He Completes Me
by weneve
Summary: ATTENTION: I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY :D :D :D NEXT CHP WILL BE UP SHORTLY!S&S!T&E!Sakura is in a lot of trouble, Jason O Reilly, a classmate of hers in OBSESSED with her...will Syaoran always be able to protect her? Or will he fail...TOTAL S&S AL
1. Some Things Never Change

Well I had this idea for a fic last night and decided to write it today. If people like it I promise it will be good.  
ITS TOTALLY S&S! MWAHAHHAAHAHAHA..sorry lol. R&R PLZ! By the way its uhm how you say..TOTAL FLUFF!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 1- Some Things Never Change  
  
I watch in horor as the scene rolls on before me. I can taste the fear that surrounds me. I now stare at the oozing liquid that claims the floor as it's own. Another step has been taken. I feel a sudden jolt as I fall backwards, into the darkness, into the deprivational darkness that willingly consumes me whole. A sudden bright light welcomes my arrival but there is something holding me back. I hear the chaos suddenly drift away, voices are faint whispers. I see myself growing up in a matter a seconds before my eyes, scenes from my life  
just flashing before me. This was it now, I'm floating over the many bodies that surround me, so many in so little time. I see my friends huddled in a corner shocked and in tears. I hear them screaming my name...screaming...screaming...just yelling "Sakura" I can no longer see them... I can no longer comfort them...and soon I will no longer be near them....Just then I hear someone yell to me! Syaoran, I know it is, it has to be, his melodic voice ringing in my ears unwilling to leave him, the only one that will ever complete me, the only man I will ever love...its all over now... The whispering in my ear, words of encouragement he yells to me soon stop...I am left in darkness yet again...I am alone...Perhaps I am dead...this is it...I will die incomplete...I never gave myself to him...I lived incomplete...I die...an incomplete soul and soon I find myself fading into the background, I no longer exist....I am incomplete...because he completes me...and I never said so...I never showed him....  
'Syaoran...'  
  
I hear screams, screams and more screams...yelling louder louder...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Sakura time to get up for school!"   
I hear my dad call and I jump to my feet, was it all just a dream? Suddenly I realize Touya is halfway out the door so I dress with haste not wanting to be even more late for school.  
Its funny how people say some things never change, so many things I can pin point that will never change, me always being late is just a thing I've come to accept. Alarm clocks just don't work on me,  
phone calls don't work on me, my dad has to call every few seconds so I dont drift back into oblivion. I guess that's me, Kinomoto Sakura 18 years of age and I will never learn that the early bird gets the worm.  
  
I blade to school and make it inside before the teacher turns back to the class.  
"10 minutes late eh Sakura? It's your record, you've never been so early!" whispered Syaoran Li from behind me.  
"ha ha very funny" I reply quietly trying not to attract attention to me.  
  
First period rolled on and I only fell asleep once, I was improving I suppose. I had this really weird feeling I just couldn't shake.  
That dream was pretty intense, I wonder what it was about.  
Lately I've been having dreams that have been somewhat disturbing, Kero hasn't thought much of it, so he says. I know Kero though, he isnt making a big a deal because he doesnt want to worry me, but I know   
he's been concerned. I havent used my magic in a while, there hasnt been any danger, any problems recently, other than the obvious.  
The Li Clan has been sending Syaoran letters and phoning almost every day saying he is the new Li Clan leader but he shows no leadership by staying in Japan,  
with the Card Mistress. You see, Syaoran and I have been friends for a while now, about 8 years, but at some point things rose to a higher level...6 months ago actually and it was the best night of my life....  
  
end of chapter 1  
******************************************************  
  
It'll get good, report back soon, it ll be finished before you know it! R&R PLZ! Even flames are welcome if necessary. 


	2. Who KnowsOnly Time

Total S&S dont forget it, there will be some T&E at some point but nothing that major in comparison with S&S.  
This chapter is total FLUFFFFFFFFFFF so plz enjoy! REVIEWWWWW PLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 2- Who Knows- Only Time  
  
(flashback)  
  
It was the night of the Christmas Charity Ball. Our school council decided it was a nice way to raise money to fund for future school events.  
It was a magical evening, I was so laid back and intent on having a good time that the usage of magic just never occurred to me.  
The gym was decorated beautifully with streemers and what not, a gorgeous scene. Tomoyo of course was in charge of video taping the entire  
evening and interviewing teachers as well as students. Why? Tomoyo volunteered to video tape all school events for each year and showing  
her tape at the final dance of the year. Unfortunately the entire tape consisted of me and Syaoran and how "incredibly kawaii" we look.  
At the time he and I thought nothing of her attempts and laughed. We had gotten used to the invasion of our privacy after 8 years.  
Tomoyo of course couldn't resist she HAD to make my dress for the ball which was actually the most beautiful thing she had ever made.  
It was pink of course, long sleeved with lace around the wrists which extended down to create a ring effect on my middle fingers.  
It was a beautiful piece of work, silk with lace, a touch of white here and there, it was a tight fit from the waste up but puffed out considerably below.  
She claimed everyone was looking at me, saying how kawaii I looked. My hair was tightly curled with very few pins at the top letting my now long locks extend to my lower back.  
  
It truly was gorgeous and breath taking. Tomoyo squealed in delight each time a guy looked at me, gawked at me was what she said. But the only guy I wanted to look at me that way  
was taking to some guys on the soccer team. Syaoran was more social now, he had less on his mind now that all the cards had been captured. Tomoyo says he's only relaxed now because  
I would be safe, honestly how did she come up with all this stuff? I mean Im not TOTALLY dense I am aware that he blushes every time we're around each other, and it's no real secret that  
I flirt with him a lot, but what can you do if the guy doesnt feel the same way? Tomoyo however is convinced he does nothing but think of me night and day, 24/7 I however, beg to differ.  
He was still engaged to Meilin but now even she is convinced that Syaoran is in love with me. I mean hello!? What can they see they I can't? Meilin is actually in Hong Kong, it seems  
she has found someone of her own, out of the family. A really nice guy who she claims looks like Syaoran, I guess she ll always have a place for him in his heart, so she should...in a family love type way only I hope.  
  
Suddenly I was awakened from my reverie only to be greeted with the one face that makes my heart pound and my spirit soar.  
"Sakura, you look...amazing!"  
He said it with such awe, in all sincerity. He finally learned to controle his blushing, but I had not.  
  
"I...uhm..thanks Syaoran" I reply with a somewhat shaky voice. He looks at me with such tenderness, such adoration, I couldn't help but wonder that maybe our friendship ran deeper than we let on. I felt as if my heart had stopped when he finally gathered all the courage up that he could possibly muster he let the question flow from his lips to my hopeful heart.  
"Sakura, would ..you like to dance..."  
I smile trying not to show that I've died an gone to heaven.  
"I'd love to", I reply with a voice tender and sweet.  
His eyes went wide in shock, I believe that's what I read.  
"I mean, with me..." he choked out in a small voice.  
"I wouldnt have it any other way", I reply in a shy voice trying not to sound too eager. He smiled and sighs in relief as he extends his arm and gives me his hand. We began to dance to an extremely fast, techno based song which was great, it really got the party started. Soon enough a slow song played through the speakers. Couples from all sides of the gym approached the dance floor with stars in their eyes. Before I knew it I was pushed into the arms where I felt I belonged.  
"Syaoran, sorry about that..."  
"Anytime" he replied just as softly as his eyes surveyed the room to find the possible culprit.  
"Remind me to thank Tomoyo the next time I speak with her" he says to me. I was clueless not realizing that it was she who had guided me to his embrace.  
Soon enough I melted into his embrace, content and peaceful.  
Tragically the song had ended just as quickly as it had begun. We reluctantly pulled away, I hadnt realized how close we truly were. My head had rested on his shoulder as his arms circled my waste. It was as if I had been walking on water, we moved beautifully together forsaking all others.  
Finally the awkward silence had come so we decided to get some punch.   
Many guys asked me to dance, I of course accepted each one because I didnt want to seem rude but I had to admit throughout each dance I thought only of Syaoran and how wonderful his embrace was. How warm, protective and loving it felt to be in his arms. I tried my best not to jump to such conclusions but I couldnt help myself, there was something between us...  
The night was drawing to a close quite quickly I wanted to dance with him just one last time. Suddenly they announced the King and Queen would be announced. I could tell Tomoyo was praying it would be Syaoran and I, to be honest any excuse to dance with him was good enough for me.  
"We will now announce this year's King and Queen...who are....Syaoran Li and Kinomoto Sakura!". Everyone cheered in approval as we approached each other slowly. Everyone cleared the area for him and I. We accepted our crowns and were lead to the dance floor. Enya's Only Time played as we swayed together, moving together, holding each other never wanting to let go..  
  
Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time..  
  
I held onto Syaoran tighter with each step, I never wanted to forget this night. I never wanted to forget the feeling of being in his arms...never...I wished and prayed that this moment would never end...All I wanted now was to be with him together forever...  
  
Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
only time  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
only time....  
  
I feel his strong arms wrap even tigher around my waste bringing me closer, even closer to him. Could Tomoyo have been right all this time? After all these years...could she have been right?  
  
Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart  
And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart  
  
My heart...My heart is telling me it has found the one....Could that be it? Could he be my future?  
  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
  
I finally understand after all this time, it took 8 whole years to realize how I felt...So much time has gone by, but sometimes that's all it takes...time..only time...  
  
Who knows - only time  
  
All I have to do now, is tell him...I dont want to waste anymore time...I need to tell him...  
But before I can speak, he lifts my chin so that we look deep into each other's eyes. His eyes tell me everything, after all this time....All good things come to those who wait I suppose...I had no idea! No clue he felt this way. I feel his lips on mine, his tongue dancing with mine, a magical experience. All it took was time...  
  
Who knows - only time....  
  
Everyone applauded. I wasnt sure if it was because the song was over so they could dance, or if they were clapping for our first kiss...nothing could ruin this night, absolutely nothing...so I thought...  
  
end of chapter 2  
  
Enough fluff for ya? hehe. I love fluff. R&R PLZ.   
The fic kinda changes a lot, the tone of it, the style...I just kinda wing it and see what happens I guess... 


	3. Love Is In The Air

REVIEWERS KICK TOTAL ASS!!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I m touched that you guys enjoyed my work, S&S IS ETERNALLY CUTE!   
So of COURSE there is WAAAAY MORE FLUFF I PRACTICALLY CHOKED ON IT AS I WROTE! seriously! *cough cough*  
There is a teeeeensy bit of T&E but it's basically S&S lol, please sit back and enjoy.  
KLEENEX ALERT it's so tear jerking *sniffles* I love FLUFF!!!!!! THANK YOU AGAIN SUPPORTERS I OWE IT ALL TO YOU!  
  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter3- Love Is In The Air  
  
Sakura...  
  
The dance progressed beautifully without a hitch, this night would be etched in my mind for all eternity.   
After our first kiss on the dance floor, we went to the side to speak with Tomoyo who was overjoyed by it all until   
her own prince charming literally swept her off her feet to dance with him. I was so happy Eriol and Tomoyo found each   
other, they were always smiling and blushing near each other, much like Syaoran and I now that I think of it. It was a   
beautiful sight, truly magnificant, nothing could spoil such an evening...so I thought...  
  
I hadnt realized someone came over to us as I watched my best friend dance with the love of her life. It seemed someone   
had tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. Jason O Reilly. He and Tomoyo used to go out until she dumped him for Eriol not   
too longago. Apparently he claimed he went out with Tomoyo to get closer to me. I of course wasn't interested. He  
eventually asked me out, but I of course declined, my heart was already full...  
Even though I hadnt realized my feelings for Syaoran, I knew in my heart Jason was not the one and never would be.  
  
"Hey man, just what do you think your doing kissing MY girlfriend" Jason cried accusingly. He had spoken so loudly that   
the music came to an abrupt hault. The teachers were handling another situation outside, apparently some kids had gotten   
drunk and needed to call them cabs, so they had their hands full, we didnt realize it at the time but so did we.  
"Jason, what are you talking about? Listen I know you've got this cryptic thing for Sakura but she s not interested so   
please just go, have some punch, have a good time and let her have a good time with whomever she choses," replied Syaoran   
in a soft yet assertive tone.  
"Punch huh? Ok, sure", Jason turned to walk away and Syaoran turned to face me when suddenly Jason returned and knocked   
Syaoran to the ground.  
"SYAORAN!"  
"Now come on Sakura, we need to go dance!"  
"Jason! Let me go! I thought Syaoran made it clear to you, I am NOT interested in you, alright? Please leave!"  
Everyone watched, a few chuckled in amusement at Jason's misfortunes.   
He looked around nervously at the crowd and turned to flee, luckily for him Eriol came to hold Syaoran back from slicing   
and dicing his ass.  
"One day Sakura, you'll learn to love me...if not...you ll live to regret it...IF you live at all" Luckily for Jason,   
Syaoran hadn't heard this comment.  
"Syaoran, are you ok?"  
It took him a moment to regain his composure, "Ya, Im fine Sakura, lets not let him spoil our evening ok?"  
I smile and nod, as my adoration for him grows considerably. Tomoyo had stars in her eyes as the fairy tale as she calls  
it continued. Eriol eventually snatched her away to make out with her to give us some privacy ..but then again neither   
one of them complained.  
"Sakura, I feel you need to know this", I look up at his face, slightly concerned for the bruise that began to show on his   
jaw, he however dismissed it as nothing.  
"Sakura, I 've loved you since I first met you...I was born to make you happy. I was born to find you. I was born to be   
with you. I was born...to love you. I love you Sakura, and I promise to cherish you until the day that I die forsaking all   
others. You are all I want, and nothing is ever, ever going to change that.  
As if on cue, "All I Want" by Sky played in the background. I looked at him wide eyed, he gave me that "I had nothing to do with this"  
look. Nevertheless it truly added to the moment...  
  
There was a time not too long ago  
When you and I were still believing  
That we could make it on our own  
But I was blind to our situation  
I needed you more  
More than I ever dreamed of  
Thinking about you through all my lonely nights  
Without you in these arms  
I thee want...  
  
I couldnt have been happier. I decided to speak as we swayed as one to the music.  
"Syaoran...my love...I ve loved you since day one...I always hoped that one day I would find my prince charming and   
evidently I have. I don't know if I found you, or if you found me, Syaoran, but I know...we found each other and nothing   
will ever come between us because we are one...now and forever." I could have sworn I saw tears sparkling in his eyes.   
It was a night neither one of us could ever, ever forget. We kissed softly on the dance floor wishing the entire world   
would somehow, one day find the love we had.  
  
All I want, all I ask of you  
All I need is for you to be holding me forever  
You're my superstar  
And this love I will defend  
'Til the day that we're together  
I'll be missing you  
  
Syaoran held me just a little bit closer, just a little bit tighter, I never wanted to be without him again. To think, so much  
time passed where we kept to ourselves. What were we so afraid of? Was he afraid of me? Or was I afraid of him? Perhaps we feared for  
each other...that such a step would destroy our growing friendship...which blossomed into love right before our eyes....  
"Sakura" he spoke quietly only wanting me to hear. "Sakura Kinomoto, you make me so happy....You make my days incredibly bright,  
there is never a situation too horrible that could destroy your beauty. You are truly a treasure and I promise to cherish you  
until the last breath in my body...and long after that, because you are the one..you are my all...you are my everything..you  
Sakura are the air that breathe and without you the world would be in peril....your smile guides us through the darkness even on   
the darkest days, you my love are an angel, please accept this kiss and many more to come...let me show you how special you are to me"  
  
I should have known that it was so hard to do  
How could I've been away so long, so long without you  
With or without anybody else  
There's only you  
Thinking about you through all my lonely nights  
Without you in these arms  
I thee want  
  
I can't help but cry tears of pure happiness as he gently places his lips onto mine. Our tongues dancing with each other, our  
lips melting together. This feels so right, nothing could be more right than this moment. Nothing could destroy his touch,  
his smell, his body...his soul..."God, I love you Syaoran...I love all of you, faults and all. You are my world..and damn  
Syaoran do you ever rock my world" I smirk evilly as he stiffles his laughter, this truly was the best night of my life.  
  
I'm wondering if you're ever coming back  
Take the time to show me you care  
Too many lovers fall along the way  
And I don't want to be alone  
  
"Oh Syaoran" I sigh into his warm welcoming embrace "You are what I want, you are what I desire..."  
  
'Til the day that we're together  
I'll be missing you  
  
"You Syaoran, are all I could I ever want, there will never be another you, you are irreplaceable."   
I seal my promise with a sweet tender kiss that blows into a make out session filled with love, desire and happiness.  
Nothing could destroy this night not even Jason....  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo eventually ended their make out session and took a walk finding themselves at the penguin park.  
"Eriol, I ...think I'm falling in love with you," she said in all sincerity.  
"Hm...You know what I think...I think I've been in love with you since "hello". I think, i THINK, that I fell for your   
smile, your heart, your soul...you..all of you in a matter of mere seconds. I dont know why I never found the courage to   
tell you all of that when I asked you out the first time."  
Tomoyo's tears fell from her eyes, she would never love anyone as much as she loved him, no ..never. He was hers, she was   
his...together, like Syaoran and Sakura, they were one...  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The night finally drew to a close as the gym soon became deserted as if the magical night had never taken place...but the   
hearts of many would always keep this day near and dear to who they were, nothing would change that.   
  
Sakura...  
  
Syaoran and I were the last people to leave, so we thought. We couldn't bare to move. The very thought of it hurt my heart.  
I never wanted to leave him. Even though the music ended, we continued to sway back and forth, in our own world where everything  
was perfect, all was right with the world. All I knew was that his touch made me so happy. I just couldnt find the words   
to express how I felt to him, I was just so complete with him. I felt so ....so....so....  
  
"Complete." I moved my head up to meet his in astonishment. He and I spoke in unison. He and I, we were so right, everything  
was so perfect. I never realized before this moment where I would be without him. He is the only one I desire for the simple reason  
that he is not just some fling, not some boy I met at school that wants to kiss and tell...no this was something so beautiful  
nothing could compare. I finally realize now after all these years...he...Syaoran....he completes me....  
I feel tears rush out from my eyes, he looks at me, eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Sakura...what is it?"  
"My heart hurts Syaoran...because I know that at some point, I will become incomplete...the minute we let go...we're incomplete."  
Syaoran's frown changes into a loving smile,"Your wrong Sakura. We will never be incomplete again. Our souls connected here on this dance floor,  
in this gym, in our school where we first met, and I feel...different. You even look different. Our spirits joined together and are one.  
He suddenly stops dancing and gently pulls me to the side.  
"Syaoran?"  
"Can't you see them Sakura...we..our bodies have stopped dancing and we are no longer holding on to each other, but still,  
if you look close enough, you can see us, our souls still interwined in each other, swaying to the eternal song that will never end,  
we will never stop dancing Sakura, our souls are complete there is no going back now. Look long enough and you will see us, listen  
closely and you will hear us...go closely and you can touch us...smell the air, you can smell cherry blossoms...you can taste it Sakura,  
you can taste the love in the air...  
  
I never knew Syaoran could be so..so...so ...different. I finally saw the true Syaoran, his true self has finally surfaced,  
I can honestly say love is definitely in the air.  
  
Suddenly we hear clapping from the doorway...  
  
"Oh beautiful Syaoran, absolutely beautiful, it brought tears to my eyes, really, I need a tissue. I mean that whole souls  
still dancing to the what was it? "Eternal song?" please Syaoran, I never knew you were such a sucker for this crap.  
I mean screw the dancing screw the mumbo jumbo, it's all a ploy to get her into bed with you! Right Sakura? Im sure your  
so anxious to "become complete", what is that anyway? Complete? Your complete the day your born, you dont need someone else  
to complete you, I mean honestly, if you bought in to that nonsense Sakura your an even bigger fool than I thought! Pretty soon  
you ll see the real Syaoran, all he wants is sex. Isnt that right?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes turned bright red with anger.  
"I'm warning you Jason, if you EVER speak about her that way I ll knock out every single one of your teeth!"  
"Please, Sakura loves me, she would never let you come near me."  
"Don't be so sure Jason, you destroyed an extremely private, personal, emotional moment in time, a beautiful moment  
we will never have the chance to share again.."  
"What? Please Sakura, I bet he's got a whole book of poetry to throw at you, he's using you to be the most popular guy and  
all that crap."  
"Jason, you truly are an idiot if you can't understand him. He was sincere. I know him. I LOVE him. He completes me.  
If you give a damn about me you ll show him some respect!"  
"Sakura! Come on! Dont you remember how much of a jerk he was to you in the beginning? You were what, 10? He was trying  
to bully you around, he was a royal jerk!"  
"Ya well you know what he's changed. If you stand in the same river twice you may think it's the same but this is truly impossible,  
the current changes all the time...."  
"Oh my GOD he has brainwashed you! Damn Sakura! I love you and all, but you can really be a naive person...HELLO! RIVERS  
SOULS STILL DANCING...PLEASE spare me!"  
"Who asked you to eavesdrop Jase? Huh? Just go away, leave Sakura alone, she's made her choice..."  
"Oh really? I dont think so!"  
The next thing I knew was that I felt my arms practically rip off as Jason pulled me to him.  
"Sakura!"  
"Come on Sakura, baby, you owe me a dance!"  
"LET ME GO JASON!"  
"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"  
"Or else what? You ll give me more crap about rivers, completeness and all that jazz, please, spare me!"  
  
I yanked my arms away from him and hid behind my protector, my knight in shinning armor, my guardian angel, my Little Wolf.  
Syaoran.  
  
"Come on fight me Syaoran, prove to Sakura what a fool she is for chosing you when she can have ME!"  
Jason lunged at Syaoran who dodged him with almost no effort. He was more delusional than usual, he was drunk.  
Suddenly as Syaoran turned his back to take me home, Jason pulled out something that the lights bounced off of.  
"SYAORAN LOOK OUT!" I pushed Syaoran away to safety, saving him from a gruesome death by a sharp knife.  
I however, was not fast enough and could not save myself from the drunk psycho. I suddenly felt the sharp piece of metal  
penetrate my skin and shrieked in pain.  
Syaoran screamed in disbelief. He leapt off the ground and threw Jason half way across the gym knocking him out, the knife however  
remained in me.  
  
"SAKURA! OH GOD SAKURA!"   
I looked at my shoulder which was pretty bloody. I nearly fell back in shock, Syaoran however held on to me tightly as he picked me up  
and rushed me to his car, leaving the intoxicated Jason to tend to himself.  
"Syaoran...you can't take me to the hospital, too many questions...I..I dont want Jason to be expelled or worse."  
"Sakura, that jerk deserves jail time! He could have killed you!"  
"It's just a scratch Syaoran, besides Tomoyo's puffed sleeves took most of the hit. This is nothing compared to the old days  
while capturing the cards...still...you werent THIS worried back then..."  
Syaoran's face was white as he drove with haste. I had a pretty good idea where I was going.  
  
Syaoran carried me inside his home and gently placed me on his couch. He reached to the next room for the first aid kit.  
"Uhm Sakura could you..uh..free your shoulder...."  
I can't help but giggle at his red face. He was so cute. He was so shy still. So much for getting rid of his blushing habit,  
his blush was there, full force.   
"Some things never change" Syaoran looks at me with a confused look. I just smile and manage to free my shoulder from Tomoyo's  
dress which unfortunately had blood all over it....unfortunately was however thought of loosely..spending more time alone  
with Syaoran was just what I was hoping for.  
  
"Sakura I could just kill you for this.."  
"Aww is Syaoran wowwied about widdle owd meee? Awww"  
"I always worry about you Sakura."  
"Syaoran...you look a little pale."  
He didn't answer, he only continued to nurse me back to health.  
"Syaoran...tell me whats going on in that head of yours?"  
Silence.  
"Syaoran!" I snatch the bandage from his hand hoping to get his attention.  
"Sakura! I dont think you want to bleed all over the floor!"  
"Tell me what your thinking...or I ll continue to bleed all over the floor."  
  
He sighs in exasperation.  
"Sakura, when we were capturing the cards I was terrified you would be hurt, so I always kept a watchful eye on you. You never  
knew this but, when you captured the shadow card a long time ago...I watched you, I saw how hard you tried, truly wanting to succeed.  
I was afraid that you would get hurt, a girl in pain is never pretty." He smiled a weak smile and continued.  
"I always knew we had a connection, deeper than the clow cards, deeper than all of that. I just...I just never realized how  
deep this connection went. Until tonight I had forgotten was genuine fear was!"  
I burst out laughing, "oh, Macho Syaoran NEVER gets scared, he fears nothing, oh almighty Syaoran!"  
"I didnt mean it like that, I meant...I never knew what true fear, genuine concern or love was before I met you Sakura, you   
changed me so completely...and tonight all those memories flashed in front of my eyes. In that instant, the second the knife  
missed it's intentional target and hit ...you...I felt that all over again, and I felt something else....this empty  
whole that manifested itself the instant I heard your scream...this void would never heal unless I knew you were alive, safe,  
and breathing. I had a taste of true loneliness today...I felt for a brief moment what life would be like without you in it  
and let me tell you it was'nt pretty, it scared the hell out of me!" For possibly the first time I saw Syaoran Li shed  
tears. He was crying, almight Li was crying and that was the final wall falling down, he had finally let me in. I truly  
knew who this man was, he who completes me...  
  
Later in the night, we called my house and explained that I was sleeping over at Tomoyo's for the night. No questions asked which  
was a relief. It was an emotional rollercoster of a day, and I was happy it would soon be over. Now the real problem was,  
where o where would I sleep?  
I remember feeling all giddy and evil all at once, I could tell Syaoran was extremely spent but still had this evil glint in his  
eyes, he wanted to something naughty! We both however wrestled with our hormones to keep them at bay.  
He let me some clothes to wear for the night, but I suddenly ran into quite a problem...  
  
"Uhm Syaoran I can't exactly uhm move my shoulder...your going to have to help me undress...and then slip on your clothes."  
Syaoran had a nosebleed in 10 seconds flat, but eventually regained his composure. As maturally as humanly possible, he helped me  
undress. I suppose he told himself that I was merely in my two piece swim suit. Hehe, it was torture for him, he was so  
kawaii during awkward moments.  
  
Syaoran gave me his bed, he took the couch. I wonder why it takes disasters like this to bring people closer together.  
  
I finally drifted to sleep...however it was anything but dreamless....  
  
  
end of chapter 3  
  
Ya I know I could have added MORE fluff, but i had to save some for the next chapter(S) depending on if people still like  
this fic! Im doing my absolute best to keep it S&S FLUFF! without getting TOO side tracked...  
R&R PLZ!!!! thanks again readers/reviewers! 


	4. Shivering Under His Touch

Mwahahha, im so proud of the fluff I can dish out lol. Ok so for all you students out there, how was ur first week back at school?  
*sigh* *growls at her HORRIBLE schedule!* Anyways, I figured I needed to just throw away the school stuff for a few minutes  
and update this, Im soooo totally happy that I got so many reviews! Im so happy *sniffles* excuse me I need a tissue...  
you will too actually this chapter is really tear jerkingly fluffy! THANK YOU SO MUCH READERS/REVIEWS! R&R PLZ! S&S ALL THE WAY WOO!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 4- Shivering Under His Touch  
  
Syaoran gave me his bed, he took the couch. I wonder why it takes disasters like this to bring people closer together.  
  
I finally drifted to sleep...however it was anything but dreamless....  
  
I remember having horrible dreams about Syaoran and I which were absolutely terrifying. The problem was that once I woke up  
I could only remember pieces which didn't exactly provide me which a great explanation or description as to what would happen.  
Yes what "would" happen, as in I was sure, 100% these were prophetic dreams...and that just left a void in my heart...  
I didnt know much, but I did know...I could feel danger would soon follow us...wherever we went...this fact just scared me to death...  
  
I remember bolting out of my sleep and nearly out of the bed in a cold sweat, I tried to be as quiet as possible as I regained  
my breathing but to no avail, I heard Syaoran leap out of his bed and come running ..while still tangled in his sheets.  
"SAKURA! WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK?"  
I just nodded trying to seem as normal as possible...but he knew me better than anyone...he knew me better than I knew myself  
he knew I needed him by my side against the world..and so he heard my subconscious call to him, he heard my unspoken screams,  
he saw the unshed tears, he felt the hidden trembling and so did the thing he could do that no one else could. He wrapped me  
into his warm, strong, protective arms and held me closer than close, tighter than tight..he knew I needed him...he knew.  
"Sakura...tell me about it..."  
"Syaoran...I...can't.."  
I felt him wince in pain feeling left out...but that made two of us.  
"It's not that I don't want to tell you...it's just...that ..I CANT tell you...I myself...don't even know..."  
He furrowed his brow in a mixture of confusion and concern.  
"I can't seem to remember anything anymore..my dreams hide the future from me..."  
"Your hiding the future from you Sakura..."  
I look at him with a confused expression.  
"I mean that maybe ...the future is so much...to handle, so stressful...so fearful that you don't want to remember so..you  
block it out...it's perfectly normal , happens to the best of us babe."  
"Really?"  
"Ya, I bet it's about our wedding, our kids, our life together..our future and you are trying to block it out...you want to  
be surprised by life..." he smiles at me hoping to make me laugh, I give him half a smile because I know he's thinking what  
I am thinking....these dreams I've been having are the future...not OUR future...just THE future...something not even I,  
Clow Mistress could ever change...and that worries me because what if...what if...although this is the beginning..perhaps it  
may just be the beginning yes...but of the end.  
"Sakura I know what your thinking, but your dreams haven't always been signs to a bad, dangerous future you know. Besides  
with me next to you, your perfectly safe, Macho man Syaoran will never let anything bad come to his cherry blossom, I promise  
scouts honor!"  
I giggle at the sound of that, "scouts? YOU were in scouts? I didnt know that existed in Hong Kong"  
"Well I had to get my awesome survival skills somewhere right?"  
"Funny Syaoran....your not a very good liar..."  
"Precisely why you know what I look like when Im lying now, so you can diferentiate it between what Im saying to you...listen  
to me Sakura, my beautiful, innocent, sweet cherry blossom, no harm will come to you, I would die first, believe me..."  
"I know Syaoran...but that's what Im afraid of...you getting hurt...or.dy.."  
"DONT even say that, because we are happy, nothing is going to ruin this night, you got me?"  
I smile a weak smile, and obviously he is NOT convinced. He brings me closer as he sends shivers up my spine, butterflies  
in my stomache...we kiss sweetly, soon tenderly and finally passionately, we fall over onto the bed from our sitting positions  
and we kiss more heavily, his hands stroking my back as we moan together in each other's mouths when suddenly he stops.  
"Uhm...sorry..."  
"You didnt do anything I didnt want you to start Syaoran"  
"I'm sorry Sakura, it's too soon for this...but it will happen...one special night....it will mark the beginning of our  
life together...tonight had enough excitement."  
Sadly I agree trying not to show it, then again he is just as dissapointed as I am.  
Until he speaks up softly smiling, "Wait here...don't even think about falling asleep yet"  
I nod, "trust me...I wouldn't dream of it"   
  
Suddenly I hear what sounds like music....Blessed Union of Souls to be exact, "Hold Her Closer"  
  
When you see love  
And you don't know what it is  
You might find yourself in fear  
To show your heart  
  
I now see Syaoran..in his boxers now untangled from the sheets...singing to me with the song playing in the background...  
  
But when you feel is  
And it's oh, so wonderful  
You might find yourself in fear  
To let it part, in fear to let it part  
  
He reaches for my hand, I take it graciously and he pulls me to him in one swift move. He continues to sing with a beautiful  
singing voice I'd never heard before this night...  
  
So hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when she feels  
She needs a hand to hold  
Someone who'll never let her go again  
And hold him closer when he tries  
To hold the tears back from his eyes  
Don't say goodbye  
  
He spins me around as his the melody he sings is right into my ears. I am in complete awe as his beautiful smile adds  
icing to my cake. His touch, so soft and gentle. His eyes, shinning magnificantly from the moonlight. His lips singing the  
beautiful words drowning out my fears, drowning out my pain...he is my heaven...his voice is the sweet melody that makes me  
melt into his arms. He was trying to relive the night, taking my mind off any other things that may be consuming me...  
and he was doing a wonderful job of doing so...  
  
When your heart decides  
That it's time to let it through  
There's no reason to be scared  
To open up  
Cause love may be blind  
But all of us don't see it  
So just once in your life  
If you hear the knock of love  
Just let it in  
  
He sings with such glory. He sings with such conviction. I know the words were not meant for me, but he changes that, he directs  
it all to me...his full undivided attention...mine and mine alone...I never want him to let me go...I pray he holds me close  
like this forever...  
  
Hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when you know it's time to say goodbye  
You hurry back to see her smile again  
And hold him closer when he's down  
When his world is upside down  
Turn it around  
  
He starts to twirl me around for no reason, I begin to laugh as he dips me like they do in the movies. He whispers in my   
ear and says "Your laughter is music to my ears my Cherry Blossom"  
I can't help but blush as he returns to the song. He suddenly lets me go and acts as serious as possible and continues...  
  
So hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when she feels  
She needs a hand to hold  
Someone who'll never let her go  
And hold her closer when she's down  
When her world is upside down  
Turn it around  
Hold her close...  
  
He grabs for me again and I follow him onto our dance floor. We fit together perfectly, we get comfortable in an instant...  
We sway together as the music ends, we however do not. I refuse to let him go...and I don't see him pulling away either.  
We pull away for a mere second to look into each other's eyes. My heart melts as he caresses my face. What a beautiful moment...  
until it was rudely interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing..  
  
"You should get that" I tell him with a degree of sadness in his voice.  
"I ll be right back, don't move an inch!"  
He answers the phone to shut it up.  
"Hello?..This had better be good!"   
No answer.  
"Hello?"  
No answer.  
"HELLO!"  
No answer.  
He slams the phone down and hangs up and returns to me, we continue despite the phone call that disrupted us.  
  
Soon enough, the laughter and dancing drew to a close as I fell asleep in his warm embrace...well I was'nt asleep yet,  
I wanted to see what he would do if I fell asleep on the "dance floor"  
He held me closer and carried me to his bedroom. He lay me on his bed and brought the covers up.  
"I know your still awake Sakura"  
I laugh a quiet drowsy laugh.  
"You know me so well Syaoran"  
He kisses me on the forhead and is about the exit the room ...but I wasnt about to let him now was I?  
"Syaoran, stay with me...pweaaaaaaase pwetty pwease"  
"Sakura...uh.."  
"I ll be good, I promise!"  
"Sakura..I..uh..uhm" his face of course was redder than a tomato.  
"Come on Syaoran, pleaaaaase, I dont wanna have bad dweams..come and keep me company...hold me closer Syaoran..."  
I knew he wouldnt resist my baby voice...  
"I pwomise Syo-chan, I ll be good...if you are" I giggle evilly, he of course can't resist me and has his arms around me  
in the bed.  
"Hold me Syaoran...hold me closer...even closer"  
We practically molded ourselves into one because we were so close...only one way we could get closer, which he made   
clear would not happen tonight...  
  
"Night Syaoran"  
"Sweet dreams my angel..."  
We drifted to sleep, together, there was no where else I wanted to be than in his arms...  
  
**********************End of flashback*****************************************  
  
So here I am now, in study hall for being late YET again...and still I couldn't be happier, thoughts of Syaoran just  
dance around in my head..suddenly I hear something slice through my fantasy like a knife piercing flesh..  
  
"Hey babe!"  
I turn expecting to see my Syaoran, but I am face to face with Jason. He sends shivers up my spine, something about him scares me...sometimes I fear for my well being..as well as Syaoran's and Tomoyo's.  
  
(flashback to 2 months ago)  
  
I was sitting quietly at my desk in study hall when I felt someone standing over me. There stood Jason O Reilly. I practically jumped out of my skin let alone my seat.  
"Jason ..what...are you doing here?"  
"I came to speak with you...you see I got myself into trouble purposely to spend some time with you alone...just you..and me..."   
The thought of him and I just made my skin crawl. He had this particular glare in his eyes which matched one of a serial killer! But still, I could not judge him....however....I would rather this glare of his to be directed at his reflection in the mirror...  
I soon felt a hand cover mine, he thought he was so original I gathered.  
"Sakura, I've loved since first grade. I always wished you would look my way and one day you did, which made my heart soar...you can't know how deep my feelings are for you! I have your pictures plastered on my walls, in my locker, under my pillow, on my desk, in my head...everywhere...even...in the shower..." His eyes had a sudden twist which scared me half to death! I tried to pull away but he held on to my hand tightly, I eventually freed myself, only to greeted with the hand that once held my hand on my wrist. His other hand wrapped tightly on my other wrist.  
"Jason..stop...your..your hurting me! Please let me go!"  
"Why wont you listen to me! I love you Sakura...I've never loved ANYONE the way I love you...Tomoyo meant nothing to me...but still that bitch will get hers one day..I ll see to it!"  
"JASON! STOP THIS! Your crazy! Dont you even THINK of hurting Tomoyo! Or me! I swear if you don't let me go this instant, you will never be able to piss normally ever again!" I threatned, he only laughed at my fiesty attitude.  
"Come on babe, I d never hurt you, or Tomoyo...But you...you dont understand Sakura...I need you...I love you...I WANT you...and deep down, under this stupid thing you have with Syaoran you feel your suppose to be with me...you know it babe, so give up." Before I knew it I tripped as I struggled with him and fell to the ground, he still clutching to me fell on top of me.  
"See babe, you know you want me..." He taunted as he began to forcefully kiss me. I tried to scream but his kisses bruised my lips. His legs held mine down, one of his hands griped both of my wrists over my head. He was too strong for me, what was I going to do? He began to unbutton my blouse kissing my neck forcefully as I cried "NO, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME", he didn't seem to care. The rest of it was a mere blur. I remember Tomoyo opening the door and found him on top of me. She shouted for Eriol who eventually came to help get him off me.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING JASON!" Eriol shouted as he pinned him against the wall.  
"She wanted it bad Eriol, it's not my problem she practically begged me for some! I guess Syaoran isnt that pleasureful." He snickered as he blew a kiss at me, I turned away in disgust. Tomoyo helped me to my feet guiding me to the bathroom to regain my composure.  
I really didnt know what Eriol would do to Jason, personally I didnt care, it could have been brutal for all I cared...but if Syaoran found out he would murder the guy ten times over....  
  
"Sakura...are you ok? That jerk! Im going to tell Syaoran you stay here."  
"NO! Tomoyo chan you mustn't tell him, he will just blow it way out of proportion!"  
"What? Hello!!!! SAKURA! Jason nearly raped you and your willing to let it go?"  
"I just don't want him anywhere near me Tomoyo chan..."  
"What if he does this on another girl? We need to stop him..."  
"Tomoyo...I...ok...alright...but let me tell Syaoran...I WILL tell him alright?"  
Tomoyo nodded and lead me to my next class, all I wanted to do was to have someone hold me...preferably Syaoran.  
  
Later that night, Syaoran and I went out for dinner, a movie and a walk in the park. He of course noticed something was wrong in an instant, he kept furrowing his brow in concern until I repeatedly told him it was nothing and urged him to shrug it off, but there was no fooling him...no...i could never fool Syaoran.  
We sat down on a bench and held onto my hand, I winced in pain and drew my hand back. He looked at me confused and concerned. I knew I needed to tell him...Before I could he took my hand gently into his own, took off my watch and saw bruises all over my wrist. He took my other hand and lifted my bracelets and found more bruises...  
"Sakura...." he said as calmy as he could knowing someone had touched her.  
"What...happened...and dont DARE say nothing....what happened?"  
  
After I told him what happened, I saw fire in his eyes, he was so angry, so filled with fury, he would strangle the first guy he saw claiming he was justified because his girlfriend was nearly rapped.   
"Syaoran...calm down...I'm alright, really I am..." I smiled weakly.  
"Who...was it Sakura...who did this ..to you!?"  
"...Jason...O Reilly..."  
Syaoran anger rose to it's peak nothing could get through to him now.  
"Syaoran wait, listen to me, please don't be angry I know I should have told you sooner...Im sorry..I.."  
"So that's why he was wearing glasses all day...Eriol beat the shit out of him...remind me to thank him...it's my turn.."  
"NO! SYAORAN! LISTEN TO ME!"  
Syaoran redirected his attention to me and sat down attempted to be calm really only waiting for the opportunity to send Jason 6 feet under no question.  
"Please Syaoran, Im sorry...I.."  
"Sakura...dont apologize you didn't do anything..." his voice calm ...his anger subsiding momentarily.  
"I m not angry with you my love...Im ANGRY that someone tried to...that he tried to...hurt you...Your an angel Sakura, you deserve nothing but happiness, peace, complete adoration and love...you deserve perfection Sakura...I understand why you didnt feel you could tell me right away...I guess I can be a hot head sometimes but you can understand why right? I mean I live to protect you...I was born to love you remember? I m just so..so...SOOOO angry that I wasnt there...that I wasnt there to protect you...to hold you...to tell you everything would be alright.."  
"It's ok Syaoran...it's ok..."  
I remember holding him, comforting him while he comforted me...we were one...  
I made him promise not to hurt Jason, one punch from Syaoran and Jason would have had brain damage for the rest of his life. I took pity on him I guess..I dont know what I would do if I were in his shoes, loving someone only not to receive their love in return. I said these words to Tomoyo and Eriol the next day, they both thought I had too good of a heart not to want Syaoran to punch his lights out...  
"Sakura, are you sure your ok? I mean ...uh.." Eriol's face went pretty white talking about THAT kind of stuff with her...  
"Yes Eriol, Im find, thank you for your help."  
"Don't mention it, what are friends for?"  
Tomoyo and Eriol hurried off to class reluctantly leaving me at my locker. Little did I know I was being watched...I could have sworn I felt someone's eyes on me...The bell had rung, I was obviously late but that was the last thing on my mind...I was alone in the hallway, seeing no one I scurried off to class, but I knew I was still being followed...  
Suddenly I felt someone reach for my arm and tug on it I was pulled to turn around and shocked at who I saw...  
  
end of chapter 4  
  
yes yes I know a cliffhanger, how incredibly cliché of me but *shrugs* I had to recouperate after this, gotta save some more  
fluff for the next couple of chapters...just so you all know, Jason will prove to be quite a freaky stalker so dont hit me  
when it gets to the climax (always remember S&S ALWAYS WINS IN THE END MWAHAHAHAHAHA at least in my fics! *winks*)  
Oh for those of you who read my oneshot, come with me, chances are when i get the chance I ll create a sequel! R&R!!! thanks! 


	5. Someone's Watching Over Me

Ok well for some odd reason Im being pretty productive now...I guess to make up for not updating during the week...  
So hopefully you guys will enjoy this, it's preeettttyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mushy! S&S ALL THE WAY MWAHAHAHHA  
Oh and just a little side note if the next few chapters aren't very good, im sowwyeeee, Im just climbing the hill to for  
the ultimate climax! Although there seems to be a climax in every chapter lol. So please R&R, I reaaally love reviews, lets  
me know what the readers like! So hurry R&R, I guarantee ALL S&S FANS! that by the end of this fic, tears will flow mwahaha..  
Im not saying what's gonna happen, and dont try to guess, im thinking about 10 chapters? give or take some...  
Thanks to all my supporters, Mike you had better be reading this! :) enjoy ppl!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 5- Someone's Watching Over Me!  
  
I was alone in the hallway, seeing no one I scurried off to class, but I knew I was still being followed...  
Suddenly I felt someone reach for my arm and tug on it I was pulled to turn around and shocked at who I saw...  
"Syaoran! DONT DO THAT!"  
"Sorry Sakura I was kinda checking up on you, I...wanted to see why you weren't in class."  
"So..you only came this second...you..you werent ...the one watching me.."  
Syaoran's face turned from confused to angry.  
"You think he's following you don't you?" He frowned at me as he spoke.  
"No no Syaoran it's just...I thought I felt..another presence following my every move.."  
"Do you feel it now? I swear I ll punch his lights out!"  
I quickly calmed him down and kissed him passionatly.  
"I've gotta go Syaoran, gotta go learn somethin!" I said with a wink.  
"Alright, I ll walk you...just in case"  
I sigh but smile at his need to protect me from every little thing, I think he feels somewhat responsible for what Jason   
almost did to me.  
  
The day went by pretty slowly, like time was literally slowing down just to spite me. Syaoran and I were going to go over  
to my house to study later on, luckily Touya would'nt be home...at least I prayed that Yukito would be able to stall him   
like he said he'd attempt to do.  
  
I suddenly realized my eyes were drooping as my head rested on my arm while the teacher spoke. I was so bored I couldn't even  
remember what class I was in! My mind began to wander, my eyes tried to stay focused on the teacher as she pointed to what  
looked like the overhead projected onto the white screen. I was just so incredibly worn out from this constant feeling that  
I was being watched. I sigh and fidget around in my chair, trying not to disrupt the teacher as she spoke with such acclamation!  
Miss Tsukiro certainly loved to teach...too bad her efforts are wasted on my class.  
"Miss, I don't understand this" cried a student in the front row, perhaps the ONLY student who was actually paying attention.  
I looked to my right, I couldn't help but notice how blue the door was. I could picture myself getting up and just walking out...  
but then my future would go down the drain....ugh! When WILL this class end! It's SO boring! I sigh in boredom.   
"Miss Kinomoto, care to debate Jackie's point?"  
I jumped right out of my chair in a panic, I could barely remember what class this WAS let alone know the stupid topic I was  
supposedly argueing. I suddenly hear the person from behind me whisper in my ear, "Jackie said dresscode dresscode is the best thing that ever happened to this school"  
I suddenly realized I was in English class, I was to debate about dresscode..."  
"Miss K-"  
"I beg to differ with Jackie as a matter of fact yes!"  
"Very well, care to elaborate upon your new found opinion? Yesterday you were arguing the pros to dresscode"  
I suddenly felt my face redden with embarassement, all the blood rushing to my head, how would I survive this one...  
"Well I uhm, you see I am aware of my previous arguement, however I feel that ...due to the fact that everyone is practically  
falling asleep, and that Jackie seems to be the only one paying attention, I feel I must challenge her valid points which were  
once mine."  
Miss Tsukiro's jaw dropped in amazement, she wasn't expecting THAT reply from the girl who is always late and falling asleep now was she!?"  
"Very well...Miss Kinomoto, fair enough. Now moving on..."  
"Miss Tsukiro I was under the impression that you were interested with what I had to say regarding this issue."  
"Your trying my patience Miss Kinomoto"  
"I apologize but I would like to take this opportunity to back up my opinion"  
Miss Tsukiro waved her arms as if in defeat, waving her arms around, urging me to continue. "Why don't you stand up at  
the front of the class and continue your arguement!" She gave me a horrible glare, if looks could kill I would have died the  
first day of school years ago! She could be such a b-  
"We're waiting Miss Kinomoto!"  
I nod with an obviously fake and annoyed smirk. I hated her with a passion! She was always challenging me! What was her problem?  
"Well" I started off and hoped for the best. "I think, dresscode is a BITCH!!!!!"  
The class was fully awake now in shock. I continued cooly as if nothing had happened yet.  
"Basically I say this not because I m just an airhead who doesn't this our dresscode is fashionable enough, but simply for the  
following JUSTIFED reasons. First off, I feel dresscode takes away our freedom! It steals our individuality! I mean look at us!  
Miss Tsukiro look at YOU! Even you have a form of dresscode, don't ever tire of it? I myself am sick to death of hearing,  
"tuck in your shirt" or "your skirt should be knee length" or "detention! That s not dresscode!" (A/N: yes ppl my school  
DOES have dresscode)   
"I just get so frustrated that no one seems to be listening to our opinions! Miss Tsukiro asks for it and then tries to shut you up!  
I for one and sick of this! Dresscode takes away our freedom to wear what we think projects our personalities! Despite  
the simplicity of dresscode, what other advantages are there? I don't like being ignored, do you? I don't like being treated  
like a child when I'm not, how about you? I don't need people to tell me how to dress, I don't need a..."  
I suddenly choked on the word I had nearly said...and tried to change my train of thought.  
"I just think that instead of the school wasting time, energy and money with the dresscode issue is pure stupidity..  
And you know what, dresscode takes away more than our individuality and our freedom, it takes away a part of us, the part  
that cant wait to shop for new clothes for school that are NOT dresscode....So here I stand, debating what I had previously  
said yes, but I stand corrected by myself, dresscode may have positives but as many positives we musn't forget the negatives,  
you can't will them away, you can't shut your eyes to them, simply because they stare you right in the face without backing down.  
This school is better than this people, it's better than that, and that! and THIS!" I scream in declaration, pointing to  
the shirts, skirts and matching bags. I eventually find myself tearing off my sweater and throwing it to the ground (A/N: she has  
a shirt under duh!) and stomping on it madly.  
Once my rage had subsided, I felt better. I walked back to my seat with my head held high, everyone was in utter shock and  
were obviously impressed. I couldn't help but smile when an applause began. One person. Two people. Three..Four...the entire  
class clapped for me, giving me a standing ovation. Miss Tsukiro seemed somewhat impressed but still held a certain amount  
of annoyance and anger.   
Once the applause ended I felt as though I d been yanked from my plateau as her voice sliced through the crowd.  
"Silence!"  
She turned to me and stared me in the face, neither one of us flinching until she spoke "I d like to speak to you after  
class Miss Kinomoto, and then you will be reporting for a severe detention young lady, that was quite an outburst.   
I have no room for insubordination! And that applies to the rest of you!"  
I could have sworn I saw her smile before her back turned to face me heading towards the blackboards.  
I felt people congratulating me on my wonderous speech. I couldnt help but stiffle my laughter.   
  
The class ended eventually and so the detention began...  
"Sakura...I...Im...You see I..."  
I was taken aback by this, you see, this was the one teacher that would never let a minute go by without saying SOMETHING.  
"Miss Kinomoto, your speech...was very...very heated!"   
I staggered back in surprise...was that what she meant to say?  
"I am incredibly impressed ...I am dissapointed as well...but I ..I stand here, speechless! I am literally out of words to  
explain my sentiments! You have never been so audacious, but you have never been so head strong in your arguements...I  
dont know if I should scream until my face turns blue about how you dared to speak of the dresscode is such a manor...yet  
I feel I cannot ...because it would be unjustly given..I...I..."  
She remained silent for a good few minutes before sitting at her desk, attempting to regain her composure.  
I could hear people giving out their goodbyes for the day, but there I sat, staring off into space basically.  
I waited patiently for my punishment, but it seemed to me that I would not be issued one...not this time.  
I suddenly realized that my actions were somewhat hazy, as if I'd been dreaming and watching at the same time...I then  
realized that someone clued me in...Who sat behind me? Since when did anyone sit behind me in English? I always thought I  
was the last person in my row at the very back, the farthest away purposely so that I wouldn't get caught for sleeping and  
dreaming of Syaoran ^.^ I suddenly gasped. He was the one that sat behind me! Jason O Reilly. The huge amount of gratitude  
suddenly seemed to vanish fearing returning to replace it. I remember hearing voices in the hallway not too far away from the class.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, if your looking for Sakura she's in there talking to Miss Tsukiro."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Sakura gave an awesome speech about how dresscode takes away our individuality! She was really great! Too bad you missed  
it!"  
"Ya...is she in trouble?"  
"Uhm probably..."  
  
That was Syaoran talking to Jackie I knew it, he sounded concerned about my detention, I couldn't help but smile in   
amusement. He always had this cute little look when I was in danger. I sighed as I picture his gorgeous face before mine.  
  
"Sakura, I know you think I always seem to pick on you...but that isnt the case at all. You see, your performance was  
perfect, dramatic and amazing! I just dont think I can punish you for speaking your mind...however I would like to proposition  
you. Join the debate team."  
"Miss Tsukiro, I dont know...to be honest I barely remembered my speech."  
"Listen, you don't have to decide now, take your time. I uh, think your boyfriend is getting anxious, he's pacing back and forth..."  
"Ya...he does that when he's worried about something..."  
"Kawaii.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing! Uh, don't let anyone know I went easy on you, I dont think I can handle another speech with such drama."  
I nodded in agreement. I began to head for the door when I felt something different forming for Miss Tsukiro,  
perhaps respect, she wasnt so bad after all I guess."  
"Oh and Sakura, since your speech was so full of drama, I would like a two page essay about another disputable subject on  
my desk tomorrow morning, good day."  
I knew I had gotten off way too easily.   
  
I closed the door expecting to see Syaoran but he was no where in sight. I suddenly felt someone clasp a hand over my mouth  
while pulling me out of sight.  
"Sakura, sorry I didn't mean to scare you..."  
It was Jason, I didnt know what to do I didnt feel like handling HIM at the moment.  
"Look Jason, now isnt a good time."  
"Make it a good time!" His hand lunged at the lockers blocking my escape with his arm.  
"Jason..."  
"Sakura, I saved your butt today and you know it!"  
"Ya, fine, sure whatever, thank you, goodbye."  
"That isnt what I had in mind." I suddenly felt his lips on mine, sucking the life out of them. I tried to push him off  
but I couldn't. He deeped the so called kiss. I felt as though my head had molded into the lockers which stood behind me.  
I was pressing so hard into them, trying to pull away from his death grip. I suddenly gathered up all my strength and  
pushed him off me gagging in disgust, wiping my mouth profusely as they throbbed, now swollen from his abuse.  
"You mean to tell me you didn't enjoy that?"  
I couldn't answer as I shook, the lockers supporting my crumbling form.   
"Sakura!"  
I heard a voice so familiar, so comforting, coming so close. I shut my eyes in relief.  
"This isn't over Sakura."  
"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Syaoran's voice echoed protectively throughout the hallway as he soon came into view.  
"Relax man, we were just having a little fun right Sakura?"  
Syaoran took one look at me and instantly caught on. He suddenly grabbed Jason by his shirt, lifting him high up against the  
lockers.  
"Are you TRYING to piss me off Jason? Cause your doing a great job..."  
"Syaoran, lets just go, please."  
He stared into my eyes with all the love in the world. He put Jason down abruptly and began to walk away.  
"Lemme tell you Syaoran, she's even a better kisser than Tomoyo!"  
Syaoran's eyes flared in anger. I stepped in front of him urging him not to pursue it. We eventually walked away hand in hand.  
  
"Sakura, I am going to KILL that maniac, why do you insist on stopping me?"  
"Because that's the reaction he looks to get...I don't want you to be the one that gets into trouble...besides he's not worth it..  
"Sakura he hurt you! I vowed to KILL anyone or anthing that DARED to hurt you! Im suprised Ive held out this long!"  
I kiss him tenderly as we continue our walk to my house.  
  
Finally night fell ..we did anything but study...  
"Syaoran", I giggled as he tickled me to death. We just cracked open the books and couldn't contain ourselves,  
we just started running around the house and acting like children until we finally fell onto my bed laughing   
and having a great time, totally oblivious to what was going on outside our little happy go lucky world...  
  
"Sakura....you will be mine...soon...very, VERY soon!" Jason whispered softly into the wind blowing a kiss in   
Sakura's direction. He could hear her giggles and...HIS. Jason knew what Syaoran was doing to her...and it made   
him sick! "No one but me...that's it! Sakura no more playing..you ll be mine sooner or later...." he looked at her   
house once more before dissapearing into the darkness as if he was never there.  
  
"Ok Sakura, we really do need to study..." Syaoran said assertively  
"Oh Syaoran, I can't study, too much thinking required...what I want...what I need...is you"  
I saw his face turn bright red as I said what was on my mind, of course I was just playing around for now...we had   
only gone as far as making out and a little bit more but as for the wild thing, we hadn't exactly talked about it...  
life is complicated enough as it is anyway.  
  
The room was soon envelopped in silence. Syaoran and I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, just thinking about the other.  
Until suddenly his heavenly voice spoke.  
"Sakura, what did you say in english today?"  
"Oh not much...just that dresscode was tearing us away from our individuality and that we didnt need them to dictate what  
and what not to wear, and that I didn't need another...  
  
Again, I hesitated, I couldn't bring myself to say the "M" word. I said it often while I was younger, I even talked to a  
picture of her claiming her spirit could hear me. Perhaps she did...  
  
"Sakura...tell me about her.."  
I was taken aback by this question although I knew I would have to answer it at some point.  
"Tell me about your mother."  
I found it hard to picture her in my mind. It had been many years since I had really concentrated on her and her alone.  
I found myself sitting up, tearing myself away from his warm embrace.  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I don't mean to upset you but...I understand if your not ready to talk about her..but..your never going  
to be at peace until you do.."  
I nod in agreement but that didn't make it any easier. I didnt know where to start. I took a deep breath as my attention  
set on Syaoran's kind, loving eyes. I shut my eyes and spoke from my heart.  
"She was beautiful. She was happy with my dad. She had a heart made of gold...at least that is what I had been told since  
I was old enough to understand that...she wasn't coming back. I feel so horrible...so terrible Syaoran...I cant...I dont...  
remember what it was like to have her hold me...I can't remember her touch...I can't remember her Syaoran...not really...  
You ask me to tell you about her...you want me to talk about her, but the truth is, I can't because..."  
I didn't realize that my tears were running profusely down my face like endless streams. I had been holding these tears  
in for years...I had been masking my pain with the person who people wanted me to be...I was cheerful so that I would never  
have anyone ask me such a question...but through it all...it was asked....I knew one day he would set my spirit free, and I guess  
this was part of the process.  
"The truth is Syaoran...about my mother..." I shrug in pain. "Your guess..is as good as mine!" I feel his movement from behind me.  
His strong arms wrap around me trying to comfort me, but I felt I just needed...to be alone...  
I didn't want him to see me this way, weak, like a scared little girl...lost in a dark room without a flicker of light.  
I quickly bolted out of his embrace and ran out the door trying to avoid his gaze. Tears stained my face while more kept  
coming. I suddenly realize I was no longer in my house, rather I was outside...I was at the park....the penguin park.  
I sat on a swing and just swayed quietly, alone.  
  
I remember hearing Syaoran's scream my name. It was full of concern, love and a whole lot of guilt. I looked down at the ground,  
shuting my eyes, trying to drown out the last of the tears, attempting to rid myself of the pain they contained.  
  
"Sakura...I'm so sorry"  
  
I remember looking away sadly. He walked over and sat on the swing next to mine.  
  
"I do know one thing about her Syaoran...she loved me...."  
"She still does..."  
I can't hold back anymore. I cry. I let it all out. I cried until Syaoran wrapped me up in his warm, strong arms never  
wanting to let go. He held me tightly, closely and it made me feel safe...content. He always knew what I needed, I loved him   
I could never stop myself from loving him...even as a 10 year old, on some level I knew I loved him.  
"You know when I was little I always thought...I truly believed she was watching over me..."  
"She still is...I feel her presense...just like my father is here...watching...smiling...they're happy Sakura...really they are..."  
I felt horrible, Syaoran was in pain and I never thought of him.   
"Syaoran Im sorry, I didnt mean to be so insensitive..."  
"Sakura, I just want you to know that I understand what your going through, and that I love you and that I would do anything  
to spare you this pain...this loss..."  
"I know Syaoran..."  
I closed my eyes and layed my head on his shoulder. Maybe they were watching them...  
I remember opening my eyes just a crack when I felt it...I felt her...I saw her...she was there, smiling at me...and then  
she was gone...perhaps I had been right all these years...someone was watching over me...  
I smile, as tears of joy fall from my eyes.  
  
"You said I'd always be your little girl  
Thought that would last forever..."  
  
I suddenly get off the swing to walk to her...I know she is there...watching...listening...  
  
"But you left me in this grown up world  
I had to pull myself together  
At the end of the day, you showed me the way  
I'm never in doubt........."  
  
I feel warmer now...I feel as if someone is holding me...I look to the swings...Syaoran is still there...  
  
"Someone's watching over me"  
Though sometimes I wish that you would look away from me  
Always watching over me....  
  
Though it's not perfect it can't be any other way for me  
You said to me that time would never wait  
So I ran a little faster  
I was always there but just too late  
so fate became a father  
At the end of the day  
so fate became a father  
At the end of the day  
You showed me the way I'm never in doubt  
You left a girl with a hungry mind  
(I'm still learning, I'm still waiting)  
All of my answers I need to find  
  
There is a sudden wind..but I know what it truly is...she whispers to me hoping I ll hear her, waiting for me to answer...  
I know this...because she is my mother...  
  
"Someone's watching over me"  
Though sometimes I wish that you would look away from me  
Always watching over me....  
  
  
...and I am her daughter....  
  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
"Hey babe, thinking about me I assume" Jason said with a certain twist of seduction.  
"You wish Jason.." I reply cooly trying not to make eye contact, Syaoran would surely show up at some point in time.  
"You know Sakura, if your not careful, you might just lose me..."  
"No such luck"  
"HEY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"   
Just then I heard a loud "smack", I finally realize that I'm on the ground clutching my still burning face.  
'Where are the teachers when you need them?'  
I am genuinly afraid, here I am, again, in study hall, alone...you think I would have learned from my previous   
mistakes...but not me..no...here we were, alone, together, Jason...and I...he just attacked me and I am on the   
ground....I am wearing my uniform...a skirt..a button up shirt .I feel   
dizzy and I'm shaking on the ground unsure of what to do. My face, throbbing in pain accompanied by a red hand   
print...this was in no way looking pretty. I pray and wish Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, even a teacher ANYONE to come   
to my rescue...  
'Syaoran...I need you ...'  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Here I am, at soccer practice at least in body....my mind is no where to be found...my heart and my soul are next to her  
never to be returned.   
'Sakura...I love you so much...nothing will ever change that..if only you could fathum just how much...one day I ll show you..  
when that day comes we'll truly be one...now and forever...until that time, we are still together, connected...'  
I suddenly hear a whistle. Practice is over now. I suppose I am free to go. Sakura is stuck in study hall...I have only  
been away from her from what, an hour? I need her to be near me all the time...it's like im addicted to her! All of her!  
Her heart, her smile...her soul...her as a person...I need her...I live to love her...my eyes look only for her.   
I am helplessly in love with the girl. It's only a matter of time before we are united....  
I am suddenly in pain...for some odd reason I feel as though I've just been slapped across the face and sent to the ground   
clutching my head in agony....  
The wind suddenly picks up. I suddenly hear a soft whisper...a silent whimper calling in pain...afraid...alone...in lots of  
pain...  
My eyes widen with realization...the whimper was Sakura's voice...  
  
....'Syaoran...I need you....'  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
No one was coming...Jason was approaching. I search my pockets for anything to slow him down....no weapons,   
no clow cards...no magic...nothing...  
"Oh God" I cry in a low voice sliding backwards as he advances with a sickening grin on his face...  
  
end of chapter 5  
  
Eeeep, how do keep up with the angsty situations...*shrugs* No worries all that begins well ends well so despite your  
opinions for the next few chapters, dont worry the end will make sense of it all!  
Oh and another thing, who remembers the weird dream Sakura has been having? Cause I havent forgotten, it ll all tie in  
towards the end...mwahahaha only a matter of time!  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. There's Something About Sakura

Oky doky! I kinda took the liberty to write another chapter before the end of the weekend,  
freeeedom, no school on weekends *sigh* Anyhoo, thank you SO much to all my readers/reviewers  
cause this is alllll for u guys mwahahahaha. *sniffles* this one is so cute, S&S all the way!  
a total MUST read! mwahahaha...Oh and yes i noticed that each chapter gets a bit longer,  
why is that???? no clue! I write too much i guess...so here we go, chapter 6 thanks  
to all my awesome reviewers again and thanks so much for all the encouragement!  
And for those that like "The Day You Went Away" it's official I will be adding "Everything  
You Do" and I swear it will be either THE mushiest thing ever or close to it, total S&S!  
hehehehe plz enjoy this!  
  
  
  
He Completes Me   
Chapter 6- There's Something About Sakura...  
  
"Dont fight me Sakura, I know you were thinking about me..."  
I tremble in fear,"You know your right...I was thinking....I was thinking ...."  
"That you love me Sakura!" He practically leaped on top of me....I shrieked in surprise and fear, it was happening again  
...history was repeating itself...  
"TIME!"  
My head shoots up, my eyes widen in shock, I look to the clock and I realize time...has stopped, I can no longer hear the   
tick, tock when each second is accounted for...I sigh in relief, he had come to save me.  
I hear him pound on the door screaming my name. Fear and concern driping from his voice.  
"SAKURA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"  
Jason was frozen on top of me. I trembled in fear seeing the evil in his eyes, any good I had seen in him perhaps was   
never there. I scream to Syaoran so that he can conserve his strength seeing that the time card takes much energy and power.   
I finally manage to push Jason aside after many attempts, I run to the door when suddenly Syaoran literally breaks   
through the door.  
"SAKURA!"  
"SYAORAN!" I'm so happy to see him ...but he's gonna have to explain to the teacher why the door was kicked in...  
"Sakura, are you ok? Where is the bastard!?"  
"He's over there...frozen thanks to you" I look into his deep brown beautiful eyes and smile, he smiles back but soon   
averts his gaze and heads straight for Jason but he suddenly falters back weakly.  
"Syaoran....are you ok?" I ask with concern.  
"Ya, don't worry bout me oright? Get out of the room you wont want to see me pulverize this asshole."  
"No! DONT!"  
"SAKURA WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM!? ...Has he been right all this time? Do..you...care for..him?" He askes weakly in a   
low voice.  
"Oh God no! Syaoran, I love you and only you. Please believe me."  
He smiles at me before he faints falling into my waiting arms. Time unfreezes and I quickly take him to the nurses' office  
to make sure he is alright. She soon tells me that he is just weak but will be fine. I was able to excuse myself from the   
rest of the day and take him home to keep a "watchful eye" on him.  
'I ll do more than that' thinking to myself.  
Syaoran stirs.  
"Hey hon, Eriol and I are taking you home, come on."  
"Sakura...I need to"  
"You need to SLEEP mister!"  
He smiles at me and kises me lovingly and protectively as Eriol and I take him home.  
Eriol eventually left us to be alone. He gave me this little look that said "behave" I just smiled a sinister smile   
and laughed.  
  
Soon enough Syaoran came to.  
"Syaoran, hey there sleepy head"  
"How long have I been out?"  
"Not long, only the entire day"  
"What time is it?"  
"9pm"  
His eyes grow wide.  
"Don't worry I called home and said I was spending the night at Tomoyo's" my innocent smile soon turns into an evil,   
seductive grin.  
"So how you doing...Tomoyo?" I ask giggling insanely  
"You know I love you right?" I suddenly grow serious at his tone.  
"Of course I do, and by the way thank you for saving me Syaoran."  
"Anytime my cherry blossom, anytime."  
I kiss him sweetly on his adorably soft lips, he not only reacts, but deepens the kiss.  
"Hm you seem to have regained your strength Syaoran..."  
He smiles mischievously at me, I return his smile. He pulls me onto the bed and rolls me onto my back. He rolls over on   
top of me and begins to kiss me mercilessly, I however do not complain, quite the opposite I respond and moan into his   
mouth as he does into mine. Suddenly he stops to look at me.  
"Syaoran? Something wrong?"  
"No, everything is right my love. I have something for you."  
I love surprises, I watch him open his drawer which is near by and pull out a rectangular velvet box. I open it and gasp   
in amazement at the gorgeous piece of jewlery.   
"It's beautiful Syaoran"  
"At the risk of sounding like your tradition cliché...jewlery can never compare to your beauty Sakura"  
I feel tears blur my vision as he takes the gorgeous cherry blossom necklace out of it. It was sheer beauty. He closes   
the clasp and admires my face. I smile and kiss him passionately.  
"Thank you Syaoran, I love it...and I love you"  
We embrace in a warm hug and fall onto the bed once again.  
We eventually fall victim to sleep...a peaceful night's rest in his loving embrace... what more could I girl want?  
  
Later that night...  
  
I wake up expecting to see Syaoran's sleeping face next to mine, but I am confronted with a simple pillow. I close my eyes  
sleepily waiting for sleep to consume me , until I feel something in my hand...a note...  
  
No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes...  
  
I smile, the words seem familiar somehow...I suddenly adjust my surroundings and decide to get out of bed when my nose catches  
a scent. A beautiful scent. Cherry blossoms? I get out of bed, curiosity plastered all over my face. Once my feet ouch the ground,  
I realize the ground feels different somehow. I look at my feet, they were covered in the pool of cherry blossoms that bathe  
the ground. The entire room in fact was filled with cherry blossoms. I slowly make my way down the hallway and find a note taped  
onto the wall...  
  
You always smile  
But in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows...  
  
I look to the note in confusion, why would Syaoran pick this song to quote? I decided to follow the path of cherry blossoms.  
At the end of the staircase I find another note placed on a coffee table.  
  
No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
  
He must still feel bad about not being there to save me when Jason tried to hurt me the first time. Is this about guilt?  
Does he feel like he owes me an apology? I witheld my questions and call his name out. No answer. I call again. No answer.  
I wonder what he has up his sleeve. I follow the path of cherry blossoms out into the living room and find yet another note..  
  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know....  
  
My curiosity grows immensly. I look around the room in hopes of finding Syaoran...but to no avail, he is no where in sight,  
which would defeat the purpose most likely if he was in my field of view...  
I continue down the path of beautiful cherry blossoms until I find myself outside, there is a yet another note hanging in   
the tree. I read it aloud..  
  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore...  
  
I smile and begin to blush. I look at my feet still covered in ankle deep cherry blossoms. I look back to the note, reassuring  
myself that I was not in fact dreaming it all up, only to discover the note was no longer in the tree. I look around me,  
no where in sight...I look up into the tree, nothing...the note dissapeared...Syaoran was no where in sight...I couldn't help  
but worry a little bit until an "ahem" cut into the silence...  
  
"Your breakfast is served madame."  
I laugh at the sight before me. Syaoran in a tuxedo looking very sharp. I waltz over to him and kiss him tenderly, thanking  
him for a beautiful surprise. He pulls out my chair so that I can sit and pushes it in soon after. A perfect gentleman.  
He takes his seat across from me. We look to the sky, it would soon be sunrise, at some point, perhaps that was his plan?  
  
"Syaoran, what is all this about?"  
"This is about how I can't live without you...There is something about you..."  
"I love you Syaoran."  
"I love you Sakura."  
  
Hours later...  
  
He holds me tightly but tenderly in his arms as we sit in the tree watching the sun rise. It truly was a beautiful site.  
Somehow I sensed there was something more than he was letting on...  
  
"Sakura, I love you..and there is something I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now, I ve been unable to just  
come right out and ask you, it's kind of important...  
"Syaoran, you can ask me anything you know that, I love you with all that I am!"  
Syaoran smiles at me, I smile back just as lovingly.  
"Alright...Sakura.."  
"Yes.."  
"Will you...be my ...date for the Prom?"  
I feel a sudden stab of dissapointment, but I try not to let it show...  
"What's wrong Sakura..."  
"Wha..Oh..no.nothing, I love you Syaoran, and it would make me the happiest woman alive to be your date."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
  
We kiss passionately up in the tree trying not to make each other fall out, that would be quite unfortunate.  
  
Well it looks ask though Im going to the prom, I suddenly feel excitement build up inside me. I truly am happy...nothing  
could spoil this...not even Jason and his twisted fantasies..  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran and I stayed in the tree watching the sun rise peacefully. We eventually realized it would be best if I went home  
to get ready for school. Once I got home of course Touya gave me the whole 20 questions deal, but not even his negativity  
regarding Syaoran could ruin the morning I'd had as of yet.  
  
Once I got to school I had english first period. I did my best to try to avoid a certain teacher, I hadnt given any thought  
to her proposition and I had other things to think of besides school, such as, Syaoran, my beloved little wolf...  
Suddenly I felt something fly and land on my desk. It was a note. It read, "Sakura, I was wondering..do you have a date for the  
Prom?" I looked up from the note and nodded, I DID have a date for the prom, with the only man that ever mattered to me in the entire world.  
Suddenly I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I turned around, still on cloud 9 until he spoke.  
"Hey Sakura, be my date for the prom?"  
"Jason, I'm going with Syaoran..." I rushed to turn around when he grabbed my arm, preventing me from turning all the way back  
facing the front completely.   
"What is your probleme? Do you WANT me to let Syaoran kill you?"  
"Oh, so you care about me, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to protect me from muscle man Syaoran!"  
"Grow up Jason, leave me alone." I wiggle myself free from his death-grip. I try to concentrate on what the teacher was going  
on and on about, thankfully not referencing to my speech...Every few seconds I heard noises from behind me...like someone  
was sniffing in and sniffing out very loudly. I rapidly turn my head around to find Jason's face an inch from mine.  
"What the hell are you doing Jason!?" I asked angrily but quietly.  
"You, smell so good Sakura..." He begins to touch my hair, twisting it around his fingers smelling it all in one action.  
I can't help but cringe and nearly gag. He truly was obsessed with me, Syaoran had every right to punch this guy's brain out!  
But still I held back, trying not to make a scene, but to no avail, I couldn't help but notice at least 5 pairs of eyes stare  
at us in question.   
"Stop it Jason, you need help!"  
"Your right baby, I need help...your help, I WANT you, I WANT all of you, every last bit and then some..."  
I find myself shaking as his cold hand caresses my cheek. I feel frozen in place, afraid of what may happen if I refused his  
advances...I didn't know what to do, or how to escape his grasp.   
  
I gathered up every last bit of strength and got up from my seat, once we had seat work to talk to Miss Tsukiro. I requested a change in the seating plan, either I moved  
seats or he moved seats/classes. I did not feel I owed him a thing. I wanted to be free from worrying whether or not he would  
try something on me today or tomorrow.   
  
Miss Tsukiro moved my seat to the opposite side of the room once I issued my concerns about how uncomfortable I was with  
Jason seated behind me, watching my every move, feeling his every breath on my neck...I was terrified of him for some reason.  
Lately, each time I thought of him I thought back to my dream, although it's significance not yet clear, it's dangers not yet  
discovered, and it's mysteries yet to be solved, I felt he had something omnious to do with it all...and I felt threatned.  
Of course, I dared not to speak of my fears to anyone, they would either think I was being a Drama Queen, or would take it  
too far and fatally wound him...the second way seemed more pleasing to mine ears, but...I dared not think it,because it was  
extremely tempting to just get Syaoran to be my Prince Charming rescuing me from the likes of him-the dragon who the prince  
would surely slay in order to free his princess from bondage and eternal captivity.  
  
The day went by relatively quickly for a change. I eventually caught up with Tomoyo to give her the good news.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo.."  
"Sakura! I got it all on film!"  
"You got what on film?"  
"You know, when he asked you! The cherry blossoms, the clues...the necklace from last night.."  
"TOMOYO YOU WERE SPYING!"  
"Come on Sakura, it was so kawaii, I wouldnt have missed it for the world!  
"Oh brother"  
"Yes your brother will be very angry with your decision, you know how you said yes! But you know what I have a feeling  
he was trying to ask you something else?"  
"Who Touya?"  
"NO silly, Syaoran!"  
"Syaoran is silly?"  
"Sakura, pay attention! I think, that he- Syaoran was trying to ask you to marry him!"  
"What...what makes you think that?"  
"Oh my gosh! Sakura you think the same thing dont you!? You agree with me! Oh come on, before you say anything, I have the  
perfect idea for your dress, I was thinking pink, with frills..."  
"Tomoyo, don't trouble yourself..."  
"It's no trouble, trust me, for the kawaiiest couple! OOH and you two are going to win for that by the way! It is going  
to be awesome! You, Syaoran, King and Queen last time! You, and Syaoran best couple this time! Oh it's too perfect, can you  
stand it? I ve got to start right away! COME ON!"  
"Tomo..YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She yanked me all around every store to get a good idea of what I liked for a gown..she however would always have the final say...  
At least she wasn't going to bug Syaoran..  
  
"Oh look, Syaoran would look great in a touch of this and a touch of that...what are his measurements by the way? And what about  
Eriol..and myself..oh my lots of work, gotta work, lots to do! No time to chat! ...  
"It's going to be a long night..." Tomoyo just continued to squeel in delight.  
  
Suddenly I felt..strange..  
"Tomoyo..I feel ...like we're being watched..."  
Tomoyo continued to squeel, I was unsure whether or not she'd heard me, she was going into kawaiiness overdrive!  
"Tomoyo!?"  
"Huh? Oh Sakura look this is cute, let me see, I can make it ten times as good as this..oh and what about this Syaoran would  
kill to see you in this dress..."  
Tomoyo's words become just a mere blurring in my mind as I continued to search my surroundings. I felt like someone was   
hunting me, watching me...waiting to hurt me or worse...If someone were watching, waiting, hunting....I would be helpless...  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jason.....  
  
I find myself following her wherever she goes, I never want her to exit my field of view, and after tonight is over, she'll  
be mine...if not sooner...She loves me...she just doesnt know it yet.  
"Oh Sakura...your finally going to learn what true love means...when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more..."  
I grin to myself and picture what it would be like. Sakura and I, lovers for all eternity. Sakura O Reilly, that had a nice  
ring to it! Soon she would be mine...very soon...  
"But Jason what about Syaoran?"  
"That's simple Jason, I ll just have to cut him out of Sakura's life forever!"  
"But Jason the guy is huge! We're just so incredibly scrawny!"  
"Come on Jason wheres your sense of adventure? Jason you have been chasing after this girl for as long as you can remember..  
don't blow it now, now when we're so close!"  
"But Jason! He's big! We're small!"  
"So David was puny and Goliath was huge, David beat him hands down! Flawless victory man! Are you willing to give her up  
for just a mere muscle brain guy Syaoran Li? I think NOT!"  
"Jason if you say so!"  
"I KNOW so Jason!"  
"But Jason!"  
"JASON STOP ARGUING WITH JASON HE HAS A POINT!"  
"Thank you Jason!"  
"Alright Jason, tonight will be a night she'll never forget...tonight Sakura...tonight."  
"Jason, we're not going to hurt her are we?"  
"No...of course not Jason...right Jason?"  
"Actually..."  
The Jasons look at me with curiosity filling their eyes.  
"All in good time Jasons...all in good time!"  
"BUT JASON HE"S HUGE!"  
"SHUT UP JASON! DAMMIT!"  
I could feel eyes staring at me, they thing Im weird because I know myself better than anyone else, I can talk to Jasons  
and have an ongoing friendship with them all! I ignore they're questioning gazes and turn my attention back to Sakura...  
who was no longer there...  
I look frantically around, she is no where in site...  
"Why not just give up Jason? That Syaoran is nt going to let her go, he loves her!"  
"NO, Jason you don't understand, he doesnt LOVE her, he's obsessed with her! I LOVE HER DAMMIT!"  
"There is something about Sakura, something I can't explain, an unseen attraction burns brightly within me, and she feels   
it too...after tonight she'll be mine forever!"  
  
end of chapter 6  
Jason is totally sick huh? Don't worry he ll get whats coming to him at some point, just keep  
reading! My guess so far is that it will be 10 chapters like i ve mentioned but if not it  
may be a tad longer *shrugs* we shall see....R&R PLZ!!! thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. If I Dont Have You

OK QUICK UPDATE LOL I decided to post this one cause I just finished it!  
MWAHAHAHA these chapters are coming out fast! All for you guys lol. SO ENJOY! i got   
finite homework now lol  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 7- If I Dont Have You..  
  
It was a rainy Saturday so Sakura had no problem resisting going outside. She wanted desperatly to speak to Syaoran but   
she HAD to study for her test, and so did he.   
"How can I study when your always on my mind Syaoran?"  
Suddenly the phone rang, she ran to pick it up hoping it was Syaoran..  
"Hello? Syaoran!?"  
"Your mine Sakura, when are you going to see that?"  
"..J..Jason..."  
"That's right babe, I want you...I want you so bad...I want to feel you, I want to kiss you...I want us to be one Sakura,  
I know you want that too!"  
"STOP TELLING ME WHAT I WANT JASON I WANT SYAORAN NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL EVER EVER!!! CHANGE THAT! GOT ME?...Hello?"  
"I'm sorry Sakura..Im sorry you don't see what I see...I guess Im going to have to MAKE you see!"  
'He hung up...he's up to something...I dont like this...'  
  
A few hours later it was relatively peaceful at the Kinomoto residence, maybe Jason finally understood, maybe he understood  
the concept of "No". Soon enough she had forgotten about the haunting phone call and started to study.  
She had been studying for hours, Kero was taking a nice little nap in his drawer, Touya and her dad were not to be expected  
home for hours, so that meant she was alone and would stay that way until later on in the night. Usually this fact   
wouldn't bother her, in fact it was a good chance for her and Syaoran to ...catch up, but this time was different.   
First of all it was pouring rain out including thunder and lightning, it was quite a storm and would not let up anytime soon. She then decided to make some pop corn (^.^ hehehe remember scream lol)  
as she watched some tv. Unfortunately the micro wave wasn't working, perhaps a fuse had burned out, she thought nothing of it.  
Sakura then decided to use the stove to pop the pop corn.   
She returned to her seat on the couch, suddenly there was a crash of lightning and all the lights in the house turned off.   
Sakura literally jumped out of her skin.  
"Calm down Sakura it's just the storm...still..I wish Syaoran was here."  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
Sakura shrieked, what if it was Jason again...Nevertheless she stumbled over many obstacles until she reached the phone   
on the 5th ring.  
"H..H..Hello..owwww"  
"Sakura! What happened!!!?"  
"O i just stepped on a pen or something. You know Syaoran I was just thinking about you"  
"Ha ha when do you NOT think of me Sakura? So what took you so long to answer? I was getting worried"  
"Awww sorry, I didnt mean to worry you. All the power went ..."  
"Sakura?"  
"The..power went out cause of the storm...but Im surprised the phones are still up...Uh Syaoran hang on a sec."  
"No Sakura Wait.."  
Too late Sakura had decided to look out her windows to check if anyone else's power was out, that's when she realized...  
the entire neighborhood had power...her house was the only house that had lost power...Sakura trembled in fear....did that   
mean something...or someone...deliberately cut the power?  
"Sakura...hellloooooo are you back yet?"  
"Oh sorry Syaoran...I checked the neighbor's houses and...they still have power."  
"Sakura...I'm comi.."  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP...  
"Hello?...Syaoran???? Hello????..phone is dead too...this has nothing to do with storm...someone did this...I'm not alone   
afterall..."  
  
"Sakura SAKURA! DAAMMIT!" Syaoran cursed in concern and decided to go with his original intention despite the severe storm   
warnings.  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Listen, this is my house and I ll be damned if someone is trying to push me around!" I keep looking around ...I dont see anyone, I can barely see the room. There has to be candles or flashlights around here somewhere. I finally find a flashlight laying on the kitchen table...I dont remember putting it there, the table was clear last I checked...  
There is a sudden crush of lightning, the flashlight's batteries are extremely weak. I decide to go to the basement to find  
another one. On my way down the flashlight...dies out completely.  
"Oh no...now what?"  
Suddenly lightning strikes at my window illuminating the basement. I shriek in horror. I had seen a shadow..I knew I wasn't  
alone...  
I am afraid I call in the darkness, but no one answers. Lightnight strikes again...I hear music...quiet music playing...  
At first I felt at ease, thinking it was Syaoran tying to seranade me...but he would not have been able to get here in such  
a small time frame...  
I look all around me...the music gets louder...the basement door closes shut...I pray it hasn't been locked...  
The music plays on...beautiful music...but there is no power..where was the music coming from? The lightning strikes once  
more, revealing a portable cd player on a near by table....  
  
Everyday, girl, I wake up and pray  
That you'll come back home  
And don't take too long  
Cuz since you've been gone  
Everything's gone a bit wrong  
I wish you were here  
Holding me near  
  
That song. It was Backstreet boys' "If I Don't Have You". Ideas make their ways into my mind...if not Syaoran..than..perhaps..  
  
You know I'd go out of my mind  
If you ever left my heart behind  
So I'm beggin' you please (so I'm beggin', beggin' you please)  
Bring you sweet love back to me (Please come back to me)  
  
But how would he ...how did he know how to cut the power lines only resulting in my power outage..how did he know I would..  
be alone!? How did he know my number? We are unlisted! ...and if Syaoran isnt the one playing the music...I know im not alone..  
but who is with me...the only other person...  
  
If I don't have you (don't have you)  
To hold on to (to hold on to)  
I can't go on in this world alone  
Baby it's true (baby it's true if I don't have you) If you say goodbye (you say goodbye)  
Girl I would die (girl I would die)  
I'm a star with no light  
A day with no night  
If I don't have you  
  
I start to recall the haunting phone call each word playing over in my mind...  
  
............"Your mine Sakura, when are you going to see that?"..................................  
  
Late at night I reach to hold you tight  
But you're not there (you're just not there baby)  
I know you still care (I know you still care)  
And oh how I miss your soft, tender, lovely kiss  
You'd give to me (to me)  
So tenderly  
  
.........................."..J..Jason..."...........................................................  
  
We used to feel  
That time would stand still  
When I see you baby it will  
So hurry home (so hurry, come home to me)  
You know your man needs you so (oh girl you just don't know)  
  
"That's right babe, I want you...I want you so bad...I want to feel you, I want to kiss you...I want us to be one Sakura,  
I know you want that too!".............................................................................  
  
  
If I don't have you (don't have you)  
If I don't have you I don't know what I'd do  
To hold on to (to hold on to)  
I just wanna hold you  
I can't go on (can't go on)  
In this world alone  
Baby it's true (baby it's true if I don't have you)  
  
"STOP TELLING ME WHAT I WANT JASON I WANT SYAORAN NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL EVER EVER!!! CHANGE THAT! GOT ME?...Hello?"....  
  
If you say goodbye (you say goodbye)  
If you say goodbye I would die  
Oh I would die (girl I would die)  
I would die if I don't have you  
I'm a star with no light (no light, whoa!)  
A day with no night  
If I don't have you  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura..".............................................  
  
You know I'd go crazy without you (don't have you)  
If I don't have you I don't know what I'd do  
To hold on to (to hold on to)  
I just wanna hold you  
I can't go on (can't go on)  
In this world alone (in this world alone)  
  
Im sorry you don't see what I see.................................................  
  
Baby it's true (baby it's true if i don't have you)  
If you say goodbye (you say goodbye)  
If you say goodbye I would die  
Oh I would die (girl I would die)  
Girl, I know I would die  
I'm star with no light  
A day with no night  
If I don't have you  
  
......................I guess Im going to have to MAKE you see!"....................................  
  
I tremble at the rememberance of his harsh words....funny how the song fit his personality..."You know I d go crazy without you"  
He has already GONE crazy, I have no part in that...  
  
Suddenly lightnight crashes...his face seems inches apart from mine. I shake vibrantly, afraid for my life...I am frozen  
in place...and I am terrified...  
He ignites a match and lights the candle. I remain stunned with fear. He just smiles. I find myself back up against the wall..  
I had cornered myself...he had tricked me into trapping myself with the music, creating a diversion perhaps.  
I feel his cold, loveless hands stroke my bare arms (A/N she's wearing a tank top) I shiver under his touch.  
My arms infested with goosebumps...I feel so dirty now as he caresses my skin.  
"So soft...beautiful..."  
"Don't...touch me...leave me...ALONE!"  
I turn to run away, but he grabs me. He is stronger than ever before. He practically throws me up against the wall making  
my head spin. I feel dizzy, nauseated now. I find myself sprawled on the cold, hard floor of my basement. This was it...  
I guess he would finally succeed. There is no one here to stop him...no one to protect me...only me, helpless weak, Sakura..  
I try to get up off the floor, at least try to defend myself, but I can't...I am just...too weak...he is too strong.  
He appraoches me. I try to push him away...but I cannot...He looks at me, caresses my (what feels like) bruised face...  
I fear of what he is thinking...and I feel perhaps I know exactly what he is planning.  
"Third time is a charm Sakura..."  
I shriek as he nears me. As his hands descend from my face down to my neck. He begins to choke me, and I cannot breathe!  
"Sakura, you know you want me, so why fight it!?"  
He has a firm grip on my neck, I try to pry his fingers away but I cannot. I am helpless on the ground. Suddenly he searches  
his pocket for something, a weapon no doubt! I tremble in his grip. I however do not beg for my life...at least if I were to  
die, here and now. It would all be over. I would no longer have to live in fear. I would no longer feel watched...I wouldn't  
have to feel so threatned...  
"Just do it, get it over with, I d rather die than give myself willingly to you!"  
"Sakura...I love you...and you love me...and I think you will change your mind once I show you something...you will never  
be rid of me Sakura..I have eyes watching you everywhere you go.."  
My eyes shut tightly, trying to wish him away, putting Syaoran in his place...attempting to drown out the harsh, fear inducing  
words with memories of Syaoran...his gorgeous face...his loving eyes, his caress...  
  
The hand choking me is for some reason removed...there was no weapon forced into my skin, no pain...no torture inducing   
instruments...I open my eyes reluctantly and find no one before me..Jason was no longer before me ready to hurt me...  
I look to the ground....I see a small velvet box...a beautiful velvet box...with a note..which read:  
"Marry me like your mother would have liked....she is watching you Sakura...she loves you and she sees that I do too...  
don't cast me aside, be my bride..."  
  
I open the box with shaky hands...it was a beautiful diamond ring designed with cherry blossom designs...it was truly   
beautiful. Despite his horrible deeds, I can't help but feel touched...I picked the ring out of the box placing it in  
the palm of my hand. It somehow seems familiar...there seems to be initials imbedded inside..."S&J"  
Still my mind will not let me get past this feeling of deja vu...  
I remain seated on the cold hard ground, unable to get up, still filled with shock...why was this ring so familiar? How did  
he know anything about my mother? I dont know whether to run to the police and change my name or try to figure this out   
on my own...without anyone else knowing..not even Syaoran..  
I try to cast such thoughts aside...the door bell seems to be ringing...I slowly get up off the ground with a splitting  
head ache. I eventually find myself at the front door opening it.   
  
There, stood Syaoran with concern plastered all over his face once lightning illuminated his features.  
"Sakura!"  
"Syaoran!"  
I threw my arms around his neck never wanting to let go. He carried me to the couch. He was so warm so loving, I could stay in   
his arms forever. I feel complete.   
"I wont let anything...or anyone hurt you my cherry blossom..."  
  
*********************************************  
Jason..  
  
I went through all this trouble and who does she turn to? Syaoran! That ...that soccer guy! I mean who is he anyhow?   
So what if he's got muscles and abs and all that...of course she would want him! Maybe...maybe there's a way to   
change that...why do I have to always get screwed!? I ve made up my mind...Sakura will fall for me quicker than she   
can say "Syaoran Li"...  
  
**********************************************  
Tomoyo...  
  
I'm taking my sweet time walking to Sakura's, Im sure Syaoran is there to comfort her in this storm. All I need is just a few   
hot shots of them sleeping in each other's arms to conclude my end of the year video...  
Just then I see a sudden movement in the bushes, the rain has decreased to a mere drizzle, the thunder a mere snare drum  
and the lightning, harmless to Tomoeda now...Things have calmed down considerably, even the winds have died down to   
practically nothing...there is something..or perhaps someone in the bushes...  
I exit my limo and instruct my bodyguards to head home while I stay over at Sakura's for the night...unless she and Syaoran  
are in..well a compromising situation if you will.  
I see the bushes move and try to convince myself it is a mere squirel or a racoon, nothing to worry about, but my senses tell me more than that...I feel as though I am no longer alone in the darkness of the night. I move closer to the bushes ever so slowly, ever so quietly...I am 10 feet away and pause in my tracks, what was that sound?  
*click click click* more sounds that I know for a fact come from a camera! A mini camera...a...SPY camera!  
My eyes widen in astonishment, someone was spying on Sakura!  
I pounce on this chance and dare to approach yet again...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
"Oh Sakura, ..My innocent cherry blossom will no longer be innocent after what I'm planning...  
I wish I didn't have to do this ...why must I force it upon her? Why hasnt she come to the conclusions that she and I   
are destined for one another!? Why is she still with that Syaoran character? She loves me, I know she does,   
she will always love me, no matter what happens, there will always be a piece of her heart that will always belong to   
me, Jason O Reilly...she will be mine..o yes she will be mine...all of her...Oh Sakura...her name rolls off my tongue   
she is mine...I want her...  
and I WILL get her...she completes me...she knows it once she figures out the significance of that ring..."  
  
********************************************  
  
Tomoyo....  
I can't believe what I am overhearing!!! Jason is obsessed with Sakura! He wants her...he doesnt LOVE her! I 've got to   
warn her! I start to move away from my current spot and I turn my back to the bushes trying to devise a plan to save   
my best friend, when I suddenly feel the ground nearing ...I feel so dizzy......  
The last words I recall saying are...  
"S..akura....gotta...save..her.."  
The last thing I saw was a comforting blinking bright light....it would soon be over  
  
**********************************************************  
Syaoran...  
  
I can't sleep anymore, I have no idea what time it is...I know the sun has yet to rise but I can no longer rest.  
I look down to the beautiful angel laying peacefully in my arms. I can't help but watch her as she dreams of pleasant   
things.  
Such a beautiful angel, yet she has encountered so much heart ache and so little peace. She never had the many luxeries   
most   
young teen girls had at her age. Most other girls worry about how their hair looks or what to wear or which boy is   
hotter than another boy.  
But not Sakura, her smallest worry was the weight of world- carrying it all by herself on her shoulders. I tell myself   
I've done my best to protect her,  
I spend so much time convincing myself that it was fate, she had no controle over it and that she has no regrets. I now   
peer into her soul, I will always see  
that speck of hope yes, but that hope will always be neck and neck with fear, for Sakura, this innocent yet strong   
cherry blossom, life has never been easy.  
So many think, such a pretty face, nothing to worry about but which color of lipstick going with which outfit and shoes   
to match. I guess that was true beauty,  
it cannot be fabricated I suppose you either have it or you don't, this girl, my friend, the love of my life has it all,   
beauty, brains and she has a captivating  
personality with a heart made of gold. No wonder so many have tried to be with her, however all have failed, why I ask   
myself ...what had I ever done to possibly deserve  
this angel at my side, waiting on me hand and foot, loving me faults and all...Such a beautiful person, I promise to live   
the rest of my life for her, I will do nothing  
but live to make her life just a bit more pleasurable because this girl...this girl has captured more than magical cards,   
this girl, Sakura...has captured my heart, my soul,  
my entire being, and nothing , NOTHING will ever change that fact...  
"I love you Sakura", I whisper into her ear hoping she only dreams sweet dreams.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Syaoran...I love you too but ..I can't hold on any longer..." I feel so much pain. I am afraid of what will become of us   
all.  
He was pushed to his limite, he will stop at nothing now...not even I can get through to him...  
I hear cracks of thunder slice the silence in the cafeteria. So much pain...I know he feels it too...  
I suddenly hear screams of pain, I vaguely hear words of encouragement, but they are soon drowned out by pain, so much   
pain...  
I think this is it...scenes of my life flash before my eyes....this was the end....  
I hear Syaoran's desperate cries for me to hang on, but he knows as well as I do that I do not possess the strength,   
I would soon perish,  
and would be forgotten. Syaoran would find another to love...he would never know...I will never be able to tell him...  
I will die incomplete...I will die a horrible senseless death, only to be trapped in regrets and pain for the rest of   
eternity. I am incomplete...  
I lived my life, and now it has ended...I lived incompleted and now I die incompleted...alone, in the darkness...I try   
to reach any signs of hope and light, but  
there is nothing to hold on to. Suddenly red covers the walls of darkness, the barriers of darkness prevent me from   
returning to him, and now the room is covered in red,  
the walls dripping with this liquid, this warm sticky liquid that I know very well...I am dying...I am dead...I am   
incompleted...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Eriol...  
  
"Come on Tomoyo...where are you? You were suppose to be here hours ago...where could you be? At Sakura's maybe? No, no   
she would have called and told me...  
but still...I can't shake this horrible feeling that something is wrong...and things are only going to get worse....  
I only pray my love is alright.."  
I keep pacing back and forth, one minute staring at the clock on my wall, the next minute staring at my watch, tic toc tic   
toc...  
I hear the soft yet assertive sounds all around me...tic toc tic toc...Where can she be? it's 3am! Perhaps I have done   
something to upset her...  
Maybe I should check Sakura's place...something just doesn't feel right...not right at all...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran..  
  
My reveries of Sakura as abrupty interrupted, I heard something, a sudden thump...as if something had fallen...the sound   
was distant  
proving it's existance outside. I decide to go outside to check things out. I steal one last glance at the sleeping angel   
and exit the house  
quietly but with haste. I look around surveying my surroundings, nothing seems out of the ordinary, but something does not  
feel quite right...  
I take one last look around before something resembling a black box catches my eye. There is a sudden reflection on the   
object from the moonlight,  
I then take a closer look and I am able to make my assumptions....  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Eriol...  
  
I guiltily phone Sakura's number yet no one seems to be answering. After 5 rings I hear a groggy voice through the   
receiever.  
"Hey Sakura, I am very sorry to wake you.."  
"No No..don't be silly Eriol, Im wide awak *yawn* awake"  
"Uh huh...sorry again Sakura, but I was wondering is Tomoyo there?"  
"Tomoyo? No, she was suppose to swing by to pick something up so she said, probably wanted to get a few more exclusive  
footage of the  
Sakura/Syaoran film for the end of the year movie."  
"Oh...so she..never showed?"  
"Nu uh...not that I know of...but I did fall asleep, I ll ask Syaoran for you though.."  
"Syaoran? HE"S there???? Sakura! I'm shocked at you!"  
"No NO! We didnt DO anything, we just kinda gave each other some company after all that's been up at my house.."  
"Why what has been going down at your place?" I ask in concern for my friend, but still not forgetting the love of my   
life who  
at this moment in time seems to have dissapeared off the face of the earth, such a thought scares me to near death.  
"Oh don't worry about that, we need to figure out where Tomoyo could be..it's...3 am and no one has heard from her? Oh  
hold on a sec.  
Syaoran just came in.."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I close the door and am greeted with Sakura's beautiful angelic smile, yet she seemed troubled, she was speaking on the   
phone...  
if it was Jason he wouldn't live to see daylight ever again...I suddenly realize that the object in my arms has become   
clear, and my heart  
leaped into my throat.  
"Syaoran hon, have you seen Tomoyo, Eriol is on the phone and has been worried sick...we're afraid she may be missing...  
My jaw drops to the floor...my suspiscions were ultimately correct, now the hard part how would I explain this to her..  
"What have you got in your hand Sy..that's Tomoyo's camera!"  
"It..It could be an old model, lets check..." I open the camera to fetch out the cassett which read "A blossomed Romance"  
"Syaoran...that's Tomoyo's camera and her video inside...she was here...I know it.."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Eriol...  
  
"Her camera is there, but she is not! Sakura what is going on? I'm afraid something horrible has happened to Tomoyo..."  
"Calm down Eriol-san, there is a perfectly logical explanation for this I'm sure of it, just don't panic."  
Sakura tells me to calm down, not to panic but in reality she is terrified, petrified of what could have happened right   
in her own  
front yard. I can sense the concern oozing from her voice, each pronounced sylable just confirms my suspiscions...Sakura   
senses  
that Tomoyo is in danger, but is trying to stay positive for my sake...I need to get over there...Tomoyo's camera is there   
now,  
Tomoyo was there recently...but she is nowhere to be found...and so I must find her..  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Eriol-kun come over right away the record button is blinking...which means..."  
"Which means, it may tell us..."  
"What happened to Tomoyo...", Eriol breathed out a sigh of frustration filled with pain...he was worried about her best  
friend,  
and frankly so was she. Tomoyo would never give up the opportunity to invade their privacy, and she would never carelessly   
leave her  
new 2000 dollar camera behind along with her work...something must have happened...  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Tomoyo is in trouble...  
  
************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
Lots of trouble...  
  
************************  
  
Eriol...  
  
I will find you Tomoyo..I promise..no harm will come to you...if such a thing happens, I will kill the culprit with my own  
bare hands...don't fret my love, I will find you...sooner or later...I WILL find you...  
  
end of chapter 7  
  
how was it???? R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!   



	8. Self Sacrifice

Hey hey everyone! Well this just in, chapter 8- self sacrifice! I m sure you guys have all guessed where Tomoyo is  
no fun! lol. Anyhoo, this one is nt as long as they usually are..i can't really tell but *shrugs* it's long enough.  
I guess you may have figured that on the weekends is when I usually make a bunch of postings, last weekend I posted 2 or 3  
chapters, this weekend may be less, or more, i dunno, it all depends! Hehe, tomorrow is the Backstreet Boys concert!!!!  
*sigh* yes yes I am your typical teeny bopper it makes me sick sometimes lol....Anyways, I would like to say thanks again  
to all of my awesome and VERY patient reviewers :) This story may actually end up being longer than I had originally  
anticipated! I didnt know it would be such a hit! The Day You Went Away is still work in process though...so this one will  
prob. have at least 2 chapters posted *shrugs* Anyhoo, this may be longer than 10 chapters afterall depending on what other  
ideas pop into my mind ! R&R PLZ! and have a great weekend :)  
  
He Completes Me..  
Chapter 8- Self Sacrifice  
  
  
Eriol...  
  
I wait patiently as Syaoran hooks up Tomoyo's camera to the tv screen.  
We will soon find out what happened...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I feel as though I've been sleeping for days, pain shoots from my head down to my toes. I feel as though I've been bound.  
Everything hurts, especially my head. I can't help but wonder where I am...I am...somewhere unknown.., there is no light only  
darkness. I suddenly fear for my life as I recall what happened to me...it's all a blur at the moment but I seem to recall  
bits and pieces of past events. I do not have amnesia for I do remember my name and who I am...but everything else seems   
somewhat  
fuzzy. I remember seeing a blinking red light before I fell into a deep abyss of nothingness...I was engulfed in darkness,   
only to  
awake in darkness, where am I?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I hold my breath as the tape rewinds 20 minutes, that way we would be able to see what exactly happened to Tomoyo...that is  
unless nothing is on this tape accept me and Syaoran.  
My hands tremble in my lap as I can't help but feel utter concern for my best friend. I also feel the tension, Eriol is   
trying  
to keep up a brave front, but I know he's dying inside, not knowing what happened to the one you love can eat away at your   
soul  
until there is nothing left, only pain..and heart ache...poor Eriol-san...if I were in Eriol's shoes nothing would be able   
to calm me down,  
Syaoran is my life...Tomoyo is part of that life as well as Eriol...we have so many plans...I refuse to believe that she   
could very well be...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Tomoyo....  
  
I look to my right and then to my left, there is no difference in scenery, only darkness. I do however see mere shadows.   
I know  
where the walls are, I know there is a cabinet near me, and I feel there may be a desk accompanied by a chair, which I   
assume is what  
I am sitting on...and tied down to...I cannot move a muscle. I am tightly bound to this inanimate object. I am afraid,   
and worst of all  
I am alone...and no one knows I am gone...I may be here for a long time...possibly forever...  
'O Eriol...please find me...'  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I hold my breath just as the others seem to be doing. I care deeply for my friends although I do not let my feelings shine   
through  
I do not wish to make my feelings public to others. I feel a connection to Tomoyo, we have an understanding, we both care   
deeply for  
Sakura...but she knows as well as I do, that Sakura and I share true love...as does she with Tomoyo...but what they share   
is  
completely different, she realizes that now...because she feels for Eriol the way I feel for Sakura and vice versa.   
My heart is in peril  
as I picture what may have happened to our friend. What if she was in pain? What if there was a horrible struggle? What if..  
what if, she  
...what if she was murdered.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I have no idea what time it is...I have no idea where I am....wait...the last thing I remember was...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Eriol....  
  
We watch in anticipation as the love fest of sakura and syaoran film draws to a near closing where the tape just cuts...  
We hear nothing, just silence...but just then voices slice through the silence revleaing exactly what took place...  
  
(Film)  
  
Suddenly the camera is dropped to the ground, another thud follows. A full head of beautiful hair...Tomoyo...  
Someone hit her over the head and she fell to the ground, she however was still semi conscious as she was being dragged   
away, still  
captured on tape.  
Tomoyo: Syaoran...will...never...let..you..win...Sakura...will..never..be yours...  
?: That's where you are fatally mistaken Tomoyo...you see something will happen to your dear friends...I am not at liberty   
to say it now..but lemme tell ya,  
there will be a storm greater than the one that just past...  
Tomoyo suddenly realized he had not noticed her camera yet, she stole a glance for a split second staring into the lens,   
unbelievably happy that he had not seen the red blinking light indicating recording in progress, so she hoped that Sakura   
would see the tape...she knew Sakura would be  
his next target...there is a fine line between love and war...Sakura loves no one but Syaoran....Jason is expecting this  
much and so beings War...  
Tomoyo: You...will ....never...get Sakura....J...a..son....  
Jason: I already have her Tomoyo...and I have you as a consolation prize babe...  
  
end of tape...  
  
I couldnt believe me eyes, I had seen it first hand...Jason had my Tomoyo...and if we didnt' find her...if we didnt save her  
from his clutches...she would surely pay the price!  
  
"Listen guys, Im going to find Tomoyo...you stay here in case she calls or something.."  
"Eriol, you can't go alone! What are you nuts?"  
"Sakura's right Eriol...your going to need our help.."  
"Syaoran, you cant leave Sakura and Sakura you must not leave your home, it isn't safe to be anywhere near that psycho,   
you hear me?  
Tomoyo wouldn't want you to risk your life to save hers, she would never be able to live with herself if you were to ..."  
"Don't worry Eriol, I ll be fine, I ll stick with you guys I promise."  
Syaoran furrowed his brow and frowned.  
"No Sakura you can't go...it's too dangerous"  
"You should 'nt go either Syaoran..its too dangerous...but you cannot leave Sakura unprotected here by herself, what if   
that is his plan?"  
Syaoran was obviously torn in such a decision.  
"Listen, I ll make things easier for you both so you don't have to worry about me alright? You two go, save Tomoyo, bring   
her and yourselves back here, alive and well."  
"But, Sakura, you..."  
"Syaoran, Eriol, don't worry I have Keroberos upstairs who won't let anything happen to me, and I promise I won't leave my   
room where he is right now..."  
"SAKURA THAT STUFFED ANIMAL IS FAST ASLEEP DREAMING ABOUT PUDDING! NO WAY AM I LEAVING YOU HERE ALONE!"  
"Soooo I guess I go with you?"  
Reverse psycology...but what choice did they have...  
"Alright Im going to go wake up the stuffed animal, he ll keep an eye out on you and dont MOVE from his sight, capiche?"  
Sakura smiled at his attempt of bossing her around, if she wasnt so sleepy she would have put up more of a fight.  
"Capiche. I love you Syaoran."  
"Right back at you angel..."  
"Be careful you two, I want all three of you here, safe and sound..."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Kero...  
  
Hm that Jason guy thinks he's so tough, I ll knock him dead! No way is getting near my Mistress nu uh no way no how!  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
Puddinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! So..many flavors...chocolate...vanilla...banana...  
ahhhhh pudding you taste so good....  
  
************************************************************  
  
"So...do you by any change know where Jason the psycho lives Syaoran?"  
"...Nope"  
"And how do you presume to find Tomoyo...we are practically driving in circles..."  
"Simple my dear watson, there's a phone book in the backseat search for K Reilly. His was named after his father.  
Eriol grinned for the first time, sometimes the simplest solution was the way to go!  
"If he lays a finger on her, so help me God..."  
"Ya...I know how you feel...I can only pray that the stupid stuffed animal is watching out for her and not dreaming of his  
pudding flavors again...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I struggle in my chains. Who could have done such a thing to...wait ..Jason...hit me...I fell...I remember now...I remember   
all of it!  
I remember my camera recorded it all! I distinctly remember seeing Sakura's front door open seconds after I was dragged off   
in Jason's car. My vision was blurry but I knew without a doubt that Syaoran was the one who came out of Sakura's house...he  
must have noticed the camera on the ground...he must have heard SOMETHING...otherwise he would not have left Sakura   
unprotected for a single second. They will find me...  
I quickly end my struggle with my chains and am blinded by the sudden explosion of light illuminating the room. I notice   
the light and I have company, someone is standing in the doorway, I have a pretty good idea who it could be, the very thought  
of him sends chills up my spine...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
Alright, Jason where are you? I know this was your plan, to get me all alone, in my own home, and what? Kill me? or worse?   
In a way I'm glad Syaoran and Eriol left me alone with Kero, that way, when..or if Jason comes...and knowing his mental   
state...I fear for our lives...I only hope he only goes for me..takes the bait...at least that way Syaoran...will be ok...  
I sigh in exasperation, maybe he 's waiting for Syaoran and Eriol at his place, where I assume he has taken Tomoyo...  
he better not have harmed her in any way...especially not in the worst possible way imaginable...Tomoyo...please be safe...  
Syaoran..my love...my other half..the only one that will ever be able to complete me...Syaoran come back to me...  
  
Here I am, in my room, door closed and the only thing I hear is silence....I guess I should be happy, he isnt coming for me.  
..but I have this distinct feeling that...other than Kero...I am not alone..  
I decide to check up on Kero, make sure he is still standing guard downstairs at the door... I know it is only a matter of   
time before Jason tries something again...my only concern now is...what Tomoyo is the target...not me? Oh God...please let   
the target be me...I have the cards...and Kero...Tomoyo...is alone..she must be terrified...what if..it's too late...  
Please...Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are coming to save you...Please God..protect her...keep her safe...before it's too   
late...  
I sigh as I lay down on my bed attempting to calm down and clear my head. I look to my night stand over to a picture of my  
mother. She always has a tendency of curing anything that troubles me...just then I realized why the ring seemed so   
familiar to me...the ring he gave me...looks identical..to my mothers'!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I can't help but tremble in fear as he descends the stairs, one by one...slowly....as if knowing the effect this "suspense"  
has on me..I am petrified of what he may do to me...and death hasn't even crossed the possibilities....4 more steps to   
descend...  
3...  
Oh sweet lord, what if it isnt Jason...what if it's SAKURA! What if she's found me! NO! NO PLEASE dont let it be Sakura...  
he'll...oh God! Just don't be Sakura...who knows what Jason is capable of now...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I run to my dad's room. I search through my mother's old jewlery..I know what I am looking for ...Sure enough there it was  
a beautiful diamond cherry blossom designed ring..identical to mine. There are initials ingraved, "F&N" My parent's initials!  
How would Jason know about the significance of such a ring? Couldn't be coicidence. I read the note over to myself, and  
realize that somehow...Jason truly IS watching me...hunting me down...I feel I know that this will end badly...and I am  
afraid....I didn't tell Syaoran about how Jason proposed, it would only worry him and make him feel guilty for not being  
here to protect me. I will tell him when it's all over, or maybe not at all...I'm ok, he didnt do anything to me...not this  
time..I only hope I can say the same for Tomoyo!   
  
I descend the stairs, I am on the 3rd last stair when I hear a crash from outside....I notice someone come to the window,   
I gasp in fear, paralyzed in my spot...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
Oh God! Where are you Eriol...oh God, ...2...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I gasp...I see my klumsy neighbor come to my window to apologize and enters his car into his garage. I exhale nervously.   
I hesitate to continue my descent...but it's now or never...  
2...I have nearly completed the descent...  
"J..Jason if you are here if you promise to leave my friends alone...I just might agree...but they must go unharmed! DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
No answer.  
**********************************************************************  
Tomoyo...  
  
He finally completes his descent...I can't help but wonder...am I a goner?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura/Tomoyo....  
  
1....  
  
0....  
  
  
end of chapter 8  
  
What is with me and my cliffhangers huh? Well I dunno...hehe. R&R PLZ! 60 reviews! Im so proud lol.  



	9. The Mind Of A Stalker

Well, surprise surprise! I m posting yet another chapter! I guess it's cause they are getting shorter now, that way I can  
prologue the story a tad bit more, it's probably the best story I've written aside from The Day You Went Away...  
So R&R PLZ! I apologize Cat girl lol, I know you were dissapointed with last chapter, not much happened, but it'll get good  
this fic will not end until everyone is S&S-satisfied and totally happy with it. oky doky? I write to please. R&R!\\  
Oh and if you THOUGHT Jason was SICK, as in totally SICKKKKKK..you aint seen nuthin yet! Keep in mind, Im making the story  
longer...mwahahaha  
  
  
He Completes Me...  
Chapter 9- The Mind of A Stalker  
  
Sakura/Tomoyo....  
  
1....  
  
0....  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Tomoyo....  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I am in utter shock at who I see before me.  
"Tomoyo! Are you alright? Please speak to me!"  
"Eriol...oh thank God!  
I begin to cry into my boyfriend's shoulder...I feel as though I'm dreaming...like I m a princess being held captive and   
my brave prince charming has come to slay the dragon and set me free, once we leave this horrible place he and I drift into   
the sun set and live happily ever after. I hesitate but our embrace is cut short, Jason could return at any given moment.  
"Tomoyo, I was so worried when you didn't come over when you said you would...we saw the video and I just didn't know what   
to think..Oh God...DID HE HURT YOU THAT SON OF A..."  
"Eriol...let's just get her out of here, you can get all lovey dovey when Sakura and I do, ok?"  
Eriol shoots Syaoran an icy stare which is soon replaced with a smile, Syaoran was right after all, Jason would come back   
soon..and would surely notice Tomoyo's dissaperance from captivity.  
"Hey Tomoyo, is there a light switch around here somewhere..oh nevermind I found it..."  
The entire basement was bathed in light....amongst many other things...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
"KERO I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAKE!!! JEEZ! SYAORAN IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
"Huh what? Pudding? ..oh..uhm Hey Sakura...what's shaking!?"  
"Kero...why is my pillow in pieces all over the ground...you were dreaming about PUDDING AGAIN WERENT YOU! WHEN ARE YOU   
GOING TO STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR STOMACH!?"  
"Sakura..can I...ask you a question? Please dont kill me...can I ask a question huh huh huh?"  
"YES KERO WE DO HAVE SOME IN THE FRIDGE!"  
"YAHOOOOO!!!!!!..oh..uhm are you ok by the way?"  
"Ya...just peachy..."  
"OOH PEACHES...is that a new flavor of pudding huh huh huh?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Here we are, in Jason's basement filled with Sakura related things...  
Articles from the school newspaper involving Sakura, a few of her pencils framed on the wall, notes that Sakura had written   
to Tomoyo etc.  
I was shocked to say the least when suddenly I move a few things around on the wall and uncover...I was mortified for her   
sake, this creep, this disgusting creep had been   
stalking her for years! It just make me sick to my stomach to picture it...how did he ever get into Sakura's hom without   
ever getting caught? I continue looking through a few things and find an album, I open the first page and see...Sakura's   
nude pictures! I nearly died right there on the spot! I didn't know what to say...he could have fabricated them all by   
means of technology...but..they...ahem looked relatively authentic to me...  
I was ready to pop his head off.   
  
Eriol....  
  
I help Tomoyo get to her feet, inspect her quickly to ensure that she is indeed alright. She gives me a reassuring smile,   
and I kiss her passionately until I hear Syaoran gag in a mixture of digust and anger.  
I look around the room and I see a tribute to Sakura a natural SHRINE!  
This guy just was NOT healthy! Tomoyo and I start to look around and notice piles and piles of tapes with titles such as   
"Sakura combing her hair", "Sakura changing", "Sakura eating her breakfast"...  
I wonder if he knew about the clow cards?   
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I was sick to my stomach to look through all these items which belong to Sakura that were literally stolen! I notice   
Syaoran's face go bright red and realize he found an album filled with nude pictures of Sakura! I am so angry! I feel   
like vomiting all over the Sakura-floor! How long as he been so obsessed with her? This was just shockingly disgusting!   
He deserved everything Syaoran is ready to do to him! Even Eriol wants to pulverize Jason! Suddenly Syaoran speaks up   
from his utter state of shock.  
  
"Look, he has a journal...I should say journalS! There are at least 10 journals in this drawer...it has the years inscribed  
on the front cover."   
  
We each pick one up, mine inscribed 1989, Eriol's read 1992 and Syaoran's read 2001, the most recent. We flipped through   
some pages...  
  
"It looks to me like he's been obsessed with Sakura since she was about 6 years old, 12 whole years of stalking..."  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today I met an angel, her name is Sakura. She was so nice and pretty, when I grow up I'm going to marry her! I ll be her   
prince charming like in the fairy tales...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I finally spoke to Sakura, it's been 10 days since my last entry. Today I had the courage to ask Sakura if she had an extra   
pencil and so I kept it. Im going to frame it and put it up on my wall, she's so beautiful. No wonder her name is Sakura-   
cherry blossoms...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was my birthday and Sakura smiled at me. She wished me a happy birthday and gave me a hug.....I love her so much, I  
wonder if I will ever be able to tell her how much I love her, when? I hope soon....  
  
I flipped through until the last page of the journal, 1990.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was Valentine's Day and I got a valentine from the only girl that matters in the world! Sakura! Her valentine had a   
bear on and read "Have A beary happy Valentines Day!". I came home blushing, the valentine is right under this entry.   
Looks like I need to buy a new journal...  
  
Eriol soon took a hint and picked an entry to read aloud...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today we had a new student come in, Syaoran Li. I don't like him very much, he was mean to Sakura, he tried to take   
something from her after class, I wanted to punch him out but her brother showed up...good thing he showed up when he did   
or Syaoran would have ran home to his mommy!  
  
Syaoran clenched his fist in anger, what angered him most was not about the whole "mommy" part but that he was right, he   
had been mean to Sakura, cruel even, he would never forget the fear in her eyes...thoughts such as this would haunt him   
forever...  
Eriol saw the sadness in Syaoran and so he turned a few pages more...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was the winter carnival, I watched Sakura go up in a cart with that Yukito guy that goes to the high school right   
next door...I'm so angry I think she might like him! If he tried anything I would have climbed up the nearest ride and   
thrown him out out the cart!...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today we had a new student, his name was Eriol. He seemed ok, but I think he has a thing for Sakura! I love Sakura! No   
one else is allowed to have her! She's mine! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE.....  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today Eriol is leaving the school, it seems I was wrong, he doesnt love Sakura, I think he loves her best friend, Tomoyo...  
she's cute ...but Sakura is more my type...  
  
I just flinched at that comment.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today Syaoran Li is going back to Hong Kong. YAY! I hated that muscle brain always hanging around Sakura, she's so hot now!   
She's perfect in every way! She's so young but so...so...captivatingly beautiful! I cant wait to ask her out...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today I asked Sakura out ...but she said no...Im depressed I want to die...that is all.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Sakura lent me another pencil today! Im not mad at her anymore, I dont want to kill her anymore, but still it hurts that   
she turned me down, especially since she loves me as much as I love her! It is incredibly obvious!  
  
"That's all from this journal, read from yours Syaoran..."  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I asked Tomoyo out and she agreed! I LOVE HER! I LOVE TOMOYO! I'm over Sakura! TOMOYO IS SO MUCH MORE MY TYPE! I LOVE HER!   
Soon i ll ask her to marry me!...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Tomoyo and I had our first kiss today! It was great! Sakura doesnt know what she's missing! Oh well, Im over Sakura now!   
Tomoyo and I are so happy!  
  
Syaoran flipped through some more pages...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Tomoyo and I broke up, she said Im too obsessive! Can you believe it? ME? obsessive? Ya right! She's crazy! But I love her,   
I miss her already..maybe Sakura is free...  
  
How ironic, I couldn't help thinking...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was the dance, Syaoran was dancing WITH MY SAKURA! DAMN HIM! I WANT TO KILL HIM! LIFE IS NT FAIR I LOVED HER FIRST!...  
I punched him out which makes me happy, but he has Sakura, the only girl I've ever truly loved! I ll get her back...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today Sakura was in study hall again for being late, I went in after her. We were about to make love for the first time   
when Syaoran came in and ruined the moment! She wanted me sooo badly I could taste it! O well better luck next time....  
  
"uhm Here is yesterday's..."  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I m going over to Sakura's to take more pictures and grab my tapes of her. I have my entertainment for the night, hehe! ....  
Well Journal I went to Sakura's and I brought back the tapes...AND Tomoyo! She caught me spying on Sakura so I knocked   
her out and took her with me! I started to drive away but I saw Syaoran come out of Sakura's house! Im so angry! I could   
kill him! I COULD JUST SCREAM! I COULD KILL HIM AND HER! DAMMIT! Oh I think Tomoyo is going to wake up soon. I better   
check on her. On second thought, I have a better idea...it's 5am...Im sure Sakura's alone now....oh well it doesnt matter   
I have my own personal crawl space...I ll make my move then! It s almost the anniversary of the time I asked Sakura out   
but she turned me down...I ll get her yet....By this time next week, they will all be dead, except for Sakura and me...  
unless she refuses....but no I could never hurt Sakura....or maybe....I could...I love Sakura so much! I know her house   
inside out! Soon enough...her house wont be the only thing I ll know...inside and out...  
  
Syaoran's face is filled with anger...and digust...and finally the utmost concern once the words sunk in.  
  
"Uh..Syaoran...you don't think he'd go after Sakura...do you?" I ask in a shaky voice...  
He turns to look at me, his eyes filled with jumbled emotions.  
"Ya...Tomoyo I do..."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I watched Kero down 10 puddings in under 5 minutes without cheating!  
"Sakura...do...we have anymore?"  
I nod shaking my head in disbelief, "There's more in the basement fridge...I assume you would like for me to bring you   
some more?"  
He nods starry eyed.  
I sigh in annoyance and head down to the basement.  
I descend the stairs without a second thought.  
I open the fridge door and take out as many pudding as I can. I kick the door shut and turn to head back upstairs when I   
notice what looks like a little man whole not too far away. I approach it slowly when I realize it IS a man whole...I drop   
the puddings and turn to run upstairs to safety...but I realize it's too late, I hear the basement door lock...from the   
inside....I was NOT alone...  
  
end of chapter 9  
  
Ok well i guess not much happened in this chapter...hehe sorry, no worries though, bit by bit the pace will be picked up...  
besides it isnt ending at 10 anymore...beyond it actually...lemme know what you think!  
I WILL be posting chapter 10 before the weekend is over so not to worry! ta ta for now! 


	10. Nowhere To Run From The Truth

Hate to say it but this is pretty short lol. No biggy though I ll update it soon!  
So how is everyone? Thanks so much for all the reviews! Always a HUGE support!  
Basically S&S fans, Syaoran is rushing to his Sakura...will he save her in time???? You ll  
find out in this chapter and next! MWAHAHA im evil with the whole cliffhanger! But I PROMISE to   
update either tomorrow or the day after! R&R ing helps my brain process ideas though lol.  
So here we go!....  
  
He Completes Me...  
Chapter 10- Nowhere To Run From The Truth...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and I ran as fast as we could to my car.   
  
I m driving as fast as I possibly can, unfortunately traffic rules are the last thing on my mind. Stop signs. Yellow  
lights. Red lights. No differentiation to me...not when she's in trouble... my full attention..my determination is   
driving me. The car is just the tool. I am the gun. My determination, my love, my adoration, my admiration for this  
beautiful angel drives me....all this forms the bullet...I am ready to fire...   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
Tick tock, tick toc....  
"Jason, are you sure this will work?"  
"Jason I have HAD it with your negativity!"  
"Jason, but you were pretty cruel to Tomoyo back there.."  
"Jason, I didnt do anything to her!"  
"Jason! You know damn well what you did!"  
"Oh ok FINE attempt your little guilt trip! I dont care! I stopped anyways!"  
"Jason!"  
"JASON!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Jason! How could you be such a jerk? What exactly did you do to that girl?"  
"Tomoyo? Oh please! She had it coming!"  
"What are you talking about Jason?"  
"Jason, stop asking so many questions! You want the neighbors to hear us?"  
"Your right Jason."  
"Ya I ll give you that Jase, but you know your not too bright..."  
"What are you talking about motor mouth!?"  
"Well just that the kiddies have probably gone through all your stuff, including your Sakura shrine!"  
"It doesnt matter anymore!"  
"Oh yes it does! What if they called the police?"  
"Jason, it doesnt matter...I have reinforcements!"  
"Oh Jason, you dont mean!?"  
"Yes Jason I do!"  
"Jason...I dont know your ideas ...the ones that are forming in your brain are kind of scary.."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"YOU SHUT UP!"  
"YOU SHUT UP!"  
"DAMMIT JASONS SHUT UP!"  
"WHY SHOULD WE?"  
"because...Jasons, I think I heard something..."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
People honking their horns left and right while I swirve back and forth. I am blinded by love, and this blindess will  
be my guide....I will get to her in time...I will save her because I would rather die than loose her...  
8 years of pure idiocy...why was I so blind then? Ironic. My blindness before which threw me off her scent, is the very  
same blindness that is leading me to her...back to her heavenly soul...the one who connects with mine. I drive faster,  
faster, faster. Reckless, I am. In love, I am. A danger. Perhaps. A danger- depending on who I would be causing damage to...  
Maybe that way the police will tail us as we speed faster and catch Jason in the act...but that thought   
just worries the hell out of me...catching him in the act...dare I even think of what "act" that may be...Thinking   
like a psycho is petrifying...I dont know what I would do if he hurt her..I just..wouldnt be responsible for what I  
would do!   
  
***********************************************************  
Sakura...  
  
I have this horrifying feeling in the pit of my stomache. This feeling ...felt familiar some how...I felt like I was the   
prey who was being hunted down...only to be killed...gutted...and stuffed...  
  
Crick. Crack. The stairs sound loudly under me. I knew I would not have the element of surprise. I knew I would not be the  
winner...not this time...this was it...this was the last time we would encounter...because I knew this was the end, the final  
straw...at least that was what I told myself over and over again.   
  
'Syaoran..I knew he wants me...and I know you want me...I know you love...and I love you, with all my heart...but  
if he is planning on...taking your life away...just flat out murdering you in cold blood...then I know what I must do.  
I will try my best...perhaps the prey will win over the hunter with willpower...or more likely being that history will   
repeat itself just as it continues to do night and day..  
  
Crick. Crack. The stairs sound loudly under me as I near the the bottom...I know what to expect...don't I?  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Syaoran...maybe you should..."  
"Slow down? Not a chance Eriol, I have to.."  
"I know Syaoran but your no good to her DEAD ..."  
"I HAVE to save her Eriol! You don't understand! He nearly got her...TWICE!"  
"You saved her.."  
"The second time! You guys saved her the first...and if Tomoyo hadn't returned to the classroom to get her book who   
knows what   
would have happened...actually I know what could have happened and..it scares me to death! I can't let her   
down again...I can't let him hurt her...she is my life...she completes me Eriol...and I know you understand better   
than anyone."  
Eriol nodded silently, as the engine roared loudly indicating the increase in speed.  
"Hold on Sakura...we're on our way..."  
***********************************************************  
Sakura...  
  
I m in my basement, my dark basement, alone...with the door locked from the inside...meaning I am not alone afterall...  
I feel my heart racing...I know exactly who has decided to drop in for a surprise visit...On some level Im grateful my   
friends are not here, Im sure he has something up his sleeve, literally! I remember the look in his eyes at the dance,   
pure evil....I know what he wanted...I know what he wants...there is no need for anyone else to be involved ...he wants   
only one thing...he wants me...I on some level understand his degree of desire because I feel that for Syaoran, but...  
considering he is insane and completely out of touch with reality questions any signs of likeness he may have to me...  
I search with my eyes the basement, I pray he isnt hiding in between the isles of my father's book shelves....I suddenly   
decide to speak up, there is no where to hide where he cannot find me...I know what I must do...  
  
"Jason...I know your here, so just show yourself, I need...to speak with you face to face."  
  
Suddenly I feel a knife to my throat, a sharp merciless edge pressed against my vocal cords.  
  
"See Sakura, we're soulmates, you knew I would be here, which is why you didn't go with Syaoran and Eriol to my place."  
I gasped in surprise.   
  
"How..."  
  
"Promise not to get mad....I bugged your home, put mini cameras everwhere in your home...I know you better than anyone...  
I know you better than Syaoran knows you! Trust me babe...I've seen it all...every single day...into the shower, out of  
the shower...oh and by the way you have a wonderful singing voice, singing in the shower was like listening to a cd   
while i did my homework"  
  
I felt hot tears fall from my eyes.   
"How...long..."  
"Well I fell in love with you September 9th 1989 right after I moved here and met you for the first time. You were always   
such a beautiful angel. Then I came to your house and shot numerous portraits of your gorgeous figure and video taped your   
house, o and created that man whole over there a few years after that. But baby love at first sight, thats what started   
this whole thing. That fling with Tomoyo of course meant nothing. I just figured I may as well settle for someone who   
wasn't you because I thought I didn't deserve you, but I know now, we are the perfect pair because we know each other   
so completely. You knew I would come to you didn't you? I knew you would, love knows no boundaries Sakura...."  
I was speechless, I felt so violated, so angry...He soon pinned me against the wall, knife still in his hand.  
  
"Gosh Sakura, you are gorgeous...you truly are an angel."  
He suddenly moved in and kissed me, he wouldn't let me go, not even to breathe.  
I decided to picture Syaoran...but I couldn't I just wanted this creep off me. I kicked him below the belt and ran for   
the crawl space he had created but he managed to grab my leg and trip me. I felt myself fall hard onto the cold hard   
floor. I tried to get up but he slapped me down to the ground again.  
  
"Dammit Sakura, I dont want to hurt you, your so beautiful, but YOU ANGER ME! WHY CANT YOU JUST LOVE ME TOO?"  
"Because I could never love a psychopath LIKE YOU! I love Syaoran! GET THAT STRAIGHT!"  
I reached inside my pocket but did not feel the comfort of the clow cards.  
"You left them on the your dresser in your room babe."  
I gasped.  
  
"That's right I know ALL about the clow cards, about Kero, and how you and that jerk captured all the cards and all that.   
Don't look so surprised Sakura, I told you I know you inside and out...well almost inside..."  
He chuckled to himself as he approached me, I tried to slide away but I was soon back up against the wall, literally. He  
moved in to kiss me...I shut my eyes tight, willing it all to end. Death would be a better fate than him....my eyes   
remained shut bracing myself for impact...  
  
end of chapter 10  
Eeep *ducks from objects flying at her* I know not much happened, but I gotta keep with the  
whole cliffhanger thing lol. No biggy though I SWEAR that you wont be dissapointed in the  
end! MWAHAHA I SWEAR IT LL BE AWESOME YAYAY~ R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Bite Of A Wolf!

I COULDNT RESIST!!!! HERE IT IS CHAPTER 11 LOL PLEASE R&R!!! !!  
  
  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 11- The Bite of a Wolf  
  
  
Syaoran...  
  
His digusting words just echo in my mind over...and over...and over taunting me...teasing me...  
I picture him over Sakura...she is so scared..so afraid...she reaches into her pockets trying to feel for her clow cards..  
but somehow he knows better than that...he even starts to laugh, taunting her in so doing. He claims he knows all her secrets.  
Everything. He says I am no good for her basically, claiming he is the only one for her...she of course refuses his multiple  
advances..but he..he refuses her refusals...rather he begins to threaten her with a weapon...a knife..a gun..a letter opener..  
something...she cries out to the heavens. Why wont they help her? Tears rush down my eyes. Oh the pain! The excrutiating  
pain he is inflicting on her. Over. Over. Over again. She is bruised and beated lying on the ground in shame...in pain...  
crying...wishing it were nothing but a figment of her imagination...  
Oh dear God, he wants her again..and again..and again...Sakura...Oh my sweet cherry blossom...  
'Sakura...'  
I drive madly...faster, faster...even faster! We are suddenly being followed. My initial reaction, to stop...but I cannot.  
I keep driving...I can't let my nightmares come true...I have to save her before...before he takes her away from me...  
before he hurts her...Sakura would never be the same!  
I drive recklessly I admit, but I have good reason to do so. My eyes well up with tears. I pray I wasn't having a sudden  
premonition! These visions used to clowd my mind before Sakura faced off with clow cards..Many times I would just show up,  
she used to say I was her guardian angel-always watching over me... Not long ago as she slept she said I was sent from her  
mother, sent to protect her daughter from harm...I can only pray...I hope to God she is right...  
  
Eriol....  
  
Syaoran is driving like a maniac! Yup. He's even crazier than Jason!..Well maybe not that crazy..he is crazy in love...  
I know what thats like. Looking over at Tomoyo..she's biting her nails. One by one, just chomping them off her fingers.  
She is frightened. I know. I feel the exact same, as does Syaoran. I look into Syaoran's white-ghost like face. His facial  
expressions tell me he is having a vision...and by the looks of it, one that is not good. I look to the sky now and seek  
the Almighty's good grace to protect his angel Sakura and her Prince Charming Syaoran. I feel my stomach tie up in millions  
of knots, it doesnt feel like we're moving at all...that was how fast he was driving...I urge him to slow down once more, but  
my plees go unoticed...he is in "Macho Man" mode....a mode I know all too well. The minute I knew of Tomoyo's dissapearance  
my mind said one thing, my heart said another...I, like Syaoran am driven by my heart...I pray...I pray to God Almighty that  
we are not too late...  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
The only thoughts in my head are.."Protect Sakura...keep her safe..."  
I say a prayer as I bite my nails nervously. I see Eriol glance back at me. I wonder what he is thinking about? Was he  
driven like Syaoran is now when he tried to find me? It is hard to picture, Eriol in "Macho Man" mode, thats more of a   
Syaoran thing...  
I watch my friend as he drives recklessly on the road...God be with us...God be with her...I pray that..  
  
"I pray we're not too late..."  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I reached inside my pocket but did not feel the comfort of the clow cards.  
"You left them on the your dresser in your room babe."  
I gasped.  
"That's right I know ALL about the clow cards, about Kero, and how you and that jerk captured all the cards and all that.   
Don't look so surprised Sakura, I told you I know you inside and out...well almost inside..."  
He chuckled to himself as he approached me, I tried to slide away but I was soon back up against the wall, literally. He  
moved in to kiss me...I shut my eyes tight, willing it all to end. Death would be a better fate than him....my eyes   
remained shut bracing myself for impact...  
  
but..it never came...my eyes flew open. There stood Syaoran in front of me   
choking Jason, lifting him 3 feet in the air and still going.   
"Sakura!"  
I heard Tomoyo scream, she was alive, I was so relieved. She came to my side as did Eriol who quickly brought me outside   
using the crawl space Jason had created. I hugged my friends never wanting to let go. It was finally going to be all over.  
Sirens could be heard for miles. At least 10 cops came over to ensure my safety. Eriol decided to sneak back in and make   
sure Syaoran didn't literally kill Jason...I think he wanted a piece of him just as badly...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I hit him again and again and again until his teeth feel from his bloody mouth to the cold, hard ground.  
I was never so angry! Hitting his pathetic face did nothing for revenge, I wanted him to   
suffer SO much more! He deserved a fate worse than DEATH! That psycho would surely get what was coming to him! For   
Sakura ten times over I hit him, until blood covered the ground and my knuckles. I was pretty sure my knuckles were   
bleeding some of my blood as well, but I couldnt have cared less. I just wanted to see him suffer....the way she had   
suffered...I pictured the vision in my mind over and over and over again. It just made me even angrier to think that he took  
her innocence from her! I wanted to cry. I wanted to break his skull into thousands of tiny little pieces. I wanted to   
make him suffer for hours, days, weeks..months! As long as possible! I just wanted him to DIE!   
I am suddenly stopped. A force holding me back. He makes me step back a bit and I watch as Jason squirms about on the ground  
He was laughing, snickering, even giggling. He truly was a crazy S.O.B.! The psyche ward had NOTHING on this guy, he was  
crazier than everyone in that institution! My muderous thoughts are abruptly pushed aside as I steal a quick glance at   
Sakura who stood next to Tomoyo outside talking to the police. Sakura's shirt was half buttoned, the others were picked off  
one by one. I didnt want to think of the details...not unless I got to pick his insides out piece by piece as I did so.  
I finally realized who was holding me back...but still Eriol was stronger than this...I suppose subconsciously he wanted me  
to kick Jason's ass. Sakura was his friend afterall, he would do anything to protect her, the one thing we have in common I   
suppose.  
  
"Syaoran STOP! Listen the police are going to come running in here any second, dont kill the guy....not yet anyway"  
"Your right...I guess.."  
Jason began to laugh his annoying laugh.  
"Syaoran, your just jealous that I got to see her completely naked before you...let me tell you something...she's a   
piece of work, not a single flaw..." he grinned evilly.   
  
Eriol had to hold me back with all his might to stop me from grabbing that knife of his and cutting out his heart and   
feeding it to him slowly.  
Soon enough the police came and arrested him, they were pretty brutal with him too. I of course would have bashed his head in  
"accidentally" while cuffing him, but their techniques weren't half bad...Hm. Good, be in pain Jason..lots of pain.  
This would only be the beginning.  
  
Jason was yanked up to a standing position despite his cries of agony while he crackled with laughter.  
He turned slightly and spoke mockingly...  
  
"Oh Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura are best buds right...well think, every time she went over to Sakura's there is bound to   
be a few times where Tomoyo took a shower or two......" Jason laughed insanely. "Oh...and you gotta wonder, Tomoyo was in  
pretty bad shape, lots of head trauma I'm sure...but maybe you should ask her about how much fun we had...oh we had fun..  
lots of fun...its amazing how much easier it is when she's wearing a skirt boys..."  
  
Eriol's face went completely red with anger....He wanted to thrust his fist into his head! He was filled with fury!  
I never knew he had it in him!  
  
I was now holding HIM back from killing the guy...I of course use such a term loosely while describing his disgusting carcas.  
I couldnt believe this thing had the audacity to even speak to  
Eriol about Tomoyo, the girl he loved...I couldnt help but wonder...did he violate both of them...oh God he truly was sick..  
Sick to the bone...he was born to be sick...I would love nothing more than to crush his lungs and tear him apart limb  
from limb...oh well..the night was young was it not?  
  
"TELL SAKURA I LL BE BAAAAACK!"  
  
I did'nt have to tell Sakura anything, she heard the entire conversation if you could call it that....as did Tomoyo   
who found herself zipping up her jacket all the way...She had a look of uncertainty on her face..both of them did...  
I had never seen them so scared...Tomoyo looked ready to throw up...Sakura was just pale...dealthy looking, it scared the  
hell out of me to think...that she would never be the same girl I once knew..would she be the same girl I loved? I would never   
leave her side..no matter what happened...she would would always complete me...  
  
I looked back to where Sakura now stood, fear plastered all over her face...he would be back...one day...  
She trembled in fear. I ran to her side never wanting to let go, he would never hurt her...no way...over my dead body...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
They think they've won...it's not over not by a long shot...this jacket can't hold me forever...just a minor setback...  
That s all this was...a minor setback...they forget...Jason "The Snake" O Reilly can bite back...just a matter of time...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
end of chapter 11  
  
Remember guys it s NOT over! FARRRRR from over MWAHAHAHA report back when the next chapter  
is up! I ve gotta regroup my ideas lol, I swear it ll be awesome! R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. My Baby, You

ALRIGHT you wonderful R&R-ers! Hows it going? Well this week was really stressful for me so I was kinda  
preoccupied with school to work much on this fic. But, as Geo pointed out in the last review-the weekend  
is here so I can write more!! YAYAYAYA Thanks to everyone! for ALL the support! AND the reviews  
I owe you guys! Just a note though, this fic is FAR from over...trust me, Ive got ideas that will  
last me for..quite a while...is that oky doky? lol. So read on guys S&S ALL THE WAY!!!!!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 12- You!  
  
  
Sakura...  
  
Although Jason is in custody I can't help but tremble profusely at the very thought of him.  
Syaoran, my wonderful, kind and caring Syaoran. He would do just about anything if it meant saving me....he possess a pure  
heart. A shame how he never let anyone know it existed long ago...still..I always knew he had a heart of gold...I knew he  
was capable of more than he was letting on simply because I loved him since the moment we met...since the moment his eyes  
met mine...there was trouble for a quite a while..but once the skies cleared...once the insignificance of pety things were  
forgotten..we both let our guards down..we both let go of it all...we both just...fell into each other..completed each other  
like a giant jigsaw puzzle of the world..the final two pieces, him and I complete the world ...if only I could put all my   
feelings into words. I feel the utmost appreciation for this man...but it goes deeper than that...deeper than I had ever  
anticipated, life without him is just not worth living at all...he completes me...I pray he realizes how true that statement  
is...before its too late...  
  
"Sakura...are you sure you ll be alright ...here in your house...alone...I mean maybe I should go in and check if .."  
"Syaoran...it's alright Im just fine, trust me...goodnight."   
I kiss him goodnight, slapping on my best smile, but somehow I know he knows me better than I know my own self...he knows  
how I truly feel..so why do I bother to hide it from him?  
"Sakura...don't pretend like that with me...not with me...I know you better than that, I love you..let me love you...let me  
protect you like I used to..I swear I d rather die first than let anything happen to you my love...don't ever doubt it..."   
I am touched by his words...but I know his eyes reflect questions...many questions...but I know him..he doesnt want to push  
me...good to know not all guys were like Jason..  
  
Here I am sitting in his car, in front of my house unsure of what to do...so what can I do other than follow my heart...  
"Syaoran...take me home..."  
He pauses for a minute to process. I smile a real smile and he understands. By "home" I meant none other than his home.  
"Syaoran...we're sitting in front of my house...the house I grew up in..the house where my life progressed my entire  
existence...I should feel safety, comfort...a sense of contentment. All I feel Syaoran...is fear...fear of what may lurk   
in the shadows...fear that someone...something is drinking me in...all of me..Do you know what violation is?   
I mean truly being violated...because let me tell you, the number one way to feel that is what Tomoyo and I experienced.   
In the safety of my home, she trusted me, my home, she trusted that there were no hidden photos being taken of her as she   
sang in the shower...  
I trusted my house...I trusted what I thought was sacred....Syaoran he knows me..all of me...and it scares me to death.."  
Syaoran wraps his strong arms around me, holding me, trying to make the pain go away, trying to place a band aid upon the  
wound...trying to make things better...but truth be told...nothing could make things better...no one would ever be able   
to right the wrongs committed...no one can give me back my innocence...knowing that the man I loved would be the only one  
to see all of me...I was just an empty corpse now with a spirit which was ripped to shreds, irreperable because I was forever  
damaged. Forever lost. Forever changed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I drive some more, trying to think of something to ease her pain, but there is not a damn thing I can do for her, not a single  
solitary thing I can say that will extinguish the flames of deceit, of pain, of violation...he tried to take her innocence away  
more than once and he still lives content...while his victim..the love of my life struggles to keep herself from falling  
apart. I dont know what to do. I want to just ...I want her to be...Sakura...the one I fell in love with long ago...the one  
I continue to fall in love with.  
  
We finally arrive at my home. She makes her way to the couch and sits down. I look into her eyes and that spark she always  
had was weak...damaged...possibly burned out.. I couldnt let her give up on herself...  
  
"Sakura.."  
"It's ok Syaoran...uhm..I understand if you feel we should break up considering I will no longer be the girl you fell in love  
with. I am no longer Sakura. Not anymore. I am someone not even I recognize when I gaze at my so called reflection. I dont  
know who I am anymore. He stole me away from myself Syaoran. He took me to a place and I will forever remain as his prisoner  
in his warped little mind. Even now, I sit here speaking, I am here, but not all of me. He is thinking of me right now.  
He will think of me each morning, every night before he goes to sleep, he will dream of me, all of me...I will never be  
the full person I once was because I exist in pieces..."  
"SAKURA LISTEN TO YOURSELF YOU VE GIVEN UP!"  
She is taken aback by my tone so I take the opportunity to continue.  
"Sakura, yes this is horrible. Yes, your life has taken a bad turn. Yes, the psycho will remain a psycho dreaming of you,  
but YOU are not with him because YOU, the real YOU is with me! With me, here, sitting on this couch feeling sorry for yourself.  
You know what, I love you, I would love you no matter what. Nothing will take you away from me every again, I won't allow such  
an occurance to happen because you are my world, you are my life. You complete me. I need you. Without you...I only exist...I am not  
alive. I will not live...unless you are living by my side."  
  
She looks away obviously moved by my words. It was only the beginning. I ll be damned if Im going to let Sakura, my Sakura,  
stay like this for the rest of her life. She will not live in fear, she will never be afraid because I will never leave her  
side...never again...  
  
I look into Sakura's eyes. I can tell she wants to tell me something...I fear what it might be...perhaps a confirmation that  
he truly took a very sacred piece of her away...and ripped it away from her...forever..  
  
"Syaoran...I know your wondering...I mean...I know your thinking ..."  
"Sakura...you don't have to tell me anything...I..just know that I'm here for you"  
"Syaoran, I love you so much...and it's because I love you taht I will tell you exactly...what happened."  
  
Syaoran gulps hard and prepares to hear the confirmation from her very mouth.  
  
"I..was going down the stairs to the basement...I think I was getting more pudding for Kero...he asked me to.."  
"OOOH that's right he's in for it, the next time, that piece of.."  
"SYAORAN!"  
"Sorry...but..he was suppose to protect you!!!"  
"Syaoran...I"  
"Im sorry Sakura, go on.."  
"I uhm, eventually made my way to the ground. I uh..called out to him..."  
"You WHAT!? Wait..wait a minute! You KNEW he was there? ...You...KNEW that he would...be in your house...waiting for you...  
and he knew that you knew! YOU KNEW HE KNEW! YOU WANTED US OUT OF THE HOUSE! DAMMIT SAKURA WHY WOULDNT YOU WANT US TO PROTECT  
YOU!?"  
"Syaoran!...I ..I...I!"  
"WHAT YOU WANTED TO GET KILLED...OR WORSE!"  
"SYAORAN!"  
"SAKU...Sakura im sorry...I didnt mean to...Im such a jerk..."  
"Yes..yes you are!..."  
Syaoran's face turned different shades quickly.  
"But that's part of why I love you so damn much!"  
Sakura leans over and kisses her boyfriend lovingly before she continued.  
"Yes, I knew he would be there, I just had a feeling I guess. I didnt want...you to get hurt..especially not you..never you!  
I love you too much to ever let you ..get hurt because of me! God Syaoran, you mean so much to me...He eventually came out  
and pulled a knife on me. He said he knew all about everything, that he knew me better than anyone..even knew about the clow  
cards and kero. He eventually cornered me...and kissed me. Once I turned away, he was angry...he sl..apped me across the face  
and took his knife and cut off some buttons off my shirt...he didn't have the chance to...DO anything else because..you..  
my knight in shinning armor came to rescue...and I dont know what I would have done without you..."  
  
Syaoran let the words process into his mind. Yes it was true, Sakura's privacy had been violated but still, there she sat  
intacked...more or less. Scared. Frightened. Wounded emotionally, but physically okay. He was relieved to say the least.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if he killed you Syaoran..I wouldnt have been able to live with myself! Look, I love you  
and that's poison...it isnt over Syaoran..he's going to come after you..maybe if..we gave him what he wanted...you wouldnt  
be in so much danger and he wouldnt feel the need to-"  
  
Syaoran...  
  
"Sakura...honey..sweetheart...my baby you are the reason I survive...."  
Sakura's attention is suddenly directed at me.  
  
"As i look into your eyes "  
i see all the reasons why   
my life's worth a thousand skies   
you're the simplest love i've known   
and the purest one i'll own   
know you'll never be alone   
  
I know she feels irrepreable...but that is temporary because the future waits for no one, and without her there is no  
future...  
  
"my baby you "  
are the reason i could fly   
and 'cause of you   
i don't have to wonder why   
baby you   
there's no more just getting by   
you're the reason i feel so alive ...  
  
Sakura actually smiles up at me as I sing to her hoping to make her life a little less horrible. I only wish she could  
see herself the way I see her...  
  
though these words i say are true   
they still fail to capture you   
as mere words can only do   
how do i explain that smile   
and how it turns my world around   
keeping my feet on the ground   
  
Suddenly I can't help but notice the barely visible flicker begin to burn brighter in her beautiful once vibrant eyes.  
It will take a while before she can go back to being the Sakura we all know and love, but she will get there because  
I wont let her give up...  
  
my baby you   
are the reason i could fly   
and 'cause of you   
i don't have to wonder why   
baby you   
there's no more just getting by   
you're the reason i feel so alive ...  
  
I owe her everything and I will give her anything her beautiful heart desires. I will give her everything the world has to  
offer and then some. She changed me, showed me what true love was...and I will show her the same and more...much much more..  
it has only begun, my baby-Sakura...I love her, I will love her..I will never stop loving her...  
  
i will soothe you if you fall   
i'll be right there if you call   
you're my greatest love of all .....  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I can't help but cry tears of joy, his efforts are staggering. He doesnt give up not for a second. He truly loves me, and  
I truly love him. I only wish I could hurry up and become the woman I once was...because he's right, I dont want to give up.  
Why should I? All I need is Syaoran...if I have him...why would I give him up????  
  
my baby you   
are the reason i could fly   
and 'cause of you   
i don't have to wonder why   
baby you   
there's no more just getting by   
you're the reason i feel so alive   
  
His voice speaks so softly to me. There is no song playing in the background, just him. His beautiful voice, with his  
captivating mouth pronouncing each word...how did I live 10 years without him? I did I exist without him? Before him  
I didn't know what living was...I didn't know anything....until him....he makes me feel alive...  
  
i feel so alive............  
  
I can't help but smile. I suddenly grin widely which is returned from his lucious lips which seem to be getting closer.  
I prepare myself for impact, but I cannot because his touch just blows me away. Our lips touch and melt together, move  
together, kiss together...they hug each other as our tongues dance together. My hands playing with his hair, while his arms  
circle my waste claiming my entire body as his own. I am his. He is mine. For eternity.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
Here I am, in a nut house..I don't deserve this! I mean all I did was love a girl who loved me back! What is the harm  
in that? Syaoran is the one that should be locked up in here, he's the crazy one for not killing me when he had the chance.  
He's a fool and that is a fatal mistake which will be met with a fatal outcome...  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
It has been over a month since Jason was commited. I still get goosebumps each time I say his name. Even now, after all  
that has happened, my dreams continue to haunt me...it isnt over is what they tell me, not by a long shot...there will be  
something standing in our way...someone...Jason.... I will never be able to erase what he tried to do to me, and all the   
things he had done to me over the years without my knowledge. I am shocked I survived the entire ordeal, but I am even more   
shocked that I survived the aftermaths of it all. It was a tough time, but Syaoran helped me through it. He took me  
by the hand and  
walked each step with me. He truly loved me, all of me, faults and all...even when I was broken he tried to fix me, I pray  
the scars will heal...  
  
I stand in front of my mirror, alongside Tomoyo who is making the finishing touches on my new dress...5 days until Prom  
afterall...With Jason put away, no one would be able to stand in our way...  
But still...I shut my eyes and I feel the knife pressed up against my throat...I can't help but wonder...is it really over?  
  
  
end of chapter 12  
  
R&R PLZ! S&S fans no worries it ll get even mushier!!!thankies! 


	13. Drowning

Hey everyone! Well this has gotta be one of the longest chapters thus far! Im pretty proud of it hehe. So Please R&R everyone! I cant tell you how grateful I am to ALL my supporters! Anyone that's ever read & reviewed a story of mine, thanks SO much! And uh for those of you who think Im brilliant lol, I WISH! lol but thank you so very much!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 13- Drowning...  
  
I watch in horror as innocent people..my friends duck for cover in terror. I find myself frozen in place, he is addressing  
me personally...I do not know what to say...all I can do...is tremble in fear. I fear what thoughts he may have hovering  
dangerously in his mind...maybe I was right all along- it truly wasn't over...   
  
The stench of fear fills the air as petrifying screams are heard, horrified looks plastered on their faces...sheer terror consumed  
us all...  
  
I see them all, on the ground..some..injured...others...not so lucky...  
I search desperately with my eyes for a sign that everything will be alright..but there is none. My heart beats loudly in  
my ears, echoing louder and louder overtaking my mind...I know what will happen next...I fear what will happen next..  
  
I loathe the sight of this creature..yet I cannot help but feel pity for his misguided soul...I hear screams...terrying  
screams...petrified cries for help...red, oozing liquid painted the ground...tears shed creating a heart wrenching mixture..  
the stench of death is in the air...this I know I cannot escape..he came for me...  
  
I try to calm him down..I try desperately to calm him down...I try so very hard to be convincing..but to no avail...  
There is a struggle...an aching struggle until...until it's all over...I feel myself falling..falling into the darkness..  
into the undiscovered country, Shakespeare's Hamlet called death...the afterlife...the end to mind..and flesh...  
I hear him run over to me...I hear his harsh breathing...I see the fear in his eyes...I try to smile...but I cannot for I  
feel paralyzed..with fear...with death...I wonder if he knew...I wonder if he would ever know how complete I was because..of  
my Knight in Shinning armor...  
I sighed my last sigh, smiled my last smile...breathed my last breath...  
  
"Sy..aoran.."  
  
The final moments of my life consisted of endless beeps...beeping..more  
beeping...  
  
I hear a voice..I've never heard before...  
"Im sorry sir...we lost her....she....."  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
He cries over my body... my blood stricken body...  
  
Flat line.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran..  
  
"Hey babe, morning!"  
  
She was twisting and turning all night long..she has been dreaming horrible dreams night after night...I refuse to rest...I refuse to shut my eyes for a mere moment's rest...I fear her visions may come true.  
She believes he will return for round 2...or whatever round it would be.  
My innocent Sakura...has been changed forever. She is terrified. Petrified. Horrified. I know she puts on a great act for the rest of the world..but when night falls..she falls victim to her nightmares..to his disguting grip...I find myself reaching for her as she screams trying to console her heavy heart..but I have a feeling..I KNOW that she will never be truly happy again..she will never ever be the same.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I find myself in a cold sweat. Syaoran smiles his brightest of smiles to try to calm me down. I can't fool him. I know he senses my agony, my pain..my neverending struggle with my demons..well the one demon in particular..the devil...Jason O Reilly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I can't sleep...or maybe I can't wake up...Im in an endless whirlwind..  
an endless struggle with what actually happened...I shiver as I stare  
at my reflection...It's early. My beloved Eriol sleeps soundly on my bed. He wants nothing more than for me to be safe, I know that and I love him for that...the problem is...I can never have safety again...no, not ever again...  
I feel so violated. Emotionally I am broken. Physically? I am unsure.  
What did that creature do to me during my captivity? Maybe I will never know...I pray ..I pray to God that..my deepest darkest fears, are only that...and nothing more. I tremble at the very thought of his hands all over me...it just tears me up inside...  
Suddenly a realization washes over me...I feel sick..very sick..  
I look sick...  
I am not sick...  
No...not sick at all..  
I'm actually...late...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I wait for Sakura down here in the kitchen. She and I have been ..well  
living together...nothing more. We drew the line, we both agreed, despite our raging hormones' dissaproval...  
  
I hear the water running. Im sure Sakura is taking a bath. The poor girl...her home was invaded...she can never return to how things were before...when things were normal..   
I sigh to myself. Will she ever be truly okay again? Is the Sakura I fell in love with years ago lost in the fears..the uncertainties...the sleepless nights...  
  
"Sakura"  
  
Words find themselves in my head...(A/N Backstreet Boys' new song, Drowning!)  
  
Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I find myself consumed with paranoia. I search the bathroom profusely for a sign of intrusion. Hidden cameras? Peeping holes? I know he is locked away..far away probably forever, yet..I feel so scared...so alone.. I thank God for Syaoran who has been so helpful, so loving to me throughout this entire ordeal..but..can our love sustain us both? Or will I drive myself crazy with paranoia. Fear. Emptiness...  
  
I climb into the bathtub. Warm water, so relaxing...but I dare not lie back in comfort..rather, I stare at the door, almost expecting the hideous creature to return from hibernation. My breathing quickens. My heart racing. My body chilled to the core despite the scoulding heat of the water. I continue staring at the door...the door knob...it...it's turning.. I nearly leap out of my skin... he's back!  
The door is locked, but the intruder continues his attempts...  
I fear the worst...until...the attempts cease...the door knob now still, my mind filled with fear...my body shivering in trauma...  
  
"Get a grip Sakura! The guy is in a padded room miles away! He can't hurt you! Not ever again!"  
  
I sigh in relief as my attempts of consoling myself arent completely in vain..  
  
I decide that I should just relax...shut my eyes...surrender to peaceful dreams...  
  
My eye lids fall over my eyes as the mirror fogs up.   
Suddenly, I hear something.  
My eyes shoot open...  
  
"Hello Sakura..."  
  
I try to scream...but I cannot! He grabs my throat...his grip..so strong..such a deathly grip..perhaps this was the end.  
  
"You..You can't be here! Your...in the psyche..ward.. I..I..I.."  
  
"Awww..did widdle sakouwa miss meeee..I miss you too babe!"  
  
His grip still strong around my neck, slowly sqeezing the life out of me... I feel the need to cough...I can't cough..I feel so confined..so trapped...  
  
He lowers his head. His lips meet mine. I struggle under his grip. I manage to scrape his face. He yelps in pain as he thrusts my head backwards onto the edge of the tub.   
  
I feel dizzy...He is nowhere in sight...I regain some of my composure as I peer over the tub's side...  
  
Suddenly his bloody face comes into view before my fear stricken one.  
There are no words passed. I see the anger..the fury rise in him...it scares me...I feel I m too scared to think, to move! My head says  
"Go Sakura..Run! HiT HIM!" my heart calls out to Syaoran, but I cannot do anything...but watch in slow motion as his hand slowly comes down over my head, ducking me into the once warm, relaxing water...  
  
I can't breathe...  
  
I hold my breath, trying to sustain life..but my eyes grow heavy...my lungs pushed the absolute maximum..I was going to die...he was going to kill me!  
  
I struggle to at least reach the surface for one last breath..but to no avail..his stength will always over power mine...not even magic coul save me now...It was all over...I wait patiently for death to extend it's hand to me...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival...  
  
Breakfast is on the table, but she is nowhere near it! I wonder if she is alright. The running tap water has been going for quite awhile...she must still be in the shower..  
I can't help but feel a bit of concern...  
  
"Calm down Syaoran..Im sure she's just fine...she's in the bathroom! Jeez!..But still..I cant shake the feeling that something is up..."  
  
I sigh, trying to push away my negative thoughts. Im sure she's fine.  
  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Eriol...  
  
I find myself face to face with my alarm clock. I slept in again. How can I not when I sleep next to such a perfect creature like Tomoyo?  
  
I sigh to myself, the thought of not having her by my side just gives me a chill...  
  
I cant help but fear what Jason did to her during her state of vulnerability! I can't quite understand though...how did Syaoran actually let the guy live after all that happened?  
  
FLASHBACK..........  
  
"Syaoran man, you've gotta calm down, let the police handle this..stick with Sakura!"  
  
"Listen, I ll take good care of her..right after I make damn sure that he doesnt live to see another day!"  
  
"So what are you going to do? Kill him? You ll be just as bad as him!"  
  
"Then so be it! He hurt Sakura!He hurt the people we love! How can you stand there and dare ask me such questions! You know as well as I do that he is not human! Killing IT is ridding the world of evil! He is the devil incarnate Eriol! I SWEAR he is!"  
  
"I know my friend but..we can't kill him..."  
  
"Fine, "we" can't...I CAN!"  
  
I find his strength unbelievable! I can't hold him back any longer! He lunges at Jason who was still being escorted by the police. Syaoran and Jason flew over the hill..tumbling down...down...down...all the way to the bottom.   
  
Sakura desperatly tried to free herself from the restraining cops and Tomoyo who refused to let her follow Syaoran and Jason to the bottom.  
The girls were soon escorted to a police car for their own protection. Some police officers were heading down after Jason and Syaoran but...for some reason they were taking their sweet time! I remember hearing one say, "That psycho stalker is the 3rd one this week! He deserves every bit of abuse that boyfriend of hers gives him! I dunno about you but I m rooting for the boyfriend!"  
  
"Syaoran..don't do anything stupid..." I find myself saying, knowing that Syaoran would be so consumed with anger that my words would seem nothing but a tiny breeze blowing his hair into face increasing his annoyance and frustration.  
  
After a while the police made their way down to peel Syaoran off Jason who had no blood left in him after the beating Syaoran gave him!  
  
"You can hurt me Syaoran..but it ll never be over..never!"  
  
I find myself holding my friend back again..he had so much fire left in him! I can't help but wonder...will this fire just extinguish on it's own..or will it build up until it consumes him whole..completely...  
But then again..would that be so wrong?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
My lungs fill with water...it's only a matter of time..  
My eyes begin to close...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in...  
  
Ok. That's it. She's been in there for over an hour. There is no harm in just knocking on the bathroom door to check up on her...she ll understand my concern won't she? Of course she will...  
I head towards the stairs and begin to climb. A sudden fear washes over me...  
  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it....  
  
My pace quickens..I skip a stair or two and make a sharp right...my feet are wet...puddles everywhere...I stair confused at the ground when suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love...  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
The end..is nearing...Goodbye Syaoran...  
I find myself crying with my last ounce of strength adding to the water that drowns me...  
My eyes begin to fall when suddenly the face above me is no longer the same evil, taunting face...I know this face...a wonderful face...I smile...I am bathed in darkness...  
I wonder if he knew...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
"SAKURA!!!!"  
  
I finally realized that the water was coming from the bathroom! I knocked profusely on the door, slamming harder and harder causing my knuckles to split open. Fear consumed my heart. I kicked open the bathroom door, more water rushing out to greet me. I made my way to the tub...there she lay...her eyes were open...but were closing..  
I gasped in shock and panic. I pulled her out of the water wrapping her in a towel. I lay her on the ground and felt for a pulse...  
  
"Oh God...No...SAKURA NO!...NO!!!!!!!"  
  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love........  
  
I begin CPR, a desperate attempt to save my love. I wasnt even sure if I was doing it right! All I knew was that I had to try..or she would die..  
  
"SAKURA DONT YOU DARE DIE!!!!!!"  
  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me...  
  
Suddenly her eyes snap open as her blue lips part, vomiting the galons of water that entered minutes ago.  
  
"Sakura! Oh God, are you alright? Sakura! SAKURA TALK TO ME!"  
  
She coughs more and more as her lungs begin to fill with air once again.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
My face lights up hearing her strained voice speak my name. She was alive. Sakura was alive. I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let her go.  
  
Drowning in your love.....  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
Syaoran saved my life. He begged me to let him take me to the hospital to ensure that I was indeed okay, but I refused. He was all that mattered to me. I remember collapsing from exhaustion into his warm embrace.   
  
I find myself in his bed, tucked in...clothed...I giggle to myself as I picture his scarlet red cheeks blushing madly once the shock wore off.  
I was nice and dry now. Where was Syaoran?  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Maybe I'm a drifter  
Late at night...  
  
I hear him run up the stairs in a panic.  
  
'Cause I long for the safety  
Of flowing freely  
In your arms...  
  
"Sakura! Are you ok? Are you are you?"  
  
I stiffle a laugh, he's so cute when he's worried about me.  
  
I nod. He approaches the bed and lays down next to me, wrapping his strong loving arms around me. There was no better feeling.  
  
"Uhm..Sakura..tell me what happened.." he asks softly still concerned.  
  
"Well..to be honest I ..don't really know! I was in the tub, when I saw the door knob twist once, twice, three, four times, until it ceased. I tried to relax, so I shut my eyes. Suddenly...HE was there...HE just appeared hovering over me. I couldnt scream, I couldnt move! He kissed me, so I scratched his face...he got angry and began to..drown me...  
Oh Syaoran! I was so scared!"  
  
"Sakura, honey, you were probably just dreaming...the tap must have been on the entire time...an hour later...you were drowning..the entire floor filled up with water...Im such an idiot! I should have listened to my instincts and checked up on you sooner!"  
  
"No! NO Syaoran, it wasnt your fault! Really!"  
  
I see sadness, guilt and pain in his eyes. It was all my fault. I loved Syaoran so much, to hurt him ...the sight of his sorrow just unbearable to mine eyes!   
His arms tighten around me.   
  
"Damn him! Damn Jason for hurting you!"  
  
"Syaoran..I know..but it could have been worse..."  
  
  
Syaoran....  
  
I find myself thanking God that she was right. Sakura was violated, her privacy taken from her..but her innocence still stayed with her...for that I was relieved...but she is still paralyzed with fear...there may only be one way to rid her of such fear...Jason doesnt deserve to live..  
  
I don't need another lover  
It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me....  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Eriol...  
  
I find myself on our bed again. I stare at the bathroom door. Tomoyo has been in there for quite a while..I wonder if she is alright.. I can't imagine her ever being "alright" again...the violation she suffered! I think she believes Jason raped her! I swear..if I find out he did...my hands can't stranger that S.O.B. fast enough!  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
Late. What do I do?!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
Syaoran and I are just laying in each other's arms, never wanting to let go...I feel so protected..so safe in his arms...  
  
Silence fills the room. A peaceful, serene silence. Syaoran begins to whisper in my ear words...words so beautiful it makes my heart beat ten times as fast..  
  
Oh can't you see  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough....  
  
He sends butterfly kisses up and down my neck...my spine curls in comforming to his muscular, protective..built body which encircles me..  
  
'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again......  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I make my way out of the bathroom. Eriol is waiting for me with his gorgeous, welcoming smile. I can't help but smile back despite what I know...I dont know how to tell him ...he ll want to break up in a heart beat I know it!...  
  
"Tomoyo..I love you..and I have a few things to say to you..."  
  
I wait in anticipation..  
  
'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again...  
  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love...  
  
  
Eriol...  
  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love....  
  
Tomoyo runs to me from the bathroom doorway and jumps into my warm embrace..so much for finishing the song. We laugh together as we wrestle playfully in the bed...  
  
"I love you Tomoyo...no matter what.."  
  
Her melodic giggles end abruptly..  
  
"No matter what? Are you sure?"  
  
I nod, slightly alarmed by the tone of her voice as well as the question.  
  
"No matter what Tomoyo, Im going to marry you!"  
  
Tears floor her eyes in a matter of seconds...  
  
"Well I pray you don't change your mind after what I'm about to say Eriol..I..I..uhm...I'm..Late..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran..  
  
Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist...  
  
I find myself singing in a low voice...I see her melting into my arms...Who knew there were feelings so sureal...who knew we would be here together...  
  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe....  
  
She smiles in approval. Her teary eyes twinkle in the morning light..  
  
Everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love.....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
1102900 squares in this row on the padded wall, do da, do da! Damn Im so bored! At least when I was free, I could watch Sakura undress, or take a shower or something...Oh Sakura...I miss you so much...It's only a matter of time...  
  
Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning  
In your love  
I keep drowning  
In your love  
Baby I can't help it  
Can't help it no, no....  
  
"Mr. O Reilly, you should eat something"  
"Oh Lisa, your so good to me honey..."  
  
Lisa smiles and blushes. Lisa, 16 years old, the daughter of Dr. Hertz..my psychologist...my shrink whatever you wanna call him..  
I wonder if Lisa can keep doing all these favors for me..heh heh...  
  
"Oh Jason honey...what happened to your face? Let me clean you up."  
  
Scratches. Blood.  
  
'Soon Sakura...you either love me...or you die...if Syaoran should get in my way...woopsy..heh heh..beware babe..it aint over...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Sakura lies in my arms. She fell asleep again. I guess it's better for her to sleep anyhow..as long as sleep comes easy...  
I watch my perfect angel smile..only to see her frown just as quickly.  
I sigh to myself. She is haunted. What can I do? I lean down low and whisper into her ear some peaceful words, hoping that they will reach her..that they will protect her...and show her my love...  
  
'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again....  
  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love...  
  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love...  
  
Baby I can't help it...  
  
Her smile returns, as does mine. An angel should never be sad...and I will see to it that her temporary depression will be a distant memory..no matter what the cost...  
  
You keep me...  
  
...I will do anything for you Sakura...you'll see...  
  
...Drowning in your love....  
  
How was that? A tad weird ne? Well no worries cause that's what I do best- confuse & amaze lol. R&R PLZ! Hopefully this will sustain you guys for maybe a day lol. 


	14. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Hey everyone! Well here's chapter 14!!!! For you awesome S&S MUSHY FICS fans, this is sooo for you lol... trust me you ll love it! Sorry for the little confusing bits in the last chapter, but every mystery will be solved in the end, trust me, I dont like ending my fics with holes in em so no worries! R&R PLZ!!! THANKS!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 14- How Did I Fall In Love With You?  
  
Sakura...  
  
I sigh to myself. I wonder where Syaoran is? He's late!  
I find myself pacing back and forth uneasily. Syaoran went out to run some erans, so here I am waiting for him... Still, I can't help but worry about him, he's been gone for over an hour...  
  
"Get a grip Sakura, so what if he's...uh..30 minutes late"  
  
I find myself shivering...did something happen to him? I pray to God that he is alright... It's raining pretty heavily outside. I try to focus my mind on something else to calm down, but for some reason it's not helping much.  
  
My mind begins drifting to a moment shared not too long ago after Jason was taken into custody...we were driving home- to Syaoran's home that is..  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Sakura, there's something you need to know"  
  
I remember feeling a tad nervous at this statement but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Sakura, I love you to death and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you...and"  
  
"Syaoran...your worrying me...just spit it out already ok?"  
  
"Sakura..I uhm...they uh...I don't know how to say this...so Im just going to say it..."  
  
I can tell he is nervous, and somewhat afraid..  
Suddenly, I try to reply his words in my head..."they"...oh no..not now...please no!  
  
"Syaoran...they want you back don't they.."  
  
Syaoran's face grows white, head down he nods slowly...  
  
"Oh God! I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"Sakura, just breathe alright, calm down please, you've been through a lot just focus on our future everything will work out ok? Please trust me...believe me.."  
  
"Syaoran! WHAT future? It's over for us and you know it!"  
  
I flung the door open and exited the car in one swift movement. He was leaving me..dear God, he was leaving me alone... I began to run..not looking back..Syaoran's voice was drowned out by the sudden storm brewing.  
  
"Oh Syaoran...I knew you would have to go..why did you make me love you! How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I kick myself over and over again, why did I bother to tell her NOW? Especially now after all that's going on in her life! Dammit Syaoran you are So DAMN SELFISH! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!  
I try not to cry as Sakura's running form seems to dissapear...puddles of rain replacing where she once stood...  
The storm was getting worse by the minute..Sakura was completely out of view. I tried to scream for her to come back but she doesn't seem to hear me...perhaps she wants to drown me out purposely...  
  
"Oh Sakura...I love you so much...I don't know if I will ever have the strength to leave you! DAMMIT! SAKURA!...HOW! HOW DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!...How...did I fall so deeply for you...How..did I fall in love with you? What did I say? What did you DO? How the hell did I fall in love with you!?"  
  
Maybe these words are the words she needs to hear...  
I run to my car to start it up again to catch up with her... but it won't start...   
  
"DAMMIT! I JUST FILLED YOU UP!"  
  
I try not to take my anger out on my relatively new car...  
Suddenly an idea hits...if I know Sakura like I think I do...well then I know where she's going!..If I am right...O please let me be right!  
I decided to run to my destination...to the destination that I pray is hers...I run faster, faster..and even faster driven by love, frustration, and craze...I wasn't going to let her go! NO WAY!   
The wind whips my face to the right, to the left...I am soaking wet..drenched from the rain and from my own sweat... I try to quicken my pace...I only pray I'm right...  
  
Sakura...  
  
I can't help but cry to myself as the storm rolls forth. Any sane person would go home and bawl...but where is home? MY home? No..I don't have a home..not anymore... Then perhaps to Syaoran's? No..I can't do that, one look at that gorgeous face of his and all is right with the world...I can't let that happen.. but then again..I know he is coming after me... I know Syaoran... I know he knows me... I know he'll be here in a mere matter of moments.. Maybe that's what I'm counting on...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I run faster wishing I hadn't said what I had... Why did I tell her about going back to Hong Kong? WHY?! I should have just... I dont know lie to her? NO. I can't do that..I can never do that... She reads me like a book... Oh Sakura... I love you so damn much!   
  
I find myself drawing to a hault. There she is, on the swing... drenched from the rain. I approach her still form. I kneel before her, and lift her chin so that her eyes meet mine. Her face, tear stained but beautiful... Her eyes, pained...but mirrors to her soul...  
  
"Oh Sakura.."  
  
She begins to cry as I embrace her. It kills me to know that these tears are shed for me...all my fault! Dammit!  
  
"Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone...  
  
Her sniffles stop for a moment as the words process in her mind...   
She holds on to me even tighter, never wanting to let go...I know this, for I feel the same way..   
I continue to whisper into her ears as the storm progresses...  
To us, there is no storm.. to us...there is no one in the world... to me, she is my world...  
  
Sakura...  
  
I love him so much, I can't ever stay mad at him for more than a mere moment! I am so pathetic! I find life unbearable without him! Maybe that's why I don't want him to leave Japan.. I fear he will never return to me... The storm continues to rage on...it feels like we are shielded as the rain pours all around us, rather than on us.. To us, there is no storm... to us.. there is no one in the world... to me...he IS my world...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
"Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight...  
  
I kiss away her fallen tears. My lips touch her skin so tenderly. Her scent filling my nostrils with pleasure... My arms wrap more tightly, protectively around my gorgeous treasure...  
  
"What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?...  
  
Sakura moans into my ears as I continue to kiss her tenderly, as I continue to hold onto her... her body now carved into mine... although we are fully clothed, I feel we are together...in ever sense of the word... She cries more tears into the midnight sky... I hold onto her more deeply, lovingly...   
  
"I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble...  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight..."  
  
Sakura takes the pause as her opportunity to strike. Her lips grab mine, claiming them as her own... we deepen the kiss, our tongues molding together.. my hands roaming freely every nook and cranny of her body... she sighs, moaning into my lips... her hands playing with my hair..a moment of sheer pleasure...  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Sakura...  
  
I moan over and over as he gives me so much pleasure. His hands roam my body, touching me all over. His lips touch my skin and I begin to tremble in his touch. We kiss passionately, eagerly, hungrily... lustfully...   
His lips still grasping mine tightly. His tongue massaging mine. His hands trembling...I can tell he is conflicted... one moment he reaches to unbutton my shirt, then his hand retracts away... He is afraid.. I would like nothing more than to be complete with him... but he is holding back... I know why...  
  
"Syaoran..I love you... I want you...Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah....I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life...."  
  
"I want you so much Sakura... but..but not now.. not here..."  
  
I feel a sudden pain. Rejection. He sees this in an instant and returns to kissing me hard, passionately...perfectly.   
  
He manages to whisper words to me as we kiss over and over again..  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?...  
  
We continue our violent kissing until we find ourselves falling out of the swing and onto the cold, wet grass. This does not stop us however... we continue our lustful journey... His hands touching me all over again and again.. he slips his hand under my shirt and drives me insane with pleasure as his controle over himself begins to fade away into the background...  
  
I moan with pleasure over and over as chills make their way up my spine and down again. He is lying on to of me and touching me tenderly... until he abruptly stops...  
  
"Sakura I want you more than ever..but our first time should'nt be here.."  
  
"Syaoran... our first time would be special no matter what the place, no matter what the atmosphere..."  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew....  
  
His eyes burn through my soul. My shirt nearly off, my bra peering through... my white shirt soaking wet.. my stomache completely uncovered my belt buckle undone...my legs spred.. his body on top of mine... his shirt nearly ripped off... his pants ready to be pulled away from his body... one of his hands resting on my chest... his other hand resting on the inside of my right thigh...his face inches from mine...our breathing is shallow...   
  
"Sakura.. I love you.. dont get me wrong... You turn me on... you drive me wild..."  
  
Sakura giggles looking down...  
"I can see that Syaoran.."  
  
He blushes madly, as he buttons up his shirt and pants. I frown slightly but I understand his actions.  
  
"I ll make a deal with you Syaoran...if you can redress me the way I was before... we'll go back to your place and behave... if not.. if you can't redress me Syaoran than you make love to me here and now..."  
  
He nods in agreement. He lifts himself off of me as I sit up... his eyes glued to the contents in my bra...  
  
"Come on Syaoran..I dare ya!"  
  
His hands make their way to touch the first button... his fingers trembling uncontrollably as he attempts to pull the little white button through the white hole. His continuous attemps are in vain, for he can't help but stare at my body hungrily...  
  
"What's the matter Syaoran...maybe this will help.." I rise up from my sitting position and kneel before him... my chest inches away from his face...  
  
"Well?"  
  
His jaw widdened in shock...  
  
"uh..Uhm...I uh..."  
  
I giggle, when suddenly the forceful wind unbuttons the rest of my shirt, my chest nearly exposed in front of his face...  
  
"I ..I..I..."  
  
I laugh uncontrollably until Syaoran passes out...  
  
"Sy..Syaoran? Woops hehe"   
  
I lean over his fallen body not even bothering to button my shirt up once again..  
  
"Syaoran honey...wake up..."  
  
He stirs and smiles...  
  
"Sakura...I love you like hell you know that right?"  
  
"Yup... I love you too sweetheart..."  
  
"Sakura...I'm not leaving Japan without a fight.."  
  
I frown at the sudden recollection...Hong Kong..  
  
"I wont leave YOU without a fight...even if I have to disown the Li Clan Sakura... I d do anything for you.... I love you..."  
  
I smile softly and kiss him one last time before we get up off the ground...  
  
"Sakura... What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?.."  
  
I smile at him as we embrace each other in an innocent hug...  
  
"I don't know Syaoran... but maybe you can answer me this...How did I...  
fall in love with you?...  
  
He smiles. Next thing I know, Im 10 feet off the ground...  
  
"All I know is Sakura, that your all I want in this world... I fell in love with you the moment we met, and I will spend the rest of my life giving you pleasure every minute, every second of the day...trust me... this...this was nothing... there's a lot more where that came from babe... lots more!"  
  
Babe. I tremble in fear. Oh God! Jason was my carrier. I scream in fright. I leap from his embrace in shock and confusion.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong! It's me!"  
  
I blink once. I blink twice. It was Syaoran... so why did I think it wasn't?  
  
"Oh God..Sakura, HE calls you babe doesnt he? Im so sorry!"  
  
"No, no Syaoran, it's ok, really... he's locked away..he can't hurt me anymore..."  
  
"That's right... I d rather die than let him touch you ever again..."  
  
I smile uneasily. Syaoran approaches my now shivering form.  
  
"Sakura, your shivering...Im so stupid ...you could catch pneumonia!"  
  
"No...I'm ok really! It was my stupid fault anyway...besides I was the one that..ran away from you..I m so sorry I over reacted.."  
  
"No, you had ever right to do that...I dont blame you...come on my love, let's get you home..."  
  
He takes retrieves his jacket which had found it's way under a near by tree and wrapped me up tightly.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran.."  
  
"Anytime my cherry blossom..."  
  
Suddenly, I gasp in surprise...  
  
"Syaoran MY NECKLACE! OH NO HAVE YOU SEEN IT?!!!!MY CHERRY BLOSSOM NECKLACE THAT YOU GAVE ME! SYAORAN! OH NO!"  
  
"Sakura, it's ok, I ll get you another one really it's no big deal.."  
  
"It IS a big deal! Im so horrible! O GOD!"  
  
I search crazily for my necklace. I remember so vividly when Syaoran gave it to me not too long ago...  
  
*FLASHBACK IN THE FLASHBACK* (Chapter 6)  
  
"Syaoran? Something wrong?"  
"No, everything is right my love. I have something for you."  
I love surprises, I watch him open his drawer which is near by and pull out a rectangular velvet box. I open it and gasp   
in amazement at the gorgeous piece of jewlery.   
"It's beautiful Syaoran"  
"At the risk of sounding like your tradition cliché...jewlery can never compare to your beauty Sakura"  
I feel tears blur my vision as he takes the gorgeous cherry blossom necklace out of it. It was sheer beauty. He closes   
the clasp and admires my face. I smile and kiss him passionately.  
"Thank you Syaoran, I love it...and I love you"  
We embrace in a warm hug and fall onto the bed once again.  
We eventually fall victim to sleep...a peaceful night's rest in his loving embrace... what more could I girl want?  
  
*End of Flashback in the Flashback...*  
  
"Found it!"  
  
"Oh thank you so much Syaoran!" I kiss him passionately...  
  
"It must have fallen when we were uhm...uh..."  
  
"Hehe, ya...I guess so.."  
  
"Come on Sakura, we'd better get home...the storm isnt going to let up for a while...and uh..."  
  
Suddenly I realized that my shirt was completely unbuttoned and my lacy bra revealed a lot... I blush slightly, and smile... I button my shirt up.  
  
end of Flashback...  
  
A crack of thunder interrupts my thoughts.  
"Oh Syaoran...where are you?"  
  
I try to find something to get my mind off of Syaoran for a while, trying not to let my imagination run wild..but still I have a bad feeling...   
I decide to check the mail. Most of it of course was junk mail. Suddenly a letter fell to the ground addressed to Syaoran...it was already opened! I decide to read it...  
  
"Dear Syaoran,  
  
Hey coz, it's Meilin. Listen, you've got lots of trouble! The elders are extremely P.O.ed at you! They are ordering your return to Hong Kong! They feel you are denouncing your family by staying in Japan with the card mistress. Even though Sakura and I have had multiple issues, I dont want to see either one of you hurt... Syaoran, Im afraid of what they might do to you! To her! You need to come to Hong Kong and work this out! I think you know what this will come to... you either come back to Hong Kong and live as the Li Clan leader...or you stay in Japan and hand over your right to the position... Syaoran you have to choose, Sakura or your family. I know you ll make the right decision... whatever it may be. Im rooting for you coz! By the way Ive got a boyfriend now ^.^ hehe... Anyways, Im sorry Syaoran... but if you do choose to stay with her...you both will be in serious danger.  
  
Love,  
your cousin Meilin Li  
  
Oh no! Syaoran will choose me! I know it! I can't let him throw away his family! No! No way!..but what can I do?  
  
Suddenly the door flings open..  
"Syaoran! What took you so long I was so incredibly worried about you!?"  
  
"Hey babe...hows it going!?"  
  
I gasp in shock.  
  
end of chapter 14  
  
Uh oh lol, Yes yes another cliff hanger! R&R PLZ! 


	15. I Cherish You

Hey everyone! You awesome patient reviewers rock! Thanks so much for everything! A huge thank you to all those who gave me special birthday wishes on tuesday thank you so much :) It meant a lot to me :)   
Well after the entire week of modifying stuff, here's chapter 15...enjoy ;)  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 15- No One Can Hear You Scream!  
  
"Hey babe hows it going?"  
  
I gasp in shock! I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy!  
  
Flashback..  
  
"Hey Sakura can you get the mail?"  
  
"Sure Syaoran"  
  
I walk outside to the mailbox. The sun shinning down on me, I can't help but smile. I grab the load of mail and bring them inside the house. I go through them one by one, most of which of course were junk mail. One piece of mail suddenly caught my eye, it was addressed to me! Who knew besides Tomoyo and Eriol that I was living with Syaoran?  
I rip open the seal and begin to read...  
  
  
Dearest Sakura,  
  
All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I  
  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
  
In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day  
  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
  
I will love you always and forever...  
  
It was unsigned. The writing looked incredibly familiar. Finally it hit me!  
  
"SYAORAN! YOUR SO SWEET!"  
I ran into his arms. He looked puzzled.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that honey?"  
  
"For this beautiful letter! It brought tears to my eyes!"  
  
"What letter honey?"  
  
"This one" I show him the letter, but he doesnt react.  
  
"I didnt write this Sakura. Looks like you've got yet another secret admirer" I could tell he was jealous. His tone went from loving to jealous.  
  
"You sure you didnt? I mean this is just like you!"  
  
"Really Sakura, it was'nt me... I wish I had thought of it though...Sakura..is everything alright you look a bit ghost like.."  
  
I nod to him and smile pushing away any thoughts that may say otherwise...  
  
"Sakura...you know you can tell me anything right?"  
  
"Of course Syaoran, I love you with all my heart..."  
  
"I may not have thought of sending this letter to you Sakura, but I do cherish you, with my heart, body, mind and soul."  
  
"Im so lucky Syaoran.."  
  
"No...Im the lucky one"   
He wraps his strong arms around my body and begins to kiss me. Heavenly kisses.   
  
"Syaoran, as much as I love your heavenly kisses, we've got unread mail to attend to..."  
  
Suddenly my mind reverts back to the mystery letter...suddenly it clicked...perhaps my initial response had been correct...somehow he's found a way to creep his way back into my life...no..no way...Syaoran's lips were moving as he reached the pile of unread mail... He said something ...I didnt hear him. If Syaoran didn't write that letter...the only other person ... no! NO WAY! He was locked away in a billion straight jackets with maximum security! There's no WAY!...Right?  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I rummage through the mail wondering if she had replied. Suddenly I realize her reply has floated into my anxious hands as my fingers fumble to open the seal. Meilin DID reply back.  
  
"Dear Syaoran,  
  
Hey coz, it's Meilin. Listen, you've got lots of trouble! The elders are extremely P.O.ed at you! They are ordering your return to Hong Kong! They feel you are denouncing your family by staying in Japan with the card mistress. Even though Sakura and I have had multiple issues, I dont want to see either one of you hurt... Syaoran, Im afraid of what they might do to you! To her! You need to come to Hong Kong and work this out! I think you know what this will come to... you either come back to Hong Kong and live as the Li Clan leader...or you stay in Japan and hand over your right to the position... Syaoran you have to choose, Sakura or your family. I know you ll make the right decision... whatever it may be. Im rooting for you coz! By the way Ive got a boyfriend now ^.^ hehe... Anyways, Im sorry Syaoran... but if you do choose to stay with her...you both will be in serious danger.  
  
Love,  
your cousin Meilin Li  
  
Oh no! Just as I had feared! I have to choose between the Clan and Sakura! Hate to say it but I would turn my back on my family in a heart beat if it meant leaving Sakura... I would NEVER leave her! Especially not now! Afterall, it seems that someone else may try to grab her too! No way, screw the clan, screw the family.   
  
I decide to reply to Meilin's letter. Sakura had left me alone in the room, which was the perfect opportunity.  
  
Dear Meilin,  
  
Im NEVER going to leave Sakura, so much has happened to her, no way I would leave her! If they tell me to choose... you know the answer! I would turn my back on the clan, on the family in a heart beat and nothing can change my mind! If they dare try to hurt Sakura, they are stupid! I mean stupid! If they hurt her, I would spend the rest of my life hunting each member down and thrusting my sword into each one of them! You tell them I choose Sakura! Thanks Meilin for your support, and congratulations about your boyfriend, I hope that works well for you. Love you forever coz.  
  
Love,  
Syaoran  
  
I decide to send this letter as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, going somewhere?"  
  
"Uh ya, I've gotta run some erans I ll be back in 30 minutes or so."  
  
"Syaoran, be careful though, they say we should be expecting a hurricane today..."  
  
I smile my loving smile at her. I kiss her tenderly and head to the post office.  
  
Sakura...  
  
I can't help but shiver at the very thought that maybe, somehow ...maybe somehow, someway Jason stalks me from the shadows... I pray Im wrong..  
  
End of flashback..  
  
***********************************************************************  
Flashback...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I find myself driving home from the post office when the storm begins to kick up. It has been exactly 30 minutes, I bet Sakura will be calling anytime now...  
  
'No worries Syaoran..you'll be home with Sakura before you know it'  
  
A smile tugs onto my lips. Her scent fills the air, her gorgeous body illuminates the dark sky...I sigh as I feel her luscious lips on mine as we embrace each other with all the love in the world. A rumbling crash of thunder and a flash of lightning signify that the storm seems to be advancing to where I now was. Suddenly the car phone rings loudly. I manage to put the phone on speaker phone..  
"Syaoran? Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly the storm hits full force. The street before me covered with shots of rain pouring..beating down on the ground. The car is swirving back and forth, back and forth. I find it incredibly hard to regain controle of the vehicle.   
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Oh sorry honey. Hi Sakura, everything alright?" I try to sound as calm as humanly possible in this sort of predicament.  
  
"Syaoran, everything is alright here ..but..it sounds like the storm is getting violent out there..please hurry and come home to me..."  
  
Suddenly the car swirvs violently to the left, and then to the right.   
  
"I m..on my way, the storm is a little rough but-"  
  
"Rough? SYAORAN ARE YOU OK?"  
  
"Calm down Sakura, Im just great alright? I ll be home as soon...as possible. I love you Sakura...I love you so much...  
  
"Syaoran...your scaring me! Are you sure-"  
  
"Yes Sakura everything is fine alright? Trust me on this one."  
  
"Syaoran...I...I love you so much...I..I.."  
  
"Sa..Sakura are you crying...why are you sobbing?"  
  
"I..don't know..I can't help but feel...uh..uhm.."  
  
"What? Sakura what's wrong?"  
  
"Uh..Nothing..you just ensure you come home...soon..I miss you my love."  
  
I crack a smile as I picture her glowing face shining next to mine.  
  
"I miss you too honey...I love you...bye"  
  
end of flashback...  
  
A crash of thunder brings me back to reality. It has been quite a while since I left Sakura to go to the post office. The storm continues to hit, but I try to remain calm despite it all.  
I wonder why Sakura broke down like that? I can't help but wonder- her dreams...her prophetic dreams...maybe..no..no she would have told me...right? Nah. No way. Suddenly the storm doesn't look so bad...  
The phone begins to ring yet again.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran...you should really slow down..you wouldn't want to get into an accident now would you?"  
  
"What...who is this?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare Li.."  
  
I suddenly feel a giant force pushing me forward ramming into me..  
  
"Oops was that YOU?"  
  
I feel the world spin around me as my car continues to drive.   
  
"Now, if you can't recognize my voice after all this time, I don't know what is wrong with you! Oh I know...maybe this will knock some sense into you!"  
  
I feel him ram his car into mine again and again. My body being thrusted forward, feeling crushed, and bruised unable to breathe practically. I find myself swirve with the car back and forth yet again only in a more intense battle..  
  
"Hm, once your gone nothing will stand in our way! Sakura will marry me! She will ..."  
  
"She...wants...me...not..you..."  
  
"Oh please...she'll forget you...she'll love another..more specifically she will LOVE ME! ONLY ME! OUR SOULS WILL BE JOINED INTO ONE! YOU...you will cease to exist my friend..."  
  
"She will never ...love...you Jason...never...long after Im gone..she will cry for me...she will long for me...she will forever be connected with me...you can never separate us Jason...never..."  
  
"Ok, buh bye!"  
  
I am whisked to side A to side B, pain surging through my every whim. The pain is unbearable but I refuse to give up. Suddenly I feel the comforting pedal under my foot. I ram the breaks but...I don't feel the sudden, abrupt hault...Realization slices through me, the breaks were cut. I ram hard on the breaks again and again but to no avail. I ease the pressure on the gas pedal to slow down, but it doesnt help matters much...  
  
"Slowing down won't save you my friend..now..rest in peace forever!"  
  
I swirve to the left, the right, to the left again...until I crash into a nearby tree. Pain surges through my body...the pain..the unbearable pain...I feel broken...beaten, bruised....pain all over. I feel blood trickle down my face from an open gash on my head among many others...My vision is incredibly blury...I hear honking...people calling out to me urging me to speak.   
  
'Oh God...this just might be the end of it all! Sakura! Oh God Sakura! I have to protect her from that psycho!'   
  
Suddenly I see Sakura gasp in shock. He kicks the door open. He's soaking wet from the rain... he has a horrible evil grin plastered on his disgusting face. His face... Scratches are all over his face. He begins to talk about how much he's missed Sakura from his hell hole. She tells him to go away...and that I will be there soon... he tells her that ..he tells her I m not coming back! She thinks Im dead! She screams in horror! He then speaks of how he violated Tomoyo, her best friend, and how he wished it had been Sakura. He begins to approach her..she turns to run...but it's too late!  
  
"SAKURA! DAMN THIS STORM!"  
  
Suddenly I see head lights of another car, I recognize the evil feel to it..I try to strip myself of the death grip seat belt, but I can't! I struggle against my restraints once again.   
  
Next thing I know I 'm rammed off the road and falling... falling over the side of the unfinished road...The last thing I remember... the vision...  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
I fall into the darkness of no return...I've failed her once again...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I missed you a lot sweety"  
  
"JASON! What the hell!? How..HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?"  
  
"It doesnt matter Sakura.. I missed you...I missed you very, very much..  
You got my letter I'm sure... Oh Sakura... I cherish you... I do."  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! SYAORAN WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND AND KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
Jason smiled evilly.  
  
"I dont think so honey. You know, a hurricane is going on out there...what makes you think Syaoran can save you in time... Besides he won't be able to save anyone in his condition!"  
  
I gasp in horror.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM! IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL.."  
  
"You'll WHAT? Use your cards on me? I dont think so. In case you forgot, they are still in the clow book which you failed to take from you house."  
  
The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He was right. I don't have a single line of defense. It's all over for me now. Oh God, it's all over!  
  
"Come on baby, stop fighting me! You have to realize I'm your shadow! I go where you go! I breathe right next to you, my hands will always be touching you. My body will soon be merged with yours and there's not a damn thing you can do about it! There is no one to save you now!"  
  
"Tell me something you sick ass freak! Did you.."  
  
"Rape Tomoyo? No of course not. I didnt rape her, she wanted it! She wanted it so bad baby, the same way you want it! Aww does that hurt? Im sorry sweety, if it makes you feel any better, I was thinking of you the entire time, she wasn't much fun anyway. She was moaning sure, but I bet you can make earth shattering moans! Oh I can feel you right now. Just picture me on top of you honey, in and out! You know you want it. You know you want me badly! I ll make you forget all about Syaoran!" Jason laughed evilly.  
  
"Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!" I turn to run when suddenly he throws something at me, stabbing me in the back of my neck. I scream as I fall to the ground paralyzed. I feel like I'm falling...falling into a dark pit, never to return again..  
  
"Sy...Syaoran.."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
Things have been pretty weird since I told him I was late..  
  
Flashback..  
  
"No matter what Tomoyo, Im going to marry you!"  
  
"No matter..what? Well Eriol.. Im late."  
  
Shock was all I could read on his face. His lips soon broke into a smile.  
  
"Tomoyo! I love you so much!" He wrapped his strong arms around me happily."  
  
"Eriol...I ..."  
  
Suddenly realization hit him.   
  
"It's not mine.."  
  
I cry uncontrollably and shake my head.  
  
"I ..Oh Eriol, Im so sorry!"  
  
"No..no it's..ok..it wasn't your fault Tomoyo..."  
  
I see the pain in his eyes. He sees the same pain in mine and holds me tighter...  
  
"Tomoyo... I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do..."  
  
I manage to smile at the man I love, but still...if my suspisions are correct Jason...is the father!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I feel extremely dizzy. I look around. I know this place. It's..mine and Syaoran's room! I suddenly realize that my hands are restrained to the bed posts with rope.  
  
"So your finally awake huh? Hope you had a pleasant nap?"  
  
I growl at the disgusting figure that stands before me.  
  
"Now now, no need to be hostile, Im sure your anxious to get started- as am I!"   
  
"Your dispicable Jason O Reilly! Truly DISGUSTING!"  
  
"Thanks babe, now enough stalling, start stripping!"  
  
He laughs evilly as he approaches the bed. He leaps on top of me and begins to kiss me. I cry out but no one can hear me. My agony will go unoticed to the world...no one can hear me scream...  
  
I struggle under his body as he begins to unbutton his shirt. He finds absolute pleasure in this, it's appauling! He continues to kiss me as I scream from under him.  
  
"There's no point in resisting babe, no one can save you...no one can hear you scream!"  
  
"GET OFF ME! SYAORAN HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Syaoran? HA! He's long gone Sakura! He aint never coming back!"  
  
I am horrified...no..oh God it can't be true...Syaoran..Syaoran..Syaoran..don't leave me...  
  
end of chapter 15  
I know Im so predictable at times with the whole cliffhanger bits aint I? heheheheheheh Im so very proud! Not to worry I ll update again during the weekend! I love the weekend woohoo! Oky doky, R&R PLZ!  
  
  



	16. The Beauty and The Beast!

Hey people :) Well I decided to update again cause well I owe ya for being so into this story! I had no idea this would turn out as well as it has! I decided to concentrate on this fic until it's done, putting the rest of my fics on hold, but I don't think you guys mind too much.  
Now, I've received some concerned reviews regarding Syaoran's death..trust me guys, you know me too well, I can't kill characters lol it's too hard! Plus I d get lots of flames lol. So not to worry this is 100% S&S nothing more nothing less, trust me & enjoy! R&R! PLZ!  
The cliffhanger isn't really a cliffhanger, sorry lol im sure your all devastated!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 16- The Beauty and The Beast!  
  
I struggle under his body as he begins to unbutton his shirt. He finds absolute pleasure in this, it's appauling! He continues to kiss me as I scream from under him.  
  
"There's no point in resisting babe, no one can save you...no one can hear you scream!"  
  
"GET OFF ME! SYAORAN HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Syaoran? HA! He's long gone Sakura! He aint never coming back!"  
  
I am horrified...no..oh God it can't be true...Syaoran..Syaoran..Syaoran..don't leave me...  
  
"Stop pleading with God already, you know you want it bad babe so stop playing hard to get!"  
  
His head lowers as he whispers into my ear. His whispers are nothing but the hisses of a treaturous, poisonous, venomous, cold blooded snake! He speaks in hisses as if purposely trying to taunt me, purposely waiting for me to plead with him! Oh God! What was I going to do? How the hell would I survive this one? His poisonous hissing roles on into my ears, his hands roam my body leaving goosebumps soon after. My spine curves in fear, as if hoping to curve into a tiny little ball disapearing from existance...   
  
I hear his laughter ringing in my ears. There is so much excitement in his voice. I dare not compare such emotions to the ones of a child on christmas morning...rather I see him as a slimy, slithering snake poisoning all in his path...  
'Oh Syaoran...he must have lied about you being dead...oh God I can't even fathum such a thought...oh God Syaoran..Syaoran..Syaoran if you can hear me, come back to me...I need you...I love you...'  
  
The hissing comes to an abrupt hault. He shakes me out of my reveries claiming Syaoran is dead, that he is no more...that he will never return to me, that I will never feel his comforting embrace...   
  
"STOP CRYING YOU BABY!"   
  
I feel my head being forced to the side in pain. A loud smack is heard throughout the house. My face throbbing in pain is now tear stained at the very thought of Syaoran...his aura...why can't I feel it?  
  
"DAMMIT SAKURA HE"S DEAD I KILLED HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"  
  
"No..No NO! NO NO NO!!!!!! You ..you MONSTER! My Syaoran will come..he will come for me and you know it!"  
  
"No...that's where your wrong babe because I killed him!"  
  
"Prove it you self righteous son of a-"  
  
My face is thrown to the left once more as my face continues to swell with redness and pain.  
  
"Well I ll do better than that, I ll tell you just how I did it!"  
  
I find myself growling at his disgusting figure praying that his self absorbed ego will stall him...  
  
'What am I waiting for...if what he says is true..and Syaoran is truly...dead...then I ll be his..despite any bit of stalling it won't do any good. I'm lying here on my very own bed. The same bed that Syaoran and I were sure we should share together, only us merged as one. I can't help but wonder that all hope is lost...'  
  
"So basically I rammed him into oblivion..oh and you should have heard his final words about how I could never separate him from you, and that you would "long for him" once he passed and that you would love no other pullease! The guy is a psycho! And people say IM a freak! Im just a man in love who ..is about to get what he wants! He, on the other hand is a possessive freak!"  
  
I shake my head in disbelief.  
  
"You've stalked me my entire life, you've destroyed the Sakura people used to know and love...you took away my freedom, my privacy..and now my reason for living and you DARE...YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY! To say...that your doing all this bull shit for LOVE! NO! NO WAY! People who love have hearts, you Jason have nothing but an empty body, an empty shell who is infactuated and idolizes me! I have one last thing to say Jason- YOU ARE THE POSSESSIVE FREAK!"  
  
"I love you Sakura, whether or not you choose to believe that is your choice but just know that I do truly love you. I killed him to save you, to save you from his madness, from his macho-ness! Your better off without him! Which leads me to my next topic...Sakura..."  
  
I feel his weight shift a little as he slides to the ground landing on one knee holding out a tiny velvet box.  
  
"Since the beginning of time  
Since it started to rain  
Since I heard you laugh  
Sine I felt your pain  
I was too young, you were much younger  
We were afraid of each other's hunger   
  
I have always loved you  
There's never been anyone else  
I knew you before I knew myself  
Oh my baby, I have always loved you..."  
  
I feel sick to my stomach as he professes his love to me for the 100th time today! Such a beautiful song, such a hateful, disgusting creature destroying it's purity! I feel the need to gag!  
  
"Since we kissed the first time  
Since we slept on the beach  
You were too close for comfort  
You were too far out of reach  
You walked away, I should have held you  
Would you have stayed for me to tell you?  
  
I have always loved you  
There's never been anyone else  
I knew you before I knew myself  
oh my baby, I have always loved you  
And when you call it makes me cry  
We never made time for you and I  
If I could live it all again  
I'd never let it end, I'd still be with you  
Oh God, I miss you.."  
  
How is this song truly relevant? He doesnt love me! Not at all! If he did, he would want me to be happy, to be truly happy not live a life of pain and disgust with the likes of him! As I'm sure many will agree, he is truly sick! He deserves to be eliminated off the face of the earth!  
I find myself crying now, uncontrollably. Oh Syaoran! You can't be dead! You can't! If only you knew what was going on! He wants me Syaoran. He wants me as a prize, he wants to play me all day, all night long! I can't get through this without a sign that your coming Syaoran! I sign dammit! A simple sign that can replenish my hopes and dreams! Oh please Syaoran! If...he has killed you...I swear he's breathed his last breath!  
  
"I have always loved you  
There's never been anyone else  
I knew you before I knew myself  
Oh my God, I have always loved you  
Years go by in a matter of days  
And though we go separate ways  
I never stop dreaming of you  
I have always loved you..."  
  
He looks to me, somewhat out of breath. I feel my eyes rolling back into my head at my annoyance. I don't know whether to laugh or cry! Cry simply for the fact that my life will be over the minute he takes the one thing that he's yet to steal from me- my innocence, my purity...  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto...will you be mine forever, will you marry me my sweet cherry blossoms, please, say yes."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Silence. Crickets.  
  
"SAKURA? WILL YOU MARRY ME DAMMIT?!"  
  
"huh? Oh I'm sorry did you say something?"  
  
I can't help but laugh inwardly to myself, his anger rises as does he from the ground. Perhaps my rude, abrupt response was a sufficient reply.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! WHAT?!!!!!!!"  
  
He grabs my head as if attempting to insert memories of loving him in my mind. His eyes are empty. Eyes are said to be mirrors of the soul, yet his eyes are hollow...he has no soul. This man, is nothing short of a demon, the devil in disguise but I know better, I would rather die than spend a moment under his disgusting slithering body.  
  
"I want...something you can never provide me with if what you've..said is true...I WANT SYAORAN!"  
  
"DAMMIT SAKURA! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
I feel his hands wrap around my neck growing tighter, tighter, even tighter. My wind pipe crushing under his grip. Good. That's fine with me. Living with him in the same world is a life not worth living! Good. Kill me. Just as I had hoped. If I would die now, Syaoran and I would be reunited forever. Our souls still dancing on that fateful day.  
I crack a smile as my lips turn different shades of blue while my face goes pale. I feel my eyes rolling back into my head, I see the world in red almost at the thought of dying. I can't help but shed a tear for my so called life, he never truly knew. I never showed Syaoran how much we completed each other, and now, he would never know.  
  
I find myself mouthing his name as my eyes begin to shut slowly. Breathing doesn't matter anymore. Not anymore. Not ever again. Perhaps this is my time. Syaoran, Im coming...  
  
Suddenly the grip is loosened. My lungs begin to fill with air once more as I cough in pain. My eyes fly open as I attempt to recall the events. Jason. His grip was so strong, crushing my life force...but now his body is nowhere near mine. I look profusely around the room until I see two shadows struggling with what looks like a gun! I gasp in fright! Syaoran? The gun is fired once, twice, three times followed by clicking sounds. One shadow is struck and falls down the many stairs. I pray to God that Jason was this shadow, falling to his doom. I dare not breathe a sigh of relief as the other shadow nears the room limping, grabbing hold of his shoulder as he runs into the room.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
"SYAORAN!  
  
I cry tears of joy, he was alive, he was standing right there. He desperately fumbles with my restraints but eventually succeeds.  
  
"Sakura! Oh God! Did he hurt you!? Please tell me your alright! Please Sakura, TELL ME YOUR ALRIGHT!"  
  
He panics as he inspects my form laying on the bed.   
I try to search for the words to explain the joy, the relief and the awe I feel as of now. The best I can do is wrap my arms around his body and never let go.  
  
"Syaoran, your alive!"  
  
I cry like a lost little child who has been found after years of loneliness.  
  
"Of course I am! Now tell me, are you ok? I mean really? What did he do? Did he hurt you! I swear to God if he touched you I'll-"  
  
"Syaoran, you saved me, end of story. My prince charming came to rescue me, I couldn't be happier"  
  
I see unshed tears twinkle in his eyes. He of course would never admit to such a thing. He continues to look me over ensuring I was alright. I soon feel his wonderous lips embrace mine. We kiss sweetly at first, growing more deeply, hungrily...wanting more, much, much more. We fall backwards onto the bed as his kisses grow more forceful, more violent, more passionate as his lips begin to make their way from my lips, down my neck ... I moan into his lips in pleasure. It felt so good to be in his arms. It felt so good to have his glorious figure over mine. Our shirts fall loosely to the ground when suddenly there is a noise downstairs. In all our excitment, we had forgotten that Jason was still in the house at the bottom of the stairs! I wished to God he was dead, laying there covered in his own blood, but no such luck. Syaoran took off from the room, (shirtless ^.^) ready to strike when his suspisions were proven correct, Jason had escaped, again. He sighs angrily in frustration. It is then when I realize his wounds! Gashes on his forhead, arms, hands...deep cuts all over his back and shoulder blades whcih were yet to be cleaned. He looked somewhat pale. I instantly felt guilty! There we were inches from taking the next step... I was so emotionally needy... I completely forgot about him! My poor little wolf must be in so much pain!  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
He turns to me in response.  
  
"What happened to you! Your bleeding all over the place!"  
  
"No, no, no Im fine really I just-"  
  
Suddenly Syaoran begins to waver on his feet and nearly falls over the railing. I leap to his side and pull him towards myself, away from the railing.  
  
"SYAORAN! Oh..God, you need a doctor!"  
  
"No..no doc..tor..."  
  
"Syaoran! We need to get you to the hospital pronto!"  
  
"No I'm alright I-"  
  
Syaoran begins to collapse as we make our way back to our room.  
  
"Syaoran, Im calling 911, you stay here!"  
  
I run with intense speed to the phone only to be greeted with silence. The phones were dead. I hear the storm rumbling outside my door as if laughing at our unfortunate predicament. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker as the storm roars outside. I decide to grab for the flashlights and candles in case of a blackout. I decide to grab some bandages and ointments as well to prevent against infections. I run back to Syaoran who is practically covered in blood. His eyes are half closed. To the unseeing eye, he was dead!  
  
I go to his side with haste as I help him sit up.  
  
"Syaoran, God...what..what happened to you"   
I feel tears welling up once again as I picture the pain he must be going through right now.  
  
Suddenly, my fears are embraced by reality...A giant rumble is heard as the wind violently blows against our house. The storm extended his hand and claimed our house as it's own. All forms of electricity were no more...   
  
end of chapter 16  
  
How was that? Sadly there isnt THAT much of a cliffhanger, but there is one somewhat, I suppose I decided to give you all a tiny break. I scared a lot of you with chapter 15, Syaoran almost dying and all lol. So R&R plz! Still LOTZ more to come, recall-Sakura's dreeaaaams!!!! mwahahahahaha  



	17. Forever?

Well after the entire week of reviewing & all that, chapter 17 is FINALLY up! WoohoO!  
This is soooo S&S lol. Seriously. Anyways, I ll keep this short. Thanks so much everyone! 185 reviews!  
Who knew? Keep reviewing & I ll keep writing!  
NOTE, TO CLEAR UP ANY FEARS! SYAORAN IS NOT GONNA DIE...at least not now ...  
lol just kidding keep reading my updates & you shall see! So enjoy chapter 17!!! R&R PLZ!  
I ll keep writing as long as you keep reading!  
  
  
He Completes Me   
Chapter 17- Forever!?  
  
"Syaoran, God...what..what happened to you"   
I feel tears welling up once again as I picture the pain he must be going through right now.  
  
Suddenly, my fears are embraced by reality...A giant rumble is heard as the wind violently blows against our house. The storm extended his hand and claimed our house as it's own. All forms of electricity were no more...   
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Nothing to worry about Syaoran, the storm just messing with us" I say smiling despite the darkness that bathes us. I manage to light the candles creating enough light to nurse my Syaoran back to health.  
  
Syaoran smiles at me. Somehow in the midst of it all, he's enjoying himself!  
  
"Your really lucky to be alive Syaoran, by statistics...your suppose to be dead..but..but thank God your not, Oh Syaoran! THANK GOD!"  
Tears flow from my eyes, the pain of the thought, the very thought of losing him just makes me feel so...so lost, alone...  
  
"Hey, please don't do that, don't cry, don't think what might have been alright? Im here now, I..promise to protect you no matter what Sakura..I swear it!"  
  
He wraps his strong arms around me. He cringes in pain but I can tell he is trying not to show me his pain.  
  
"Syaoran...your hurt you need to rest.."  
  
"No, Im alright, trust me I've looked worse!" he manages to crack a smile attempting to make light of the situation.  
  
"Syaoran..you do need a doctor despite your disaproval, please promise me you won't protest the minute we can get you to the hospital..promise me Syaoran.."  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I see the horrible pain in her eyes, her gorgeous eyes just filled with worry for me, filled with love and devotion. I want to stay strong for her, fill her with the hope she's lost...but I'm losing this battle. The pain surges through my body. My body aches by just laying here on this bed. My pupils I am sure are dialated...but I hope Sakura doesn't notice...I don't want her to worry... But I can't fight this urge to sleep..   
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
My eyes burst open as I feel the sudden need to grab my sword and assume fighting stance. I practically leap off the bed to defend my love but I begin to wobble and begin to fall back.  
  
"Easy..Syaoran, easy..I m sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."  
  
"Sakura..I thought..I thought..Ah..damn him..damn that bastard!"  
  
Pain surges through my body, every muscle aches despite Sakura's attempts to heal my bruised and battered body.  
  
"Syaoran, oh God, some of your wounds are bleeding again."  
  
Sakura...  
  
I feel instant tears flow from my eyes once again as I help Syaoran back onto the bed.  
  
"Don't you dare die on my Syaoran!"  
  
"Im not going to die Sakura, trust me, alright? I'm not going to leave you alone in the world with that piece of-"  
  
"Syaoran, I love you so much....your in so much pain, I can tell.."  
  
He smiles, but I know he's trying to make it look like he's fine and invincible, but I think I finally see, that he is not.  
  
"Sakura, please don't, just stop it already, that face you've got on right now, just doesn't suit you! Your gorgeous face is fit only for happiness"  
  
His hand reaches up to caress my face and wipes away my tears.  
  
"I love you Sakura"  
  
I feel all choked up for some reason. The way he said that just made me worry even more. He has such determination in him..I'm afraid what he will do to anyone that crosses our paths...I actually fear for Jason...for the love of God I don't know why...I do know that Jason will get his...maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but he WILL get his! I watch Syaoran as he fidgets about in his bed, attempting to get comfortable. I fluff his pillows but all he wants is for me to sit and relax. God save me, I love Syaoran so much I can't function without him.  
  
"Syaoran, tell me what happened..."  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Flashback..  
  
I'm falling into the darkness when suddenly there is a light...a warming light that speaks to me with kind words.  
  
"Syaoran, you are the only one that can protect her. You've been her protector for many years, do not let this maniac come between what you were born to do. My dear Syaoran, you were born to protect, to guide, to love Sakura, to love my daughter."  
  
Her glowing smile radiates this horrible predicament as I fall deeper into an unseen pit of darkness.   
  
"How can I protect her if I'm dead?"  
  
"You are not to die now, no, not now. You have much to learn Syaoran, as does she, do not fret, you will find your way together. You must act swiftly however, if too much time is spent here, he will win...you mustn't allow her to be completely destroyed, do not let him finish the job he started not long ago. Please..save my daughter.."  
  
My head perks up as I hear her heavenly voice calling to me.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran, please don't leave me! Come back to me!.."  
  
My strength minimal, but I refuse to take it lying down. I promised years ago to protect her until there is not a single breath left in my body and dammit that is just what I plan to do, I will save her, no matter what! My fears cast aside, my hope, faith, drive, all replenished as I make my journey...as I race against time to save the one person that ever gave a damn...   
  
'Sakura...Im coming!'  
  
End of flashback...  
  
"The rest is kind of blurry, all I know is that I found my way, your mother guided me...she loves you Sakura, she's watching over you..."  
  
Sakura...  
  
"I know my love"  
  
I smile at the mention of my mother. I truly believe that without her, we would have perished long before Syaoran and I became a team...a couple.  
  
"Ow!" he cries.  
  
"Oh, shuddup ya big baby!"  
  
"Hey it hurts! Why don't you let ME nurse YOU back to health next time!"  
  
"Oh contraire honey bun, you already got your chance the night of the dance when Jason stabbed me, n'est pas?"  
  
Syaoran's face turns sour at the mention of the slithering snake that continues on slithering around undetected, until his next victim is found bleeding dead on the ground in agony.  
  
"Sakura, I love you so much"  
  
"I know...where did that come from?"  
  
"I dunno, it's been a whole 5 minutes since I've said it.."  
  
"I love you too, more than life itself!"  
  
We begin to kiss again under the candlelights dancing all around us.  
Our kisses become more lustful until we decide to stop simply because the hero must'nt bleed all over the place.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"YOUR SUCH A BABY! I thought you were all high and mighty, "Not afraid of anything Syaoran Li!"  
  
"Actually...that statement is false..you see I am afraid of something..."  
  
"What, the dark?" I giggle.  
  
"No...Im serious, there is one thing that scares me beyond death..."  
  
My smile fades as I anticipate what he is about to say..  
  
"I am afraid of losing you Sakura, I would rather die than see you shed a tear. I would rather be tortured for all eternity than to have you feeling a single shred of pain for a split second..."  
  
He reaches up and touches my face. I smile lovingly at him.  
After a period of silence. I continue to nurse him back to health despite his desperate cries to end such torture.  
  
I begin to bandage up his bruised, tender ribs when suddenly his hands search for mine. My eyes rise up to meet his gaze. I can't help but look him over. His built chest, his muscles... I begin to explore his chest with my hands. I am in virtual awe at such a beautiful sight before me.   
  
"Sakura, I want you so much it hurts..."  
  
"I know...because I want you just as bad Syaoran..trust me but something is holding us back..maybe it's not the right time...not yet.."  
  
"Your right..I know..but I can't help this burning inside me...I want you Sakura...God help me I want you so badly.."  
  
I smile a mischevious smile.  
  
"Nah, you probably just got hit on the head really hard back in that squished car hon."  
  
He shakes his head playfully as he pushes me over on my back. We laugh together wishing this moment would never end...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
"Over and over I look in your eyes  
you are all I desire  
you have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go"  
  
A few hours ago had someone told me we would be holding each other as we are at this very moment, I would have dubbed him crazy. I was sure, so sure it was all over for us in a mere matter of moments...but somehow..someway we are together...and I don't want to let her go...not ever...  
  
  
"I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know "  
  
"Could I have this kiss for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever.."  
  
Sakura...  
  
Not long ago I was faced with a situation in which I welcomed death..willingly wishing death upon myself...had someone told me this would be the outcome of such a horrid night, I would haved dubbed him crazy... Now I lay here with my love, innocently holding each other never wanting to let go... I want this moment forever.. I want this kiss to last forever...  
  
"Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
oh baby please......."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
I recall in disgust the recent events ... How could he have survived my death trap the way he did? I can't seem to do anything right!   
  
"WHY CANT YOU JUST DIE SYAORAN LI! JUST DIE AND STAY DEAD!"  
  
"JASON YOUR AN IDIOT STOP YELLING!"  
  
"JASON SHUT UP!"  
  
"NO JASON YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
"JASON CALM YOURSELF!"  
  
"JASON SHUT YOUR STUPID TRAP I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!"  
  
"SHUT UP JASON I VE HAD IT WITH YOUR NEGATIVITY IT'S YOUR FAULT HE ESCAPED AND THAT HE"S STILL BREATHING!"  
  
"Not..for long Jasons...no...let them have their stupid kisses...let them have their "forever" bull shit, it won't last...no...no way, because I'm back and I won't stand down...I won't lose again...I won't go on without her... She will be mine...Forever....  
  
"SAKURA YOU WILL BE MINE FOREVER!"  
  
"FOREVER!"  
  
"FOREVER!"  
  
"FOREVER!"  
  
"FOREVER!"  
  
"...forever..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eriol...  
  
The anger rises and falls with me lately. I try not to speak of my thoughts to Tomoyo...simply because I do not want her thinking I want to break up..quite the opposite I want nothing but her in my life! A baby, is an added bonus...I just wish...  
  
"You wish it was yours...Eriol...I know.."  
  
"Tomoyo! I..I..uh I thought you were taking a nap..."  
  
"I couldn't sleep...Eriol I need to know...are you ok with this? I mean really ok?"  
  
"Tomoyo, I love you, yes I ll admit it will be hard to get used to the idea of raising another man's child-"  
  
"But this child Eriol, is yours in every sense of the word! YOURS! You will be the father..you will care for this child as if it were your own...I know you, you would never turn your back on me...on us because you love us so deeply...and that's why I know it's killing you to see me ...willing to give birth to another's child... Eriol, you know abortion is certainly not an option..and adoption...I couldnt bear it...we can survive this Eriol...we can"  
  
"Your right, we can...because I promised the day I met you that I would love you...and I will continue to love you...from now until forever and a day Tomoyo..."  
  
"I love you Eriol...nothing will ever come between us...Forever and a day...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
My heart bleeds love for this man. My soul's pain rectified in an instant because of him. My heart flutters when he walks in the room...my all...is his...from now until forever...  
  
"Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever....."  
  
Syaoran...  
  
My heart bleeds love for this woman. My soul's pain rectified in an instant because of her. My heart flutters when she walks in the room...my all...is hers...from now until forever...  
  
"I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way..."  
  
"Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever..."  
  
"I love you so much Syaoran it hurts to be without you for an instant in time! To think that I almost lost you...to think that ..."  
  
"Don't think like that Sakura, simply because that's all in the past, we can start our lives together, forever...this kiss as far as Im concerned seals our pact...forever Sakura..."  
  
"Forever Syaoran..."  
  
end of chapter 17  
  
*sniffles* I had to put mushyness in for the many people mailing me asking me to do so.  
So no worries, JASON WILL GET HIS PEOPLE!!!!!  
Although I would like ideas of how to kill him lol, just wondering, i havent figured out how to kill the guy!  
So gimme feedback! Thanks :)  



	18. Impeccable Timing!

Ok well here's chapter 18 simply because I had some time to spare today hehe. R&R PLZ! Thanks for all your ideas on how to kill Jason lol.  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 18- Impeccable Timing  
  
Sakura...  
  
I refused to sleep, I had to make sure Syaoran didn't fall asleep considering his dialated pupils, he probably had a concussion! I dare not shut my eyes. I see his beautiful brown eyes surveying my face.   
  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
I am caught by surprise by such a question. It was surely after midnight, the storm raging behind closed doors and here he was asking me such a question. I smile sweetly at his adorable, loveable face and reply with love.  
  
"Only a thousand billion times Syaoran, have I ever told you-"  
  
"That I'm incredible handsome, hot, sweet, adorable, hunky, fun, sexy-"  
  
"Alright alright "Mr. Ego"! Come back down to earth would ya!...Then again your not too far off sweet, hot, handsome, hunky, fun..."  
  
I reach down and kiss his soft tender lips, "and incredbly sexy.."  
  
"Hm, you forgot adorable"  
  
I slap him playfully on the arm when realization strikes.  
  
"Oh my God! Syaoran I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking!"  
  
Last night, I had taken out a piece of shattered glass due to the car windows from his arm which was now bandaged up.  
  
"Hey, Sakura don't worry about me, Im just fine, really."  
  
"Then why do I find that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Sakura, if you think Im going to die still you've got another thing coming! Trust me, Syaoran Li, NEVER DIES!" He exclaims arrogantly in face.  
  
"Ya ya ya, you hungry?"  
  
There is a sudden pause.   
  
"Ya, Im very hungry,ever inch of me is hungry Sakura" he says licking his lips seductively with his tongue.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back with something to eat-"  
  
I suddenly feel arms wrap around my waste pulling me away from my destination.  
  
"Syaoran! What do you think your doing!?"  
  
"I'm not hungry...not for food anyway."  
  
His arms pull me closer to him onto the bed. Suddenly I feel myself falling onto the bed with Jason on top me!"  
  
"JASON! LET GO OF ME !"  
  
I squeal in fright, trying to escape my capure's grip. I struggle, kicking and screaming until he lets me go as we both fall to he ground huffing and puffing...  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Listen to me!"  
  
"NO NO NO!! SYAORAN SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I dare not re-open my eyes, the fear, the pain that comes when I look into that horrible man's face! My disgusting, dispicable stalker..  
  
I get up to run from where I had fallen onto the ground. I run right out of the room, looking back every second practically, I see his shadow nearing mine. I wish desperately that Kero and the cards were here with me. Suddenly I can't stop myself from running. I find myself flipping over the banister. I find myself hanging from the banister by one hand and slipping..my grasp slipping...until my fingers can no longer support my weight and I begin to plumet to the ground. Thoughts of Syaoran fill my head until I feel a heavenly presence soften the plunge. A sweet angelic force slows my speed down, instead of landing on the ground, possibly breaking my neck I feel as though I am being placed onto the ground. One word, one beautiful, heavenly word springs to mind,  
"Mother.."  
  
"I love you Sakura, Syaoran does too...speaking of which, he's on his way...remember I will always be watching over you Sakura...you and your little wolf."  
  
"Mother...Mother no! Mother please don't leave me!!! Mother! I need you! I can't deal with Jason! I don't want Syaoran to eithr! Oh God, mother help us!"  
  
I find myself sobbing uncontrolably on the ground pleading with her to return to me, but I know that will never be. We are now in two different worlds.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I leap from the ground I had fallen onto and followed the running Sakura despite the excrutiating pain that surges through me with every movement. I didn't care, Sakura was all that mattered to me. I find myself running as fast as possible, but the pain slows me down considerably until I hear her screaming! I quicken my pace only to see Sakura's grasp on the banister loosen to the point of no return, there she was plumeting towards the ground. I cried out her name, but she didn't hear me. My heart is consumed with fear, while one word filled my mind, "failure". I failed her again, oh God, I failed her once too many times.  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
I close my eyes in pain...she was so close to the ground. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion! If she were to die this very instant I would gladly follow!   
My eyes sprung open in surprise, there was no disgusting thump as she reached the ground. In fact, I saw her fall slow down considerably, landing with almost no sound at all. She had saved her. Thank God, Sakura had been saved!   
  
"SAKURA ANSWER ME!"  
  
I run down the stairs, tripping over a few and tumbling down a few more. I made my way to her side, relieved to find she was alive and well..."well" wasn't exactly the word. She was crying over her mother, Sakura would forever miss her mother, I just wish she didn't have to feel such agony...  
  
Sakura...  
  
Oh God, I miss her so much! Suddenly I feel arms twist and tangle around my body. Tears streaming my face as he attempts to soothe my soul. He whispers sweet nothings into my ears as my pain from years ago is released yet again.  
  
"Sy..Syaoran, she..she saved me.."  
  
"I know Sakura...Are you alright Sakura? You are alright right?"  
  
I nod, but I am suddenly perplexed as I stare into his eyes.  
  
"Sy..Syaoran how..how did you get..down here?"  
  
He shrugs and smiles, claiming it was nothing, but I know him better than that..I can feel his pain...we are connected.  
  
"Syaoran, you..you ....oh God Im so sorry Syaoran! I pushed you away, I ran away from you...I nearly fell forever away from you"  
  
"Hey...hey don't cry, please Sakura don't cry..I love you too much to let you feel so much pain..you don't deserve pain..."  
  
Suddenly I cry harder until everything dissapears and I'm left in darkness.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura???"  
  
Syaoran...  
  
She fainted into my arms, my poor cherry blossom...  
  
"I'll take care of you Sakura, I promise I will........"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Eriol, I really wish you were here with me, I miss you so much!"  
  
"I know sweetheart, it's just that I'm stuck here, the storm is still pretty heavy.."  
  
"I know...but it's way after midnight! Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Tomoyo, don't you dare worry about me, alright? You just stay calm, relax and I ll be there before you know it, okay?"  
  
"Aright hon.."  
  
"Got any cravings, you know ice cream, chocolate or something?"  
  
"Well..I am craving my adorable boyfriend, who I will kill if he doesnt come to me right now. I'm a woman with many needs Eriol...oh so many needs..."   
  
"Tomoyo, when you put it that way...count to 10 and I ll be there...I love you Tomoyo chan.."  
  
"I love you too Eriol!"  
  
"To..moyo...the..ph.one...is..d...y..ing..."  
  
"What? Eriol? The phone must be dying, come home as soon as you can."  
  
"o.k..."  
  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I hang up the phone reluctantly, wishing Eriol was with me right now.  
I count silently to myself, I know he won't be here in 10 seconds but a girl can hope... I reach 5 when I am face to face with myself, my reflection. I havent begun to show, but it's only a matter of time before Eriol and I become this child's parents...I only wish..I only wish this child was Eriol's...  
  
"Damn you Jason, damn you to hell!"  
  
I find myself sobbing.   
  
"Oh Eriol,I love you so much.....if only this baby was yours....5..4..3..2..1.."  
  
I sigh deeply when suddenly the door flings open. My heart flutters.  
  
"Eriol! Oh thank God!"  
  
My smile soon fades into oblivion...there he stood..my former captor, my enemy..my rapist! Jason!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
  
I begin to back away from the door shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey babe, I missed you too!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
I suddenly realize I'm up against a wall, literally. There is no where to run or hide, he'll find me. He contines to advance towards me as I try to come up with a plan. His hand grabs mine and I begin to panic.  
What was he going to do me now?  
  
"Tomoyo, honey why are you so nervous, your shaking, you cold? You need a hug! Or..maybe we should get closer, warm each other up..."  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
I wingle out of his grasp but he is blocking my passage towards the door...I was trapped.   
  
"Come on Tomoyo, I say you stop pretending, you know that night, when we were together, it felt so right...lets do it again"  
  
His revolting laugh echoes through the house. How was I going to get away?  
  
"If it felt so right, why are you still chasing after Sakura? Leave her alone! She's happy, really happy with Syaoran and nothing you ever do can change how she feels!"  
  
I scream over and over into his face with the truth. He covers his ears mumbling how much of a liar I am.  
  
"SHE LOVES SYAORAN SYAORAN SYAORAN!"  
  
"NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHE HATES YOU!"  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP!"  
  
I suddenly feel my head hit against the wall as I tumble towards the ground.  
  
"See what you made me do? I didn't want to hit you but you drove me to it! DAMMIT TOMOYO YOU DROVE ME TO IT! YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! I WAS NOT POSSESSIVE! I LOVED YOU!!! DAMN YOU TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Suddenly I see him reach into his jacket pocket revealing a silver revolver. I shivered in fear, he was going to kill me...  
  
"Jason..what..what are you..going to do..."  
  
"KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU KILLED ME!!!! IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE DOESNT LOVE ME SO I LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME INSTEAD!"  
  
"What? Jason, listen to me you need help!"  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
  
His trigger happy fingers force the gun to fire. Shots fill the house. In his madness he managed to shoot a lamp, a bowl, the wall but never shooting me.  
  
"Jason, your under a lot of stress..you..you..you should lie down..and get rid of the gun..just..just give me the gun..just put it down...far away ok?"  
  
His body quivers in a mixture of shock and insanity. He begins to lower the gun when suddenly the door is forcefully kicked in. Jason is caught by surprise by the young man who tackled him to the ground.  
  
There was an intense struggle with the gun.   
  
Eriol...  
  
I was pulling into the driveway when I heard what seemed to be gun shots. I panicked. Tomoyo. I leapt from my car not bothering to shut the door and kicked the door in, not even thinking about using my keys. There, not far away from where I stood was Tomoyo practically taken hostag by Jason who held a gun. My judgement clouded beyond belief, I followed my heart and tackled him to the ground. We find ourselves struggling with the gun on the ground. He of course wanted to shoot me, many times he came close. I see Tomoyo, fear plastered all over her gorgeous face. I manage to steal a glance from her and tell her with my heart that I will win this. She prays to God, hoping I will come out the victor.  
  
"ERIOL YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
"NO! GO TO HELL!"  
  
Finally the struggle was kicked up a knotch. His finger was ready to pull the trigger, and a shot was sounded.  
  
"ERIOL!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
My eyes flutter open. I look all around me, the room is not familiar at all... I hear constant beeps. I look over to my left and I find a face so familiar I shutter in fear.  
  
"Syaoran! What...how..I..uh...but..."  
  
"SAKURA THANK GOODNESS!"  
  
"Huh? Tomoyo?"  
  
"Oh Sakura I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing here?..What am I doing here? How's Syaoran! Oh God, Tomoyo how is he? Is he ok? Will he be ok? Why is he here? How long have we been here...is he going to make it! Talk to me Tomoyo!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura, ok?"  
  
"From what the nurse told me, you had fainted sometime afer midnight. There was a 911 phone call from Syaoran's place. I'm sure Syaoran called and had you both transported here the minute they could."  
  
"Oh..so how is he?"  
  
"Syaoran is doing pretty well. His wounds are healing pretty well...Oh Sakura it's horrible, absolutely horrible!"  
  
"What..God Tomoyo what is it? Is there something else about Syaoran? Are you ok? Is it Eriol? What?"  
  
"Well...Jason came over late last night and threatned me with a gun, Eriol came home and he and Jason struggled with the gun...and.."  
  
"Oh God! Tomoyo! Is Eriol..he's ok right?"  
  
"Well Eriol somehow dislocated his shoulder, but he should be fine. Jason however, was shot during the struggle."  
  
I gasped in shock, perhaps our troubles were over..Jason was dead!  
  
"Is he-"  
  
"No, unfortunately he's still alive, but once treated he's going back to the institution, hopefully for good."  
  
"Wow. Tomoyo, how are you doing? I mean with all this stuff with Jason...and you being..rap..ed...I.."  
  
"I'm alright Sakura. In fact...I'm pregnant..."  
  
"Congratulations Tomoyo, that's great!"  
  
"No..actually it isnt that great...you see Jason has to be the father..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"There...is no way Eriol could be the father...the timing would be off..."  
  
"Are you sure Tomoyo? Are you even 100% sure that Jason raped you?!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Small world! How are my two favorite babes!"  
  
I froze. Oh God. It couldn't be.  
  
end of chapter 18  
  
Yes, sadly another cliff hanger. I should just call this the cliffhanger series! I can't help it hehe. So R&R...hehe..Keep in mind people the prom is still coming up....lots of stuff can happen in one night...remember that! Ta ta!  
  
  
  



	19. How Do I Love Thee?

Hey everyone :) Well I promised to update once more before the weekend ended, so here we go!  
Thanks again to all you reviewers, especially those who enjoy this fic. Firebug, a quick note, if you  
don't like this fic, don't read it.  
Thanks everyone else for your encouragement, ideas and total kawaii comments hehe.  
Chapter 20 will be the longest chapter, and the prom is coming up!   
  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 19- How Do I Love Thee?  
  
Sakura...  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Of all the rooms in this hospital, he was my roomate. Oh the humanity! I couldn't get far   
enough from him and now I'm in the same room...my bed is inches apart from his!  
  
"Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies in this world congregated in this very room. Who'da thunk it!"  
  
"Jason...I..wh..a.."  
  
"Speechless eh girls? I always have that effect on woman. Aww Sakura, aren't you wondering what happened to me pooky?"  
  
"POOKY?"  
  
"Tomoyo already knows, but I guess she hasnt finished the story- sorry I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Basically Eriol and I  
had a showdown and he shot me! I should press charges!"  
  
Tomoyo's face turned a morbid shade of red. I couldn't tell if she was ready to strangle him or throw up.  
  
"You have some nerve! NURSE! NURSE! DOCTOR! GUARD! ANYONE! THERE"S A RAT IN THIS ROOM!"  
  
"Such harsh words Tomoyo! I didn't hear you complain when we were TOGETHER!"  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
"What seems to be the trouble here?" A nurse questioned out of breath.  
  
"There's a rat in that bed over there, please call the exterminator..better yet the cops!"  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, this man was injured today, a gun shot wound, in fact he's lucky to be alive. I should hope you  
would treat him with respect!"  
  
"RESPECT! LISTEN LADY YOU GET THIS S.O.B. OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW OR I LL DO IT FOR YOU! ONLY USING THE DAMN WINDOW!"  
  
"Eriol! Thank God!"  
  
"You kids today have no respect for anyone anymore!  
  
Everyone started arguing louder and louder. I look over at Syaoran's still form who continued to sleep peacefully. He had  
bandages all over the place. My poor Syaoran would walk through fire for me, one day I ll prove to him that I would do anything  
for him.   
  
"Excuse me everyone, my boyfriend is trying to rest, please take it as well as that disgusting stalker Jason O Reilly OUT  
of this room this instant, or Im calling security."  
  
They all shuffled out of the room, unfortunately neglecting to remove Jason.  
  
"Aw, look at that Syaoran is still alive...obviously not well."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Aw, Sakura I love you so much, why are you with this creep?"  
  
"Do you hear yourself Jason?"  
  
"Yes, Im a young man in love desperately hoping that the love of his life Sakura will get over her obsession with this Syaoran  
guy and realize whom she truly loves- me!"  
  
"Oh Syaoran, I love you so much.."  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"  
  
I heard him, I knew Jason's mouth was moving and words were coming out. I just refused to listen to his meaningless words.  
Suddenly I felt movement shifting. Jason leapt out of his bed and onto mine in a fury. His fingers seizing my throat in  
a violent act of anger. Breathing became near impossible. My windpipe crushing under his grip yet again! I pressed on the button  
to summon nurses, security, anyone who would listen! No one came! All that could be heard was beeping from Syaoran's heart  
monitor and my gagging noises.  
  
Suddenly I was bathed in darkness. I blacked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I watch in horor as the scene rolls on before me. I can taste the fear that surrounds me. I now stare at the oozing liquid   
that claims the floor as it's own. Another step has been taken. I feel a sudden jolt as I fall backwards, into the darkness,  
into the deprivational darkness that willingly consumes me whole. A sudden bright light welcomes my arrival but there is   
something holding me back. I hear the chaos suddenly drift away, voices are faint whispers. I see myself growing up in a   
matter a seconds before my eyes, scenes from my life  
just flashing before me. This was it now, I'm floating over the many bodies that surround me, so many in so little time.   
I see my friends huddled in a corner shocked and in tears. I hear them screaming my name...screaming...screaming...just   
yelling "Sakura" I can no longer see them... I can no longer comfort them...and soon I will no longer be near them....  
Just then I hear someone yell to me! Syaoran, I know it is, it has to be, his melodic voice ringing in my ears unwilling   
to leave him, the only one that will ever complete me, the only man I will ever love...its all over now... The whispering in   
my ear, words of encouragement he yells to me soon stop...I am left in darkness yet again...I am alone...Perhaps I am dead...  
this is it...I will die incomplete...I never gave myself to him...I lived incomplete...I die...an incomplete soul and soon   
I find myself fading into the background, I no longer exist....I am incomplete...because he completes me...and I never said   
so...I never showed him....  
'Syaoran...'  
  
I hear screams, screams and more screams...yelling louder louder...  
**************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I watch Eriol's fury rise as he screamed at the nurses and doctors threatning them to ensure they rid themselves of Jason  
before he did the honors. Eventually his point came across and the nurses went to remove Jason from Sakura's and Syaoran's   
room only to find Jason attacking Sakura! I screamed in fright! Security seized him, taking him far away from the room.  
The doctors ran to make sure Sakura was alright. Her lips were blue and her pulse was incredibly weak.  
  
"Eriol! How could they have been so stupid to allow him to be in the same room! If she..if she dies-"  
  
"She won't die, she's going to be ok."  
  
I felt Eriol's arms encircle my body as we starred into the open room praying for our friends.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Sakura...  
  
I watch him as his chest rises and falls. His eyes still closed, making him look angelic. My little wolf. If only Jason  
had never existed we would not have fallen into this mess!   
  
"Oh Syaoran, it's all my fault. All of it is my fault! Oh Syaoran!"  
  
I can't help but cry. The guilt continues to swell up inside me.   
  
"Sakura...what's your fault?"  
  
I gasp in surprise. Syaoran was awake!  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
I wrap my arms around him thanking God.  
  
"What, don't tell me you were worried about me?"  
  
"Who, lil ol me? Never!"  
  
We smile, until the fade.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok? I mean your mother..she..uhm.."  
  
"She's watching over me, I've accepted that..."  
  
"Sakura, I just wish I could take it all away! No more pain. No more of it.."  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Your too good to me you know!"  
  
"Nonsense!"  
  
We laugh until my tears are released with my guilty confession.  
  
"Syaoran! This is all my faul! ALL of it! Oh Im so sorry!"  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura? Nothing is your fault, Jason was born a psycho, it isnt your fault!"  
  
"It is my fault Syaoran...really...I..I..I.."  
  
"What..is it?"  
  
"Before the car incident..before we talked over the phone...I..I had a vision."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen in curiosity.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You. I saw you driving in the storm...you were thinking about me when suddenly a car began to follow you... Jason. He called  
your car phone and began to taunt you with horrible thoughtless words, saying how much I loved him and not you... He said  
he wanted you dead...He began to ram into you over and over again. You were injured...oh God blood was everwhere in the  
car...the windows had shattered all over the road and some had inserted themselves into your body. You tried  
to hit the breaks numerous times but...but they were preiously cut presumably by Jason...Scratches and bruises  
covered your entire body and still he continued his treacherous abuse until your car ended up on the side of the road...  
You attempted to exit the car, but your seat belt buckle had jammed in and you couldn't escape it's death grip... you struggled  
and then you began to say horrible things to yourself..that you...you had failed me and that you would die ...and that he would  
take me... Soon enough he ramed into you one last time and you fell off the road, plumeting into the dark abyss never to be   
seen or heard from again... Oh Syaoran! I was so upset, I prayed that it wouldn't happen...so I pretende I didn't have the vision..  
hoping that if I denied it..it wouldn't happen...It was all my fault! When I asked you what had happened, I was petrified you  
would say what I already knew...Oh Syaoran! Im so afraid...all my visions have been coming true!... What if...what if that vision  
I had so often happens...what if...that is the end of me..."  
  
"Sakura! Don't even think that! First of all, none of it as your fault! I don't blame you for trying to push that horrible  
vision out of your mind...I truly don't, and I don't blame you for any of what happened. I love you forever and always. As for  
the vision that kept recurring over and over in your mind .. it isnt going to happen-"  
  
"It WILL happen Syaoran! Just because you don't want something to happen doesn't mean it won't happen! Trust..me..I learned  
that lesson the hard way..the very hard way...I almost lost you ..."  
  
"Sakura...listen to me that vision won't come true because I won't let it happen! I love you more than life itself, it  
won't happen...it'll have to go through ME first...and I AM INVINSABLE MWAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Ha Ha Syaoran! Mr. Macho Man! You better be right or-"  
  
"Of course I'm right..."  
  
Suddenly the door flung open.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! How are you both feeling?"  
  
"We're ok Tomoyo really..."  
  
"Oh Sakura! How's your neck! That jerk Jason...I swear he will pay! It's only a matter of time.."  
  
"Tomoyo! Don't even think about it! He may be evil but if you hurt him you'll be just as evil!"  
  
"So be it! He deserves to get thrown off a cliff and into the merky shark-infested sea!" (A/N: ^.^ mwahaha)  
  
"Rewind Tomoyo, what did I miss that Sakura failed to mention, what about her neck?"  
  
"Well..uhm...you see, Jason came to my house with a gun and tried to kill me, but Eriol saved me. He and Jason struggled  
with the gun and it just went off, wounding Jason. Unfortunately he is still alive. The stupid nurses put Jason in this  
very room with you and Sakura. The minute Eriol, the nurses and I went in the hall to talk, Jason attacked Sakura and nearly  
strangled her! Thank goodness she's alright!"  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
"..oh..I wasnt..suppose to have told him huh? Sorry..."  
  
"No, no thank you very much Tomoyo...do you mind if Sakura and I talk in private!?"  
  
I didn't like that litle glimmer in his eyes. He was angry with me for not telling him about the Jason encounter. I couldnt  
tell. But I know he is just so incredibly worried because he loves me so much. I suppose I can relate.  
  
"Sakura..why didn't you tell me! Dammit! I'm such a baka! I was sleeping the entire time! YOU NEARLY DIED AND I WAS SLEEPING"  
  
"Syaoran don't even think of blaming yourself, you've always protected me, your allowed to sleep for crying out loud!"  
  
"Sakura..it's just.."  
  
"I know...I know.."  
  
I sit back down holding his hand in mine.  
  
"Sakura... I love you so much..."  
  
"Oh ya? How much do ya love me"  
  
I see that he is pondering the question, knowing that his answer will determine if he gets a hug, a kiss or a slap in the face...  
  
"How do I love thee ? Let me count the ways.   
  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
  
With my lost saints,--I love thee with the breath,  
  
Smiles, tears, of all my life !--and, if God choose,  
  
I shall but love thee better after death. (A/N: Elizabeth Barrett Browning's How do I love Thee)  
  
I can't help but cry as the beautiful words echo in my head over and over again. I am shocked that Mr. Macho Man Syaoran,  
knew such a beautiful poem. He never seizes to amaze me that was certainly for sure.   
  
"Oh Syaoran, that was gorgeous..."  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Definately!" I reach down and kiss him tenderly on the lips. "I shall but love thee better after death, Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
"Oh Eriol! That was so kawaii! How could you don't recite poetry to me!?"  
  
"Sorry sweety, I ll make it up to you" (A/N: ^.^)  
  
I giggle at his suggestions which he whispers into my ears.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
I find myself trapped in the white padded room yet again. All they want to do is feed me some drugs and keep me locked up  
day and night!  
  
"This is all your doing you know Jason!?"  
  
"SHUT UP JASON!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP JASON!"  
  
"Jason? Honey, is everything alright in there?"  
  
"Yes Lisa, everything is great...but I was wondering if you could do me a few more favors."  
  
"Jason, I've done so many for you! One more and I'll surely loose my job! Besides everytime you've been out there you've caused  
some more trouble!"  
  
"NO! NO IT WASN"T ME! I SWEAR! Listen, sweety pie, I need you to get me out of here. Please honey, I need you like I've  
never needed anyone..."  
  
Lisa smiles at me, I know I have her in the palm of my hand but still she has some doubts. Time for the O Reilly charm..  
  
"First time I saw you girl,  
You turn me upside down  
I can't stop thinking bout you  
My head is spinning round  
I got to find away to get with you somehow  
Girl I'm so crazy for you  
You know I want you now  
And everyminute of every single day  
I'm dreaming of how it could be  
And everynight before I go to sleep  
I'm praying that soon you'll be here with me  
  
Lisa...  
  
I can't believe him, I think I've fallen in love with him! Lisa O Reilly, that has a wonderous ring to it! I wonder if he   
will propose to me! Oh Jason your so sweet...  
  
[Chorus]  
Heaven, heaven oh heaven can't you help  
I looked in her eyes now she's all I see  
Heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
I'm down on my knees please help me  
  
Cant fall alseep tonight  
I don't know what to do  
I hold my pillow but I wanna be holding you  
And when close my eyes I always see your face  
I know my happiness is only kiss away  
And every hour here in the dark  
Everyday of my lonely heart  
Tells me that I need to be with you  
Heaven oh heaven what can I do  
  
He seems so sincere, how could I have doubted him. He isnt the psycho he has been put out to be, no, Sakura, that Sakura is  
the crazy one! She'll get what's coming to her! My poor Jason...  
  
[Chorus]  
Heaven, heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
I'm giving my love for eternity  
Heaven oh heaven can't you help me  
I'm down on my knees help me  
  
[Instrumental]  
  
Girl I'd give anything if you were here with me  
Give anything you want and anything you need  
I never thought that I could feel the way I do  
But now I wanna spend the rest of my with you  
And every day that we are apart  
I'm shedding this love here in my heart  
And everynight before I go to sleep  
I'm praying that soon you'll be here with me  
  
[Chorus]  
Heaven, heaven oh heaven cant you help me  
I looked in her eyes now shes all I see  
Heaven oh heaven cant you help me  
I'm down on my knees please, heaven  
  
Heaven...  
  
  
"So you see Lisa, I need you, I love you and one day I play to marry you."  
  
He places my hand in his and kisses it sweetly. My heart i screaming so loudly to do whatever he wants.  
  
"Oh Jason, she's put you through hell hasn't she? Don't worry..we'll make her pay!"  
  
"We? Your going to help me afterall?"  
  
"Yes, anything for you Jason, anything to get rid of her tirrany. You poor tortured soul, she will never hurt you again,  
not ever again, I ll see to that..."  
  
end of chapter 19  
  
Hehe, oky doky, R&R plz! I love the feedback :)  
  
  



	20. Painful Recollections

Hey guys! well I decided to update today so yay! Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I know my formula  
of writing this fic has become somewhat redundant & I apologize, I ll do better! So here it  
is, chapter 20, chapter 21 will be featuring the prom & a lot of S&S & lots of problems...you will see..  
Enjoy! R&R! Thanks to all you reviewers *hugs*  
  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 20- Painful Recollections  
  
I watch in horor as the scene rolls on before me. I can taste the fear that surrounds me. I now stare at the oozing liquid   
that claims the floor as it's own. Another step has been taken. I feel a sudden jolt as I fall backwards, into the darkness,  
into the deprivational darkness that willingly consumes me whole. A sudden bright light welcomes my arrival but there is   
something holding me back. I hear the chaos suddenly drift away, voices are faint whispers. I see myself growing up in a   
matter a seconds before my eyes, scenes from my life  
just flashing before me. This was it now, I'm floating over the many bodies that surround me, so many in so little time.   
I see my friends huddled in a corner shocked and in tears. I hear them screaming my name...screaming...screaming...just   
yelling "Sakura" I can no longer see them... I can no longer comfort them...and soon I will no longer be near them....  
Just then I hear someone yell to me! Syaoran, I know it is, it has to be, his melodic voice ringing in my ears unwilling   
to leave him, the only one that will ever complete me, the only man I will ever love...its all over now... The whispering in   
my ear, words of encouragement he yells to me soon stop...I am left in darkness yet again...I am alone...Perhaps I am dead...  
this is it...I will die incomplete...I never gave myself to him...I lived incomplete...I die...an incomplete soul and soon   
I find myself fading into the background, I no longer exist....I am incomplete...because he completes me...and I never said   
so...I never showed him....  
'Syaoran...'  
  
I hear screams, screams and more screams...yelling louder louder...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sakura honey, time to get up"  
  
"Dad come on, lemme sleep some more.."  
  
"Would your dad do this?"   
  
Suddenly I felt a wonderful set of warm lips hug mine leading me into eternal bliss.  
  
"Morning stranger" I replied smiling while my eyes remained shut.  
  
"Morning, how are you feeling today hon?"  
  
"Im..hey wait a minute, how are YOU?"  
  
"I'm fine why?"  
  
"Why? Oh I don't know, could be because you were only released from the hospital yesterday! You should still be snoozing  
what are you doing up?"  
  
"It's a habit I guess. So were you having a sweet dream? Sorry if I wrecked it so early."  
  
"NO! It was anything BUT sweet..." I found myself saying. "Uh..I mean, I've had sweeter dreams that's all.."  
  
"Sakura..."   
  
Syaoran suddenly approached the bed where I still was with a questioning look.  
  
"Syaoran, don't start ok? It was just a dream alright?"  
  
"Is that so? Then why are you shaking?"  
  
It was true, I was trembling and it wasn't because I was cold. Each night the same reccuring dream would visit me, more like  
haunt me and laugh at me.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just cold."  
  
Syaoran's lips curved into a frown, it was so hard lying to the person you loved.  
  
"Sakura...I want you to tell me exactly what happened-"  
  
"I already did, dozens of times and you've always told me to shake it off which is what I'm doing, so let's go I promised  
to go over to Tomoyo's and help her pick out a name for her baby."  
  
"Sakura, your avoiding the issue-"  
  
"WHICH IS WHAT!?!"  
  
Syaoran was taken aback by my tone. I didn't mean to snap at him, rather I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything   
would be alright, but this time, it wouldn't cut it. I was naiive in thinking that a few kisses would make the wounds heal.  
Perhaps, he had a right to know the events in my dreams.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, I didn't mean to snap at you like that... I just...I-"  
  
"Your scared."  
  
I am caught by surprise, he understood how I felt better than I thought he would.  
  
"Ya.."  
  
"I feel that exact same way every time..I have a vision, especially one that involves you..and Jason..hurting you..it just  
drives me insane! I get consumed by the anger and the fears that I let them controle me...I don't mean that to happen but  
it just does, like an instant reflex."  
  
I nod. I understand what he means, in fact my visions always make me fearful for my life and the lives of my friends..not  
really angry...frustrated yes, at times... but not anymore.  
  
"Syaoran.. remember how I used to tell you that I couldn't remember my dreams anymore, that I just couldn't picture them in   
my head anymore?"  
  
He nods in recollection, and so I continue.  
  
"Well, with each day, bits and pieces of my dreams come clearer and clearer. I close my eyes, and I can picture certain things,  
like the pain, the fear, the anguish, the scents, the atmosphere, the setting... The faces are still blurry, but the voices  
have become clearer... much clearer."  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I watch her as she recollects her traumatizing dreams, I don't know what they are about, or what happens in them but I gather  
that it's something so horrible, so treacherous that her subconscious has been attempting to bury all these thoughts deep  
within her so that she may never experience such pain consciously. I look into her paled face, I can't help but notice  
her unshed tears ready to spill over. I can't even fathum the pain she is feeling right now. I only pray she will let me   
in... the feelings bottled up inside of her will destroy her if she doesn't let them out.  
  
"Sakura...tell me everything..."  
  
Sakura...  
  
I look into his deep brown eyes which have captivated my being and I decide that the time has come that I should shed some  
light for him...the time was now.  
  
"I close my eyes, and I see pain... just pure, pain...a gut wrentching pain... It's like, someone took a knife and sliced  
everything up. The darkness which bathes our sight before we drift off, has been sliced with a butcher knife now dripping  
redness... blood. Flesh being torn apart and tortured then thrown onto the ground only to be flattened by the body now  
falling motionless onto the cold, hard pavement... blue flooring... now red... panicked voices flee to the exits only to find themselves  
slipping and falling into the numerous puddles of liquid... dozens of gallons just pouring onto the ground... flooding the  
room... filling every nook and cranny..nothing safe or sacred... nothing left untouched... All forms of life just shredded..  
and tossed out with the evening trash. Through the midst of it all, there I am, horrified, petrified, mortified by the scene  
rolling on before my very eyes.... people that I know! People that used to greet me with smiles in the mornings of each day  
would never smile again, for their lips are scattered all over the place... ashes to ashes, dust to dust...  
And still, there I remain standing in my most elegant dress, her most elegant piece of art hanging, stained with blood,  
perhaps not mine, perhaps mine... perhaps...yours... perhaps the blood of the unborn children of the world... perhaps the  
parents of those unborn innocents that will never be born into such a hate-filled world... why would such an innocent being  
want to leave it's bliss of nothingness and enter it's invisible tomb? Perhaps the unborn seedling is unaware that the moment  
their lungs inflate with air, that very moment of life, of prescious life... perhaps they are unaware that that very moment  
brings them closer to the end of their path... the moment they are born into this world, they begin to die ...only a matter  
of time before they decompose...ashes to ashes and dust to dust...  
And still, in the midst of it all, there I am, staring in awe as a horrible creature snatches away their lifeforce... just  
pumping lead into their flesh, unleashing the sticky, liquid... oozing out of the many wounds... signifying the end is near..  
The room is filled with the stenches of fear, hatred, disgust, pain, anguish... and of course death... How did this happen?  
How did we let this happen? So many dead...so many more on their way...  
I fall to my knees, soaking my dress even more, staining it's beauty for all eternity... I cry...I cry for all those dead,  
all those who will die... and I cry for those that I love... oh God, my one, my only... drowning in the liquid... drowning  
in death... I call to him... I call to him... I scream to him... no answer.. I find myself making a life altering choice..  
Do I do as it asks? or do I falter, staining my entire body with my own blood? I can't decide... I can't... oh God I can't..  
It wants to hurt him...oh God, it wants him to be lost to me forever...sweet Lord...he will be killed! I cannot allow such  
a thing... I leap into view... voices screaming... the screams yelling for me to get up...I cannot.. I am too far..too lost..  
lost forever... it's all over...all over... he will never know... never know..  
  
"He'll never know Syaoran.. never.."  
  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I watch her in awe, in confusion, in shock... such pain.. I've never heard of such pain... of such anguish filled with  
such depth.. the horror she must feel for life... the fears are not normal fears... her tears are not normal tears...  
this is indeed a vision... a vision which is foreshadowing the end... I stare into her blank, paled, tear-stained face as  
she speaks...and so I reply.  
  
  
"Never know what?"  
  
She looks blankly up at me and replies softly...  
  
"I...I don't know... I just don't know..."  
  
Her glazed over eyes now assume their regular position, filling once more with life.. as if she had been possessed by   
negative energy, by true pain and horror... if this is in fact a vision... I share her fears... but I will not give into  
them.. I wrap my arms tightly around my prescious bundle called Sakura, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Why did'nt you tell me sooner Sakura?"  
  
"Tell you what sooner Syaoran.. what happened? I guess I just blanked out there for a moment.."  
  
Her lips curve into a smile. Her angelic features staring at me blankly. She had no recollection of the pain she had just  
vividly described. I am somewhat relieved that she doesn't recall the horror, the pain, the torture...  
  
"Nothing... I guess you were on a different planet for a while.."  
  
"Hm, guess so...I'm going to go take a shower, I feel... I dunno stained somehow.."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
She lifts herself off the bed and walks away, I wonder, this vision... it isn't something to shake off... no, this vision  
has true potential... somehow... it will happen... only a matter of time..  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Morning Tomoyo, ready to go?"  
  
"Ya, I guess.."  
  
"What's wrong sweety, morning sickness?"  
  
"Ya, I guess.."  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Ya, I guess.."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Ya, I guess.."  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ya, I-"  
  
"Tomoyo?! Earth to Tomoyo!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Eriol... I was just putting the finishing touches on Sakura's dress.. problem is I have all these  
ideas, but none of which are on paper... Sakura is suppose to come over so we can work on her dress.."  
  
"Oh, for the Prom huh?"  
  
"Yup... but I don't know, Sakura has been really out of it.."  
  
"She's probably just busy...you know Jason escaping and all... I can't figure it out, how is he able to escape so often?"  
  
"I dunno, unless he has some help from the inside!"  
  
"Tomoyo, please, you sound like a cheep thriller!"  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
We begin to laugh as he craddles me in his arms. I can tell he is worried about me and the baby. I have been stressed out  
a lot lately, who wouldnt be? A crazy psycho bursting into our home, threatning us? Still, I look to the prom and I get  
this funny feeling... a worried feeling that something will go wrong.. I can't shake it.. I can't shake the fact that it involves  
us... I begin to quicker at the very thought... Eriol's craddling becomes more protective.. I know he is ensuring me that  
nothing will happen tonight... he won't let it... I smile in gratitude... but tonight will be bigger than any of us anticipate...  
somehow, someway, I can tell... I just know..  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Her words echo continuously over and over again, on a loop that I just can break. I can't help but feel a strange vibe,  
that her words were meant to keep me on my guard... and I will be on my guard... something is telling me I need to watch out..  
Suddenly, I hear a scream. Not just any ordinary scream, Sakura's scream.  
I run up the stairs, skipping over quite a few and thrust open the bathroom door to find her shaking in her towel, hair dripping  
wet while her eyes remained glued to the fogged up mirror which read, "C U 2night Babe!".  
I wrap my arms protectively around my shaken girlfriend and swallow hard. He won't get her... over my dead body Jason...  
"Over my dead body.."  
  
"That's..what..I'm afraid of Syaoran...that's what I'm afraid of..."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Ouch Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sakura, hold still, you wan't me to poke you?"  
  
"It's a little late for asking isn't it?"  
  
"Just hold still, we're almost... DONE! Oh God it's beautiful! OH SAKURA LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!"  
  
"What? When you pricked me, I bled, what was I suppose to do?"  
  
"OOOH..Dammit! My most elegant piece of art hanging, ...is stained with blood!!!"  
  
My head shot up in awe. What did she call it? "elegant piece of art hanging, stained with blood.." why did that phrase  
seem so familiar to me... I find myself trembling... Tomoyo is preoccupied with her thoughts of "kawaii Sakura and Syaoran  
love forever" type thing.. I can't help but shudder as a cold chill travels up and down my spine sending goosebumps all over  
my body... I suddenly feel cold hands place themselves on the back of my neck, I shriek in horror.  
  
"Sakura.. you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Ya.."  
  
"Sorry.. I guess my hands are a little cold, I told Eriol to shut off the air conditioning this morning before he left for  
school."  
  
While Syaoran and Eriol went to school to take double notes for Tomoyo and I, she and I decided it best to hang out together   
and finish our dresses while attempting to pick out adorable baby names for her unborn child who still remained hidden  
from the world. Syaoran reluctantly decided to let me stay here with Tomoyo for the day, I could tell he was worried beyond  
belief.. the message on the mirror cried Jason loud and clear.. "babe", he was the only one that called me that. I find  
my teeth chattering in fear... what if he was going to the prom tonight? He is a senior.. He is extremely angry with all of   
us... what if...  
Suddenly flashes of light flash before my eyes. I see images that are so familiar and yet are so foreign to my eyes.  
I see pain, anguish, fear, horror.. I hear inhumain sounds... I feel the room grow colder by the moment... I feel like   
I'm falling, never to get up again..  
  
"Sakura? Sakura! Sakura? Get up off the ground, you'll crease your dress even more! Jeez!"  
  
"Huh?..Sorry Tomoyo...I uh..I'm sorry.."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What is with girls and wanting to stay home to prepare for the prom hours in advance Syaoran?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"I guess Sakura has been pretty psyched too huh?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"She driving you crazy?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"She been dreaming about this night for centuries"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"I bet she can't wait to dance the night away with- hey wait a minute! Syaoran?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"DAMMIT! First Tomoyo and now you, am I that boring?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry Eriol, I've just been worried about Sakura..that's all.."  
  
"So what else is new? Can't say that I blame you.."  
  
"Oh, hows your shoulder by the way?"  
  
"It's good, no pain at all, fit for dancing AND winning KING!"  
  
"Right, like you could ever beat ME!"  
  
"So, how are you holding up after the whole car incident?"  
  
"I'm alright. Fit for dancing and beating you yet again!"  
  
"You didnt beat me! You just-"  
  
"Has Tomoyo gotten any disgusting clues lately? I dunno like messages on mirrors, or any freaky dreams?"  
  
"Uh..not to my knowlege, why?"  
  
"No reason.."  
  
"I won't let him near you Sakura...I promise.."  
  
"You don't think he'll have the gall to show up do you?"  
  
"Let's hope not Eriol...because I don't know what I might do.."  
  
Suddenly heart wrentching screams filled the air.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
We were picking out baby names when suddenly there came a noise from the attic. We decided it best to check it out together.  
Once we opened the attic door, we were amazed at what we saw. A crib filled with toys, baby toys. There was also a note  
attached to one of the crib bars. Tomoyo picked it up thinking it was a suprise from Eriol, when suddenly she began to  
scream. The note read,  
  
"I'm the proud Papa Tomoyo, not him... If it's a boy we'll call him Jason, if it's a girl we'll call her Tomoyo.. sound good?  
I'm not going anywhere Tomoyo... Sakura remember I go where you go..."  
  
I began to scream in horror as we both backed away from the crib as if it had bursted into flames.  
  
Suddenly the attic door was thrown open...  
  
"SAKURA TOMOYO!"  
  
"ERIOL!"  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
We were all screaming until we calmed down slightly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Crib. Jason. Note. Tonight."  
  
Tomoyo and I shivered in fear. Eriol ran to comfort the shaken Tomoyo. Syaoran grabbed me holding me tightly never wanting  
to let go assuring me that nothing could harm us, that we were untouchable. But we all knew better. Tonight would prove this  
to be true...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
"Hey hon, did you do as I asked?"  
  
"Yes sweetheart, they got your messages."  
  
"Great! Now, I just need one last favor.."  
  
"Jason, I can't! I'm bound to mess up sooner or later, and they'll catch us both!"  
  
"No, they won't catch us! Just keep yourself focused. Once I'm out of this place, we can live happily ever after.."  
  
"Really? No more Sakura? or Tomoyo?...What about her baby?"  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about that Lisa honey, just concentrate on the task at hand... after tonight, all hell  
will break loose.. trust me."  
  
"Anything for you Jason, anything...  
  
  
Tonight the entire world changes.. tonight Sakura Kinomoto will be mine... if anyone dares to interfere... he'll wish he  
was never born..watch out Syaoran, the snake will bite once more...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
ONE HOUR TO THE PROM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
Tomoyo and I race to fix our hair for the hundredth time tonight. We had to make sure everything would be perfect, unforgettable  
and beautiful. We gaze at our relections in wonder, tonight would be a beautiful night...but something was going to happen,  
I knew that much..  
  
"Sakura, Jason is locked up ok? Don't even think it!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I know but..if he's locked up so well, how has he been able to escape so frequently!?"  
  
"Sakura, this night is about you and Syaoran and me and Eriol... nothing will spoil that.."  
  
"You mean you HOPE nothing spoils that.. I know something is wrong Tomoyo..by the look in your eyes, your feeling it too."  
  
"Hey ladies..wow, you two look amazing!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Eriol approaches Tomoyo and kisses her sweetly supplying her with the most gorgeous corsage I had ever seen. I smiled   
at the beautiful scene.   
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Syaoran! You look very sharp!"  
  
"Don't I always?" (A/N: HELL YES!)  
  
Syaoran pulls out a pink, cherry blossomed corsage. Truly magnificent.   
  
"Oh Syaoran, it's beautiful, I love it!"  
  
"Only the best for you my cherry blossom. Now pause this moment Sakura, because the feeling you are feeling right now  
will over ride any other negative ones that you thing will come our way tonight. Nothing will tear us away from this moment."  
  
"OH HOW KAWAII!!! LOOK ERIOL!!!! I think I'm having a revelation! We're at their wedding, Sakura is in the most gorgeous  
dress, designed and made by yours truly of course! Look at them, it's like their already saying I do, oh this is truly  
beautiful!"  
  
Tomoyo was actually in tears at this point. Eriol laughs uncontrollably while comforting the love of his life.  
  
"Time to go guys, we're off to the night we'll never forget!  
  
  
end of chapter 20  
  
Long enough? Hope so. Hope it wasnt too boring or anything. R&R!  
  
  
  



	21. When Dreams and Reality Bleed Together

Ok guys, here we go! Plz enjoy!!!! :) S&S ALL THE WAY! Thanks all of you for your support!  
  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 21 -When Dreams and Reality Bleed Together  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
THE PROM!!!!!!!!!!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Welcome seniors to the greatest night of your lives, your senior prom!"  
  
Sakura...  
  
Everyone applauded happily as the music began to fill the school with beautiful, captivating melodies filling our minds with  
memories that we will carry with us for the rest of our lives.  
The night progressed beautifully. The first 4 songs were of course fast paced, but the fifth was a slow song.  
  
"Sakura, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
"I would love to Syaoran."  
  
"Tomoyo, would you like to dance with me? Your answer of course is yes, but I just figured it better to ask"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as her boyfriend whisked her away onto the dance floor.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
The time is nearing, I can hardly contain my excitment!  
  
"Sakura, it's finally time, my years of waiting...my endless heart break... all of it ends today, I ll finally have  
all my heart desires...all my little heart desires will be mine."  
  
"Jason your naiive in thinking she'll love you!"  
  
"SHUT UP JASON!"  
  
"YOU DON"T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!"  
  
"JASON SHUT UP!"  
  
"NO YOU!"  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
"Jason's right, we need to hold ourselves together boys, we havent been waiting our entire lives for things to go wrong  
tonight... no, tonight will be the beginning of the rest of our lives. Sakura O Reilly. A wonderous ring to it, she will  
be mine."  
  
My head shoots up as I hear the padded door opening with a little voice appearing from out of sight.  
  
"Jason, it's time. Everything is set, we can run away together!"  
  
"After tonight honey, we surely can Sakura-"  
  
"Sakura? Jason you said Sakura! Im Lisa! Don't you remember me? YOu...YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"  
  
"I DO! Im sorry Lisa, my love, my fiance... I promise it was a mere slip of the tongue, and I will surely make this horrible  
mistake up to you tonight... picture us together, completely together, nothing separating us, nothing daring to divide us...  
The rest of the world dispersing around us, but we, we are in our own little bubble together, in every single sense of the word.."  
  
Lisa...  
  
I watch him as he gets up off the ground and shakes off his straight jacket. He walks over to me and begins to kiss me  
all over, whispering sweet nothings into my ears. His soft hands caressing my face, his lips on mine, his body pressed against  
mine. There is no other place I'd rather be than here with him... after tonight we will be completely together...just him  
and I against the world. I lead him out of his chamber, his tiny padded prison. The guards placed stationary at the doors  
give us clearance for I give them specific release papers signed by my father, "the boss". They dare not question the boss'  
daughter, and so Jason and I walk calmly to my car. We hold our celebrations, for there are still many risks, many chances,  
choices... I dont know how this will end, but I pray for him and I, I pray we will escape from this horrible place, from   
the world... in so doing...we will irradicate all who dare stand in our way..  
  
"Watch out Sakura Kinomoto, we're on our way..."  
  
Jason..  
  
My heart leaps out of my chest in excitment, with every minute, I grow nearer to attaining my goal- Sakura.   
I reach into my pocket and pull out a hair elastic, Sakura's hair elastic decorated with little cherry blossoms. I can smell  
her scent all over it. I kiss it for luck, I know I will need some. I look into the rear view mirror, no one tracking us,  
we were truly free. I would finally have her..  
If she were to refuse me...well..I am crazy afterall..  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo..  
  
The dance progressed beautifully as Eriol and I were on fire. We danced however we wanted, until a huge crowd formed around  
us, watching us, cheering us on. I couldnt contain my happiness, there was no reason to, because I was truly happy.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you happy with me?"  
  
"There is nothing that makes me happier than you Eriol, only you.."  
  
The fast paced music began to die down. I watched as Eriol ran onto the stage towards the dj. They spoke in nods and ended  
their conversation with mere smiles and pats on the back. Eriol came running down the stage steps and called to everyone  
grasping their attention, asking them all to resume their spots in the circle they had just recently formed and broken  
around us.  
Eriol smiled and spoke softly.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you love me?"  
  
"With everything that I am Eriol, why?"  
  
He gave a sudden sign to the dj who began to play another song, a beautiful melody.... Eriol scooped me into his warm  
loving embrace, and we began to sway back and forth to the gorgeous song.  
  
It's hard for me to say the things   
I want to say sometimes   
There's no one here but you and me   
And that broken old street light   
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I   
  
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me   
  
"Tomoyo, I can't tell you how much this means to me.."  
  
"You don't need to put it in words you know, I feel the same way.."  
  
I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you   
When I look into your eyes   
The sky's a different blue   
Cross my heart   
I wear no disguise   
If I tried, you'd make believe   
That you believed my lies   
  
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
  
You pick me up when I fall down   
You ring the bell before they count me out   
If I was drowning you would part the sea   
And risk your own life to rescue me   
  
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I   
  
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
  
When I couldn't fly   
Oh, you gave me wings   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me   
  
"Tomoyo, I've waited my entire life for you, I love you..."  
  
"I love you too Eriol-"  
  
"Tomoyo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...and OUR baby. I wanted to thank you for giving me such wonderful gifts  
your love, and our child. I've loved my entire life and now, I can finally prove it..  
  
Everyone in the gymnasium gasped in shock, there he was, Eriol, the man I loved had stopped dancing and began to search  
his jacket pockets. He reached in once more and pulled out a blue velvet box and descended onto one knee...  
I gasped as tears began to form.   
  
"Tomoyo, your my world, my love, my life and it would be the greatest gift of all, if you said yes.. Tomoyo, will you marry me?"  
  
I nearly crumble to the ground, my knees feel week and I'm just about ready to pass out onto the dance floor but his glowing  
eyes, filled with love and anticipation keep me from doing so. I find myself speechless, I try to answer him but I just can't.  
My mouth opens, yet there is no sound. I see his confidence fading quickly from his awaiting eyes, I can't bear the thought  
of hurting him, I love him, and there is nothing I want more than this, than him. Why can't I say this outloud?  
I hear people whispering behind me, yet still I remain silent. I see Sakura and Syaoran from the corner of my eye, they were  
just standing there, praying for me to answer the simple yet life altering question. I look all around me, some people are  
starring, others have their heads down in sorrow and pity for the young man who professed his undying love to me, down on  
one knee.  
  
Eriol...  
  
I begin to feel an enormous surge of anxiety. Perhaps she was looking for a nice way to turn me down... maybe asking her  
now was a bad idea, maybe I said something wrong... maybe...maybe she isnt ready.. maybe this is too soon... maybe she's afraid..  
Oh Tomoyo...where do we go from here if your answer is no...   
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I can't take it anymore, I want him, I want him now and forever..  
  
"Y..e..s" I finally manage to spit out, despite the usage of all my strength, it came out like a tiny whisper... a tiny mouse  
wishing it were not so tiny...  
  
I see the shock in his eyes..  
"What...did you say? Was..was that a yes Tomoyo? You will? You'll marry me?"  
  
I nod in response and begin to smile.  
  
"Yes...she said yes.."  
  
The gym was filled with applause for us, Eriol didn't really notice. He was so blown away by my answer... he wrapped his strong  
arms around me and lifted me up to the sky... he twirled me around and around in happiness. Once he put me down, he kissed  
me sweetly and spoke "I promise to love you forever Tomoyo...forever.."  
  
"Oh Eriol! I love you so much! Thank you, thank you so much, for loving me.."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I watch happily as two of the most wonderful people in the world celebrate their love for each other. I suddenly feel  
Syaoran's arms around me. He was smiling, he was happy for our friends and so was I. Perhaps one day that would be us...  
one day...  
  
Syaoran..  
  
I look to where my friends are dancing happily, despite the horrible things that have happened to them...the heart breaks,  
the fights, the arguements...they made it, they made it to the ultimate bliss point in their lives...their love would soon  
be consomated for the world to see.. and one day, some day sooner than you may think, that will be us. The little wolf will  
ask his cherry blossom... I steal a hand away from Sakura's waist and feel for it...there it was, sure enough... I exhale  
softly, perhaps Eriol was right, now was the time...the beginning of the rest of our lives...  
  
"Sakura, I need to ask you something..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, uh- nothing.."  
  
"O..k.."  
  
Suddenly she looks away and is suddenly startled.  
  
"Hey babe, wanna dance?"  
  
Sakura begins to tremble and turns around to see a couple heading towards the dance floor.   
  
"Oh God! I was sure it was Jason!"  
  
"Sakura..your trembling..calm down alright? He's far away from you, he can't hurt you, not ever again.."  
  
I can't help but notice her eyes filling up with tears waiting to be cried out...she is afraid and I wish I could make  
her fears go away...  
  
"SAKURA! DID YOU SEE THAT! WE"RE GETTING MARRIED!"  
  
Tomoyo ran to her best friend in happiness. They embraced in excitement as Eriol approached us.  
  
"Looks like you finally did it Eriol, you finally asked her. Congratulations man, all the best for you guys."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran, that means a lot... how bout you? I know great minds think alike.. Back at your place you mentioned  
something about tonight being a night no one would forget...are you going to do it Syaoran?"  
  
I'm about to answer when suddenly Sakura pulls my arm, and takes me onto the dance floor.   
Once we get there, the music ends abruptly...and is replaced.  
  
"The returning King and Queen, Syaoran and Sakura!"  
  
Everyone applauded and whisled for us as we took the dance floor...  
  
"I find it fitting, will everyone clear the floor, time for a trip down memory lane..."  
  
The song that started it all...  
  
"Remember this song Sakura?"  
  
"I remember everything Syaoran, like it were yesterday..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Sakura, would ..you like to dance..."  
I smile trying not to show that I've died an gone to heaven.  
"I'd love to", I reply with a voice tender and sweet.  
His eyes went wide in shock, I believe that's what I read.  
"I mean, with me..." he choked out in a small voice.  
"I wouldnt have it any other way", I reply in a shy voice trying not to sound too eager. He smiled and sighs in relief as he extends his arm and gives me his hand. We began to dance to an extremely fast, techno based song which was great, it really got the party started. Soon enough a slow song played through the speakers. Couples from all sides of the gym approached the dance floor with stars in their eyes. Before I knew it I was pushed into the arms where I felt I belonged.  
"Syaoran, sorry about that..."  
"Anytime" he replied just as softly as his eyes surveyed the room to find the possible culprit.  
"Remind me to thank Tomoyo the next time I speak with her" he says to me. I was clueless not realizing that it was she who had guided me to his embrace.  
Soon enough I melted into his embrace, content and peaceful.  
Tragically the song had ended just as quickly as it had begun. We reluctantly pulled away, I hadnt realized how close we truly were. My head had rested on his shoulder as his arms circled my waste. It was as if I had been walking on water, we moved beautifully together forsaking all others.  
Finally the awkward silence had come so we decided to get some punch.   
Many guys asked me to dance, I of course accepted each one because I didnt want to seem rude but I had to admit throughout each dance I thought only of Syaoran and how wonderful his embrace was. How warm, protective and loving it felt to be in his arms. I tried my best not to jump to such conclusions but I couldnt help myself, there was something between us...  
The night was drawing to a close quite quickly I wanted to dance with him just one last time. Suddenly they announced the King and Queen would be announced. I could tell Tomoyo was praying it would be Syaoran and I, to be honest any excuse to dance with him was good enough for me.  
"We will now announce this year's King and Queen...who are....Syaoran Li and Kinomoto Sakura!". Everyone cheered in approval as we approached each other slowly. Everyone cleared the area for him and I. We accepted our crowns and were lead to the dance floor. Enya's Only Time played as we swayed together, moving together, holding each other never wanting to let go..  
  
Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time..  
  
I held onto Syaoran tighter with each step, I never wanted to forget this night. I never wanted to forget the feeling of being in his arms...never...I wished and prayed that this moment would never end...All I wanted now was to be with him together forever...  
  
Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
only time  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
only time....  
  
I feel his strong arms wrap even tigher around my waste bringing me closer, even closer to him. Could Tomoyo have been right all this time? After all these years...could she have been right?  
  
Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart  
And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart  
  
My heart...My heart is telling me it has found the one....Could that be it? Could he be my future?  
  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
  
I finally understand after all this time, it took 8 whole years to realize how I felt...So much time has gone by, but sometimes that's all it takes...time..only time...  
  
Who knows - only time  
  
All I have to do now, is tell him...I dont want to waste anymore time...I need to tell him...  
But before I can speak, he lifts my chin so that we look deep into each other's eyes. His eyes tell me everything, after all this time....All good things come to those who wait I suppose...I had no idea! No clue he felt this way. I feel his lips on mine, his tongue dancing with mine, a magical experience. All it took was time...  
  
Who knows - only time....  
  
Everyone applauded. I wasnt sure if it was because the song was over so they could dance, or if they were clapping for our first kiss...nothing could ruin this night, absolutely nothing...  
  
**********END OF FLASHBACK*******  
  
"Nothing can spoil this evening Syaoran-nothing"  
  
"Spoil, no, but perhaps I can make this night even better..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sakura...  
  
I ask perplexed by his comment.  
He winks my way and runs onto the stage grabbing the microphone...  
  
"Attention everyone, I want to say...that I love Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
Everyone giggled and or applauded his thoughtful outburst and motioned for everyone to quiet down...  
  
"Sakura, you always said you loved to hear my voice, especially when I sing to you...so I've decided to sing to you once  
more my cherry blossom.."  
  
There he stood, ready to sing into the microphone, ready to sing to me, my heart fluttered and I smiled... He had begun..  
  
Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time  
  
And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight  
  
I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time  
  
And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know  
I need you   
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh  
  
I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight  
  
Everyone applauded and cheered for Syaoran and he blushed. He was so adorable...  
  
"Thank you very much everyone...but now I would ask...Sakura, my love will you please come on stage for a moment.."  
  
I was perplexed by his request, but I joined him on the stage.   
  
"Sakura...I've been dying to ask you something the moment I layed eyes on you.."  
  
"What..question would that be?"  
  
"Sakura...will you do me the greatest privelege...would you...do me the greatest honor...would you..."  
  
"JUST ASK HER!" someone called from the crowd urging Syaoran to continue.  
  
"Sakura...love of my life, will you marry me?"  
  
I gasped in shock. Syaoran slid down on one knee and held out the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen held delicately in it's   
blue velvet box...   
  
"Don't answer him babe..."  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards the door and gasped...he was back...and he was armed...  
  
end of chapter 21  
  
R&R PLZ! I know another cliffhanger lol. I promise to come up with the next chapter as quick  
as humanly possible! Ta ta for now :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Nothing Else Matters

Ok people, sorry this took a while, but here it is, chapter 22 has arrived...Please R&R! The series is nearly complete...eep! Don't worry though fans, I'm not gonna stop writing CCS! You'll see, each fic will be better than the last! Although this one is gonna be pretty tough to beat... Note to all you people who have been complaining about Sakura's stupidity of not having the cards, and where is kero and yue? Well in the early chapters, I mentioned Touya and their dad were out, obviously I meant not going to be in the fic. I mentioned Yukito leaving I think, so we'll say Yue is gone with Touya, out of town. Kero will be in this more, my main focus of this fic was the S&S, T&E love stories and the psychotic Jason O Reilly. Kero & the cards aren't the prime focus...however, the cards & Kero will be in the next chapters, sorry to make things confusing and all. Hope you'll forgive me:) By the way, Starr, thanks for your input on the end of the chapter..I added your ideas here and there :) enjoy!  
  
He Completes Me Chapter 22- Nothing Else Matters  
  
Sakura...  
  
There he was, Jason was back.  
  
"Don't answer him babe, don't you dare answer that jerk! Hey Syaoran, how's life?"  
  
Everyone watched in awe, how did he escape? There was someone at the door, presumably a woman who hid in the shadows. She was wearing a mask and held a gun in her hands and was the lookout as well. Jason too possessed a gun, it wasn't very big, but it was deadly just the same.  
  
"So, the chump proposed to you eh Sakura? Lemme answer that question for her, no Syaoran, but we can be friends! Say it Sakura, SAY IT!"  
  
"Say it Sakura, it's ok..." called Syaoran, in an attempt to ease the tense situation.  
  
"NO! IT"S NOT OK! DAMMIT JASON! YOU NEED HELP!" I retaliated with anger and frustration, he destroyed a perfectly beautiful proposal!"  
  
"Really it was beautiful Sakura?" Syaoran asked curiously  
  
"Of course honey, it was gorgeous, and my answer is-"  
  
"SHUT UP! By the way, not wise to get angry Sakura, you'll just make impulsive mistakes!"  
  
He leapt onto the stage and approached us.  
  
"Get up Syaoran, you got your answer...GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW! I HAVE A GUN AND I"M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"  
  
Syaoran got up slowly and stood protectively in front of me.  
  
"Hands up Syaoran, over your head."  
  
He did as he was instructed.  
  
"What do you want Jason? No one needs to get hurt alright? Just leave now, you can go scott free, if you just leave now.."  
  
"You don't have the power Syaoran, I do..I'd advise you to keep your damn mouth SHUT!"  
  
"She'll never love you Jason, NEVER!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jason shoved the gun in Syaoran's face while everyone screamed in fear and held on to the person nearest to them.  
  
"J..ason..please don't..do this...please!" I pleaded with him, but he wanted nothing to do with peace. He was'nt here to make bargains with anyone, he wanted to kill anyone that got in his way.  
  
"Sakura, sweet little naiive Sakura... I love you so much...why do you insist on hanging with him? It's ok now, I'm here, just come to me and no one will get hurt, ok?" Jason persisted on saying.  
  
"Jason, please, why can't you accept the fact that-"  
  
"SHUT UP AND COME HERE!" he screamed and grabbed my arm yanking me to his side.  
  
"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"  
  
"Aw, look at that! He's angry everyone, he's pissed that his love, his one and only loves someone else, isn't that right Sakura? You love me and you don't have to be afraid to admit it!" He cried angrily while pulling my hair violently.  
  
"..Jason..please..just go..you can go to Mexico or something, just away...go away please just leave..." I cried in pain.  
  
"Not a chance! The fun has only just begun! Oh, where's Tomoyo? and that Eriol character?"  
  
"Leave them out of this Jason, this is between you and me! Leave them and everyone else here alone.." I said, praying my friends would not come out of hiding.  
  
"Come on you two, if you don't come out right now, it won't be my fault if the gun goes off!"  
  
Sure enough, Tomoyo and Eriol stepped out of hiding and joined us on the stage.  
  
"Ah, great, now that we're all here, the real party can start! First of all, Tomoyo, you look beautiful considering your pregnant! How is our child?"  
  
Eriol stepped forward, shielding Tomoyo from Jason's field of view.  
  
"Oh, tough guy huh? Don't try anything funny boys, Sakura over here wouldn't be too happy if her head was blown off, right babe?"  
  
"RIGHT?!" he shoved the gun to my throat while screaming at me.  
  
"R..right.."  
  
"You wouldn't dare kill her Jason, if you love her like you say you do..you'd never do anything to hurt her, you'd never put her life in danger! You don't love her, you don't love anyone, or anything! Your possesif and disgusting and revolting!!!"  
  
"Eriol is it? You don't know a thing about me, so just shut up!"  
  
"She'll never love you the way she loves him you know. Look into her eyes, can't you see the fear in them? The absolute pain that is embedded into her soul? Into Tomoyo's! Your a monster, your a disgusting ***insert insult here***  
  
"SHUT UP! I love Sakura! And she knows it!"  
  
"Listen, Jason, leave us all alone, just go away and never come back" spoke Syaoran as calmly as possible.  
  
"Please Jason, don't do this..don't..please don't hurt us..."  
  
"Sakura..sweetheart, don't worry I won't hurt you, I promise!" At some point he managed to grip my throat dangerously tight.  
  
"You are hurting me Jason, I can barely breathe!" I cried.  
  
Jason loosened his grip and I pulled away, making my way next to my friends.  
  
"Look, Sakura, if you leave here with me tonight, just you and I, I promise to spare all these people..it's up to you Sakura!"  
  
"Don't listen to him Sakura, he'll kill us all anyway!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, do me a favor and SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!"  
  
"Don't talk to her that way Jason, you'll regret it!   
  
"Eriol, I have a G-U-N!!!!!You know, bang bang YOUR DEAD!"  
  
"You kill one person...you fire a single shot, it'll only mark the beginning Jason, you'll be all alone! Sakura will marry Syaoran and they'll have a future and guess where you'll be! IN JAIL! ALONE!"  
  
"NO..NO NO!!! JUST SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
"ERIOL!"  
  
Jason's arm had raised up, his finger pulled the trigger...a body fell to the ground, blood spilling onto the ground..  
  
"TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Tomoyo had taken the bullet for her fiance. Her body lay in a heep on the ground, blood soaking her beautiful dress.  
  
"Tomoyo! Oh God! Tomoyo, speak to me, don't leave me please!"  
  
"What a pity, I actually meant to shoot you Eriol, sorry Tomoyo.."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes raised to look at the evil form standing before her.   
  
I watched Eriol lose it completely, tears streaming down his face. Tomoyo was in so much pain, she was crying softly in his embrace while the bleeding persisted.   
  
"E..riol...my love...the..baby...sa..ve the..baby.."  
  
"Tomoyo, the baby is fine alright, your going to be just fine, ok, believe that and it will come true.."  
  
She smiles at him. Her eye lids grow puffy as they begin to shut.  
  
"No, NO TOMOYO STAY AWAKE! TALK TO ME! TOMOYO!"  
  
"Hm..she dead yet?" Jason asked calmly.  
  
I tremble in fear and disgust. He shot my best friend, a human being! He doesn't care, not a single bit that she may die, that her baby, his child would die along with her!   
  
"Now, come on Sakura, honey, we have a plane to catch!"  
  
"...your...so sick..you..monster..." I pronouce quietly, my head down watching my best friend's life slip away...watching her fiance blame himself, whispering to her that everything would be alright, and not to give up. He rocked back and forth with the fading Tomoyo in his lap, wishing, praying it was him...  
  
"What was that sweety, did you say something?"  
  
My head shoots up to look into his evil eyes, mirroring his cold, stoned heart.  
  
"How could you be so cruel Jason? She..she could die! Your baby! It will die as well! DAMMIT! She..she could die! Your baby! It will die as well! DAMMIT! JASON! You say you love me, you say you can't live without me...all you say...every word from your mouth is a lie, A DAMN A LIE! IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME THE WAY YOU HAVE! YOU WOULD NEVER HURT THE ONES I LOVED!"  
  
"Sakura, he's blinded you! You don't love him at all! In fact, you love only one man, and that, that's me Sakura. Now marry me!"  
  
"WHAT!? NO!"  
  
"Sakura...I'm losing patience!"  
  
"Leave her alone Jason, just...go!" screamed Eriol in sheer hatred. Tomoyo was lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of sticky red liquid...her blood. A single gunshot wound freed the life giving liquid and stained the stage red. Eriol had taken off his jacket and covered Tomoyo, while applying pressure on her wound, praying it would stop bleeding. Color had been drained out of the young girl's face. If they didnt know better, they would have thought she was ready to be buried. Her pulse was weak, she needed a hospital...with Jason calling the shots...such a simple request would go unheard.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed Syaoran giving silent gestures to the other victims who lay in fear on the gym floor. Still in his current position on the stage he motioned with his eyes to any soul looking at him, showing them the way out. One by one, they slowly, quietly made their way to the other unguarded exit. The woman at the main exit/entrance of the gym held her ground with her gun, utterly clueless of the victims' escape route. Quietly a few students made their way out of the school, fleeing to freedom. However, there remained quite a few in the gym.  
  
"Hey..Syaoran what are you looking at!? HEY!"  
  
Jason had caught on. In sheer range he began shooting innocent students, no target in particular, just a murderous rampage.  
  
"JASON STOP!!!" I cried in sheer panic and fear. Syaoran had managed to hold of me, knocking us both to the ground while Jason shot and shot some more. He truly was out of controle. How would we stop him? Would such a thing be possible?  
  
Suddenly, the bullets ceased. Jason threw the empty gun away and reached for another filled with lead.  
  
"Now, Sakura where were we? Ah, yes!"   
  
I shook in fear as Jason approached me and Syaoran. He shoved Syaoran to the side forcefully and yanked me to my feet.   
  
*narrator*  
  
Sakura winced in pain.  
  
"Jason please! Stop this!"  
  
"Sakura! All this is for you! ALL OF IT! Why cant you see that?"  
  
Jason pulled Sakura to the edge of the stage to allow her to see the big picture. So many people, friends, acquaintances, innocent lives were hanging on by threads. The dance floor was covered with bodies. Some conscious, others not so lucky. Tears sprang from her eyes at such a horrid scene. She knew these people, she spoke to many of them minutes before this nightmare began...so many innocent people...destined to die...here and now at the hands of world's most disgusting, vial creature that dared to walk the face of the earth. Not a single victim remained on their feet, all were spralled on the ground, bleeding profusely, soaking each other's gowns and tuxes. Beautiful corsages painted red, still attached to wrists. Faint cries were heard from some, others remained silent. All wounded, others perhaps already dead. How did this happen? Why? All their deaths in vain...  
  
"How...how can you...how...oh God!" Sakura felt sick to her stomach, ready to lose every meal she had eaten thus far...  
  
Sakura..  
  
Suddenly, deja vu hits me like a ton of bricks... my dreams were all leading up to this moment..this very moment... I feel so helpless and fall to my knees. All these people were dying...and for what? Because of this psycho who thinks he loves me! What a horrible cause of death this is...More deaths will follow though...I sense it...It is identical to my dreams... but wait..so many factors are different... my dress...is a different color...the stage..is different.. the decorations.. all of it...now that I look around, the only thing identical to my dreams...is the deaths...the blood...the casualties... the pain... I guess I know what comes next... we are sitting ducks...Syaoran and I...we are next...unless...there may be a way..  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing on your knees haha, Im suppose to do that! Here get up so I can do it."  
  
He pulls me to my feet and kneels himself.   
  
"Sakura, will you marry me? I know I've already proposed and I never really got an answer..but..well I need you... please marry me..."  
  
Lisa...  
  
I continue to stand watch at the gym door, waiting for Jason to finish his business until I hear him... "Sakura will you marry me?" I feel my heart tear into billions of pieces, scattered all over the ground. How could he use me like that? How could he do such a horrible thing to me? I find myself questioning, how did I get myself involved!? He's just killed half the graduating class! He's going down ...so low no one can reach him! I can't deal with this...the police will come...and he will go down..but so will I! I'm a horrible person! He used me! I was under his controle! I did all he asked of me and still, he asked for more. All I wanted was a guy to love, and for him to love me too..but that guy ...will never be Jason..never... I'm so angry with him! and her! How could she steal him away from me single handedly! But then again...I can't remember a time where he made his love for me show...I guess he used me...he used me...HE USED ME!  
  
"JASON!"  
  
"Not now Lisa, I'm BUSY!"  
  
"Your...busy...BUSY! YOUR BUSY!"  
  
"LISA PLEASE!"  
  
I am so angry with this jerk! He used me to get out...he used me for everything!  
  
"You used me Jason, you used me for every damn thing you pulled! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"  
  
"Lisa, sweety, what are you doing? Put that down you could really hurt someone.."  
  
"Mainly you, "sweety!"  
  
The gun was fired. Just as all were ready to celebrate their freedom, the bullet had somehow managed to "bounce" around the gym off of metal bars, the bleechers until it made it's way back to it's point of origin. There Lisa stood, in horror as the bullet pierced her square in the chest (A/N Thanks Starr :) she fell to the ground barely breathing. All watched shaken as the poor girl who had been Jason's pawn in his game of destruction...  
  
"Im sorry Sakura, Syaoran, everyone...I pray you'll...forgi-"  
  
Lisa breathed her final breath...she was gone...  
  
Sakura...  
  
"NO!" I just watched an innocent girl who had been controled die in front of my very eyes...  
  
"Oh well" shrugged Jason, returning to his desire Sakura.  
  
"OH WELL? YOU SICK FREAK! SHE LOVED YOU!"  
  
"Right, and how would you know that?"  
  
"Because! She would'nt have gone through with this killing spree if she didn't love you! She loved you the way I love Syaoran! The way he loves me! Dammit Jason, stop this! Your killing everyone!"  
  
I look at Syaoran who remains seated on the ground. He smiles at me gratefully, it seems to me he is only realizing what I had said only now...after all this horror, perhaps he knows the truth now? Suddenly an idea strikes me...I walk seductively over to Jason.. I can tell he is afraid, afraid for me. I think he knows what I plan to do...  
  
"Jason..if you wanted to propose, if that was all you wanted, why didnt you just ask..sweety...you didnt need to kill people!"  
  
"Oh Sakura, I love you so much..say you love me too honey! Please!"  
  
"Jason...I...I...close your eyes and you'll get a big suprise!"  
  
I said smiling sweetly. He does as he is told. I use this opportunity to knock the gun out of his hand and shove him off the stage, landing between the fallen victims bleeding on the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" calls Syaoran as he runs to me as we search for the gun.  
  
Suddenly Jason seems to be freeing himself of the people's entangled bodies.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! IT"S ALL BECAUSE.." Jason get to his feet and pull out yet another pistol and begin to aim it ..at Syaoran.  
  
"SYAORAN LOOK OUT!"  
  
The gun is fired.  
  
"SAKURA!"   
  
I feel myself falling to the ground, Syaoran catches me before I land.   
  
"Oh God! Sakura! SAKURA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!???? WHY!???"  
  
Jason stood still in his position in shock.   
  
"SAKURA! OH GOD!"  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Jason was about to shoot me...Sakura managed to jump in the way...she took the bullet to save me.. Oh God...now she's...bleeding...all over herself...oh god...I cant let her die!  
  
"SAKURA NO! no no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura..oh no..what have I done?" Jason fell in shame to his knees, crying like a pathetic lost little child with no where to go.  
  
I was so enraged! The love of my life, the one thing that made life worth living was spralled in a death-like state... There was no denying it, she was dying... I tried to scream to the cards, to kero, yue, anyone! No one could hear me... I watch my Sakura struggling miserably, a battle I fear she has a slim chance of winning...but I dare not think of such a notion...for if I do...I don't know what I would do with myself...I truly don't know...  
  
"Sy..aoran..I'm sorry...I tried...to..pre..vent this...I ..I..." tears glistened down her pain stricken cheeks.   
  
"Don't you dare apologize Sakura..you did absolutely nothing..NOTHING! wrong..you could'nt have prevented this..trust me.. it doesnt matter anyhow, your not going to die, alright? YOUR NOT! YOUR GOING TO FIGHT!"  
  
"I..can't..."  
  
"SAKURA! DONT DO THIS! NOT TO US! WE"VE BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHING! I CANT SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU! IF YOU LEAVE ME I GUARANTEE YOU WON"T BE ALONE..."  
  
I find myself staring blankly at the gun which had fallen still to the ground near me.  
  
"No..SYA..ORAN! Don't even think it! Don..t you dare! ...Oh Sy..aoran..I can't...I can't.....Im' cold..so cold...Syaora..n.. I can't see you anymore..."  
  
Sakura...  
  
I watch in horror as the scene rolls on before me. I can taste the fear that surrounds me. I now stare at the oozing liquid that claims the floor as it's own. Another step has been taken. I feel a sudden jolt as I fall backwards, into the darkness, into the deprivational darkness that willingly consumes me whole. A sudden bright light welcomes my arrival but there is something holding me back. I hear the chaos suddenly drift away, voices are faint whispers. I see myself growing up in a matter of seconds before my eyes, scenes from my life just flashing before me. This was it now, I'm floating over the many bodies that surround me, so many in so little time. I see my friends huddled in a corner shocked and in tears. I hear them screaming my name...screaming...screaming... just yelling "Sakura" I can no longer see them... I can no longer comfort them...and soon I will no longer be near them.... Just then I hear someone yell to me! Syaoran, I know it is, it has to be, his melodic voice ringing in my ears unwilling to leave him, the only one that will ever complete me, the only man I will ever love...its all over now... The whispering in my ear, words of encouragement he yells to me soon stop...I am left in darkness yet again...I am alone...Perhaps I am dead...this is it...I will die incomplete...I never gave myself to him...I lived incomplete...I die...an incomplete soul and soon I find myself fading into the background, I no longer exist....I am incomplete...because he completes me...and I never said so...I never showed him.... 'Syaoran...' I hear screams, screams and more screams...yelling louder louder...  
  
Syaoran..  
  
"That's because your eyes are closed silly, show me those beautiful eyes of yours Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!!!"   
  
I scream in anguish, she was leaving me behind! This was the end...no..no! I collapse onto her body in tears. The remaining conscious students watch me as I scream out in sorrow. Eriol lifted his head from his state of prayer from over Tomoyo and began to join me in my screaming at the heavens...  
  
Jason...  
  
I did this....I killed innocent people...I...KILLED...SAKURA!...Sweet Lord! I killed her! I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE!  
  
Syaoran..  
  
I continue to whisper words of encouragement into her ears.. she was so pale...oh God! Her pulse was fading! I begin to scream at her to wake up when suddenly I notice Jason has not moved from his kneeling position on the ground which he had recently fallen into...  
  
"Are you..satisfied you piece of worthless crap!? HUH!? YOU KILLED ALL OF US! ALL OF US! YOU GOT YOUR REVENGE! YOU KILLED HER! DAMN YOU!"  
  
"Wait...Syaoran, I have the cards! Maybe you can save her!" I grab them.  
  
I pause in shock. Maybe I could..no..it wasn't possible..not without the key...only Sakura had such power..  
  
Suddenly I feel myself rising slowly to my feet, in a fit of rage I ready myself to tackle his ass. Just then, Jason brings his gun to his head, whispering that he was unworthy.. He pulls the trigger...but no bullet had been extracted...  
  
I charge at him, grabbing the gun and passing it to Eriol. This was the time, he would die by MY hands!  
  
"YOU MURDERER!"  
  
Eriol...  
  
I watched my friend struggle with the evil snake Jason O Reilly. Syaoran, of course was beating him, literally. Jason's blood mixed with the blood of his victims. Jason dared not fight back, for this was what he sought to obtain, his death...he welcomed the pain, his own loss of blood..he wanted nothing more than to die..  
  
"I LL KILL YOU!" Syaoran shouted as loudly as possible molding his fists into Jason's face. It was quite a disgusting sight, yet it seemed justified to all who dared to lay their eyes upon the scene.  
  
"Syaoran...man I think that's enough...."  
  
"NO! NO NO!! HE WILL DIE!!! I WILL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
"NO! Syaoran! That's all he wants now, look at him! The pitiful creature wants to die! If you kill him...that is what he wants Syaoran...you would be in jail..not him...he would be free, dead...if Tomoyo.. and Sakura die... he'll haunt them forever.."  
  
"ERIOL HE DESERVES TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! ERIOL! ERIOL! SHE"S LEAVING! SHE"S DYING!"  
  
"I know man..I know...but she isnt dead yet...you can save her...listen.....you hear that? Sirens! They're hear Syaoran! Jason will get what he deserves!"  
  
I yank my friend away from the murderous stalker who lay motionless, nearly dead on the ground. Syaoran's knuckles were bleeding, but he didn't care...nothing else mattered...  
  
The paramedics arrived in a panic. Half the graduation class remained nearly lifeless on the ground, bleeding..  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I run back to Sakura who was still alive...but without help... The paramedics rushed Sakura and Tomoyo along with the others, driving all of us to the hospital. Ambulences covered the streets, racing against time to save the young generation before it was too late...  
  
I watch Sakura's heart monitor. I am grateful for the beeps I hear indicating she is still alive.   
  
"Medic..what can I do...I need to help her...I love this girl..I plan to marry her...tell me what can I do to save her?"  
  
"Talk to her son, she can hear you.."  
  
"Alright...Sakura...your all the matters to me... only you... without you the world doesnt matter Sakura..Nothing else matters... NOTHING else matters...  
  
SO CLOSE NO MATTER HOW FAR  
  
COULDN'T BE MUCH MORE FROM THE HEART  
  
FOREVER TRUST IN WHO WE ARE  
  
AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS  
  
NEVER OPENED MYSELF THIS WAY  
  
LIFE IS OURS, WE LIVE IT OUR WAY  
  
ALL THEESE I DON'T JUST SAY  
  
AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS  
  
TRUST I SEEK AND I FIND IN YOU  
  
EVERY DAY FOR US SOMETHING NEW  
  
OPEN MIND FOR A DIFFERENT VIEW  
  
AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS  
  
NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY DO  
  
NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY KNOW  
  
BUT I KNOW  
  
SO CLOSE NO MATTER HOW FAR  
  
COULDN'T BE MUCH MORE FROM THE HEART  
  
FOREVER TRUST IN WHO WE ARE  
  
AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS  
  
NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY DO  
  
NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY KNOW  
  
BUT I KNOW  
  
NEVER OPENED MYSELF THIS WAY  
  
LIFE IS OURS, WE LIVE IT OUR WAY ALL THEESE WORDS I DON'T JUST SAY  
  
TRUST I SEEK AND I FIND IN YOU  
  
EVERY DAY FOR US DOMETHING NEW  
  
OPEN MIND FOR A DIFFERENT VIEW  
  
AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS  
  
NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY SAY  
  
NEVER CARED FOR GAMES THEY PLAY  
  
NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY DO  
  
NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY KNOW  
  
AND I KNOW  
  
SO CLOSE NO MATTER HOW FAR  
  
COULDN'T BE MUCH MORE FROM THE HEART  
  
FOREVER TRUST IN WHO WE ARE  
  
NO NOTHING ELSE MATTERS   
  
We continue to drive and drive some more. I cry uncontrollably...I need her in my life... I reach into my jacket pocket...I feel the comfort of the cards...I know I can't controle them...  
  
I pause, Sakura's lips were moving...  
  
"Yes"   
  
Yes?...The answer! Marriage.  
  
Suddenly Sakura's heart monitor...becomes monotone...her face white as a ghost... her pulse..non-existent..  
  
"Begin compressions..."  
  
The medics tried to revive her with their equipment..but to no avail..Sakura, my one and only...was gone..  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!! DONT LEAVE ME!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir...we did all we could..she's gone.."  
  
end of chapter 22  
  
R&R PLZ! DONT KILL ME I SWEAR IT's GONNA BE GRREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. My All

Hey everyone! Well change of plans! There will be a few more chapters because I decided to change a lot of things around, which is why I took so long to update! To make up for it, I'm doing a double update!!! Hopefully they'll sustain you all for a bit. This series is however almost done tears tears! Im sure your gonna miss it, but don't worry there will be more! Thanks to everyone for all your comments, suggestions and even flames lol. Thanks Rini for the lyrics too! Lea I hope you enjoy!!! I know you've been dying for it! Ta ta everyone and enjoy! S&S FOREVER!!!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 23 - My All  
  
  
Eriol...  
  
I watch the panicked medics hoist my fiance into the nearest ambulance. I could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying,  
but nothing that really made sense to me. I hopped into the ambulance and did the very first thing that came into my mind.  
I prayed. I prayed that Tomoyo would live through this and bring our child safely into this world soon after we got married,  
during the "Happily Ever After". I couldn't help the tears that began to fall when I suddenly realized that this "Happily Ever  
After" which everyone dedicates so much to finally obtaining.. I suppose I realized that in a quick instant it can all just  
disappear, you can't controle everything and I suppose thinking this makes me feel powerless.   
  
Suddenly her eyes open like tiny little slits, revealing her beautiful eyes to me. I hold my breath for I know what she is  
about to say.  
  
"E..riol...I..lo-..love..you...for-ever...and..and always..."  
  
"I know my love...please Tomoyo fight! FIGHT FOR ME! FIGHT FOR US!"  
  
"I...E..Er...I..."  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I see so much pain in his eyes. I can't bare to see his eyes welled up with tears. I know he knows how much I love him, I  
would die for him...there is no better way to go than to die for the one you love..but..still if only things turned out  
differently. I close my eyes and dream of a beautiful place, far away...where only peace is found. Eriol and I are together,  
and everything is perfect...sheer bliss...my heaven...  
  
Eriol...  
  
I watch her struggle between life and death. I can tell she is trying to choose the best choice, but I suppose she too is  
beginning to feel powerless..who wouldn't? I peer into her soul one last time...before the appauling line makes it's horrifying  
sound...before the endless line continues it's endless voyage across the monitor..indicating that the love of my life was  
gone and would never come back...I would never be able to see her sweet smile again..not in this life anyway..and so i break  
down and cry...praying that the Lord would take me along with her and ..OUR child..  
  
This morning my love was so full of life, but right now...now she was full of death and I was alone..so very alone...  
  
"Tomoyo...come..come back...it's not suppose to end like this...Tomoyo..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Syaoran...  
  
We continue to drive and drive some more. I cry uncontrollably...I need her in my life... I reach into my jacket pocket...  
I feel the comfort of the cards...I know I can't controle them...  
  
I pause, Sakura's lips were moving...  
  
"Yes"   
  
Yes?...The answer! Marriage.  
  
Suddenly Sakura's heart monitor...becomes monotone...her face white as a ghost... her pulse..non-existent..  
  
"Begin compressions..."  
  
The medics tried to revive her with their equipment..but to no avail..Sakura, my one and only...was gone..  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!! DONT LEAVE ME!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir...we did all we could..she's gone.."  
  
"No...no this can't be happening...no..."  
  
The ambulance stops, the medic begins to cover my Sakura...my beautiful Sakura was really gone...no..no no!  
  
"SHE's NOT DEAD! SHE WOULDN"T LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THIS! NOT MY SAKURA! GET AWAY! GET BACK!"  
  
Suddenly I truly find myself alone. The medics left us in the back of the ambulance alone. How? How did I let this happen?  
I couldn't answer this question..the pain was just so intense...how could it not be real?   
  
"Oh Sakura..my sweet Sakura..."  
  
I wiped the blood surrounding her mouth with my fingers in hopes that with this small gesture, she would return to me. I knew  
that this could not happen, because she truly was gone. Her vibrant eyes would never shine their light upon me. Her sweetness  
would never grace this world again. Her smile would never be seen again. All the love she had yet to give would never be expressed,  
never, for she was gone. Never to return again. Death. It was so final. So everlasting. So painful for those who were still alive.  
  
"Sakura...how can I live without you? I dont think it's possible...I don't know how every other guy survives without you...  
maybe that's what drove Jason off the edge...that maniac...all I want is to snap his neck Sakura! I want his blood on my hands..  
in exchange for yours i guess...I need you dammit! SAKURA! OPEN YOUR EYES AND TALK TO ME! LOOK AT ME! HIT ME! SCREAM AT ME  
JUST DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!!!!!"  
(A/N: "My All" Mariah Carrey is the song used just to let you know, thanks Rini for giving me the lyrics ;)  
  
Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo...if only this night never happened..if only I could go back in time, I would change everything...I would save us all.  
I'm sure Syaoran is saying the same thing, if only our hearts' wishes would come true...I can't pull through this without you  
Tomoyo...I need you by my side.......I am thinking of you...in my sleepless solitude tonight..if it's wrong to lov eyou...then  
my heart just won't let me be right...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
"Sakura how could you? How could you make me fall for you so deeply and leave me alone? All alone? I can't do this alone..  
I can't bare this everlasting distance between us...I need you..oh God I need you..WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!!!! WHY?!!  
Cause I've drowned in you and I won't pull through without you by my side..oh God Sakura..I'd give my all, to have, just  
one more night with you..."  
  
Eriol...  
  
"Tomoyo..I'd risk my life, to feel, your body next to mine, cause I can't go on! Living in the memory of our song..I need you  
so badly Tomoyo..if only you could hear me..if only.."   
It's been a mere matter of moments and I already feel myself dying inside, yet my organs deceive me, and I still live on,  
without you...  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
"Oh Eriol..I do hear you..I hear you good and well...you my love cannot hear me...I'd give my all for you love...tonight.."  
Oh Eriol..I see your pain, I feel your pain...Here I am my love. Above you, watching over your broken heart. It tears me up  
inside...my soul aches because you do...  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Oh Syaoran...I watch you..and my heart breaks to see this...my love you should be happy...I want you to live on..even if it  
means without me...baby, can you feel me? Imagining I'm looking in your eyes..I can see you clearly.."  
If only Syaoran..if only I could hold you one last time...one very last second where I could tell you I love you..just one  
last time..  
  
Syaoran..  
  
"Vividly..emblazoned in my mind....and yet...you're so far from me Sakura..so very far...like a ..distant star I'm wishing  
on tonight..." I look out the ambulance window and see stars..but wishing on them all does nothing...not a single thing to  
save you... Sakura...can you hear me? Damn this world.   
  
Eriol...  
  
"Tomoyo...I'd give my all, to have just one more night with you, I'd risk my life...to feel..."  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
"Your body next to mine..."  
  
Syaoran...  
  
"Cause I can't go on..living in the memory of our song..."  
  
Sakura...  
  
"I'd give my all, for your love tonight.."  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
"I'd give my all, to have...just one more night with you..I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine.."  
  
Eriol...  
  
"Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song, Id give my all..for your love tonight.."  
  
Syaoran..  
  
"I'd give my all for your love..."  
  
  
~All~  
  
"Tonight..."  
  
Syaoran...  
  
If only I could change time...  
  
Eriol...  
  
If only I could go back in time, make things right...  
  
Syaoran..  
  
If I only I posessed true magic..I could save us all...I'm sorry Sakura I have failed you..  
  
"Clow Cards if you can hear me....please...PLEASE...please fix this...for your Mistress Sakura, for her sake, fix this..."  
  
There was a bright blinding light at first, then followed by relief...I heard a heavenly voice speaking,  
  
"Good luck Master Syaoran, save Mistress Sakura..."  
  
I felt myself smile, for it all would change...I would save her no matter what.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Ok R&R is always appreciated mwahah! I know this one is short, but it's cause 24 is really long! And it's a double wammy update so enjoy!!!! LOTS OF R&R! 231 IS AWESOME!!!! 


	24. Deja Vu

Here we go!  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 24- Deja Vu  
  
  
"I'll protect you...Sakura..."  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran honey wake up?"  
  
Syaoran..  
  
I found myself waking up to the most heavenly voice I'd ever heard. It was Sakura's beautiful voice telling me to wake up. I smile as I look at her gorgeous face, but something is troubling her although I cannot tell what.  
  
"Sakura what's the matter?"  
  
"Syaoran, during your nap you kept screaming out that you would protect me, no matter what..is something wrong? Do you think there will be trouble tonight that you need to protect me from? Should I bring the clow cards and the clow key in case I need them...I-"  
  
"Sakura sweetheart, I love you so much, don't worry about a thing, I'll have it all under control."  
  
She looks at me, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"What aren't you telling me Syaoran?"  
  
"It's nothing sweetheart, now go get ready alright? Tonight will be a night we'll never forget"  
  
Suddenly I felt a jolt of recollection of some sort. I had said that before. I had this sudden deja vu, I've had deja vu before but never so strong. Perhaps it's a warning...perhaps there is something prophetic to my dream..  
  
"Syaoran..what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost?"  
  
"It's nothing Sakura, I'm alright."  
  
She nods it off and scurries over to prepare herself for the prom, when suddenly the door bell rings. I rush to answer it and find Eriol looking quite sharp in his tux.  
  
"Hey Eriol"  
  
"Syaoran, have you been feeling I dunno some deja vu for some odd reason...I guess I must have dozed off at some point because I found myself waking up in my bed with this sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach...and let me tell you it scares me because I get that feeling every time..something is about to go wrong...Syaoran I don't like this feeling at all...I have this sudden urge to protect Tomoyo more than usual..but I don't want to smother her ya know?"  
  
"Eriol...I know what you mean. Listen I'm taking the clow cards, Sakura is going to bring her key in case something were to happen...let's pray nothing does...afterall tonight is the night that I..well propose to her!"  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Nah..you?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Eriol I swear this deja vu thing has got to stop."  
  
We nod in agreement and wait for the girls to finish up.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
THE PROM!!!!!!!!!!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Welcome seniors to the greatest night of your lives, your senior prom!"  
  
Sakura...  
  
Everyone applauded happily as the music began to fill the school with beautiful, captivating melodies filling our minds with  
memories that we will carry with us for the rest of our lives.  
The night progressed beautifully. The first 4 songs were of course fast paced, but the fifth was a slow song.  
  
"Sakura, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
"I would love to Syaoran."  
  
"Tomoyo, would you like to dance with me? Your answer of course is yes, but I just figured it better to ask"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as her boyfriend whisked her away onto the dance floor.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
The time is nearing, I can hardly contain my excitment!  
  
"Sakura, it's finally time, my years of waiting...my endless heart break... all of it ends today, I ll finally have  
all my heart desires...all my little heart desires will be mine."  
  
"Jason your naiive in thinking she'll love you!"  
  
"SHUT UP JASON!"  
  
"YOU DON"T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!"  
  
"JASON SHUT UP!"  
  
"NO YOU!"  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
"Jason's right, we need to hold ourselves together boys, we havent been waiting our entire lives for things to go wrong  
tonight... no, tonight will be the beginning of the rest of our lives. Sakura O Reilly. A wonderous ring to it, she will  
be mine."  
  
My head shoots up as I hear 


	25. Deja Vu Again

He Completes Me  
Chapter 25- Deja Vu Again  
  
Jason...  
  
My head shoots up as I hear the padded door opening with a little voice appearing from out of sight.  
  
"Jason, it's time. Everything is set, we can run away together!"  
  
"After tonight honey, we surely can Sakura-"  
"Sakura? Jason you said Sakura! Im Lisa! Don't you remember me? YOu...YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"  
  
"I DO! Im sorry Lisa, my love, my fiance... I promise it was a mere slip of the tongue, and I will surely make this horrible  
mistake up to you tonight... picture us together, completely together, nothing separating us, nothing daring to divide us...  
The rest of the world dispersing around us, but we, we are in our own little bubble together, in every single sense of the word.."  
  
Lisa...  
  
I watch him as he gets up off the ground and shakes off his straight jacket. He walks over to me and begins to kiss me  
all over, whispering sweet nothings into my ears. His soft hands caressing my face, his lips on mine, his body pressed against  
mine. There is no other place I'd rather be than here with him... after tonight we will be completely together...just him  
and I against the world. I lead him out of his chamber, his tiny padded prison. The guards placed stationary at the doors  
give us clearance for I give them specific release papers signed by my father, "the boss". They dare not question the boss'  
daughter, and so Jason and I walk calmly to my car. We hold our celebrations, for there are still many risks, many chances,  
choices... I dont know how this will end, but I pray for him and I, I pray we will escape from this horrible place, from   
the world... in so doing...we will irradicate all who dare stand in our way..  
  
"Watch out Sakura Kinomoto, we're on our way..."  
  
Jason..  
  
My heart leaps out of my chest in excitment, with every minute, I grow nearer to attaining my goal- Sakura.   
I reach into my pocket and pull out a hair elastic, Sakura's hair elastic decorated with little cherry blossoms. I can smell  
her scent all over it. I kiss it for luck, I know I will need some. I look into the rear view mirror, no one tracking us,  
we were truly free. I would finally have her..  
If she were to refuse me...well..I am crazy afterall..  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Tomoyo...  
  
"Tomoyo, I've waited my entire life for you, I love you..."  
  
"I love you too Eriol-"  
  
"Tomoyo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...and OUR baby. I wanted to thank you for giving me such wonderful gifts  
your love, and our child. I've loved my entire life and now, I can finally prove it..  
  
Everyone in the gymnasium gasped in shock, there he was, Eriol, the man I loved had stopped dancing and began to search  
his jacket pockets. He reached in once more and pulled out a blue velvet box and descended onto one knee...  
I gasped as tears began to form.   
  
"Tomoyo, your my world, my love, my life and it would be the greatest gift of all, if you said yes.. Tomoyo, will you marry me?"  
  
I nearly crumble to the ground, my knees feel week and I'm just about ready to pass out onto the dance floor but his glowing  
eyes, filled with love and anticipation keep me from doing so. I find myself speechless, I try to answer him but I just can't.  
My mouth opens, yet there is no sound. I see his confidence fading quickly from his awaiting eyes, I can't bear the thought  
of hurting him, I love him, and there is nothing I want more than this, than him. Why can't I say this outloud?  
I hear people whispering behind me, yet still I remain silent. I see Sakura and Syaoran from the corner of my eye, they were  
just standing there, praying for me to answer the simple yet life altering question. I look all around me, some people are  
starring, others have their heads down in sorrow and pity for the young man who professed his undying love to me, down on  
one knee.  
  
Eriol...  
  
I begin to feel an enormous surge of anxiety. Perhaps she was looking for a nice way to turn me down... maybe asking her  
now was a bad idea, maybe I said somethi 


	26. Deja Vu Continues

He Completes Me  
Chapter 26- Deja Vu Continues  
  
Eriol...  
  
I begin to feel an enormous surge of anxiety. Perhaps she was looking for a nice way to turn me down... maybe asking her  
now was a bad idea, maybe I said something wrong... maybe...maybe she isnt ready.. maybe this is too soon... maybe she's afraid..  
Oh Tomoyo...where do we go from here if your answer is no...   
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I can't take it anymore, I want him, I want him now and forever..  
"Y..e..s" I finally manage to spit out, despite the usage of all my strength, it came out like a tiny whisper... a tiny mouse  
wishing it were not so tiny...  
  
I see the shock in his eyes..  
"What...did you say? Was..was that a yes Tomoyo? You will? You'll marry me?"  
  
I nod in response and begin to smile.  
  
"Yes...she said yes.."  
  
The gym was filled with applause for us, Eriol didn't really notice. He was so blown away by my answer... he wrapped his strong  
arms around me and lifted me up to the sky... he twirled me around and around in happiness. Once he put me down, he kissed  
me sweetly and spoke "I promise to love you forever Tomoyo...forever.."  
  
"Oh Eriol! I love you so much! Thank you, thank you so much, for loving me.."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Sakura...  
  
Oh my sweet Syaoran was singing to me ..I felt my heart melt. How did I get so lucky..what did I do to deserve him? Everyone in the gym was applauding him, but still he looked nervous.  
  
"Thank you very much everyone...but now I would ask...Sakura, my love will you please come on stage for a moment.."  
  
I was perplexed by his request, but I joined him on the stage.   
  
"Sakura...I've been dying to ask you something the moment I layed eyes on you.."  
  
"What..question would that be?"  
  
"Sakura...will you do me the greatest privelege...would you...do me the greatest honor...would you..."  
  
"JUST ASK HER!" someone called from the crowd urging Syaoran to continue.  
  
"Sakura...love of my life, will you marry me?"  
  
I gasped in shock. Syaoran slid down on one knee and held out the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen held delicately in it's   
blue velvet box...   
"Don't answer him babe..."  
  
Syaoran..  
  
I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. There he was. But for some reason...I wasn't surprised....  
I find myself recollecting words I said... "I'll protect you Sakura..." more and more words...I looked over to the door, it was being guarded by someone...if I didn't know better I would say death would be invovled... Deja vu? I couldn't help but feel a speck of happiness feeling the clow cards in my pocket...but this relief departs never to return for Jason is unpredictable even with deja vu...  
  
"Don't answer him babe, don't you dare answer that jerk! Hey Syaoran, how's life?"  
  
I found myself down on one knee before the one I loved, and here he was, Jason was back and he didn't look too happy.  
I couldn't get rid of these constant pinches, in fact they kept coming back stronger than the one before.  
  
Sakura...  
  
Everyone watched in awe, how did he escape? There was someone at the door, presumably a woman who hid in the shadows.   
She was wearing a mask and held a gun in her hands and was the lookout as well. Jason too possessed a gun, it wasn't very   
big, but it was deadly just the same.  
  
"So, the chump proposed to you eh Sakura? Lemme answer that question for her, no Syaoran, but we can be friends! Say it Sakura, SAY IT!"  
  
"Say it Sakura, it's ok..." called Syaoran, in an attempt to ease the tense situation.  
  
"NO! IT"S NOT OK! DAMMIT JASON! YOU NEED HELP!" I retaliated with anger and frustration, he destroyed a perfectly beautiful proposal!"  
  
"Really it was beautiful Sakura?" Syaoran asked curiously  
  
"Of course honey, it was gorgeous, and my answer is-"  
  
"SHUT UP! By the way, not wise to get angry Sakura, you'll just make impulsive mistakes!"  
  
He leapt onto the stage and approached us.  
  
"Get up Syaoran, you got your answer...GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW! I HAVE A GUN AND I"M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I got up slowly off the ground, giving Sakura a few quick glances instructing her to remain calm. With each moment that passed  
however I couldn't help feeling deja vu over and over again.  
  
"Hands up Syaoran, over your head."  
  
I did as he said, only to ensure that his attention would stay directed at me, not at Sakura or anyone else. My objective,  
to protect Sakura at all costs. I'd gladly die to save her life, I pray that this will not result in such a horrific end,  
but no matter what, no one will die here. I can't help but feel the deja vu for the hundreth time, I dont know what it means,  
but I get the distinct impression that any move I make will have an affect on the final outcome of this predicament.  
  
"What do you want Jason? No one needs to get hurt alright? Just leave now, you can go scott free, if you just leave now.."  
  
"You don't have the power Syaoran, I do..I'd advise you to keep your damn mouth SHUT!"  
  
I try to hold my anger it, but I fail, for it seeps through.  
  
"She'll never love you Jason, NEVER!"  
  
Sakura...  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jason shoved the gun in Syaoran's face while everyone screamed in fear and held on to the person nearest to them.  
  
"J..ason..please don't..do this...please!" I pleaded with him, but he wanted nothing to do with peace. He was'nt here to make bargains with anyone, he wanted to kill anyone that got in his way.  
  
"Sakura, sweet little naiive Sakura... I love you so much...why do you insist on hanging with him? It's ok now, I'm here, just come to me and no one will get hurt, ok?" Jason persisted on saying.  
  
"Jason, please, why can't you accept the fact that-"  
  
"SHUT UP AND COME HERE!" he screamed and grabbed my arm yanking me to his side.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I can't turn away from this appauling sight. He grabbed Sakura as though she were a little play thing of his. I refused   
to allow her to be subjected to such horrid abuse.  
  
"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"  
  
He dares to attempt to stare me down, I will not yield to the likes of IT.  
  
"Aw, look at that! He's angry everyone, he's pissed that his love, his one and only loves someone else, isn't that right Sakura? You love me and you don't have to be afraid to admit it!" He cried angrily while pulling my hair violently.  
  
I can tell Sakura is petrified beyond belief, who wouldn't be? His grotesque hands won't let her go as he tries to force a  
declaration of love. Does he not realize that she would have to lie to save her life and the lives of others? He's a fool  
if he truly believes that my Sakura, my sweet and innocent Sakura would love such an insect, a true stalker, a deranged  
individual who needs professional care.  
  
Sakura...  
  
"..Jason..please..just go..you can go to Mexico or something, just away...go away please just leave..." I cried in pain.  
  
"Not a chance! The fun has only just begun! Oh, where's Tomoyo? and that Eriol character?"  
  
"Leave them out of this Jason, this is between you and me! Leave them and everyone else here alone.." I said, praying my friends would not come out of hiding.  
  
"Come on you two, if you don't come out right now, it won't be my fault if the gun goes off!"  
  
Sure enough, Tomoyo and Eriol stepped out of hiding and joined us on the stage.  
  
"Ah, great, now that we're all here, the real party can start! First of all, Tomoyo, you look beautiful considering your pregnant! How is our child?"  
  
Eriol stepped forward, shielding Tomoyo from Jason's field of view.  
  
"Oh, tough guy huh? Don't try anything funny boys, Sakura over here wouldn't be too happy if her head was blown off, right babe?"  
  
"RIGHT?!" he shoved the gun to my throat while screaming at me.  
  
"R..right.."  
  
"You wouldn't dare kill her Jason, if you love her like you say you do..you'd never do anything to hurt her, you'd never put her life in danger! You don't love her, you don't love anyone, or anything! Your possesif and disgusting and revolting!!!"  
  
"Eriol is it? You don't know a thing about me, so just shut up!"  
  
"She'll never love you the way she loves him you know. Look into her eyes, can't you see the fear in them? The absolute pain that is embedded into her soul? Into Tomoyo's! Your a monster, your a disgusting ***insert insult here***  
  
"SHUT UP! I love Sakura! And she knows it!"  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Eriol was trying to reason with him, mind you it didn't seem to be working but I certainly commend his efforts and bravery,  
but I fear that weapon Jason has in his possession, I cannot help but feel helpless as I'm sure Sakura feels at this very  
moment. I need to save her. I need to save Sakura and everyone else.  
  
"Listen, Jason, leave us all alone, just go away and never come back" I said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Please Jason, don't do this..don't..please don't hurt us..."   
  
Poor Sakura, she kept pleading in hopes that he would realize how stupid his behavior has been, how very unlikely...and so  
I must know what to do, I must save her, quickly, before that gun goes off and I lose her...or someone else for that matter.  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Sakura..sweetheart, don't worry I won't hurt you, I promise!" At some point he managed to grip my throat dangerously tight.  
  
"You are hurting me Jason, I can barely breathe!" I cried.  
  
Jason loosened his grip and I pulled away, making my way next to my friends.  
  
"Look, Sakura, if you leave here with me tonight, just you and I, I promise to spare all these people..it's up to you Sakura!"  
  
"Don't listen to him Sakura, he'll kill us all anyway!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, do me a favor and SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!"  
  
"Don't talk to her that way Jason, you'll regret it!   
  
"Eriol, I have a G-U-N!!!!!You know, bang bang YOUR DEAD!"  
  
"You kill one person...you fire a single shot, it'll only mark the beginning Jason, you'll be all alone! Sakura will marry Syaoran and they'll have a future and guess where you'll be! IN JAIL! ALONE!"  
  
"NO..NO NO!!! JUST SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran...  
  
My heart aches at this sight, I know that gun is going to go off! But how am I so sure? Deja vu. Again, and again! I'm meant  
to stop this. I'm meant to save everyone from a horrible fate, only I can...or maybe we all can..  
Everything began to occur in slow motion. Jason's arms began to raise up shoulder length while still in possession of the deadly  
weapon. I hold my breath. He is going to shoot him, he is going to shoot and maybe kill my friend ...Despite our problems in  
the past Eriol and I have come to be great friends and his pain is my pain as it is also Tomoyo's.   
But my mind worked too slowly...  
  
Sakura...  
  
Oh God. Oh No! He was going to shoot Eriol! If only I had the shield card! I will protect my friends...maybe if I concentrate of calling the clow cards...but I've never tried that telepathically...but I suppose it could work...what did I have to lose?  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Suddenly my pocket began to glow. I can't help but smile as I see the shield card releasing and dispelling. But how?  
I look to Sakura in complete shock. She too looked shocked, but smiled.  
  
"ERIOL!!"   
  
The gun nevertheless was fired, the shield card served it's purpose however and protected Eriol just as Tomoyo was   
about to jump in the way to intercept Eriol's inevitable death. One less bullet to worry about.   
  
Sakura...  
  
Did..I do that? How? I called on the shield card without calling for neither it or my staff. How was that possible? Well I'm counting on the fact  
that perhaps it will work again, only with the other cards. It seems that Syaoran's pocket contained the Shield card, I trust  
my cards, I know they will save us. I dared ask the question, what happened to the bullet that bounced off the shield?  
I looked to the doors and saw a mysterious girl sprawled on the ground, blood covering her outfit enveloping the ground with  
the red sticky liquid claiming it as it's own. When the bullet bounced off the shield, it must have been redirected,  
hitting her.  
  
"Jason! Help me! I've been shot by your bullet!" she cried.  
  
"Not now Lisa, I'm a little too busy for you." Jason replied cooly and calmy while still in possession of the deadly weapon  
but he seemed baffled as to why the bullet bounced off an unseen protective shield.  
  
"I have you all figured out Sakura! You have your clow cards don't you? DONT YOU?!"  
  
I shook my head innocently knowing that Syaoran had them.  
  
"JASON! HOW COULD YOU!? IM DYING! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" the woman cried in pain. I felt horrible for her, and I wished  
she hadn't fallen for Jason, now it's too late to save her. I lower my head in shame, had I not unleashed the shield's power...  
but then Eriol's blood would be soaking the ground...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I could see the pain in the girl's eyes. How cruel of him, he was going to leave her there to die?   
  
"Look at that, you won't even help your own accomplice? You are a sick excuse for a human being Jason!"  
  
"SYAORAN STOP!"  
  
My attention was soon redirected. It fell on Sakura who seemed to be converting sides???? I was baffled and befuddled! She must  
have a plan, which deemed me nervous.  
  
"Sakura?" I called to her in hopes to figure out what she was secretly planning.  
  
"Ah, I'm so glad you've come to my side Sakura. I told you, blood need not be shed, just come with me..."  
  
She nods and smiles. Yup. She has a plan. But will it be sufficient?   
  
"Now, come on Sakura, honey, we have a plane to catch! I told you all! She loves me!"  
  
"Yes..yes I do Jason, it's you and me against the world baby."  
  
"That's right! Come here sweetheart!"  
  
I watch his arms encase her into a giant embrace as his lips caress her lips softly at first followed by hungry kisses showing  
no mercy, no love, only lust. I try desperately to avert my gaze, but I cannot move. I am stunned with jealousy. I steal  
a glance from Sakura, with her eyes she apologizes, claiming there is no other way. I looked to my pocket briefly, but Sakura  
shook her head instantly, she wanted to handle this herself. I couldn't help this helpless feeling, how far was she going to  
go to save us?   
  
I looked to the remainig victims and was pleased to see them making their exits.   
I breathed a breath of relief. Now the only remaining victims included Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Lisa and myself. I couldn't help but watch the poor bleeding girl who remained in the doorway, half conscious. Lisa was angry, but said nothing, and did nothing, allowing the prisoners their freedom to flee. My attention did not leave the bleeding girl however, because I soon realized she possessed a weapon as well. She reached for it and began to decipher her options, I could tell. I feared for Sakura who was still being visciously kissed, pratically being raped for our sakes in hopes of creating a diversion. Perhaps, her diversion was working too well. I stole a few glances from Eriol and Tomoyo, signaling that Lisa still had a gun in her possession, thus ensuring that neither one of them make any movements, only to stay put. I on the other hand looked from Sakura to Lisa. Every few moments now I realized that Sakura's eyes would open, signaling for us to leave her alone with him, I of course pretended not to notice.   
  
Lisa...  
  
Here I am, on the verge of death, and he's making out with HER!? I can't help this jealousy, he's making a monumetal mistake! I have a gun...I can change this picture, for good.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I know that look, it's the look of jealousy, I must bare it also, but this girl, she's going to take it out on someone...it scares me because I know who her target will be...  
  
Sakura...  
  
I keep kissing Jason as he invades my body, I try not to feel his hands roaming my body so I can create the diversion everyone needs to escape, but I know they won't leave no matter what diversion I create. Somehow I manage to grab hold of Jason's gun from his pocket. Jason stops his hungry rampage in time to watch as I throw the gun to Syaoran.  
  
"No! Sakura you lied to me! How could you!!!" Jason screamed at me and threw me off the stage. I landed on the ground in pain.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Syaoran scream his concern, but apparently he saw what I did not.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Everything started to unfold in slow motion. Lisa's finger was about to pull the trigger while she screamed at Jason for not  
loving her. I held my breath, this happened before! My legs began moving on their own in hopes that I  
would reach her in time.  
  
Bang. 


	27. How Do I?

Hey people! Finally I've updated! I finally figured out how this is going to end..you'll hafta find out how it ends by reading  
on!!!! Next update will be a big one hopefully! I hope this is long enough for you guys for now! Enjoy! R&R PLZ! THANK YOU  
TO ALL YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS! I'm honored and touched :)! Read on!  
  
  
He Completes Me   
Chapter 27- How Do I?  
  
  
Lisa...  
  
Here I am, on the verge of death, and he's making out with HER!? I can't help this jealousy, he's making a monumetal mistake! I have a gun...I can change this picture, for good.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I know that look, it's the look of jealousy, I must bare it also, but this girl, she's going to take it out on someone...it scares me because I know who her target will be...  
  
Sakura...  
  
I keep kissing Jason as he invades my body, I try not to feel his hands roaming my body so I can create the diversion everyone needs to escape, but I know they won't leave no matter what diversion I create. Somehow I manage to grab hold of Jason's gun from his pocket. Jason stops his hungry rampage in time to watch as I throw the gun to Syaoran.  
  
"No! Sakura you lied to me! How could you!!!" Jason screamed at me and threw me off the stage. I landed on the ground in pain.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Syaoran scream his concern, but apparently he saw what I did not.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Everything started to unfold in slow motion. Lisa's finger was about to pull the trigger while she screamed at Jason for not  
loving her. I held my breath, this happened before! My legs began moving on their own in hopes that I  
would reach her in time.  
  
Bang.  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
Eriol and I seem to be watching everything in such horrible slow motion. We're paralyzed by the speed of time. We are unable to move as imperative as it may seem to be in this particular situation....we cannot seem to move a muscle in the right direction... The entire scene seems to play on before us, and I cannot help this pain and fear brewing inside me... I was thankful at this point in time that both Eriol and I find ourselves huddled into a corner, bundled up in each other's arms- partly out of fear, but mostly....this comfort would bring forth a mechanism that would ease our suffering..so we hoped. Milli seconds pass by, I blink in horror, hoping that between blinks, their lives don't change drastically... This fear continues to grow as I watch my friends' faces painted with fear and anxiety. What can we do? Besides watch helplessly as this fate unfolds all it's own. I look to Eriol for a split second, in hopes that his silence would provide me with some answers, with a feeling of relief and reasurance..but to no avail for I see plastered upon his face the emotions that I feel...  
  
Eriol...  
  
The scene plays on before us, Tomoyo and I, only spectators, as if critics criticizing a movie, rating it for our own pleasure. However, I know better. If only this truly were a movie awaiting it's moment for fame... I watch in horror as Sakura manages to grab hold of Jason's gun, tossing it over to Syaoran. I hold my breath, dear God, this could very well be over... Just as I am about to celebrate, I watch Syaoran dash across the endless room...for he saw what we all failed to notice...Lisa...gun in hand ready to fire. I pray to myself, wishing and hoping that we could all exit this room one last time freely and very much alive...but this could never happen..not ever again. This was a showdown...a duel...to the death perhaps... I see in the corner of my eye, Tomoyo holding me tighter, as if I were a stuffed animal providing her comfort and reasurance as her deep slumber traversing through this endless nightmare... I meet her gaze, only to greet her with eyes so full of concern and fear...not a speck of reassurace in my face...only worry and horror. I wanted to shield Tomoyo from this dispicable display of human rage...but I could not. We continue to witness the appauling display..paralyzed with fear.  
  
Jason...  
  
How could she? Sakura betrayed me! We embraced so deeply just now, displaying true emotion! Was it all a scam? to spare to her "sweet Syaoran?" What dispicable behavior or her behalf! Yet, I still want her. I think back to the years of watching from afar and realize that I was right! I would never be wrong! One can never be wrong when it comes to love! I LOVE her! He doesnt! If I had that gun of mine, he wouldn't be living right now! Here I am now, paralyzed as I continue to watch. Lisa suddenly aims her gun and steadies her shaky and hands. She wanted vengence. It was written all over her face. The second was here..  
  
Sakura...  
  
I seem to recall throwing the weapon over in Syaoran's direction. I never got the chance to watch it land, for once it flew out of my hands, I heard a loud crack of thunder ripping through the tension and fear. A gun. At some point in time, I closed my eyes, preping myself for what was to come...my demise. I could hear yelling and screaming, heart-filled and sorrowful hollers from each direction. Time seemed to slow itself down.....Tomoyo and Eriol huddled in their corner, their faces white and ghost-like, Jason's eyes peered towards the door at Lisa whoe's steady hands regained it's shaky composure, dropping the gun passing out into oblivion....Syaoran's face seemed to grow neared at light speed somehow. There he was, maintaining his dedication and devotion to me, protecting me to the bitter end...no words could explain the depth of my feelings for him...perhaps only actions...actions which would go unshown...  
  
I watch in horor as the scene rolls on before me. I can taste the fear that surrounds me. I now stare at the oozing liquid that claims the floor as it's own. Another step has been taken. I feel a sudden jolt as I fall backwards, into the darkness, into the deprivational darkness that willingly consumes me whole. A sudden bright light welcomes my arrival but there is something holding me back. I hear the chaos suddenly drift away, voices are faint whispers. I see myself growing up in a matter a seconds before my eyes, scenes from my life  
just flashing before me. I see my friends huddled in a corner shocked and in tears. I hear them screaming my name...screaming...screaming...just yelling "Sakura" I can no longer see them... I can no longer comfort them...and soon I will no longer be near them....Just then I hear someone yell to me! Syaoran, I know it is, it has to be, his melodic voice ringing in my ears unwilling to leave him, the only one that will ever complete me, the only man I will ever love...its all over now... The whispering in my ear, words of encouragement he yells to me soon stop...I am left in darkness yet again...I am alone...Perhaps I am dead...this is it...I will die incomplete...I never gave myself to him...I lived incomplete...I die...an incomplete soul and soon I find myself fading into the background, I no longer exist....I am incomplete...because he completes me...and I never said so...I never showed him....  
'Syaoran...'  
  
I hear screams, screams and more screams...yelling louder louder...  
  
  
  
"Sak-ura..op-open your eye-s sweet-..hear..t it's...o-ver..all...o-ver..."  
  
My eyes fly open only to be greeted with Syaoran's pain stricken face. His body lay on top of mine...we were both sprawled on the floor. I find myself recollecting my thoughts...my dream...exactly like my dream from many nights ago...it was a prophetic dream afterall? I recall my senses back to life...and realize that I myself am not in pain...no lead entry wounds...I...I felt no pain, only relief...Syaoran lay over me protectively telling me that it was all over. The horrible fears, the appauling dangers...it was all over. I smile suddenly, it was over. Suddenly I realize that the ground all around me is soaked with red liquid...my dress...soaked in that very same red sticky liquid...only my dress was not the same dress as in my dream...minor differences... I look into Syaoran's half closed eyes and he gently moves himself off my body and glides onto the blood stained ground and grunts.  
  
"Sy..Syaoran what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing honey, really"  
  
He smiles a weak smile but I know him better than he knows himself. I can't help wondering where this blood originated from...My heart leaps into my throat for I realize that this blood is none other than..... I gasp in shock and in panic. No. Oh God. No!  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I find myself laying on the ground, horrified and petrified. The very thought of what has just transcended disturbs me to the core. I shut my eyes briefly in hopes that once they open once more, I will see Sakura, laying besides me in the park, laughing and flashin her beautiful smile at me. Heaven. I open my eyes, and find Sakura...only her eyes are filled with tears, her face red and yet pale. Her appearance personifies pain and I feel a sudden jolt and panic. I realize I have been shot.... I remember seeing Lisa...her arm raised, gun pointed at it's target, ready for the kill. At first I thought her focus was Jason, for revenge...but her target was none other than Sakura. I gasped and leaped over to her praying I wouldn't be too late. I promised myself many times that I would protect her from harm...and so this was my time to prove myself. Which was exactly what I had done... I managed to push and shield Sakura allowing the lead to penetrate my skin. I remember falling and closing my eyes, thanking the Lord that she was spared. But now I see her face stricken with pain...the very pain I tried to shield her from. Was my sacrifice in vain? I smile to myself. No. Sakura was alive, that's all that mattered. Her happiness would be replenished with a new love...one day...right?   
  
"Syaoran! Can you hear me!? Oh my God! SYAORAN!"  
  
I cannot help but listen to her pleading voice so filled with frustration...sadness...pain! Pain. I prayed she would never endure that horrendous sentiment!  
I have failed her many times in the past and I had hoped that I could protect her one last time from the pain and the horror she would have endured had the lead  
penetrated her body rather than mine. I feel so powerless, her tears fall from both eyes, her petrified screams echo over   
and over again within my ears. I hoped to God He would have shown her mercy! "Take me instead!" I remember yelling to Him seconds  
before this unfortunate fate unraveled before its victims. Oh Sakura. The very thing I tried to protect you from has managed  
to coil itself around your innocence. I had protected her from physical pain, but what about emotional? My sweet Sakura, what  
have I done? Have I saved you? Or sealed your fate with a kiss?  
  
"Sa-kura...I'm..so-r..sor-ry...I lov-e yo-u"  
  
I try to speak in words the feelings and thoughts that encircle me, but to no avail, my body seems to be fading from this world...  
Was this the end?   
  
Sakura...  
  
I watch my love slip away from me and I am powerless to stop his departure. Oh Syaoran. Why? Why did you bother to save me knowing that you would not live this life with me?  
Why can't you understand how pointless and painful my life would be without you!? If only I could say all the things I've wanted to say...If only I had done all the things  
I d wanted to do...why did I waste so much time? I took it all for granted didn't I?   
He has grown very pale in a matter of moments. I dont know what to do! I find myself paralyzed with fear. How could I let this happen?  
His hands...are so cold..so very cold. His eyes...seem to close for long periods of time followed by mere blinks... His lips,  
have adopted a death-like color, blue almost... Beads of sweat roll down his face. Oh Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, don't you even THINK about leaving me! If you leave me don't think for a second that I won't follow you!!!"  
  
His eyes grow wide as if in fear and protest.  
  
"No...Sak-ura...you..ne-ed to li-ve on...em-brace li-fe...em-brace ..an..ano-ther, be..hap-py..."  
  
"Live life? A life without you Syaoran Li is not a life... LIVING WITHOUT YOU IS NOT LIVING!"  
  
"SAK-URA! DO-N'T...BE STU-P..ID! I-"  
  
"SHUT UP SYAORAN JUST SHUT UP! DAMN YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAVE ME? HUH? WHY!??? I DONT WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU! DAMMIT!  
DO YOU HEAR ME??? HUH??!!!"  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
Eriol and I watch from afar. The pain is so thick all around us. Tears, sweat and blood stain the gym floor. Oh how could such  
a horrible thing happen? To Sakura? To Syaoran? Two angelic people who are so in love...Why did this happen?  
  
Eriol...  
  
Tomoyo and I are paralyzed in sorrow. Sakura. She has been through so much, such a terrible ordeal...which leaves me wondering  
asking myself how much more can she take? If Syaoran were to..die... I cringe at the thought...but if it were to happen...  
how would she handle it? Would her lips ever smile again? Will her eyes ever possess that innocent twinkle again? Would  
she find a way to be whole again? Syaoran and Sakura... They are one of the same... life without the other... what kind of life  
would that be? I hold Tomoyo tightly and protectively in my arms. I look over to Lisa...no movement at all. I look over to the devil himself,  
he seems frozen, as if unable to move, to think, to repent...  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Syaoran..I love you..."  
  
"I lo-ve you too..."  
  
"Then you can fight for that love Syaoran! Fight to live! It isn't over!!! It's never too late! We've been through thick and thin  
to be together, don't give up now! Don't leave me alone...Please... DAMMIT! CLOW CARDS! CLOW CARDS COME OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
I find myself temporarily blinded by the bright lights merging into a spiritual being.  
  
"Clo-w Cards...save him...please..please save him.."  
  
"Mistress, do not be afraid...Master do not fret.."  
  
"Clow Cards..he is dying...please don't let this happen! PLEASE!"  
  
"Mistress...we hear your heart's desire...we hear it's pleading...we know you want us to somehow rectify this problem...  
we feel your need for our Master...we know you would give your life for his...as he has done for you...but mistress this story  
must play out this way..it must"  
  
"NO! NO! IT WONT! I WONT LET IT!"  
  
"Mistress, please understand, if we repeated this scene over and over again, falsifying time, time and time again, the end result  
would be the same...this is fate's doing.."  
  
"I WONT ACCEPT THIS CLOW CARDS! I AM YOUR MISTRESS! I COMMAND YOU! FIX THIS!"  
  
"Do not worry Mistress, all is not lost... Master please hang on, fight a little longer, you can and you WILL overcome this.."  
  
"NO! NO! I COMMAND YOU TIME CARD REVERSE TIME! SAVE SYAORAN!"  
  
"Sa-kura...if ...if ti-me was...re-ve..rsed.. it wou-ld be yo-u o-n the ver-ge of de..death.. I can-t al-low that...I-"  
  
"I WOULD DIE FOR YOU SYAORAN! I WILL DIE FOR YOU! TIME CARD!!!.."  
  
"SAKURA DON'T!!!!"  
  
I raise my head slowly, my eyes filled with anger and hate.  
  
"You...YOU! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS SPEAKING TO ME!"  
  
"Sakura...please listen to me you need to live on..."  
  
"Let me guess Jason, you would like me to "live on" WITH YOU! Well let me tell you something you freak! If you were dying  
in a desert and you needed water, I would'nt even consider spitting on you to hydrate you!.."  
  
"Sakura please-"  
  
"NO! JASON!"  
  
"Please Sakura, let me..help you, let me do something.."  
  
"There is one thing you can do...GO TO HELL!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
The tension was rising. All was quiet. While Syaoran lies in a pool of blood...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I feel weaker by the second. I need to prepare her...I don't know how long I will last...I'm so sorry Sakura..  
  
"Sa-kura...I-m so-rry..."  
  
"How do I Syaoran? How do I do it? How do I get through one night without you? Syaoran, if I had to live without you, what  
kind of life would that be? ...Oh, I need..I need you in my arms, I need you to hold! Syaoran, sweet Syaoran, you're my world,  
my heart, my soul...oh...if..if you ever leave.... baby you would take away everything good in my life...so tell me now..  
How do I live without you? I want to know Syaoran... How do I breathe without you...if you ever go? How do I..ever...EVER  
survive??? Oh how do I do it? huh? How do I? How the HELL do I live??? Answer me Syaoran.."  
  
"Yo-u...mu-st Sak-ura... I ne-ed you to li-ve on...pl-ease Sak-ura...life goes..on...you'll lea-rn to li-ve on..with-out  
me.."  
  
"You still haven't figured it out have you? Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky...there would be no love in my life...  
There'd be no world left for me....And...And...And I,...Baby I don't know what I would do! I'd..I'd be LOST if I lost you...  
Syaoran...please understand that if you ever leave...baby you would take away everything! real in my life! So tell me now,  
How do I do it? How do I live without you? Huh? I want to know! Can you tell me that Syaoran? How do I breathe without you?  
..If you ever go...how do I ever...EVER survive? How do I...how do..how do I? Tell me...how do I live? Please Syaoran tell me  
...please tell me baby, how do I go on? If you ever leave...baby you would take away everything...dammit! I NEED you WITH me!  
Baby don't you know that you're everthing, real in my life? ..TELL ME NOW...How do I live without you? I want to know... How do I   
breathe without you? If ou ever go... How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?..Do you understand what I'm saying Syaoran, because I need you to know that I can't live  
without that smiling face of yours! I can't breathe without you next to me! I have nothing if I dont have you..."  
Syaoran, listen to me...you love me, I know that...you complete me Syaoran, I am nothing without you...Please fight for me,  
fight for our unborn children, fight for our first time together! fight for our home together, fight for our future together!"  
You have never given up on anything in your life Syaoran, why start now?!?"  
  
Syaoran..  
  
Sakura is right. I have never nor will I ever give up on anything! I refuse to give up our life together before it has begun.  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Syaoran, the ambulance is on it's way alright? We don't need magic to save you, just fight for us, for me..."  
  
"I wo-'nt le-ave you..my lo-ve...Sak-ura"  
  
"Shh, don't talk sweetheart, save your strength"  
  
"Sak-ura....ma-rry me.."  
  
I am overjoyed. Not only because of this proposal, but because this shows that he is fighting to live...fighting for us.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier Syaoran...Yes I WILL marry you!"  
  
Suddenly sirens were blaring and angels burst through the doors equipment in hand. I held my breath, would they save him in time?  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I feel weak as I lie on this moving bed. I feel someone squeezing my hand, holding it tight, as if their grip was strong enough  
to keep me here on earth...amongst the living. Sakura. I knew it was her. I could smell her sweet smell light years away.  
My angel was trying to keep me with her... I would find my way back to her soon..I will Sakura, I will...and we will be married  
and we'll have that future together..I promise you.. I find myself drifting to sleep...so peaceful, no Jason. Only me, and Sakura,  
holding hands, kissing...in short completing each other like never before. Sheer heaven.  
  
Sakura...  
  
I feel so helpless. They tell me that Syaoran may not make it through this..they said to each other than he probably won't  
make it to the hospital...they said that if he were to make it...he would be gone before they could extract the bullet from  
his lifeless corpse.. Oh Syaoran.  
  
"Do..do you think he can hear me?"  
  
Someone answered sincerely.  
  
"Yes, miss I believe he can...say what you need to say darling...give him something to hold on to.."  
  
I nod. I open my mouth to speak, but the words won't come. There are too many. They bump into each other on their way out.  
I cannot form the words I long to say...so instead I sing...I sing the words my heart has been acheing to speak..  
  
(Midnight sons: if only tears could bring you back to me THANX RINI!)  
  
  
"How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear..."  
  
Oh Syaoran...don't leave me...please hold on to me...hold on to life..  
  
Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do  
You know I'm only  
Half without you  
How will I make it through  
  
Life without you is just a burden...I need you beside me..otherwise I'm weak..too weak to live..  
  
If only tears could  
Bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do  
What I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring  
You back to me  
  
If only my tears could bring you home to me..home where you belond Syaoran...  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you  
I know they can  
  
Just light will guide you  
And your heart will  
Chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
Look in my eyes  
And you will see a  
Million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could  
Bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do  
What I would give  
If you returned  
To me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could  
Bring you back to me  
  
I hold you close  
And shout the words  
I only whispered before  
For one more chance  
For one last dance  
There's nothing that  
I would not give and more  
  
If only tears could  
Bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do  
What I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could  
Bring you back to me........"  
  
  
"That was beautiful miss...I'm sure he's on his way back to you...your tears are going to bring him back."  
  
"I hope you right...my boyfriend...my fiancé is my life..do you think he knows that he completes me? I mean really knows?"  
  
"Without a doublt in my mind miss...your fiancé is coming back to you..."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
Eriol and I waited for the next ambulance to come and boarded it. Right now we're on our way to the hospital. Jason is with the police, in their car behind us.  
Sadly Lisa passed away before the ambulance arrived. I feel sorry for her...she was manipulated by Jason and as a result she  
died...well I hope her soul is at peace...Part of me hopes her soul is sent to an eternity of pain, but I could tell  
that even during her moment of insanity brought on by jealousy, she was hurting..Jason hurt her..just another one of his vicitms,  
An innocent victim...poor Lisa...maybe God will have mercy on her misguided soul...As for Syaoran, poor Syaoran, I pray love  
will bring him back...I wonder if Syaoran will make it...  
  
"Tomoyo..are you alright?"  
  
"Not really Eriol..I can't imagine what Sakura is going through right now...she might actually lose the one thing that completes  
her soul..."  
  
"Tomoyo...Syaoran is strong...he would die for Sakura...he will live for Sakura.."  
  
"Here's a stupid question...are you sure?"  
  
"Tomoyo...I know him...I feel the same way for you as he does for Sakura...and I know that if it were me..I would move  
heaven and earth to return to your loving arms...I love you Tomoyo..please trust and believe me my love..  
  
"I love you too honey.."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Sakura..  
  
I wait eagerly for the doctor to come out of the O.R. I can't help but feel nervous. Was Syaoran going to keep his promise?  
  
"Excuse me miss?"  
  
I turn around and hold my breath.  
  
"How is he doctor?"  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li needs a blood transfusion...do you have type O blood by any chance?"  
  
I freeze. Type O. My blood is type A. Tomoyo's is type A. Eriol is AB. There is only one other person who has blood type O.  
  
Jason.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that people? I know it's been a really long time, so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks to Rini for   
sending me those lyrics which came in handy :)! R&R PLZ! 


	28. Have You Ever?

Well I'm finally back everyone :) miss me? Sorry it took me sooooo long! But here's 28, finally hehe.  
I'm goin to go up to chapter 30, it'll be awesome sooo keep checking back. R&R!!! Hope u enjoy it!  
  
  
  
  
He Completes Me  
Chapter 28-Have You Ever?  
  
  
Sakura...  
  
Oh my God, this cannot be happening, how could such a travesty befall such a sweet and innocent individual? My Syaoran- my  
guardian angel in every possible way, except the obvious one- his mortality...but now..now all that could change. Damn you  
Jason. You've claimed your undying, unwavering love for me like there was no tomorrow time and time again through these chapters  
of my life, and yet you wasted virtually no time in attempting to yank away all of which I hold near and dear to my heart and  
soul. How could such an evil prevail? How could such a horrid creature exist? How could something so ugly be born into this  
world, into any world for that matter. Now I look downwards, gazing upon the face of my beloved whoes life hangs from a mere  
thread... His eyes are closed, living under the lids, but I know they are nearing lifelessness. His face is bathed in beads of sweat, proof of physical  
being, yes. Proof of life? No. Not really. His chest rises and falls like any other living human's, showing vital signs, yes.  
But Proof that his soul is still among the living, only dormant in this bliss stricken physical being? No. My beloved is caught  
in between two worlds: the world of the living, and the world of the dead. I pray to God that He may spare my one true love,  
the one that completes me..but I fear my desperate pleas have gone unanswered. Why has the Lord forsaken us in such a way?  
No. The blame is now being ill-placed. The true blame lies on the man responsible for all the hatred within me, the true blame lies  
solely on Jason who has commited numerous crimes, none of which I possess the energy to forgive. All these thoughts swirl  
relentlessly around, drowning other thoughts in the process. Not too long ago my greatest worry was what colour my prom dress  
would be...and now...now it has all changed... And so the question remains, these changes, are they merely temporary? Like a dream  
that plays out like a movie before my eyes, or will the consequences of Jason's actions be fatal for my dear Syaoran?   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It all begins to unfold before my eyes again and again... Time has stopped, almost "on pause" as if life was a video game  
being played by some child whoes fingertips change the world in a mere movement of his pinky finger. I recall the horrid  
events in my mind over and over...and it always reaches the same open ended conclusion where I, the major player in this  
horrid video game of life is forced to make the ultimate choice for my one true love...each time my decision changes, but  
I am never able to see the consequences of my choices...  
  
I remember the wait...that heart breaking wait in the O.R....and now I can watch it all unfold...I watch myself over  
and over as I await the painful news-  
  
----------------------  
  
I wait eagerly for the doctor to come out of the O.R. I can't help but feel nervous. Was Syaoran going to keep his promise?  
  
"Excuse me miss?"  
  
I turn around and hold my breath.  
  
"How is he doctor?"  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li needs a blood transfusion...do you have type O blood by any chance?"  
  
I freeze. Type O. My blood is type A. Tomoyo's is type A. Eriol is AB. There is only one other person who has blood type O.  
  
Jason.  
  
I stare at the doctor in complete and utter shock, unable to move- paralyzed by this feeling of dread and sadness...  
The one person who nearly killed us all, is the very man that could do the very opposite. Sheer irony  
in it's harshest form.   
  
"Miss? Do you know anyone who is in this vicinity who can possibly donate blood to save the young man's life?"  
  
I shut my eyes, as if attempting to fall asleep and quickly awake, finding out this was all some horrible nightmare...  
I open my eyes... a dream? No. If only that were the case.   
  
"Miss? Do you know-"  
  
"I HEARD you doctor...I heard you..." I pause for a moment and words began to escape my closed lips.  
  
"The man responsible for putting my fiancé in this nightmare..is the one man and possible only one that can spare him from  
this nightmare...if that makes any sense, please clarify this for me because I..I- I am just so disgusted with it all at the moment...  
Jason O Reily..."  
  
The doctor nods. He too looks appauled by such horrid irony, but tries desperately to hide it.  
  
"Well then, where is this man? As inhumain as this Jason is-"   
The doctor pauses for a moment and continues "Your fiancé is running out of time, this Jason creature is our best shot, otherwise..Mr. Syaoran  
will ..die"  
  
Die. My Syaoran? There must have been some mix up with fate and destiny somewhere! Jason has hurt so many people and yet  
he is in better shape than the hero? It seems as though our entire predicament has been orchestrated by some writer of a  
twisted thriller meets romance novel! (W/N: ^.^ hehehee)  
  
  
"Excuse me Miss, did you hear what I said?"  
  
I nod. Of course I heard him, I was just praying that I had heard wrong...  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran..  
  
Darkness. All around me there is darkness. Where did all of this pitch black-ness come from? It feels so cold...so empty..  
so lost and unfulfilled. Could this be my heart? I don't understand. Where am I? Maybe I'm dead. I wonder... Oh Sakura,  
I guess the moment I proposed was the last moment we would have together...what I would give just to hold you in my arms one..last  
time.. Sakura..  
  
Jason...  
  
There are bright lights everywhere! Am I in heaven? Am I dead? ..Ouch. Nope. Still alive. I feel my arm is numb, I must  
have broken it during the struggles with the police before I was...arrested? But ..wait where am I? Not in jail, not in my room...  
Oh, the hospital... Wow I'm alive! I survived!  
  
Eriol...  
  
I wonder what is going to happen... Tomoyo and I have been in and out of the waiting room, pacing back and forth. What will become  
of Syoaran? That seems to be the question of the hour... and if something were to happen to him... what of Sakura? Can she  
handle such a monstrosity? If her other half were to vanish off the face of the earth, what would become of the sweet cherry  
blossom that we have come to know and love? She would be changed for all time. I wish to God there was something I could do..  
I wish I could wipe the tears of worry from Tomoyo's face, I wish I could revive my friend and loyal descendent...but I alone  
do not possess such power... Who am I kidding? Even with such power...one cannot possess the power that could alter fate,  
changing it at will..no.. no fate is something that cannot be altered, not completely... I truly believe that fate is something  
we humans cannot controle, it is something that controles us.. Fate, no matter how horrible it may seem at times...fate is the  
inevidable..it will happen one way or another...no matter how hard we try to fight it..fate...fate is destiny, nothing more,  
nothing less...  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I keep looking into Eriol's deep eyes. I can tell he is deep in thought. Poor Eriol, he loves Syaoran and Sakura, and what  
they mean to each other. I suppose to Eriol, they are our proof, our guarrantee that all is well in love and war. The horrible  
thing, is that nothing lasts forever, not really... What of love? Can't love last forever and a day? Even that I have come  
to doubt. How can anyone go on loving someone who has long passed? Perhaps this is something I cannot comprehend...or maybe  
love is something that cannot be easily defined, catagorized and/or easily referenced. Maybe love is just some mystery that  
has yet to be solved. And even so, I think of Syaoran and Sakura's love for each other...and I wonder can love be enough?   
Will it be enough to save Syaoran? To salvage a future which has yet to be thought of?   
I reach over and grab Eriol's free hand. He snaps out of his thoughts and peers into my eyes, my heart and my soul.  
His lips begin to curve into a smile, as if he had been listening to my private conversations.  
  
"Love is something that will forever remain a mystery, much like fate and destiny Tomoyo. When all of these elements  
come together, we are put into the mix and everything changes. Love is more than seeking and fostering the good of others  
in the context of the concrete situation..love is so much more than words can define...which is why I know that Syaoran  
will live, and I dont mean live on as an incomplete soul...no..no he will return to us, to her...because love will guide  
the way..So you see Tomoyo, love is enough, love is a mystery...but it's enough."  
  
I am shocked, had he been listening to my thoughts? Or maybe he knows me better than anyone else in the world, and knows  
what I am thinking...maybe that's all part of love...our love...true love.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Sakura...  
  
There he is. Lying in his hospital bed, acting as if he were someone important, ordering the nurses and doctors left and right.  
"Nurse get me this..Nurse get me that", it's quite unerving and very disturbing. I look away in disgust, here was the man that  
put us through such horrid misery...and yet he is being treated so perfectly as though he were in some five star hotel! Where   
was the justice in this picture? This I cannot see! I reach to touch the doorknob but something stops me. My fast beating  
heart. Was this really the only solution? The cards won't help restore Syaoran, this I cannot understand. I reach for the  
doorknob yet again..and the door opens...there he was, the most disgusting being in the world...Jason O Reilly.  
It is taking every ounce of will power not to barge in and strangle him with his own I.V. tube!  
  
"Sakura, hey babe I didn't hear you come in!"  
  
Evidently neither did I!   
  
"I'm setting ground rules Jason, first one being..I do the talking...and the second, you keep those  
murderous hands to yourself. Are we clear?"  
  
"You got it babe!"  
  
"Oh and there's a third one...DON'T call me babe!"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a police officer entered.  
  
"Is there a problem in here?"  
  
"No officer, Sakura was just paying me a wonderful visit"  
He looks my way and turns his back, ready to leave the room but whispered something to me on his way out.  
  
"My friends and I are right outside the door Miss, if you need anything, just holler"  
  
"I'll be fine officer, thank you for your concern"  
  
The officer nods to me, turns to Jason and glares. If looks could kill, Jason wouldn't have had a chance.   
  
"Well now that we're alone ba- I mean Sakura...I have a few things I'd like to tell you..."  
  
"I thought you said you understood the conditions Jason- I talk, YOU listen"  
  
"Sakura...I understand how you must hate me.."  
  
"No, no you don't, no one could understand this hatred unless they were in my position! Trust me Jason, if I were here by choice it certainly would not be for small talk...it would be to slice your throat and watch as your blood leaked out and slowly but surely, I'd watch you die and live a happy life!"  
  
"Well then, Sakura...why ARE you here?"  
  
"I'm here because-.."  
  
I want to scream at fate! Yell like there was no tomorrow! Damn him! Damn you Syaoran for needed him to live! Damn you for being so wonderful! Why did you have to save me! If only it were me, dying in that bed! Damn you fate! Damm this  
crude world and it's horrid irony! This pain is just too much for me! And now I look at Jason, all nice and snug in his  
hospital gown with his clean pillows fluffed to perfection. Since when do criminals get treated so well? Damn you Jason!  
Damn you hell for not taking his sorry ass and yanking him from his self righteousness!   
  
"Sakura?"  
  
He dares speak my name! He dares speak at all! What a crude monster! A true criminal...  
  
"Sakura?.."  
  
"I thought the conditions were clear!!! DAMMIT keep your mouth shut!"  
  
I felt my heart leap from my chest and into my throat, if I didn't know any better I'd say that I just bruised his ego and  
stabbed his soul! Who knew such a thing could possess a soul? One would need to be human to possess such a gift... I feel  
time has paused just for my analysis. I look into his eyes now and I see...I see something that I've always seen in Syaoran's   
eyes...could it be love? Maybe Jason possessed a heart afterall...maybe just maybe he can love...maybe the world turned upside  
down on him...maybe he felt so vulnerable...maybe he loves someone who loves another...someone who will return his love..  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura..."  
  
"Listen, I've come to you because...you're the only one who can save Syaoran..."  
  
"Save Syaoran? Syaoran is dying? Oh...you must have me confused with someone else- someone who CARES!"  
  
"You are the cruelest person I have ever met! I can't believe I bothered with you I- "  
  
"Wait wait, don't go Sakura...my sweet darling Sakura...what do you need?"  
  
"First, wipe that smug look off your face Jason. Look, Syaoran needs ..your help believe it or not. He needs a blood transfusion  
and your blood type is the only type that can save him...and by the looks of it your our only possible solution..because he...  
he's running out of time Jason...so please, if you have any humanity left...you'll save him.  
  
This is the moment of truth. Will he agree? Will this horrid, poor excuse for a human being save a life for nothing in return?  
I doubt it. I'm sure he'll want something in return...i just hope it won't be too extreme...  
He looks up at me with his twisted brown eyes and smiles.  
  
"If I donated some of my blood to him, what do I get in return?"  
  
I knew it, I KNEW he would pull something like this.  
  
"The satisfaction of saving a life...and maybe a sentence of community service instead of prison, I don't know Jason, but I  
do know that there is some part of the Jason I used to say hi to when we were younger...I know he's still there...he's telling you  
to do this, to save a man's life...."  
  
"If I do this, I have some terms..."  
  
"Terms?"  
  
"Yes, little conditions if you will."  
  
I hold my breath, gee I wonder what they could be...if a kiss from me is on that list, I'll make sure it's the kiss of death from some..  
Komodo dragon or something!  
  
"My terms are..."  
  
Here we go..  
  
"The terms are that you vouch for me if I need someone on my side at a trial should it come to that, obviously I mean you.  
Also, I want forgiveness"  
  
"Forgiveness?"  
  
"Yes, I need you to forgive me for the awful things I've done to you and everyone else. I know...I know I need help Sakura and I'm truly,  
deeply sorry for the pain and hurt that I have caused you...so I ask forgiveness."  
  
I am shocked. I am speechless. Has Jason accepted reality?   
  
"My final term...more like a request...is to tell you how I truly feel...all I ask..is that you listen...I know you don't feel the same way  
I realize that...I've always known the truth...reality if you will...and I'm sorry... But anyway...here's how I feel, please listen..  
Have you ever loved somebody so much.. It makes you cry?   
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything  
To make them understand  
Have you ever had someone  
Steal your heart away  
You'd give anything, oh  
To make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever search for words  
To get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
  
  
Have you ever find someone  
You dreamt of all your life  
You'd do just about anything  
To look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one  
You've given your heart to  
Only to find that one  
Won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes  
And dreamt that they were there  
And all you can do is wait  
For the day when they will care  
Have you ever loved somebody  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand  
How I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
  
Have you ever? (A/N: Brandy- "Have you Ever?")  
  
  
My eyes fill up with tears, I think i'm feeling guilty? Maybe I have been too harsh on Jason! It's not like he knew any better...  
But still, Syaoran is laying there, near death! ...I don't know what to do!   
  
"Sakura...I'm sorry, I made you cry! Please forgive me..."  
  
"Jason if you do this...if you save him...I agree to your terms...please Jason..please save Syaoran..  
You asked me a lot of questions...I can relate to what your saying...when Syaoran and I first met, I loved him right there...  
but I was afraid he wouldn't reciprocate his feelings...in which case I probably would have lost my mind...is..is that what happened  
to you Jason? Did you just..snap?"  
  
Jason.....  
  
Why didn't I try this before? Get on her good side!? I dont know why I reverted to violence when all I had to do was give her some  
sob story about how much of a victim I am! This is perfect! I look into her tear-filled eyes and nod, smiling apologetically.  
Bingo! Brandy got through to her. Now all I need to do is save Syaoran...and she'll be mine...ALL mine...  
Perfect plan Jason! I know Jason! Thanks Jason for being so smart! I know Jason is soooo smart! SHUT UP JASONS I"M TRYING TO LISTEN!  
  
"Will you do it then Jason? Will you save Syaoran?..."  
  
Sakura...  
  
My heart beats faster and faster, I put the guy on trial and convicted him too early. I've been too harsh. I should learn not to judge  
people! I'm so horrible! I ask Jason again, nicely, calmly, sweetly...and he looks at me, places his free hand on mine and says:  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
So how was that? R&R PLZ! lemme know what u think! Thanks again Renee for the lyrics! 


	29. The Calling to Heaven

Chapter 29, sorry about the wait guys! Enjoy! (Two songs in this, hehe like the title?)  
Enjoy Lee!! Hope you like it! R&R EVERYONE!  
  
  
He Completes Me   
Chapter 29- The Calling to Heaven  
  
  
Sakura...  
  
I still find myself in complete and utter shock, did I hear right? No. Impossible. Inconceivable!...unless...unless of course  
I was wrong all along, unless we were ALL wrong about this man, this man whom we all tagged a criminal mastermind, a sick   
perverted freak...a monster. Can I handle being so wrong? What...is this feeling? What ...I recognize this feeling...it's not  
love, not even compassion ...it feels more like guilt? What was going on, with one simple word I had granted forgiveness to  
the devil incarnate? I must being losing my mind! ...unless I was wrong all along...unless I've been wrong all this time...  
I can't help but to replay the entire conversation in my willing mind, certain words seemed etched into my mind and soul...  
  
"When Syaoran and I first met, I loved him right there...  
but I was afraid he wouldn't reciprocate his feelings...in which case I probably would have lost my mind...is..is that what happened  
to you Jason? Did you just..snap?"  
...Will you do it then Jason? Will you save Syaoran?..."  
  
I remember feeling my heart leeping from my chest in an attempt at happiness, could he save Syaoran? Could these new feelings of  
guilt be real? Could have truly been wrong...perhaps I put Jason O Reilly on trial and convicted him too soon...perhaps  
I've been too harsh, too stern, too...inhumain. What a hyprocrite I am, I've been preeching to people that to love and be loved  
is the best thing, the most human thing, but if one is willing to give up life in the literal sense for another, is that not  
greater than love? Perhaps that is love...could Jason feel true love afterall? Well if that was so, I would have been wrong  
without a doubt...I would have been wrong....  
  
I asked Jason once again, calmly, sweetly- would he go the distance for the one his love loves? (A/N try to say THAT 10 times fast LOL)  
  
He places his free hand on mine...  
  
I see the sincerity.....  
  
He gazes deeply into me-  
  
the compassion......  
  
I'm laying my soul out for the world to see, what would he do with it?  
  
perhaps the love...  
  
Will the distant love of another save my beloved Syaoran from a heart wrenching death?   
  
"Yes."  
  
My eyes open wide in surprise....  
  
  
...now most of all I see ...humanity  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Eriol...  
  
I pace back and forth, what could be going on in that room? Sakura has been conversing with the almighty snake himself for  
too long. Thinking aloud I say to no one in particular,  
  
"I should go in and find out what is going on- if Jason has her in kind of headlock..or worse I am certain Syaoran would be   
furious with me for allowing Jason to harm her...perhaps just a little peak-"  
  
"Eriol, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
I whirl around and come face to face with my Tomoyo..  
  
"Tomoyo, you surprised me and-"  
  
"Eriol, don't even try to pull a fast one on me! I know what you're thinking and your thoughts before you even dare to think  
them! "  
  
"Tomoyo I-"  
  
"Uh! No excuses Eriol, none!"  
  
Silence. Suddenly the thick icy blanket of silence is ripped apart by the silencer herself.  
  
"You were going to see why Sakura was taking so damn long with that freak, weren't you?"  
  
For a split second I panic. Could she truly know all my thoughts? But then I feel relief, this is Tomoyo, who better to know  
me than her? Suddenly my smile faded, for Tomoyo began to tremble. I hold her affectionately within my grasp, but I fear  
it is no consolation, not to the depth I was hoping for anyway.   
  
"Oh Eriol, I'm so afraid..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Suddenly I see her soul bleeding in her eyes, something is ripping her up inside, piece by piece.   
She looks up at me with eyes full of tears, obviously haunted by words that have yet to fall upon my ears.  
I look at her with confusion.   
  
"Don't look at me like that Eriol, you know just as well as I do that Jason is not to be trusted, no matter what the circumstances.  
and-"  
  
She was going to try to evade the obvious questions I had yet to voice.  
  
She sighs deeply, and nods slightly.  
  
"What is truly haunting me is...well I overheard Sakura's conversation with the doctor not too long ago and I suppose I am  
still shaking by the very thought that Jason is Syaoran's only hope for survival and-...  
  
Her gaze plumets to the cold, white and mesmerizing shine of the ground, looks around as though she were reaching deep inside  
herself for the words she had once heard but could barely audit. She shuts her eyes for a mere moment as if recollecting  
her thoughts...  
*******************************************************************  
**Flashback**  
  
Sakura..  
  
I wait eagerly for the doctor to come out of the O.R. I can't help but feel nervous. Was Syaoran going to keep his promise?  
  
"Excuse me miss?"  
  
I turn around and hold my breath.  
  
"How is he doctor?"  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li needs a blood transfusion...do you have type O blood by any chance?"  
  
I freeze. Type O. My blood is type A. Tomoyo's is type A. Eriol is AB. There is only one other person who has blood type O.  
  
Jason.  
  
(A/N: For the sake of this story guys Jason is the only one around with type O, especially considering the amount of time lost,  
Syaoran needs to be saved ASAP, so sorry for any confusion ^.^)  
  
I stare at the doctor in complete and utter shock, unable to move- paralyzed by this feeling of dread and sadness...  
The one person who nearly killed us all, is the very man that could do the very opposite. Sheer irony  
in it's harshest form.  
  
"Miss? Do you know anyone who is in this vicinity who can possibly donate blood to save the young man's life?"  
  
I shut my eyes, as if attempting to fall asleep and quickly awake, finding out this was all some horrible nightmare...  
I open my eyes... a dream? No. If only that were the case.  
  
"Miss? Do you know-"  
  
"I HEARD you doctor...I heard you..." I pause for a moment and words began to escape my closed lips.  
  
"The man responsible for putting my fiancé in this nightmare..is the one man and possible only one that can spare him from  
this nightmare...if that makes any sense, please clarify this for me because I..I- I am just so disgusted with it all at the moment...  
Jason O Reily..."  
  
The doctor nods. He too looks appauled by such horrid irony, but tries desperately to hide it.  
  
"Well then, where is this man? As inhumain as this Jason is-"  
The doctor pauses for a moment and continues "Your fiancé is running out of time, this Jason creature is our best shot, otherwise..Mr. Syaoran  
will ..die"  
  
Die. My Syaoran? There must have been some mix up with fate and destiny somewhere! Jason has hurt so many people and yet  
he is in better shape than the hero? It seems as though our entire predicament has been orchestrated by some writer of a  
twisted thriller meets romance novel! (W/N: ^.^ hehehee)  
  
  
"Excuse me Miss, did you hear what I said?"  
  
I nod. Of course I heard him, I was just praying that I had heard wrong...  
  
*End of flashback*  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Eriol..  
  
"Oh Eriol, you should have seen her face, I wanted to run to her but I felt maybe it wasn't my place. I suppose I was hoping  
against hope that perhaps Syaoran would magically recover and be by her lonely side in her hour of great need..but..he never  
came...not on two feet anyway. I saw them roll him around from room to room. Sakura's face just kept falling farther and farther  
down to rock bottom Eriol. She called to him, but her cries fell on deaf ears, for her one true love had fallen into a sort  
of limbo, where the world is distorted, where nothing truly makes sense or should. He couldn't hear her Eriol. It scares me   
to think that Li Syaoran could be so powerless, so..helpless...so...dead to the world."  
  
"Tomoyo, my little descendent is a fighter, a lover as well. He will do anything and all he can to ensure that he returns to  
repair Sakura's bleeding heart. I know this because...our love is much like their love- a true love remember? I know myself,  
I know I would fight like hell to grab hold of something solid, something tangible to one's soul- love. I would cross heaven  
and earth for you, for us, nothing and no one can come between us Tomoyo. Syaoran will fight like hell to come back!"   
  
I'm down on my knees Lord...spare him...for Sakura...spare him for without him she would throw life at the floor in defeat.  
I know he'll come back to her, I just KNOW it...at least I hope and pray that Syaoran finds his way back....  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I realize Eriol is trying his best to comfort my burdened heart, but in an instant his face falls in despair, I know he wants  
to truly believe in Syaoran...I too want to believe in the power of love, but what if that is not the will of God? Will Syaoran's  
life be spared? Or is his fate still in the hands of the many questions still longing for answers- will Jason give blood?  
Will Jason give life? Will he return the life he stole? One can only hope that Sakura can convince him without giving him  
what he truly desires.  
  
I suddenly feel the urge to bust into that room and commence a war path. What if Eriol's thinking is not so far off, what if  
Jason is holding her against her will... or worse.  
  
Eriol...  
  
I watch Tomoyo like a hawk 24/7, she displays a certain look whilst she devises a plan of action. Suddenly it hits me  
like a tonne of bricks. Sakura. What if she was in danger...  
  
"Tomoyo, come on, we have to go in there! What if Sakura-"  
  
"Eriol, you know the police have undercover policemen working 'round the clock for Sakura, should something of the sort you were   
thinking happen, I am truly confident that they could-"  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo's fingers encircled my wrist and I am wrenched from the spot upon which I stood.  
  
"Tomoyo what-"  
  
"Shh! Alright let's go"  
  
"Tomoyo?" I look at her aghast, my mouth dripping with confusion.  
  
"Eriol, that look I was portraying, the "devising a plan look" was that which you saw. There are undercover policemen all  
around here, if there is reason to believe that Jason is feigning pain, do you really think they will let him give blood if  
he decides to?"  
  
"Well Tomoyo I have to say I'm surprised, you did a complete 180. I got the impression not long ago that you believed all  
hell would freeze over before Jason would actually save a soul rather than hurt one."  
  
"Well Eriol, logically speaking, if Jason saved Syaoran he would have everything to gain! Maybe even Sakura's forgiveness...or   
worse, her compassion on which he would play until it was forced into love!"  
  
"Love? No way! Sakura doesnt trust him! She won't forgive him! Hell she doesnt even LIKE the guy! Are you forgetting everything  
this bastard did? He spent years stalking her, spying on her every move, hearing her every word! He tried to kill her countless  
times, all of us came quiet close if you seem to recall Tomoyo! AND DAMMIT TOMOYO HE KIDNAPPED YOU AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE-"  
  
"Eriol, he never got the chance to do what you're thinking. Relax Eriol, it's ok, it will all be ok...I'm ok. We're ok."  
  
He nods but pain and doubt still cloud his vision.  
  
"Listen Eriol, we've talked too much, talked about action rather than actually done anything."  
  
"What are you proposing we do Tomoyo?"  
  
"I suggest that one of us go in there while the other waits out here, I mean the police are everywhere, so we need to be quick and efficient."  
  
"Well I think we both know who the best candidate is to go in there."  
  
"If you're suggesting that you go in there and beat him to a bloodly pulp, I'm saying no right now. Besides I think it would be better if I went in there, if you go in there, they'll know something is awry and-"  
  
"Hell no! Have you forgotten everything that THING in there has done?"  
  
"Listen, I love you, and we're wasting time out here arguing. I'll be the decoy."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll use my charm Eriol-"  
  
"Tomoyo you're seriously scaring me!"  
  
"Eriol, don't worry, I have a plan you know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Jason's hospital room...  
  
Sakura...  
  
He said yes. He said yes! Jason agreed to save my Syaoran! I couldn't help but leap into his arms.   
  
"Thank you Jason, thank you!"  
  
"I would do anything for you Sakura, especially after everything I've put you through and-"  
  
"Jason if you truly come through Syaoran, all that will be forgotten and-"  
  
"If I come through? What, you don't believe me?"  
  
"I just find it hard to accept that- nevermind Jason, alright?"  
  
"No! What the hell did you mean "if"!? I thought you were nicer than that Sakura, I've apologized and so much more and now you DOUBT ME? How could you!?"  
  
What was I doing? I was doubting him? Oh No! I was ruining Syaoran's chances wasn't I? Dammit!   
  
"Jason I'm sorry-"  
  
"Ya you should be sorry Sakura, you heard me deeply, I thought we put the past behind us, you have no reason to distrust me, so if Syaoran dies it's no longer my problem! Nor is it my fault!"  
  
Suddenly I felt like I was falling in the depths of despair, Syaoran's death would be my fault? What have I done?  
  
"Hey wait a minute, not your fault? NOT YOUR FAULT! YOU PUT HIM IN THAT BED JASON! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I dont know what I was thinking! That maybe, just MAYBE I was wrong about you all along, that I judged you too soon! But that's a load of bull and you know it! You're full of it aren't you? It was all some hair brain scheme of yours wasn't it!? WASN'T IT!? Tell me why Jason, WHY!?"  
  
He said nothing. Just stared at me as if I was speaking in another language.  
  
"Wait a minute, I know why...I know EXACTLY why you wanted to play all nice! You wanted me to fall for you! You wanted me to fall in love with this nice facade you started! DIDN"T YOU! There is a word for people like you, people who take advantage of situations for their own personal gain...actually there are many words to describe YOU, none of which are pleasant let me assure you! You are low! You are the scum of the earth! No! YOU'RE LOWER than the lowest scum of the earth Jason! You're a fake, a selfish, manipulative opportunist who cares nothing for no one! I thought you were really misunderstood and that perhaps even love was to blame but you know I have a tendency of being wrong when it comes to you! I was wrong to think that I was wrong about you! Damn it Jason! Damn you!"  
  
Reality finally set in. Jason was probably never going to save Syaoran regardless of what I had to say. He was just toying with me. And now...now Syaoran would pay the ultimate price.   
  
Suddenly the door flew open.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright?"  
  
It was Eriol. He had literally burst in here.  
  
"I heard screaming!"  
  
"It's alright Eriol- hey wait where are the guards?"  
  
"WHY DO WE NEED THEM? WHAT DID HE DO?! DAMMIT JASON YOU-"  
  
"Forget it Eriol, he's not worth it. He's worth nothing at all, plain and simple. We're on our own Eriol. He's not going to   
help us save Syaoran. Jason is too self-absorbed to care."  
  
"Sakura I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth, not a single word. I'm dead to you Jason because you killed me,  
the second hot lead penetrated my Syaoran's skin. You killed me. You killed any shred of humanity I saw in the world. You  
disappoint me Jason...I give you credit for one thing and one thing only-"  
  
I saw his eyes fill with hope...  
  
"Yes Sakura? What one thing do you give me credit for?"  
  
I repair my posture, hold my head up high and open my mouth to speak my final words,  
  
"You're consistent."  
  
All hope drained from his once lit eyes. I had destroyed his hope for love, his need for compassion, as he had done to both  
me and Syaoran.   
  
Eriol's mouth dropped in surprise, perhaps he thought I was all out of things to say but I had one last remark to make in hopes  
that each letter would remain etched in Jason's stone-cold heart.  
  
"I won't be seeing you Jason, because hell is the opposite direction to where Syaoran and I will be going."  
  
Jason was aghast, and that was the last thing I saw before I walked out of the room, tears spilling over.   
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, I failed."  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
The end!  
  
NOT!!! I'm not that mean! This is like the half way point LOL. Ok back to the story...  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Back in Jason's Room*  
  
Eriol..  
  
He just sat there. He listened and processed every word Sakura threw at him. He looks paler than pale and deader than death  
itself. I find myself relishing in happiness and contentment briefly for the realization of death truly hit me. Syaoran would  
die without Jason's blood. Syaoran was slipping farther and farther away. Damn this predicament we found ourselves in. Damn   
Jason!   
  
"What the HELL did you do to her Jason!? Sakura has never said a mean thing in her life to anyone her entire life until you  
came along!"  
  
He just stared blankly at me. He had no wheels turning in that head of his. I decided that maybe I would use this silence to   
my advantage.  
  
"Look Jason, I understand how you must feel-"  
  
"Do you? Do you really? You have Tomoyo, you have her love and she has yours. I have nothing! I have no one!"  
  
"All the more reason to save Syaoran Jason, all the more reason! If you save him, you'll be free. You'll have truth on your  
side once you confess to everything, you'll have a reduced punishment I'm sure! You'll have virtually no pain-"  
  
"No Pain? THIS is pain Eriol. Living...living is painful."  
  
"No, not living is painful. Not being able to move. Not being able to breathe. Not being able to relish in day to day things  
that we all take for granted. We really don't know what we have until it's gone. In some twisted way I have to thank YOU  
for that."  
  
Jason was listening intently and attentively. I couldn't help but feel an ounce of pity. Could evil take on human form? If  
each human has good within himself then this cannot be true. Evil cannot truly exist without good. Jason was not evil, no, perhaps  
just misunderstood, perhaps lost and lonely. But evil he could not be.   
  
"Jason ironically you helped me in a way that boggles the mind I suppose. When you took Tomoyo away from me, my world fell  
upside down. I thought I'd lost her to an evil like no other. My mind showed me the unspeakable time and time again and my heart..  
my heart broke every second. Now that she's back, safe and happy. I vow to keep her happy and safe forever. I vow to cherish  
her and I will never even think of letting her go."  
  
"Well that's certainly ironic Eriol...I hate to say it but my intensions weren't as noble as you make them out to be"  
  
"Jason, man to man, I need to know...did you uhm"  
  
"No, Eriol I did not do that, I couldn't, I wouldn't...I may be a little out of my mind..ok really out of my mind considering  
I talk to myself but...no I couldn't do that, besides thankfully I didn't have the chance."  
  
"Thankfully? If I didn't know any better Jason I'd say you are rehabilitating...but I know better"  
  
We began to snicker. Immediately I felt guilt ride up in me, here I was making nice with the enemy while Syaoran fought profusely  
for his life.  
  
"Look Jason, you can be exhonnerated from it all...will you save Syaoran?"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
I can't believe I failed Syaoran! I just gave up! I should have stuck around and bothered Jason ...but...I just felt this  
incredible need to see him. To touch him. To prove to myself that it wasn't too late. I couldn't help but wonder, is it   
too late? Have I lost my Syaoran before I truly and completely had him?  
  
"Oh Syaoran.."  
  
I find myself clutching onto hand as though I were clutching onto his life which was literally hanging by a mere thread that  
could snap at any given moment.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes it's me. Sakura, is everything alright..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, stupid question."  
  
"No, no Tomoyo, not a stupid question. A valid question...which requires a valid answer."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm not alright Tomoyo. Nothing is alright! AND IF SYAORAN LEAVES ME ALL ALONE Nothing...nothing will ever be alright again.  
Oh God Tomoyo, what if...what if I lose him? What if this time I really lose him?"  
  
"Oh Sakura! No! Don't think like that! For one thing you could never lose the man you love. He'll always be there with you  
whenever you need him...even when you don't need him."  
  
"Tomoyo...I-"  
  
"I know Sakura. Eriol is trying to save Syaoran as we speak. After my decoy op. I managed an escape to see if he was making  
any progress and-"  
  
"Tomoyo? What op? Decoy? You lost me"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Tomoyo giggled for a split second but was overcome with guilt.  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo, you can giggle. It isn't a crime. How bout we share a laugh or two, who knows maybe Syaoran will burst out  
laughing like he always does."  
  
We exchange smiles until Tomoyo began explaining Operation Decoy....  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Tomoyo...  
  
"Well basically what happened was that Eriol and I were trying to figure out the best way to help get you out of Jason's room.  
We were worried about what was going on. You were in there quite a while so we decided it best to see for ourselves."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Listen Eriol, we've talked too much, talked about action rather than actually done anything."  
  
"What are you proposing we do Tomoyo?"  
  
"I suggest that one of us go in there while the other waits out here, I mean the police are everywhere, so we need to be quick and efficient."  
  
"Well I think we both know who the best candidate is to go in there."  
  
"If you're suggesting that you go in there and beat him to a bloodly pulp, I'm saying no right now. Besides I think it would be better if I went in there, if you go in there, they'll know something is awry and-"  
  
"Hell no! Have you forgotten everything that THING in there has done?"  
  
"Listen, I love you, and we're wasting time out here arguing. I'll be the decoy."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll use my charm Eriol-"  
  
"Tomoyo you're seriously scaring me!"  
  
"Eriol, don't worry, I have a plan you know."  
  
"Could you maybe fill ME in?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, just get in there and help Sakura!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!"  
  
So he left and my plan began.   
  
"Oh I feel so faint" I said out very LOUD and clear. Then I faked passing out. Eriol was at Jason's door and what he saw  
really must have freaked him out because he had a mixture of confusion and awe in his gaze. I however could not tell because  
every nurse, doctor, patient and guest who was near ran to my aid. Luckily I am I good actress Sakura. Eriol soon turned to   
come over to me in a rapid run but before he had the chance, he must have heard something to draw him back to Jason's room   
and he burst in...and funny enough that's all I seem to recall."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo..  
  
"So you don't know what happened after the so called faint?"  
  
"No it was the weirdest thing Sakura, it's like I actually passed out after I faked passing out!"  
  
"Maybe you did Tomoyo? Do you feel alright?"  
  
"Well yes but I've felt sick quite a few times over the passed couple of days, could be anxiety I guess. Sakura by the way,  
why did you take so long with Jason in his room?"  
  
"Well Jason and I were having a real conversation."  
  
I was shocked to say the least.   
  
"We had even had a mutual understanding that Syaoran was everything to me. Jason even sang me a song to explain how he felt."  
  
"Well if he wasn't such a psychological sociopathic asshole I'd actually say that was kawaii. Sorry, go on."  
  
"He and I had come to terms I suppose for a moment with all that had happened and he agreed to save Syaoran."  
  
"He did? Oh thank GOD! He's saved! You hear that Syaoran? Don't give up fighting reinforcements are on the-"  
  
"No Tomoyo, they're not on the way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! It's all my fault! I said the wrong thing! I implied that Jason wasn't trustworthy and that I doubted his loyalty  
and his integrity as well as his word. I destroyed Syaoran's chance Tomoyo! I did!"  
  
"No, Sakura you did nothing wrong. I can't believe you actually spoke to that jerk! You have more strength and determination  
than anyone in the entire world Sakura. You did nothing wrong. You made nice with a criminal. With a heartless criminal"  
  
"That's the thing though Tomoyo, for a brief moment, he was something more than that. He seemed genuine. But all that changed  
the minute I walked out his door. It's over. It's all over Tomoyo. What am I going to do?"  
  
Suddenly I couldn't help but notice Sakura turn her attention from me to Syaoran. She looked back to me and I knew what was  
happening. Syaoran was waking up. The problem however was written all over both our faces, this could be the very last time  
they spoke. The end of Li Syaoran? This couldn't be! It couldn't happen! ..Could it?  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Everything seems so lost and distant to me now. It's like I'm nowhere- I'm here...I'm right here, but I'm no place at all.  
It's just a long deep tunnel, one end shines light like there is no tomorrow....perhaps if I went in that direction there would  
be no tomorrow... the other opening is a life of questions, a life of wondering, the life of the living. Sakura. She was there.  
The life of the living. Here I am faced with Heaven or Sakura. I'll make this decision and I won't turn back.   
  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jason...  
  
Well this is an interesting position I'm in, yet again. To save him or not to save him. Eriol is in here now yacking away  
about something. Probably begging me to save his friend. I don't quite know what to do though. So I do the one thing I know  
how to do.  
  
"Eriol, thanks for this pep talk, but would you mind if I had some time to think?"  
  
"Jason..Syaoran is-"  
  
"Don't worry Eriol, if Syaoran's love for Sakura is as strong as he makes it out to be, he'll use his mumbo jumbo talk to   
persuade God to let him live, he's got time."  
  
Eriol nodded and left the room, obviously nervous. I can tell he's waiting outside for my answer. What do I tell him?  
  
"Alright Jason, what do YOU think Jason?"  
  
"I don't really know Jason! It's a tough call Jase!"  
  
"Yeah, that's true. On the one hand I can save Syaoran, but on the other hand-"  
  
"I can maybe yank Sakura away from him forever!"  
  
"But she hates us!"  
  
"Jason shut up!"  
  
"Jason, YOU shut up! I'm sick of your shit!"  
  
'MY shit? Your OWN shit cause i'm you, idiot!"  
  
"HEY! Be nice Jasons!"  
  
"Jason is right!"  
  
"Which Jason, me?"  
  
"NO, not YOU, THAT Jason!"  
  
"Huh? Right about what, I wasn't saying anything"  
  
"Forget it. Jasons listen up, do we save the guy?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Yes, No, Maybe so, haha"  
  
"Jason, this is NO time for games!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"This is a tough call."  
  
"NO shit Sherlock!"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Outside Jason's Room..  
  
Eriol..  
  
I don't have a clue as to what is going on in there! I hear talking..but only Jason is talking. He's lost his mind! HE's gonna  
save Syaoran? He may not...dammit.  
  
"Eriol"  
  
"Tomoyo? Hey sweety! are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine sweetheart"  
  
"You sure, you looked really dazed when I was over here before"  
  
"Aww sweety, I was only acting"  
  
"Tomoyo..I've seen you act, it started out as an act, I think the doctor's knew that, but not long after you looked like you were passing out...that's why I was getting ready to run to you, but you pretty well told me not to. So I went in Jason's room to find out why I heard screaming".  
  
"Yeah I know I talked to Sakura about it"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Well sort of, I didn't get all the gory details, but I know enough, she's in with Syaoran right now. He's waking up but I'm afraid that..."  
  
"He'll make it Tomoyo. Believe in him. Believe in them."  
  
We decide to go and see Jason, in hopes that he will agree to save Syaoran, otherwise...maybe this time love isn't all they need.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
Syaoran is waking up, slowly but surely. His eyes look so beautiful, even now. In the depths of despair he is, yet he shows  
only love and devotion to me with his eyes.  
  
"Hey" He says weakly.  
  
"Hi" I say just as quietly.  
  
"Sakura, ...I don't know how...long i've got to talk..so i'm going to say all I need to say in case..in case..I can't find  
my way back.."  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
Tears well up in my eyes, was he saying goodbye? I couldn't handle that. I wouldn't!  
  
"This isn't goodbye Sakura, just...just a discussion."  
  
"Just..don't give up on me...on us..."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it Sakura. I'd choose you over death any day."  
  
"Oh Syaoran..."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do I say this.."  
  
"Easy. Whatever it is, just say it, can't be harder than asking me out or proposing right?"  
  
He smiles and continues.   
  
  
"So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
  
[Chorus:]  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go ..."  
  
(A/N: Wherever You Will Go, The Calling)   
  
  
"Sy..Syaoran that sounded like-"  
  
"No, not goodbye alright, just..see you around..."  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Goodnight Sakura..sweet dreams.."  
  
"..ya..sweet dreams"  
  
  
Sakura...  
  
  
Tears fall effortlessly down my cheeks replacing the ones which had previously fallen not long ago. Is he giving up? Heaven  
help me if that is so...if he goes, I will soon follow...  
  
  
Silence. Only the mere sounds of Syaoran's heart monitor. I can't bare these thoughts. I can't stand these sights. God, grant  
me the strength carry on ...without out if need be...but...NO..NO DAMMIT!  
  
"Syaoran I love you, so hang in there..for me..for us...here..I'll put some music on...  
  
A great song, for a horrible time.   
  
(A/N: Heaven Coming Down, Tea Party)   
  
"With these words Syaoran..you'll understand."  
  
So I decided to sing along, tears and all...  
  
"With nothing to lose you'd waste away  
obscure in exile  
they've witnessed the times  
you've gone astray  
whose fault? now you're thinking...  
  
theres's nothing to prove  
a message from the crowd  
to the shore...  
  
and it feels now  
just like heaven's coming down  
your soul shakes free  
as its conscience hits the ground  
  
so strange are the ways,  
they all have changed  
still life it stays the same  
a break from the past  
could make it last  
maybe just a little longer  
  
there's nothing to prove  
a message from the crowd  
to the shore...  
  
you surrender  
love under will  
rest assured you're adored  
  
and it feels now  
just lie heaven's coming down  
your soul shakes free  
as its conscience hits the ground  
this time, no tears,  
just one last chance to see you prove  
stay strong, no fears  
there is a change that's  
coming through  
hold on my love  
hold on..."  
  
"Hold on Syaoran...hold on"  
  
The door flew open revealing Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
  
The End ...of chapter 29 lol, still more to come guys, sit tight!  
  
  
  
R&R PLZ!!!! 


	30. Dont Dream It's Over

Hey Hey! LONNNNNNNNNNNNNG time no see eh? Well i'm sorry everyone! A lot has been happening! For one thing the original chapter 30 was   
destroyed on one of my disks- well it was erased by a certain brother of mine :S. But anyway, without further adieu, tada! chapter 30- well   
not as great as the original would have been, but here we go. If it doesnt seem like much, not to worry, I figure I'm gonna keep goin with the  
chapters ti'l the story is done to my complete satisfaction ;). So, Enjoy!   
He Completes Me  
Chapter 30- Dont Dream It's Over  
  
Sakura...  
  
I can't help but feel utterly helpless, useless, powerless... My love, Syaoran, is lying here fighting for his life, and  
there is nothing I can do. I can't help but stare so intently at him. His face is so pale, so death-like...I feel multiple chills  
down my spine. Fear. I am afraid to leave his side. I am petrified of losing him, of being alone, of ..well..living. Syaoran.   
He looks so fragile, so breakable, so inocent as he sleeps, like a newborn baby- completely oblivious to the dangers and the sorrows  
that inevitably lie before it. Not long ago, he spoke to me about how he was worried for me, he spoke words that chilled me  
to the bone, words that broke my heart in ways too complicated to explain. It seems to me that he was preparing me, preparing  
me for the worst, the horrid fate that he feels awaits him. Is he really that convinced? Was death waiting for him? Would it steal  
him away from me, forever?... Wow. Forever. For all eternity. Never again. My heart bleeds openly with every breath, my sorrows  
and fears consume my entire being. Would he be lost to me in such a way that mere memories would be Syaoran? Would I lose him  
now? Was God taking him away? Did God feel I needed to remain nothing? Nothing. How empty this word is. Nothing. The harshest  
word I know, it soon would describe me if-... I can't think about this anymore, I can't. I won't.   
  
"Hold on Syaoran, please I beg you, don't leave me behind. You have no idea what you've brought into my life, none whatsoever  
do you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Tears.  
  
More tears.  
  
"Syaoran...can you even hear me?...Have you been seduced by the glories death could entail?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know ..Syaoran that right now...right now death seems like the ultimate solution. No pain. Death. The place where nothing  
prevails. Is that what you truly want? Nothing? Syaoran Li, listen to me. No pain may sound like an amazing thing, death  
may not seem so horrible, it may even seem victorious and soothing...but let me tell you something, you would be nothing but  
wrong Syaoran. Sure, in death there's no more to fear. Your soul would be set free to be wherever, whenever...but death..  
let me tell you Syaoran death is not life. It is nothing like life. Stay with me Syaoran. Stay here. Choose life. Choose me.  
Choose...us.  
  
My head slumps down as if in defeat. Was this the end? Was I kidding myself?  
  
"That was beautiful Sakura, truly beautiful"  
  
"Do you think he heard any of it?"  
  
"Yes, I know he did."  
  
"Sakura..I-"  
  
"Jason...please don't speak right now, I need..."  
  
"I understand Sakura..."  
  
Tears stream down my face. I wipe them away quickly and turn my head towards the door. That door brought me so much hope once  
Tomoyo and Eriol burst earlier today. So much has happened since I spoke to Syaoran last.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey" He says weakly.  
  
"Hi" I say just as quietly.  
  
"Sakura, ...I don't know how...long i've got to talk..so i'm going to say all I need to say in case..in case..I can't find  
my way back.."  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
Tears well up in my eyes, was he saying goodbye? I couldn't handle that. I wouldn't!  
  
"This isn't goodbye Sakura, just...just a discussion."  
  
"Just..don't give up on me...on us..."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it Sakura. I'd choose you over death any day."  
  
"Oh Syaoran..."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do I say this.."  
  
"Easy. Whatever it is, just say it, can't be harder than asking me out or proposing right?"  
  
He smiles and continues.  
"So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
  
[Chorus:]  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
[Chorus]  
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go ..."  
  
(A/N: Wherever You Will Go, The Calling)  
"Sy..Syaoran that sounded like-"  
  
"No, not goodbye alright, just..see you around..."  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Goodnight Sakura..sweet dreams.."  
  
"..ya..sweet dreams....Syaoran I love you, so hang in there..for me..for us...."  
  
......  
"Hold on Syaoran, just hold on."  
  
The door flew open revealing Eriol and Tomoyo. They were completely out of breath- they ran to me regardless.  
  
"Sa..kur..a....he...s..goin..g to..ma..ke it!"  
  
Tomoyo was at a loss for words to say the least. She struggled to speak a mere sentence. I wonder what had happened?  
What did I miss?  
  
"I'm glad you feel so optimistic Tomoyo but how can you be so sure?"   
  
I had to admit her sudden confident grin gave me a sense of relief and dare I say it- hope!  
  
"What Tomoyo is trying to say, is that Syaoran is going to live!"  
  
Did they have proof? Some sort of tangible evidence that Syaoran would return to me?   
  
"Listen guys I hate suspense, what-"  
  
"I'm going to save him Sakura, I swear it."  
  
My mouth widened in shock.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm going to save him...for you."  
  
I find myself speechless. Eriol and Tomoyo were smiling like there was no tomorrow, it was as though they had won some  
sort of victory! ...Perhaps they did! They must have, he had a change of heart. A complete 180. This surprises me.  
  
His mouth curves into a smile. A real smile. Not an evil grin. Just...a smile. I blink once, twice, three times..  
I wipe my eyes and look back to the door. He was no longer standing there smiling. Instead he was going to save my  
Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you..Thank you Jason O'Reilly"  
  
I sigh in relief. Syaoran was going to live. Tears of joy escape my eyes as I turn to look at Tomoyo and Eriol once more.  
They too had watery eyes- Eriol tried to blink them all back, but of course he failed miserably.  
  
I couldn't help it. I giggled.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were taken aback by this, but soon joined in.  
  
"Uh ladies, don't tell my little descendent about uh...uhm well they're not tears just...uh...I uh...excuse me, I need  
to uhm ..."  
  
Tomoyo and I stiffled our laughter.  
  
"Uh...uhm forget it, there must be something in my eyes.."  
  
"Yeah, you know your right sweety...they are generally referred to as tears"  
  
"Uh I'm going to go ..to..the bathroom..uh excuse me"  
  
I blinked and Eriol ran out.  
  
Once the giggles subsided. The cold blanket of silence engulfed the room.  
  
"Sakura, why do you have that look on your face?"  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The look that world has come to an end?"  
  
"..Well what...what if-"  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
I nod sadly.  
  
"It's going to work."  
  
"How..how can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, because you are sure Sakura. I see the certainty in your soul. He completes you, as you complete him. One  
cannot simply live without the other, you will always be together. In life and in death. So unless I missed something here,  
you're 100% healthy, he will be too"  
  
I smile and nod contently.  
  
"You hear that Syaoran? You're going to pull through, otherwise Eriol will be crying his eyes out 24/7!"  
  
We both smile at each other and look back to the sleeping Syaoran. He was going to be fine. I felt it.   
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I hear you Tomoyo. I hear you both. I even heard Eriol crying...hell he's still at it! I miss you guys. I'm bored over here, this death this is not  
all it's cracked up to be. I'm thinking i'll stay living for a while longer. Is that ok with you guys? Hope you don't mind me hanging around, I'm not going  
anywhere...  
  
"That's right Syaoran, you're going to live, for my daughter"  
  
My eyes widen in shock.  
  
"You're...You're Sakura's mother.."  
  
"Yes"  
  
She smiled and giggled slightly. Sakura was her mother's daughter that was for sure.   
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Syaoran we haven't much time here since time here cannot exactly be defined as it is in life".  
  
I nod. I understand.  
  
"Once the transfusion begins Syaoran, you MUST return to the world of the living!"  
  
"I have no intention of staying dead, honest. I would much rather spend a million lifetimes with Sakura if that's alright with you?"  
  
I smile at her. She returns it, only for it to fade almost instantly.  
  
"Listen to me carefully Syaoran, much danger is heading your way. Both you and Sakura will need each other to prevail, otherwise, everyone  
you care dearly for will be destroyed in a puff of smoke!"  
  
"Well you need not worry, I will protect Sakura no matter what, no matter who the offender may be, I promise-"  
  
"Yes, I know you will. I have seen your heart. You haven't a lying bone in your body dear boy."  
  
She smiles innocently. I know that smile. It's definitely the same one Sakura has! It makes me melt like ice in a desert.   
  
"But I have to know something- will Jason be the one to threaten-"  
  
"Syaoran, I regret to inform you that it is not my place to unveil the future. If I were to do that, well I doubt you would be able to   
return to life. I know you have the best of intentions, and I praise God that you and Sakura have found each other. My only concern is that  
well, you may be too-"  
  
"I will never be "too late"! I swear! I know I have not always been there to protect her, but-"  
  
"You need not explain Syaoran, I understand, and I do not blame you for all that has befallen my daughter. My only hope is for you to prevent  
future occurences, similar to-"  
  
"You're trying to tell me something without actually telling me, arent you? Subtle, I must give you that. But as I said, do not worry, I  
will be on guard at all times."  
  
"I thank you Syaoran. I know you will do everything in your power to protect my Sakura. Thank you. Now you best be ready."  
  
"For?"  
  
"For your homecoming dear boy. Sakura will be most pleased to have you back...but I caution you, the worst is not over."  
  
I can't help but feel a stab of dismay. What did that mean? Would Sakura have more enemies? Would other forms of evil come her way? Well  
one thing was for sure, she would never be alone. Besides, it's obvious that death, is a mere setback. A minor setback. Syaoran Li is coming  
back. I'm on my way home Sakura. Just hold on.   
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
Beep beep beep. Other than Syaoran's heart monitor, it's completely silent. I watch his chest rise and fall. The blood transfusion will  
soon be underway. I'm trying to stay completely positive, for both me, and for Syaoran, but I can't seem to rid myself of this horrible  
feeling. It is not an "Uh oh I forgot something" feeling, it's something else. It's...I dont know what it is. But something tells me the   
struggle isnt over.   
  
"Oh Syaoran, I'm so tired. So tired of the struggle. Tired of fighting. Tired of all this drama in my life! I feel like we're just a bunch  
of puppets being controlled by an invisible puppet master! This isnt the first time I've felt like this, but I can't seem to shake the feeling  
that something or someone is controling what has and will happen. I suppose my best guess would be fate. Oh Syaoran, I feel like i'm talking  
to these ugly walls! Come back! I need you!"  
  
I take his hand into mine and intertwine our fingers.   
  
"You're hands are as cold as ice Syaoran. I'm scared. Are you that far from me? That close to death? I wonder...You will return to me right?"  
  
I sigh to myself. How long will I be able to keep this persona on? It feels like i'm living day by day with this happy, hopeful mask.  
  
"If you want to know the truth Syaoran, I'm scared of losing you. And I know I should be hopeful, and keep the faith and all that, but forgive  
me for giving into the doubt Syaoran. Please forgive me for not being completely convinced that you will be able to beat death to a bloody   
pulp! Whatever happens Syaoran...I mean...if you come back...if you dont come back...just know that I loved you all along. Alright? I'm so  
stupid, it's not like you can hear me, let alone answer me. I miss you though. I miss you like hell."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo..  
  
Eriol and I are waiting outside Syaoran's door, watching as Sakura pours her heart out to her other half. My God. How can life be so cruel?  
Life was going so well, so perfect and BANG! All this happens and the world is torn to bits! I'll never understand this life. Ever. Maybe  
death is simpler in that sense... Still... Life has so much more! Love. Hate. Friendship. So many things to feel, so little time... I pray  
to God that we all appreciate the time we have before we are robbed of tomorrow...   
Eriol...  
I know Tomoyo is worried sick. I am too in fact. Poor Syaoran did nothing wrong to deserve all that has happened to him, and Sakura-   
her biggest, gravest sin was probably sneaking some food for Kero every day. They did not deserve any of this. Not any of it!   
But now that I think about it, everything tends to happen for a reason. Perhaps in the end, it will all work out. I'm not completely naiive.  
I do not believe that life is all fun and games, nor do I wish life was without it's struggles, but I must admit, sometimes life can just seem  
surreal. I wonder if everything will end up alright... Don't give up hope Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo... life may be rough now, but each struggle  
signals a worthwhile moment. The payoff will be worth the pain. All in due time. All in due time...  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura...  
  
Wow what a beautiful day. Clouds high up in the sky, perfectly white and angelic. So beautiful. All this needs is Syaoran and a picnic basket  
full of food! I breathe in the cool air and feel free. For the first time in a long time I feel free. Well that definitely answers the burning  
question- am i dreaming? Of course. When was the last time real life was this pure? Innocent? Peaceful? My God, I can't even pinpoint the moment  
where things went downhill.   
  
"Sakura.."  
  
I find myself wrenched from my thoughts. I know that voice. I turn around slowly, scared that if I turn around that the voice was merely  
the wind speaking my name.  
  
"Sakura, it's me"  
  
"Syaoran? How- But- I-...Right..I'm dreaming. You're hot in my mind and real life. Wow."  
  
"Well, when you got it, you got it right?"  
  
I giggle. Wow, this is the first time I've giggled and actually did it out of amusement!   
  
"Oh Syaoran.."  
  
I find myself leaping into his awaiting, caring arms.  
  
"I've missed you so much Syaoran. Please tell me you're on your way home!"  
  
"You bet I am! It's in the works sweety. The process has started!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The blood transfusion is already taking shape. All we have to do is wait!"  
  
"Are you sure? I am dreaming afterall how can I trust a dream?"  
  
"Simple. You trust me don't you? When have I steered you wrong?"   
  
"Well that's a good point."  
  
"Besides, your mother is helping us out. Our thoughts are linked."  
  
"My..mother? You spoke to my mother? How is she? Is she happy? Does she miss me? Does she love me? Is-"  
  
"One question at a time sweetness!"  
  
We smile as we gaze into each other's eyes.  
  
"She is happy, though she does miss you as much as you miss her- and she loves you more than you'll ever know sweet Sakura."  
  
Before I am able to apply, I hear a melodious voice whisper in the wind.  
  
"Sakura, my dear daughter. I love you. I am always with you. I will always be by your side. And even though I am not with you in body, we will   
always be linked."  
  
"Mother", I choke out.  
  
Syaoran is at my side, and is consolling my torn heart. He instructs me to shut my eyes and to dream on, for reality will soon take a utopian shape...   
The wind whistles past me, and I tremble contently.   
  
There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me  
  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win  
  
Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the T.V. page  
  
Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief  
  
Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
Don't ever let them win  
"Now wake up Sakura, because when you do, I will be there with you..."  
R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks guys!!! over 500 reviews that'S AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i promise 31 will be up sooooon  
as in ASAP!!! LOVE U!!! 


	31. Living Versus Existing

Well hello guys. I wanted to update a few days ago, but a lot has been going on. Sorry for the delay nevertheless. For those of you that have noticed that some of my reviewers are insulting my story- not to worry, I don't actually plan on discontinuing this fic. However, it is nearly finished. The whole dream sequence with Syaoran finding out that more trouble is to come, is to foreshadow what is to come, but that doesn't mean this story will drag for another 31 chapters lol. Alrighty then people, here's chapter 31. It's not too long, not too short, I guess it's sorta in the middle. Enjoy, R&R (if you have rude comments, keep them to yourself thank you! If you can't say anything NICE don't say ANYTHING at all!? Capiche? Good. Ta ta).  
  
He Completes Me   
Chapter 31- Living Versus Existing  
  
Sakura felt the world spin around her. As if time was contemplating it's next move; debating whether to go forwards or roll backwards. She was floating in a strange middle-grounded limbo. Faces were blurred, buildings were long and squiggly, memories plastered all around her on giant tv screens. The last thing she remembered was speaking to Syaoran, who told her that he was on his way back to her. Funny considering she had no idea where she was. She looked left, then right. Everything looked oddly familiar, yet completely foreign at the same time. She concluded that she must still be dreaming; trapped in between the realm of reality and the dream world.   
  
She began to walk forwards in a straight line. Suddenly, she stopped and looked up. Playing on a giant tv screen was a memory she recalled with a smile. The first dance she and Syaoran had shared. What a beautiful night that was- well sort of. Despite the rude disruptions provided by Jason O Reilly, the night managed to salvage itself- and manifest into something pure, sweet and beautiful. It turned into a night that belonged to true love.   
  
"Syaoran", she whispered softly to herself.  
Her voice resonated off the tv screens. She sighed, and continued to walk until she was faced with yet another memory. She giggled as she recalled the incident.   
Syaoran had just given her the cherry blossom necklace. What a gorgeous piece of jewelry! She seldom wore it, not because she disliked it or because it was too extravagant for her taste, but rather because she felt it would soon serve a greater purpose. She could not explain it, but she had a distinct feeling that it would one day serve more as a mere symbol of love- perhaps something more- perhaps being used as a tangible piece of metal.   
  
Sakura....  
  
I find myself moving forward, as if I am on a journey. Suddenly I see myself posted up on a giant screen. Syaoran is there also. Tomoyo and Eriol are petrified.... We all look mortified at the sight before us. Jason. Jason and his accomplice, complete with weaponry. I shiver slightly underneath my skin as I remember the horrid incident. Jason and Lisa wreaked havoc that night. It seems as though it's been ages since that day, when in fact it has been less than a week.   
  
I can't help but avert my gaze now. Shots are fired, and screams pierce the once silent gymnasium. Syaoran and I had just fallen onto the ground...blood...oh so much blood... mine? no...if only that were the case....Syaoran....his blood oozing out onto the ground.... The stench of death invades my nostrils again as I watch in horror. How could anyone do such a thing?   
  
Now my mind fast forwards through certain details, bringing me to the conversation I had with Jason not long ago regarding Syaoran. Jason refused to save Syaoran! But now it seems he has changed his mind...Syaoran will live?   
  
I smile. The nightmare seems to be over....It IS over isn't it? Surely the tonnes of pain have earned us the right to claim an ounce of happiness!   
"Syaoran", I hear myself whisper before I shut my eyes.  
"Sakura"  
I hear a voice calling for me to open my eyes...I recognize this voice...  
  
"Syaoran?" I whisper groggily as I open my eyes.  
"You were expecting some other gorgeous guy Sakura?" he jokes weakly.  
  
I study my surroundings and realize that I am at Syaoran's bedside. It seems he has just woken up!  
"Syaoran! You're awake! You did it! You're awake! You've come back! Oh Syaoran!"   
I leap out of my back-breaking chair, and into his strong arms. Even after the entire ordeal, his being contains strength and power.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
My God! It feels so good to be back! More importantly, it feels inexplicably good to hold my cherry blossom so closely. She's actually here in my arms! I can hardly believe it! I can hardly contain my excitement. It's all so surreal! One minute we were conversing in a dream sequence, and the next...well here we are, in a warm, loving embrace. Though I have been beaten, I have surfaced from the pain I had been so deeply submerged into for so long.  
  
"Sakura, my cherry blossom! I'm so glad you're alright!", I cry loudly as I kiss her soft trembling lips.  
"Syaoran...my little wolf....my whole world...my life....thank God you've come back to me!", she replied happily before embracing my lips and claiming them as an extension of her own.   
  
Suddenly voices in my mind remind me of my dreams. More was to come our way. We have little time to celebrate, and no time to prepare.   
  
"Sakura, my love-  
"Oh Syaoran, I still can't fully grasp the fact that you're, that you're...you're..  
"I'm alive Sakura, yes. I am here for you. I missed you so damn much! It hurts to even fathom losing you! My heart would cease it's rhythmical beating without you Sakura! I vow to protect you from harm with every breath in my body and more!"  
  
Sakura...  
  
I back out of his embrace slowly. His eyes contain love, joy, but also fear. Yes, fear. Not for himself, but for me. I know this look. I have seen this look. It is the look I had seen him wear the night he was shot. He knows something is coming... Have my instincts been screaming warnings at me afterall?  
  
"Syaoran, you know something, and you are holding back. Please Syaoran, tell me, what are you thinking?"  
I urge him to speak again and again until finally, he decides to share his thoughts with me.  
"Sakura, while I was drifting between life and death...I was approached by your mother as I told you in our dream."  
I nod, and he continues.  
"She told me that more is to befall us Sakura. That it's not over. I'm assuming that she was referring solely to evil things. Like Jason. That's why I'm so adamant on ensuring that you are protected Sakura. I will breathe my last breath before I allow for anything to happen-  
"Syaoran! Don't talk like that! Please.. I know you will always do your best to protect me...but if something does happen to me...you must not blame yourself Syaoran. You must never do that! If something happens to me Syaoran...you need to go on believing that I love you-  
"I don't want to hear that Sakura, it sounds like you're giving up. Throwing in the towel!"  
"I'm not Syaoran, but I don't want us to live in fear, attempting to predict what's behind the black curtain of the future. Do you understand what I mean my love? I want us to live, not merely exist."  
  
I ease back into Syaoran's arms.  
"You know I love you Sakura"  
"I love you too Syaoran"  
"Hey aren't we engaged Sakura?"  
I break away for a moment.   
"Yes...yes we are!"  
"Hm, well how about I ask you again, so I can get an answer when I'm not on the verge of death. What do you say?"  
I smile at my little wolf lovingly.  
"It's your call!" I reply smiling.  
"Sakura, will you marry me?"  
My heart leaps from my chest as if I hadn't the slightest clue that his question would entail a life-altering yes.  
"Yes Syaoran, I would love to marry you!"  
  
Jason...  
  
My blood boils as it travels throughout my body. What a disgusting sight my eyes have decided to focus on. I managed to slip past the donut-eating guard that has been posted at my door for quite some time. Now I am staring at Sakura in Syaoran's arms. How did this happen? Why couldn't my blood have been poison? Damn him! Damn her! Damn the both of them to hell!   
I can't hold my churning insides any longer. I lunge at the door, but I never actually come in contact with it. The guards have ceased my arms, and buckled them with handcuffs. As they begin to drag my protesting body, I slam angrily on the windows and walls as I pass by. Syaoran and Sakura are yanked from their embrace by the angry sounds I am providing. Sakura shivers, and Syaoran just glares at me. I manage to stall the guards slightly by acting as dead weight, standing straight, restrained hands glued to the glass. The three of us make eye contact, as the rage in me rises to it's peak.  
  
"I'll get you both dammit! Damn you Sakura! Damn you Syaoran! DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL! IF I GO TO HELL I'M DRAGGING YOU BOTH BY THE HAIR DOWN THERE WITH ME!"   
I continue slamming on the windows, cracking several of them in my fit of rage.  
Sakura grips Syaoran tightly. Good. Good! I'm glad she's afraid! She SHOULD be afraid, because I'm not through yet! It's far from over!  
"That's right kiddies! I'm coming back for the both of you! It isnt over! You hear me!? I will win! It isnt about winning Sakura anymore! It's about revenge. REVENGE!"  
I snicker evilly until I am thrown into a police cruiser.  
I do not dare attempt to understand why Sakura threw herself back at Syaoran. I was the hero! I saved the macho jerk's life! What do I get in return? A hug? No! A kiss? Oh no! A pat on the back for a job well done!? NO WAY! I get nothing! NOTHING! No. I won't let everything I've worked so hard for crumble to smithereens. No. I will have my way.  
"Prepare Syaoran and Sakura....The snake will strike again, and it's venom will poison your love forever!"  
Tomoyo  
  
I tremble in Eriol's arms. Was that Jason I just saw? Must have been! His disgusting threats have been left behind to ring in my ears. He has sworn revenge on Syaoran and Sakura. I can't ignore this feeling of dread.... I'm afraid....Petrified that it isn't over...  
  
Eriol...  
  
As much as I hope this horrible ordeal is over and done with...I have the distinct impression that this nightmare is far from being over. The snake will surely strike back. I'm afraid that we won't be prepared....  
  
"It's not over, is it Eriol?"  
"No...no I don't think it's over Tomoyo..."  
  
Syaoran....  
  
Sakura is petrified of this freak! Dammit! I just swore to her that I would protect her! I can't even console her trembling spirit! My God! Why is this creature still alive? It must feed on fear! How else would a creature so reviling survive! It stalks, destroys and torments. What's next? Dare I even voice my thoughts aloud? I'm afraid that knocking on wood will do nothing but announce the snake's next move.  
  
Sakura...  
  
I was so sure Jason had changed! Did he save Syaoran in hopes that I would run away from Syaoran and into the arms of a murderer? I think not! If Jason thinks he will scare me into cowering in fear. He's got another thing coming!  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
Syaoran, my loyal soon to be husband is worried about me, when he has just dodged a bullet- so to speak. I must swallow my fears, and bury them deep within me; they must never surface. Feeding on my fears is how Jason is able to destroy me. I will not allow him to defeat me! I have defeated creatures bigger and stronger than him. I am not giving up on life. I will live. I will fight.  
"Yes, Syaoran, I am fine."  
I straighten myself up, and smile at my little wolf.  
"So, when do you want to get married?"  
Up next...  
Sakura & Syaoran's wedding!! Mwahaha you don't wanna miss that  
Will it end in holy matrimony? Or HOLY COW another cliffhanger?   
  
R&R plz! The story is almost done. Sorry to those who think this story lacks a plot- if you don't like it, I don't particularly care. Got it? Good. For those of you who feel my story rocks, I'm grateful for your positive feedback. Thanks! 


	32. Author's Note & Preview of Chapter 32 Th...

Hey everyone. I'm very sorry about taking so long to update you :S. The truth is I let the   
  
insulting e mails affect me, and as a result, I lost my focus. I've gotten a number of postive  
  
comments from over 95% of the people that have read and followed my story and it's really  
  
amazing! Thank you all so much! Reviewers really rock! Now to put your minds all at ease,  
  
I've decided to make this author's note- "He Completes Me", will not be discontinued! (YAY)  
  
I'm truly touched by all the positive feedback I've received and I will try my very best  
  
to make a ...hm what's the word...KILLER ending... (hehe). S&S all the way guys! Always!  
  
Now I'm off to finish the latest chapter! I had finished it, but the disk upon which I had  
  
it saved has vanished!!! AHHH!! So I had to start over...but no biggy! :D Thanks again for  
  
reading everyone! Love you tons! & Keep coming back- the new chappy is on it's way!!!   
  
Here's a little sneak peak at  
  
Chapter 32- THE WEDDING!!!!   
  
Sakura...  
  
The man I've loved for so many years is standing before me. His eyes are filled with love  
  
and joy. I can hardly believe these gorgeous, loving eyes staring back into mine were the very same  
  
ones that threw hatred my way so many years ago. Still, with all this disbelief, a part of   
  
me almost expected things to end up this way... well not exactly this way... I had not  
  
anticipated Jason...how cold and empty his touch made me feel. I cannot supress a shudder.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?"  
  
I nod with a smile as my focus returns to his eyes. Today he and I will be bound by Holy  
  
Matrimony in front of all our friends and family. My heart is racing in anticipation.  
  
"Yes Syaoran, I feel perfectly alright".  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Her voice is a beautiful melody to my ears...and though her smile matches her words, I fear  
  
that Jason lurks in the back of her mind...and there isn't a damn thing I can do...  
  
***************************************************  
  
(A/N: Here's a REAL teaser)  
  
Syaoran...  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
No. This cannot be happening. Not to her. Not to my sweet darling Sakura. Not to my fiancé!  
  
You can't die on my now Sakura...you can't!  
  
"It's over Syaoran. She's dead. All that blood- you know she's dead. You killed her."  
  
I lift my head slightly and find myself face to face with the devil himself.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
She's dead? No. It can't be! Sakura cannot be dead! My mind refuses to believe what my eyes  
  
are seeing.   
  
"Sakura...you're not dead...you can't be"  
  
Eriol...  
  
I feel as though I have just awoken from a comatose state. It happened so fast... The devil.  
  
The shot. The blood. The release of cherry blossoms into the air.  
  
"This can't be happening.."  
  
Syaoran...  
  
I reach for the devil's throat, and to my surprise, he does not bother to evade my fingers.  
  
"You killed her Jason. You will pay."  
  
*IS SHE DEAD??? Wait and find out :) ta ta! 


End file.
